La linea que nos separa
by Lluvia185
Summary: Situado en la quinta temporada. Una desconocida llega a Sunnydale, nadie sabe nada sobre ella, pero al parecer ella lo sabe todo sobre Buffy y los scoobies ¿será amiga o enemiga? Mientras tanto Glory continua buscando su anhelada Llave.
1. Prologo&Cap1

**Autora: **Lluvia o Alexandra

**Resumen: **Bueno el fic empieza en la quinta temporada de Buffy. Más o menos después del capitulo Into the Woods, cuando Riley se pira. Aunque he alterado algún acontecimiento: A Giles ya le han readmitido en el Consejo, ya saben más o menos quien es Glory, todos saben que Dawn es la Llave, excepto los de siempre, Spike y la propia Dawn y bueno aun nadie sabe lo que Spike siente por Buffy, salvo Riley, pero como lo he mandado a la selva…. **  
**

**Pairing: **Spuffy, pero creo que va haber de todo, Will-Tara, Anya- Xander, etc…aunque mejor no os lo digo, que si no, no tiene gracia, aun estoy decidiendo si voy a poner algo de Spawn y puede que también haya algo de Bangel.

**  
Advertencias: **Aun no he acabado el fic, pero lo llevo bastante avanzado y ya os adelanto que hay un par de crossover con Ángel así que puede que haya algún spoiler. También he creado un par de personajes nuevos que van a aparecer en el fic, aunque algunos más que otros.

Es el primer fic que dejo en fanfiction y tambien el primero que escribo, asi que espero que os guste, acepto cualquier clase de critica o sugerencia, dejadme un review, tanto si os gusta como si no.

Prólogo

(Año 1264, Toledo, barrio musulmán)

Hace 10 minutos que ha anochecido, una mujer esbelta y castaña entra en la casa, por la puerta de atrás, lleva las faldas recogidas y corre por la casa buscando algo, su vestido esta manchado de sangre seca, tiene un corte en el brazo izquierdo y pequeñas magulladuras en el rostro. Se dirige corriendo hacia uno de los laterales de la casa - _tal vez en el sótano..._- piensa, baja las escaleras aprisa, tropezando con el vestido.

- ¡Hakim! ¡Hakim!- grita la mujer mientras baja los escalones.

Se oye un ruido en el sótano- ¡¿Hakim!? ¿Estás ahí?- vocifera la mujer, al pie de las escaleras empuja una puerta de roble macizo, la puerta se abre, la habitación a la que esta da paso está completamente revuelta, muebles destrozados, papiros, documentos y manuscritos desperdigados por el suelo. La mujer mira aterrada a su alrededor, y al no encontrar lo que busca, atraviesa la habitación y corre por un pasillo hasta una habitación contigua que se encuentra en similares condiciones. En el fondo de la estancia, junto a un rincón se halla el cuerpo de un hombre moreno, de unos cuarenta-y-tantos años, desplomado sobre el suelo. - ¡Oohhh…¡no!, ¡¡¡Hakim!!!- exclama la mujer muy alterada, cruza la sala, pasando por encima de los destrozos y se arrodilla junto al hombre.

- ¿…An…? - balbucea el hombre. Tiene varias heridas y magulladuras en la cara y en algunos otros lugares por donde la túnica y la camisa se han abierto.

- Soy yo, Hakim- responde la mujer tomando la cabeza de él entre sus manos y recostándole en su regazo con ternura

- An… escucha…-dice Hakim mirándola a los ojos, intenta sonreírla, pero su gesto se transforma en una mueca de dolor – escúchame…- dice tomando la mano de ella

-Debemos darnos prisa, estas muy mal herido, he de ir a llamar al médico- replica la mujer muy alterada

- An… escúchame…- contesta el hombre apretando la mano de ella – Mi padre era físico,…y…yo aprendí la medicina con él…y sé...sé que no voy a... a curarme – dice al tiempo que retira su otra mano, descubriendo una herida mortal en el costado

- No digas...bo...bobadas - tartamudea la mujer con el rostro descompuesto y pánico

en la mirada - No vas…tú,..no,..no te vas..a…

- Es mi hora, An, he resistido hasta el anochecer, para...para poder verte por última vez…- responde Hakim con voz serena

- No voy a dejar que tu…, no voy a dejar que esto suceda…yo...yo - mira fijamente al hombre con determinación

- No, recuerda tu promesa,…te amo – dice él, mientras acaricia su fría mejilla – pero sabes que no podría,… no resistiría ser,…ser como tu.

- No, no puedes dejarme sola Hakim, aún es pronto...yo...- por la cara de la mujer caen lagrimas de dolor y desesperación

- Tiene que ser así... –dice el hombre con dificultad, respirando trabajosamente - pero... escucha...escúchame An – aprieta su mano para llamar su atención – ellos no han podido encontrarla…tienes que…hablar con Iacob y decírselo,… no puede caer en sus manos

- No debí marcharme…-solloza la mujer- esto no hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera quedado contigo

- Escúchame, si cae en sus manos, …mi muerte no habrá sido más que el comienzo – responde mientras roza la cara de ella con sus dedos – Debes prometerme algo, por favor

- Dime...-contesta sin parar de llorar, mientras acaricia el rostro del moribundo

- Protégela, protégela en mi lugar…protégela de ellos… - la mujer asiente con la cabeza entre lagrimas de dolor y miedo – prométemelo…

- Te...te lo prometo – contesta ella, el hombre suspira aliviado, y mira el rostro de la mujer compungido de dolor

- An… nunca...olvides... que… te quiero… - susurra Hakim, mientras ella asiente sin dejar de llorar y se inclina sobre él, rozando sus labios con los de él, se separa unos centímetros para mirarle – An… prote…protege la..la .. Llave.. – sus ojos se abren convulsos, respira entre espasmos y su cabeza se tuerce hacia un lado hasta quedar inerte sobre el regazo de ella.

- …no, no...no, no…Ha...Ha...Hakim..Hakim..contéstame – balbucea, aterrorizada entre lágrimas, mientras zarandea el cuerpo del hombre con fuerza – ..no, no, nooo.. – le recuesta en su regazo y abraza el cuerpo sin vida del hombre llorando sobre su pecho.

Cap. 1

(Actualidad, Sunnydale)

- ¿La peli ha estado genial no creéis? Ha sido muy divertido cuando el prota se equivoca de…- Dawn continua hablando sobre la película intentado llamar la atención de Willow y su hermana, las tres caminan por la calle hacia casa, regresando del cine, Buffy camina entre ambas, cabizbaja y distraída.

- Tienes razón Dawn, es buena idea, ¿Qué te parece Buffy? ¿Buffy? – Willow la agarra por el brazo - ¿Buffy sigues aquí?

- Eh? ¿Qué? - contesta Buffy saliendo de su abstracción y mirando a Willow como si fuera la primera vez que la ve en toda la noche

- Dawn y yo te preguntábamos si quieres que vayamos a tomar un helado

- ¿Eh? no sé, creo que no es una buena idea, acaban de operar a mamá, y no me parece bien dejarla tanto tiempo sola – contesta Buffy, mientras Willow y Dawn se miran por encima con gestos de comprensión, ambas saben que la operación de su madre no es el único motivo de su mutismo.

- Está bien Buffy, como quieras – contesta Willow

- Iremos otro día – termina diciendo Dawn

Las tres siguen andando de camino a casa de las Summers, mientras a unos cuantos metros una sombra las vigila, con cuidado de no ser vista, siguiéndolas de cerca. Al llegar al porche, Buffy abre la puerta y las tres entran en el vestíbulo.

- ¿¡Hola!? – pregunta Dawn desde la puerta

- ¿Mamá? – pregunta Buffy, al tiempo que se oyen unas voces y risas que provienen del salón, las tres chicas se miran y se dirigen hacia allí - ¿Mamá?

- Ah, ¿sois vosotras? pensé que hoy ibais a llegar más tarde – contesta Joyce sonriendo, está recostada sobre el sofá, aún con vendas en la cabeza, al lado de ella, sentado en un sillón, se encuentra Spike también sonriendo, en mangas de camisa, su chaqueta de cuero está tendida sobre el respaldo del sillón, por lo que debe llevar en la casa un buen rato. Las chicas miran al visitante un poco sorprendidas y Buffy más bien molesta.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Spike? - pregunta Buffy con cierto desden

- ¿Buffy, no puedes ser más amable? ¿Es qué ya no os enseñan educación en el

colegio? – replica Joyce enfadada – Spike se ha pasado a preguntar como me encontraba después de la operación, le invitado a entrar y estábamos teniendo una agradable charla – contesta Joyce mirando hacia Spike y luego desvía la mirada a Buffy, molesta por la actitud de su hija. Spike por su parte sonríe a Joyce amigablemente, pero cuando esta se gira, la sonrisa del vampiro se vuelve un tanto maliciosa, al ver como Joyce regaña a su hija.

Buffy, que ha visto la sonrisa de Spike mientras su madre la regañaba, se exaspera más aún.

- Ya, pero como nosotras ya estamos en casa, ya no te hace falta su compañía, ¿no? – responde Buffy mirando con odio contenido, al rubio oxigenado.

- ¡Buffy! – la reprende su madre

- No se preocupe señora Summers – dice Spike al tiempo que levanta y toca el hombro de la mujer, mientras esta se vuelve a mirarlo – Ha sido una velada muy agradable Joyce, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya – le dice sonriéndola y recogiendo su abrigo, cruza el salón mientras sonríe chulesco a la rubia.

- Mira, en eso estamos de acuerdo – replica Buffy con desden

- Buffy, es suficiente – le recrimina su madre con voz autoritaria

Al pasar hacia la salida, Spike se cruza con Buffy y sonriéndola lascivo le susurra, sin que las demás puedan oírle - Nos vemos, amor. – a lo que la cazadora responde mirándole con dureza, pero sin conseguir el efecto deseado, ya que Spike amplia su sonrisa y sale triunfante por la puerta.


	2. La Llave

Los primeros capitulos son un poco de introducción a la historia por eso quiero ponerlos juntos y rapidito, espero que os gusten.

Cap. 2 

(8 de la mañana del día siguiente, en la cocina de las Summers)

- Buenos días Buffy – dice Dawn al ver a su hermana entrar a la cocina

- Buenos días – contesta Buffy, mirando a su hermana y luego a su madre, que prepara el desayuno de espaldas a ella, su madre no la saluda - _¿Por qué esta enfadada conmigo? No recuerdo haber hecho nada_ – piensa Buffy.

Mientras Dawn retoma la conversación que mantenía con su madre antes de que Buffy entrara

- ¿Entonces puedo ir? porfa mamá…- dice con tono suplicante

- No se hija, no me parece muy buena idea que vayas – contesta dubitativa, mientras se gira hacia la mesa llevando una botella de zumo.

- Vamos mamá, irá todo el mundo – objeta la chica intentando convencerla

- Pues por eso mismo no me convence, Dawn – replica su madre

- ¿Ir a dónde? – pregunta Buffy con curiosidad

- A un concierto, que van a dar esta noche, en un local nuevo que inauguran hoy – le contesta Dawn, y retoma la conversación con su madre, a la espera de un si. – además mamá, la madre de Michelle nos va a llevar a hasta allí y nos recogerá cuando salgamos…

- Bueno esta bien, puedes ir, pero ten cuidado… y nada de chicos¿vale?

- Vale mamá – responde entusiasmada, se levanta apurando el desayuno, se acerca a su madre y le da un beso en la mejilla – Gracias mamá.

- Eres una zalamera – responde su madre sonriendo y pasando un brazo por la cintura de su hija pequeña – y ahora vete ya, que vas a llegar tarde a clase.

Dawn coge su mochila y sale corriendo por la puerta – ¡¡Hasta luego!!

Mientras en la cocina Buffy toma su desayuno en silencio, intentando adivinar el porque del enfado de su madre – _A ver, no me peleado con Dawn otra vez, he sacado la basura, recogí la habitación el otro día…no sé, no se me ocurre nada… _- piensa Buffy mientras mira a su madre de reojo recoger las cosas del desayuno sin hacerla caso – _en fin…_ - Mamá¿que pasa? - pregunta mientras termina de desayunar.

Joyce se gira y la mira algo crispada.- Bueno, estaba esperando una disculpa por tu parte – dice mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa

- ¿Y por qué se supone que debo disculparme? No creo haber hecho algo malo

últimamente – responde Buffy un poco irritada

- A mi me parece que la escenita de anoche es suficiente – contesta apoyándose en la mesa

- ¿anoche? – la mira sin comprender, cuando cae en la cuenta de la visita de Spike - ¿no te referirás a lo de Spike, verdad? – dice Buffy irónica

- Si, eso es justo a lo que me refiero

- ¡Oh vamos¡Mama¡¿Quieres decir que estas molesta conmigo porque eché a Spike¡Es un vampiro! Que, además, por si no te acuerdas ha intentado matarme varias veces – protesta Buffy enfadada

- Esas son cosas vuestras – replica su madre, restándole importancia a los intentos de asesinato entre ambos – Además esa no es la cuestión, el problema es que Spike estaba aquí en calidad de invitado mío, en MI casa, y la forma en que te comportaste ayer lo único que demuestra es que no me respetas, y además cuestionas mis decisiones delante de Dawn – arguye Joyce bastante enfadada.

Buffy se queda con la boca abierta tras oír la argumentación de su madre - ¿es todo? – pregunta conteniendo la furia levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a las escaleras

- No jovencita, siéntate porque vas escucharme bien todo lo que tengo que decir – dice dirigiéndose hacia la puerta detrás de Buffy

- Mamá no tengo ganas de discutir – dice mientras continua andando hacia las escaleras

- Pues yo si – dice Joyce, mientras coge a Buffy de un brazo y la hace que se gire, mirándola – El que seas la Cazavampiros, no te da derecho a cuestionarme, ni a criticarme, el hecho de que mates demonios o lo que sea, no quita que yo sea tu madre y que me merezco un poco de respeto, por tu parte – para un segundo para tomar aire y vuelve a la carga – Buffy estoy harta de cómo me tratas a mi y a tu hermana, estoy más que cansada de tus aires de superioridad y de los malos modos en que hablas a tu hermana y ya es suficiente.

- ¡¡Dawn, ni si quiera es mi hermana!! – exclama Buffy furiosa, sin poder contenerse

- Es cierto, y esa es otra de las cosas que quería decirte – le dice su madre algo más tranquila pero no por ello con menos enfado – debes decirle a Dawn, lo que es ella en realidad, tiene derecho a saberlo, y es mejor que se lo cuentes antes de que se entere por su cuenta.

- Lo que tu digas – contesta soltándose la mano de su madre y saliendo de la casa dando un portazo. – Voy a estacar a ese imbécil – masculla rabiosa al salir.

(A media mañana en la cafetería)

- ¡¡¿Puedes creerte que mi madre me haya dicho eso?!! – suelta Buffy furiosa

- Bueno yo…yo pensaba que tu madre y tu ya os llevabais mejor – dice Willow algo nerviosa ante la actitud de su a amiga

- Pues según ella estoy minando su autoridad o algo así

- Y que..¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho sobre Dawn? – pregunta Willow desviando un poco el tema

- Cree que debo decírselo – contesta Buffy pensativa

- Yo… bueno…Buffy, tal vez…tu madre tenga razón…en eso

- ¡¿En serio, crees que debo decirle a mi hermana, que no es realmente mi hermana, si no que es una llave interdimensional, a la cual unos monjes transformaron en humana, para que una antigua diosa demoníaca no la pueda encontrar, ya que si lo hace desataría el caos y la maldad en todo el universo?! – dice Buffy casi sin respirar

- Bu…bueno, quizás…así…así no…pero, Buffy creo que ella tiene derecho a saberlo…es decir, …puede que se entere de todas maneras, …pero…pero ¿no crees que es mejor que se entere por ti? – dice Willow un poco temerosa, al tiempo que le da vueltas a la cucharilla del café sin parar.

- No sé Will, …puede que tengáis razón pero ¿cómo se supone que debo contárselo?

- ¡Hola chicas! – dice Tara entrando a la cafetería y acercándose a las mesa donde están las dos amigas - ¿Qué hacéis? - pregunta al tiempo que le da un beso a Willow en los labios y se sienta en el taburete que sobra

- Oh, solo hablábamos de cual es la mejor forma, de decirle a una hermana que es una llave interdimensinal capaz de cargarse el universo – suelta Buffy fingiendo despreocupación

- ¡Ah! eso… - contesta Tara un poco descolocada

- ¿tú también crees que debería decírselo a Dawn? – pregunta Buffy

- mmmhh…si, creo que es lo mejor… -contesta Tara mientras Willow y ella se miran.

- Está bien se lo diré - dice rendida

- Pero...pero, procura no ser muy dura –dice Willow mirando a Buffy

- Lo intentaré – responde Buffy levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo su chaqueta – ahora será mejor que me vaya a casa, no quiero dejar a mi madre mucho tiempo sola.

(11 de la noche, del día siguiente, casa de las Summers)

Joyce está dando vueltas por la casa con aspecto de preocupación, cuando se oye la puerta de la entrada, intranquila, se acerca deprisa a la entrada.- ¿Dawn¿Eres tú?- pregunta.

- Soy yo mamá¿no está aquí Dawn? – pregunta Buffy alarmada

- No, estoy preocupada aún no ha vuelto a casa

Buffy la mira asustada y con cara de preocupación - _es culpa mía, sabia que no tenia que habérselo dicho_ – mira a su madre que no para de dar vueltas por el piso - Mamá, es culpa mía, yo… -comienza a decir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que es culpa tuya¿Qué ha pasado? – la interrumpe su madre

- Mamá, yo… se lo he dicho – contesta alzando la cara para mirar a su madre

- Bueno si es eso, no pasa nada, pero tenemos que salir a buscarla – dice cogiendo a Buffy por los hombros con cariño

- Ese es el problema, mamá, - su madre la mira sin entender – cuando se lo he…se lo he dicho, ha salido corriendo, y yo, luego, bueno, he ido a buscarla suponiendo que no habría venido aquí he ido a ver a Tara y Willow pero no había pasado por allí, también he llamado a su amiga Michelle, pero me ha dicho que nadie la había visto desde que yo fui a buscarla a la salida del instituto – su madre la mira con más preocupación, mientras Buffy coge aire - …el caso es que, me he pasado por la tienda de magia y por casa de Xander y tampoco esta allí,.. y si no ha venido a casa… - dice quedándose callada sin saber como seguir. Su madre se lleva una mano a la boca asustada, al comprender lo que Buffy quiere decir

- …tal vez, la hayan encontrado – dice Joyce realmente asustada, Buffy la mira igual de alarmada y sin saber muy bien que hacer

- Voy...voy...a llamar a todos…hay que encontrarla… - dice Buffy nerviosa

- Espera, yo haré eso – contesta su madre reaccionando – tengo una idea, Buffy.

- ¿Una idea? – la mira sin comprender mucho

- Yo llamare al señor Giles y a los demás – hace una pausa – Buffy, tu ve al cementerio

- ¿al cementerio? – contesta Buffy un poco contrariada

- Hazme caso tengo una corazonada, ve a la cripta de Spike – dice Joyce muy segura

- ¿…de Spike? – pregunta la joven aún un poco aturdida

- Hazlo por mí, no perdemos nada

- Está bien, no tardaré – dice Buffy mientras coge su chaqueta y sale de la casa.

Cap. 3

(Unos minutos después, en el cementerio)

Buffy se dirige apresurada hacia la cripta de Spike cuando dos vampiros le salen al paso, los mira con fastidio.

- Vaya, vaya, si es nuestra amiguita la Cazadora – dice uno de los vampiros dándole un codazo al otro y empiezan a rodearla, el otro vampiro se ríe tontamente.

- Mirad chicos, hoy tengo prisa, no tengo tiempo de jugar con vosotros – contesta Buffy

- No te preocupes, no venimos a jugar contigo, venimos a matarte – dice el vampiro acercándose a ella

- Aja…. ¿Algo más? – pregunta Buffy desganada

- Maldita zorra – dice acercándose más a ella

Buffy saca una estaca de su chaqueta, le da una patada al vampiro que está detrás de ella mientras se gira hacia él, este cae al suelo y Buffy aprovecha y le clava la estaca, el vampiro

se convierte en polvo antes de que el otro se haya movido del sitio. – ¡Te has cargado a mi amigo! –grita el otro vampiro abalanzándose hacia ella, que le está dando la espalda inmóvil, cuando el vampiro llega su altura, Buffy levanta el brazo y le encaja un codazo al vampiro, seguido de un puñetazo en la cara, que hace que este se caiga de espaldas y Buffy lo estaque sin problemas. – Aficionados…- murmura Buffy mientras se encamina hacia la cripta con prisa. Por un instante Buffy se detiene mirando alrededor – _juraría que hay alguien siguiéndome_ – piensa, pero al no ver nada continua caminado.

En lo alto de un mausoleo hay una sombra sentada que vigila a la Cazadora, sonríe al mirar como busca su presencia – Es buena… - dice para si.

- ¿Spike? – pregunta Buffy al tiempo que abre la puerta de la cripta y se cuela en el interior. Dentro no parece haber nadie aunque la tele esta encendida y el abrigo de Spike está allí, extrañada decide bajar por la escalera - ¿Spike? – vuelve a preguntar, bajando lentamente por los peldaños. Desde arriba de la escalera se gira para mirar, Spike está sentado en la cama, habla en voz baja y está abrazando a………. ¡Dawn!, Buffy por poco se cae de la escalera, pero no quiere que la vean aún - _¿qué demonios hace Dawn aquí?_- piensa Buffy mientras se inclina un poco para poder ver mejor. Dawn está hecha un ovillo al lado de Spike que la abraza, mientras ésta llora sobre su camisa.

- Tranquila, pet – oye decir a Spike, que acaricia la cabeza de Dawn

De pronto Buffy se siente furiosa, - _¿por qué esos dos se tratan como si fueran amigos, o peor, familia¿Por qué Dawn no pasado por casa de Xander, ni ha ido a ver a Willow si no que ha venido aquí¿Habrá venido aquí directamente¿Y por qué Spike la trata así?_**- **Un torbellino de preguntas pasan por la cabeza de Buffy mientras mira como Spike consuela a su hermana.

Buffy duda un momento sobre si terminar de bajar la escalera o no, cuando oye:

- Spike, yo no quiero ser una…una cosa – solloza Dawn, abrazándose más fuerte a Spike, éste la aparta un momento y la mira sereno buscando su mirada, hasta que ella clava sus ojos enrojecidos en los de él.

- Escucha pet, no importa que los demás digan que eres una Llave mística o una almendra garrapiñada, es más no importa que lo seas en realidad – dice haciendo una pausa para apartarle el pelo de la cara – mírate eres una chica muy guapa, e inteligente, que importa que puedas abrir otras dimensiones, …estoy seguro que también eres capaz de hacer que los chicos babeen por ti en el instituto – Dawn lo mira sin mucho convencimiento – claro que sí¡venga!¿crees que si yo no llevara este maldito chip en la cabeza no te habría dado ya un par de sorbitos? – dice Spike sonriéndola y ella le sonríe a su vez, algo más animada.

- ¿Sabes, Spike? Eres un vampiro guay – contesta ella sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. En respuesta Spike suelta una carcajada que acaba por contagiar a la chica.

- Bah, pero sólo con la gente que me cae bien – dice Spike haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo te caigo bien? – pregunta Dawn bajando la vista un poco turbada y jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo.

- Claro – contesta Spike sonriente y aparentemente ajeno al cambio de la chica – Las chicas Summers sois muy buenas conmigo – el vampiro no ha terminado aún de hablar cuando Dawn ya le mira enarcando las cejas, incrédula, Spike pone cara de fastidio y continua –…me refería a tu madre y a ti.

- Si porque Buffy dudo mucho que haya sido simpática con alguien alguna vez, sobre todo contigo – dice Dawn poniendo mala cara

- Parece que no le tienes mucho aprecio a tu hermana – contesta Spike mirándola inquisitivo

- Trata a todo el mundo como si fuéramos sus esclavos, y encima ni si quiera es amable y desde que Riley la dejó….ni te cuento – comenta la chica en un tono que Spike no tiene muy claro si es odio contra su hermana o simple cotilleo.

-Dawn, lo de tu hermana es comprensible – la chica le mira cínica - …en cierto modo – se apresuró a añadir el vampiro – es por todo el rollo de la Cazadora y ser la elegida… "la elegida siempre esta sola, ella contra el mal y bla bla bla…." si todos te dicen lo mismo al final te lo acabas creyendo.

Buffy que ha visto toda la escenita desde lo alto de la escalera no aguanta más - _¿Desde cuando esos dos se llevan así de bien¿Y por qué hablan de mi? Mejor dicho ¿quién se cree que es ese vampiro castrado para hablar así de mi?_ – piensa, mientras termina de bajar la escalera enfurecida y se planta delante de la cama. Al verla, los dos se separan y se levantan de la cama de un salto, Spike algo nervioso y Dawn molesta. Buffy que tenia un montón de preguntas y de reproches que hacerle a los dos, de repente se queda en blanco sin saber muy bien que decir y termina soltando

- Mamá está muy preocupada - _¿Por qué he dicho eso?-_ se pregunta Buffy según termina de hablar.

Durante unos segundos los tres se miran entre si, sin hablar, como esperando que alguien diga algo.

- ¿Y que? Ni si quiera es mi madre – dice al fin Dawn rompiendo el silencio, mirando a su hermana con ira, que parece estar molesta y a Spike, que observa a Buffy visiblemente nervioso.

- Dawn, por favor, vamos a casa – dice Buffy mirándola suplicante.

- Si queréis os acompaño – se ofrece Spike.

- No hace falta – responde Buffy en plan borde. Dawn mira a Spike que tensa todos sus músculos dominándose.

- Está bien, espero que os ataque una banda de vampiros y que os chupen hasta los tuétanos - contesta Spike, aún más borde

- Spike… - dice Dawn, el vampiro se vuelve a mirarla – Gracias – le indica Dawn sonriéndole

- De nada preciosa, ha sido un placer, es una suerte que no te parezcas a ella – contesta Spike haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para referirse a Buffy, que al oírlo sube aun más enfadada por la escaleras.

Continuará...


	3. La boca del lobo

**Cap. 4**

(3 días después, en el cementerio)

Buffy llevaba un rato paseando por el cementerio, pero la cosa estaba muerta – _nunca mejor dicho_ – desde hacia cosa de una semana, casi no había caza, ni demonios, ni vampiros, nada, nada de nada, ni si quiera Spike estaba en el cementerio, Buffy se había pasado por su cripta después de un rato dando vueltas por el cementerio, pero el vampiro teñido había salido.

En su casa tampoco había nadie, Dawn había salido con su amiga Michelle y su madre había quedado con unas amigas en nuevo local que habían abierto.

10 minutos más tarde Buffy desistió, guardó la estaca en su chaqueta y salió del cementerio, pensaba ir a su casa, pero allí no había nadie y era un poco deprimente, así que se encamino hacia el centro, aun no había visto ese nuevo local.

Al llegar, Buffy ve un edificio nuevo, bastante grande, por la fachada parece que tenga dos o tres plantas, hay unos cuantos escalones en la entrada, luego una gran puerta roja, al lado de ella está el portero del local y delante de él hay una pequeña cola de 5 o 6 personas. Buffy se mira, no va muy arreglada en comparación con los que están delante de ella, lleva unos pantalones de cuero negro, una camiseta de blanca y una chaqueta de cuero roja, mientras espera en la cola se suelta la coleta, saca un pintalabios y un espejo del bolsillo, arreglándose, no es gran cosa, pero al menos está un poco más decente.

- Bienvenida a la boca del lobo- dice la voz de un hombre sobresaltando a Buffy

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta ella, levantando la vista

El portero le sonríe y levanta la mano señalando por encima de la puerta, arriba se ve un cartel: "La Boca del Lobo", Buffy asiente y dice sarcástica - bonito nombre – el hombre le abre la puerta, Buffy entra, hay una especie de descansillo y al lado una chica

-¿Va a dejar su chaqueta en el guardarropa? – le pregunta la joven

- No, gracias - responde Buffy, mirando la estancia. A la izquierda está el guardarropa, a la derecha hay unas escaleras de caracol, hay una cadena que impide la subida, pero para bajar hay un letrero en la pared "Aseos", delante de ella, hay un telón rojo, separando la estancia de la siguiente. La chica del guardarropa hace ademán de sujetar una esquina y la invita a pasar con un gesto – _es un sitio un tanto raro, desde luego no se parece en nada al Bronze_ – piensa Buffy mientras abre el telón y pasa a la siguiente sala.

Buffy mira el lugar con la boca abierta – _es enorme_ – piensa Buffy, da un par de pasos, mirando alucinada. Es una sala inmensa, al fondo, le parece divisar la barra, una especie de rectángulo pegado a la pared, hay bastante gente alrededor así que no lo puede ver bien, a la izquierda de la entrada hay un escenario, tan grande como el de un teatro, del centro del escenario sale como una pasarela que termina en un circulo, sobre el escenario hay gente trabajando, enchufando aparatos de sonido e instrumentos, también hay gente probando los micros y afinando instrumentos. En el lado opuesto del escenario, junto a la pared hay varios sofás y sillones y algunas mesitas bajas, el resto parece que es una pista de baile. Cerca de donde ha visto la barra hay una escalera que da a una planta superior abalconada, donde hay mesas y taburetes altos.

Después de contemplar todo el local, Buffy se da cuenta de algo, el lugar está a rebosar de gente, incluso cerca de la barra le ha parecido ver 2 demonios – _parece como si toda la ciudad estuviese aquí metida_ - piensa Buffy mientras se abre paso a empujones para llegar a la barra.

- ¡Buffy! – grita una voz masculina

Buffy se gira para intentar ver quien la llama, cuando ve a Xander que se acerca a ella apartando a la gente.

-Xander – contesta Buffy sonriendo - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – le pregunta a modo de saludo

- Anya y yo estábamos sentados en el fondo pero parece que ya van a empezar a tocar – le responde alzando la voz para que pueda oírle entre el barullo, mientras Anya aparece sonriendo detrás de Xander

- Hola Buffy – le dice Anya risueña

- hol…- alguien le da un codazo a Buffy, cuando se gira ve a Willow y Tara detrás de ella, Willow lleva un vaso en la mano y habla animadamente con Tara cuando se tropieza con Buffy.

-¡Buffy! – dice Willow algo sorprendida – ¡chicos! – dice refiriéndose a Xander y Anya

- hola – responden los dos

- ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo aquí? – pregunta Tara poniéndose al lado de Willow y pasándole el brazo por la cintura

- Un rato – contesta Xander

- Yo… acabo de llegar – dice Buffy algo descolocada – Iba a buscar algo de beber¿queréis algo?

Todos niegan con la cabeza, Willow levanta el vaso a modo de contestación

- Bueno,…pues…yo voy a por algo… - dice Buffy mirando a las dos parejas, que le sonríen - …esto,…ahora vuelvo – dice dándose la vuelta y marchándose hacia la barra con aspecto triste.

Por el camino, entre empujones, le parece ver a otro par de demonios y también un grupo de vampiros – _¿Qué hacen aquí?_ – piensa Buffy. Cerca de la barra le parece ver a Spike con una demonia y hablando con dos chicas que Buffy no puede ver, porque le dan

la espalda – _seguramente él sepa porque hay tanto demonio por aquí_ - reflexiona Buffy echando a andar hacia donde esta él.

- ¡Spike! –grita Buffy, por encima del barullo, cuando llega a su altura, Spike parece cambiar la cara y se pone algo serio al verla. Las dos chicas que hablaban con él se giran, para mirar a Buffy.

- ¡Buffy! – exclama una de las chicas que resulta ser Dawn.

- ¿Dawn¿Qué…? – pregunta Buffy mirándola, quedándose a mitad de la frase sin saber muy bien que preguntar

- Esta…- dice Dawn cogiendo a la otra chica – esta es mi amiga Michelle – dice Dawn sonriendo

- ehh…encantada…- contesta Buffy

- Estábamos por aquí cuando hemos visto a Spike, y hemos venido a saludarlo – contesta Dawn algo nerviosa. Buffy mira a los cuatro sin tragarse una palabra.

- Bueno Spike, yo me voy…- dice la demonia pasándole una mano por el hombro en plan seductora - …me están esperando unos amigos – dice dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo entre el gentío.

Spike se vuelve hacia Buffy con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo - ¿querías algo? – le pregunta a Buffy

- Bueno nosotras nos vamos, que va empezar el concierto – dice Dawn haciendo ademán de irse

- Dawn, espera – la retiene Buffy – Willow y los chicos están por allí – dice señalando hacia el lugar de donde ella venia

- Entonces iremos a saludarlos – contesta Dawn tirando de Michelle, que mira a Spike embobada.

- Hasta luego – dice Michelle, mirando a Spike, como si Buffy no estuviera allí.

- Hasta luego – le responde Spike a las dos chicas sonriéndolas. Después se vuelve para mirar a Buffy, y los dos se quedan unos segundos mirándose fijamente, intentando contenerse para no enzarzarse en una pelea.

**Cap. 5**

- Vamos, Cazadora, di – le dice cortante Spike, sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Qué hacías con Dawn? – le interroga Buffy olvidándose de sus preguntas sobre los demonios.

- Ya te lo ha dicho ella, me vio y vino a saludarme – contesta Spike distraído

- Spike – dice haciendo que él la mire – no me trago ni una palabra.

- Ese es tu problema, Cazadora – le responde él, impacientándose – ¿por eso me has llamado a voces¿Para preguntarme que hacia con tu hermanita? –le pregunta en plan borde.

- Eres insoportable, Spike – le contesta ella.

- Mira quien habla – le responde él en el mismo tono.

Por un momento se quedan mirándose, como dándose cuenta que se están peleando como si fueran dos niños pequeños, pero ninguno de los dos quiere admitir que la discusión es estúpida.

- Bueno y ahora en serio, Cazadora ¿que es lo querías? – pregunta el vampiro unos minutos después, acercándose a la barra. Buffy le sigue y se gira hacia él.

-¿No te parece un poco raro que haya tantos demonios y vampiros por aquí? - le pregunta Buffy

- Claro que no – le contesta él, un tanto indiferente.

-¿No? No he visto tantos ni en el Bronze – dice ella, mirando como Spike llama al camarero, mientras se apoya en la barra.

El camarero se acerca y mira a Spike expectante – vampiro – dice Spike al camarero, el camarero saca un vaso y empieza a servirle un líquido oscuro. Buffy lo ha visto pero no entiende nada y mira a Spike interrogante, él se vuelve y la mira retomando la conversación – En el Bronze no te invitan a las 2 primeras copas – contesta Spike, Buffy le mira sin entender nada. El vampiro toma su vaso y lo vacía de un trago, dejándolo sobre la mesa boca abajo. Se vuelve a mirarla y le señala un cartel por encima del escenario. Buffy sigue su indicación y ve un cartel de color rojo con las letras negras en el que pone "Noche del infierno" y más abajo en letras pequeñas "demuestra tu lado demoníaco y te invitamos a las 2 primeras copas"

- ¡¡¡¿¿Cómo??!!! – suelta Buffy alucinada.

- No grites tanto, luv – dice Spike mientras vuelve a llamar al camarero y le pide una cerveza, dejando un billete sobre la barra - Pensé que lo sabias.

-¿Saber el que? – responde Buffy

- Eso, lo de "la noche del infierno" – contesta Spike despreocupado, volviéndose hacia ella con un botellin en la mano – lo hacen todos los jueves – Buffy le mira sin entender nada – Estas fuera de onda, Cazadora – Buffy le echa una mirada asesina – esta bien, te lo explicaré… – dice Spike acodándose en la barra – verás, todos los jueves por la noche invitan a vampiros, brujos, demonios, etc., a 2 copas, si les demuestras que lo eres, claro.

- Pues yo antes no te he visto demostrando nada – puntualiza Buffy

- Era la segunda copa – contesta Spike como explicación

- Pero entonces esto se debe de llenar de demonios – le contesta Buffy

- Así es – le responde él

- Entonces se deben montar muchas broncas – piensa Buffy en voz alta

- No, esta prohibido morder, lanzar hechizos o cualquier otra cosa parecida dentro del local – contesta Spike

- ..¿qué?..- dice Buffy entre risas.

- En serio – dice Spike seco, Buffy no para de reírse, mientas él le mira contrariado.

- Vamos con los chicos, tenemos que contarle esto Giles – dice Buffy sin parar de reír, mientras tira de Spike hacia donde estaba el grupo

-¡Buffy! – la llama Xander al verla venir, luego se fija en Spike - ¿Qué haces con él?

- Me lo he encontrado en la barra – contesta Buffy sin darle mucha importancia - ¿vosotros sabias lo de los demonios? lo de las copas, quiero decir. - Todos asienten con la cabeza - ¿y no os parece extraño?

- ¿En Sunnydale? – responde Xander con ironía

- No mucho – contesta Willow

- Para nada – afirma Anya – me parece muy bien, a mi también me han hecho descuento – dice muy sonriente

- Aún así creo que deberíamos decírselo a Giles – termina Buffy

- Creo que ya lo sabe – dice Dawn, que ya no está con su amiga, Buffy la mira

interrogante - Giles está arriba con mamá – le aclara

- ¿Con mamá?... Me dijo que había quedado con unas amigas – contesta Buffy extrañada

- Pues yo los he visto antes y estaban los dos solos – responde Dawn

- Joder, vaya con el viejo – comenta Spike sonriendo, todos le miran mal, menos Dawn que sonríe por el comentario.

De pronto se apagan las luces, por un momento el barullo de voces disminuye, y sólo se oyen cuchicheos y susurros, entonces se encienden las luces del escenario enfocando la parte trasera de este, por donde empieza a salir un montón de gente que se va repartiendo por el escenario, cogiendo instrumentos, algunos se acercan a los micrófonos.

Por ultimo sale una mujer joven, no se la ve muy bien, se dirige hacia el centro del escenario, se para en el borde de este, cerca de la pasarela. El público comienza a aplaudir justo cuando se ilumina un foco sobre la mujer, que mira alrededor y termina sonriendo siniestra.

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno, los capitulos de introducción llegan más o menos hasta aquí, era más que nada pa no entrar de golpe en la historia. El proximo capitulo no es songfic, pero más o menos, mmmh si quereis dejarme alguna critica o lo que sea, mandarme un review, por fa. Saludos**


	4. Canciones desde el infierno

**Cap. 6**

Buffy y los demás están cerca del escenario mirando a la mujer que acaba de salir. Xander y Spike, al igual que otros muchos miran a la mujer con la boca abierta. Buffy se da cuenta y mira de reojo a Spike con mala cara. Anya por su parte, mucho menos discreta coge a Xander por un brazo y tira de él con fuerza mientras le llama por su nombre.

- ¿Eh¿Qué?... – dice Xander confuso, Anya lo mira enfadada

- ¿Por qué miras a esa mujer así¿Con esa cara¿Es que te parece más guapa que yo¿Es porque tiene más pecho que yo? – dice Anya sin parar a Xander que la mira un poco desconcertado - ¿Acaso la prefieres a ella como compañera de orgasmos? Me dijiste que yo…

-¡Anya! - la interrumpe Xander avergonzado, mientras todos miran a Anya sonriendo.

Buffy no presta atención a la riña de Xander y Anya, lleva un rato observando a la mujer del escenario – _hay algo en ella…no sé que es_ – piensa la Cazadora mientras la estudia de arriba abajo.

La mujer que esta sobre el escenario mira la sala con detenimiento, llama mucho la atención, tendrá unos ventipocos, esbelta y musculosa – _debe hacer mucho ejercicio, ni si quiera yo tengo unas piernas como las suyas _– piensa Buffy, observándola con detenimiento, sin embargo pese a ser tan musculosa no tiene aspecto andrógeno como les pasa a muchas mujeres cuando desarrollan los músculos excesivamente, al contrario, tiene caderas anchas, cintura pequeña, pechos generosos y piel dorada, por si fuera poco la ropa que lleva acentúa su belleza. Una minifalda oscura, una camisa gris transparente de cuello alto y manga corta, por encima de esta, un corsé color ciruela, calza unas botas de cuero de tacón de aguja que le llegan por encima de la rodilla, para completar lleva manguitos en ambos brazos – _pufff… seguro que la mitad de las presentes quisiéramos un cuerpo como el de ella _– piensa Buffy echándose una ojeada a y moviendo la cabeza negativamente – _si al menos tuviera cara de sapo o algo así_ – piensa alzando la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo, la mujer tiene una delicada mezcla de rasgos occidentales y exóticos, cara ovalada, pómulos salientes, labios gruesos, y grandes ojos verdes, tiene el pelo castaño y recogido en un complicado peinado. Justo cuando Buffy está admirando el trabajo del peluquero de la chica, ésta clava sus ojos en ella, sus miradas se cruzan y se observan fijamente durante unos segundos, Willow es la única que se ha dado cuenta del cruce de miradas entre ambas y mira a las dos alternativamente, parece como si estuvieran midiendo las fuerzas de la otra y preparándose para pelear o algo así, luego la mujer del escenario aparta la mirada y coge el micrófono echando a andar por un lateral del escenario. La música empieza a sonar, la chica se para en un lateral del escenario, y poco después comienza a cantar.

"…**Cos in my dreams it's always there the evil face that twists my mind **

**and brings me to despair…  
The night was black was no use holding back  
Cos I just had to see was someone watching me  
In the mist dark figures move and twist  
was all this for real or some kind of hell  
666 the Number of the Beast  
Hell and fire was spawned to be released…"**

**(Porque en mis sueños siempre aparece la cara maligna que corrompe mi mente  
y me trae la desesperación…**

**La noche era negra, solía volver la acción**

**Porque acabo de ver alguien que me miraba,**

**en la niebla figuras oscuras se mueven y se retuercen**

**era todo real o algún tipo de infierno**

**666 el Numero de la Bestia**

**El Infierno y fuego fueron engendrados para ser desatados)**

- 666 the nuumber of the beasst, saaaaacrifice is going on to nighhttt… – canta Spike mientras le da un trago a la cerveza

- Esto es demasiado – comenta Buffy, Spike se vuelve para mirarla – un bar lleno de demonios, canciones sobre el infierno,…aquí tiene que haber algo demoníaco.

- Anda ya, solo es una canción de Iron maiden – responde Spike mientras le da otro trago al botellin

- ¿Y ese quién es¿Algún demonio nuevo? – pregunta Buffy, al oírla Spike se atraganta y empieza a toser, todos los scoobies le miran, incluida la Cazadora.

- ¡¡Bloody hell! Eres una puta ignorante, Cazadora – responde el vampiro mientras se repone, aunque no por mucho, porque la aludida al oír su respuesta le da un puñetazo en la cara.

- Siento tener que decir esto, pero por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él – dice Giles que se acerca por detrás del grupo con Joyce siguiéndole.

-¿Qué¿¡Pero si me ha llamado ignorante!? - contesta Buffy girándose hacia los recién llegados

- Buffy….Iron maiden es un grupo de música… - dice Giles mirándola

- Ah…pero bueno…cantan canciones sobre el infierno… además tampoco debe ser un grupo muy conocido ¿no? – responde Buffy un poco desconcertada, mira a los scoobies – seguro que vosotros tampoco lo habéis oído nunca – casi todos coinciden con Buffy salvo Anya.

- Yo si los he oído – dice Anya muy entusiasta

- Yankies…– comenta Spike mientras se toca la mandíbula dolorida por el puñetazo de Buffy, la cual le lanza una mirada amenazante al oírle – Creo que voy a ir por otra cerveza – comenta Spike hastiado, meneando la cabeza negativamente, desapareciendo entre la gente.

Al rato el vampiro vuelve con otro botellin y coreando con el resto del público.

- **"Pleased to meet youuu, Hope you guess myyyy name…But what's puzzling youuuu, Is the nature of myyy game…" ****(Encantado de conocerte, espero que adivines mi nombre… pero que es lo que te confunde, es la naturaleza de mi juego…)**

- ¿Esta también es de los ironcomosellamen? – pregunta Buffy girándose hacia Giles que se lleva las manos a la cabeza

- No, cariño esta es de los Rolling Stone – contesta Joyce sonriendo y tarareando

- Sus satánicas majestades….- dice Spike acercándose a Joyce y cantando con ella, los dos empiezan a bailar y los chicos los miran alucinados, Spike se ríe mientras Joyce baila con él, Buffy los mira confusa y enfadada

- Woow! Joyce seguro que con la edad de Buffy eras mucho más divertida que ella – le dice Spike sonriendo

- Tuve mi época - le contesta entre risas

- Mama, no crees que deberías estar mas tranquila, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde

la operación – dice Buffy bastante molesta

- Déjala que se divierta un rato, últimamente no lo ha pasado muy bien – le dice Giles poniéndole la mano en el hombro y evitando que Joyce le oiga

- Con usted voy a hablar después Giles… - le contesta Buffy mirándolo con mala cara, este hace como que no va con él y se acerca a Joyce y Spike que ahora están bailando con Dawn.

Buffy mira al escenario, no está convencida de que realmente no pase nada, en Sunnydale este tipo de cosas siempre tienen que ver con demonios o algo así.

--------o---------o-------------o----------------o---------------o----------------o---------o-----**  
**

**Cap. 7**

(Una hora y muchas canciones después)

Todos están bailando y divirtiéndose, menos Buffy que no está nada contenta. Están en primera fila cerca del final de la plataforma, bailando y divirtiéndose. A Buffy sin embargo la música le tiene mosqueada, no importa de quien sean las canciones, todas hablaban del infierno, del diablo, de la muerte y algunas hacían claras alusiones a vampiros, justo como la que están cantando ahora mismo.

"…**Irremediablemente vas hacia el lugar donde la muerte**

**Se disfraza de vida ocultando el dolor de sus dientes.**

**Y en el fuego de su boca te derrites si al morderte, **

**agujas penetran tu cuerpo y te hacen más fuerte…"**

La música termina y se oye la voz de la mujer, Buffy no le quita ojo, hay algo en ella…¿pero qué?

- Espero que lo hayáis pasado bien esta noche – dice la mujer, el gentío empieza a gritar y silbar, la mujer sonríe – bueno entonces disfrutad porque esta es la ultima canción de la noche, y además es vuestra favorita – la gente aplaude muy entusiasmada.

Las luces del escenario se apagan, se intuye como la mujer va hacia el centro del escenario, los gritos de la gente se empiezan a apagar mientras miran el escenario expectantes, - _¿canción favorita?_ – piensa Buffy viendo el espectáculo con todos los demás que también observan muy atentos.

Las luces se encienden al compás de la batería y las guitarras eléctricas que empiezan a sonar, parece que la gente reconoce la música y gritan exaltados. La joven levanta la cabeza y comienza a cantar caminando por la pasarela.

"**Cuenta un relato, que en la noche apareció**

**un hombre que vampira su alma convirtió**

**en Transilvania nació**

**su nombre era…-** la mujer se para al final de la plataforma, justo donde están los scoobies, levanta el brazo acercando el micrófono a la muchedumbre que grita – **¡Drácula!** – Buffy y los demás se giran a mirar a Dawn que también ha gritado.

- ¿Qué? Han cantado más veces esta canción – dice Dawn a todos que la miran muy raro, los chicos vuelven la cabeza al escenario, la mujer sigue cantando y bailando muy provocativa, a apenas un metro de distancia de ellos.

"**Dicen que por sus venas hubo sangre azul **

**y que la luz invadía su morada, **

**pero el engaño llegó y le separó de su amada.**

**Y renunció de su Dios**

**y el mal se hizo dueño de él** – se deja caer de rodillas en la plataforma y baja la cabeza sin que se le vea la cara -

**en monstruo le convirtió**

**asesino y cruel."** – la mujer levanta la cara, sonriendo con maldad mirando hacia los scoobies y se pone en pie.

"**Hay, un alma inmortal que vaga en la oscuridad **

**hay, un alma inmortal que busca tu sangre **

**aunque te escondas él te encontrará**

**y buscará entre tu mente y tu alma suya será"**

La mujer se pasea por los laterales del escenario animando al público que canta con ella. Después se dirige de nuevo hacia el centro del escenario y camina por la pasarela bailando al son de la música.

La mujer baja por un lateral de la plataforma mientras baila, hasta llegar al suelo, al lado de los scoobies, bailando entre Xander y Giles pasándole a este ultimo la mano por el pecho, Giles le mira muy nervioso y ella sonríe, después pasa entre los demás hasta llegar a la altura de Spike, le pasa una mano por el hombro mirándole a los ojos a la vez que empieza a cantar de nuevo sin dejar de mirarle.

"**Ahora el vampiro es perseguido por robar **

**en esta noche el corazón de una mortal**

**para poder poseer su alma y su vida…** – canta a un palmo de Spike y sin dejar de mirarlo después se gira y vuelve a subir las escaleras y continua cantando a la vez que anda por la pasarela en dirección al fondo del escenario, justo cuando termina se apagan las luces del escenario y la gente comienza a gritar y aplaudir, pero no vuelven a tocar y pasados unos minutos se enciende las luces de la sala.

Los tres hombres están un poco alucinados y prácticamente sin habla, las chicas se miran entre ellas y al final Buffy rompe el silencio.

- Bueno¿aún creéis que todo es perfectamente normal? – dice poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirándolos a todos

- mmmh…bueno la verdad es que lo de la canción…esto… parece demasiada casualidad ¿no? – dice Tara titubeando – es decir… cantar una canción sobre Drácula y acercarse justo a nosotros…

- Eso mismo pienso yo, pero no solo eso, de todos nosotros, justo ha elegido a Spike para cantarle – contesta Buffy muy segura

- Ya, pero Buffy no sabemos nada de esa mujer, si es un demonio o…- argumenta Willow

- Creo que es una vampira – dice Spike cortando a Willow y mirándolos a todos como si saliese de un trance

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta Willow

- Bueno no estoy seguro, y es raro, pero suelo reconocer a los míos – contesta Spike, pasándose la mano por la nuca

- Bien entonces, os diré lo que haremos – dice Buffy atrayendo la atención de todos – Giles, usted llevará a mi madre y a Dawn a casa, Spike tal vez puedas averiguar algo de tus contactos demoníacos y los demás nos vamos a la Caja mágica a investigar.

- Buffy, no es por sacarle defectos a tu plan, pero… ¿qué se supone que vamos a investigar¿Una posible vampiresa que a la que le gustan los Rolling? – dice Giles, Buffy le mira con mala cara

- Giles limítese a llevarlas y luego volver a la tienda de Magia – contesta Buffy

- Tengo que pasar por la tienda a por las llaves del coche así que iremos todos juntos hasta allí.

- Está bien - dice Buffy poniéndose la chaqueta y encaminándose a la salida seguida de los demás.

(Unos minutos después, en la calle cerca de la Magic Box)

- ¿Y tu por qué vienes con nosotros? – pregunta Buffy a Spike que camina con Dawn

- Porque me pilla de paso – responde él de malos modos, Buffy le mira con mala cara y se adelanta. Anya saca una llave del bolsillo parándose delante de la puerta de la tienda, mientras los demás se arremolinan detrás de ella. Cuando va a introducir la llave, la puerta se entreabre unos milímetros, Anya se extraña y se vuelve hacia los demás con la llave en la mano.

- Giles… -dice llamando la atención de éste – ¿cerro usted la puerta cuando salió, verdad?

- Si, claro - contesta poniendo cara de preocupación - ¿por qué?

- Porque la puerta esta abierta - responde señalándola

- Dejadme pasar - dice Buffy acercándose a la puerta, y viendo que efectivamente está abierta, se vuelve hacia los demás – voy a entrar, tener cuidado y quedaros detrás de mi – dice sacando una estaca de su chaqueta.

Buffy abre la puerta de golpe y entra, los demás se quedan en el umbral de la puerta mirando. Las luces están encendidas y al fondo se ven dos figuras, una de ellas apoyada en el mostrador y la otra sentada en una silla y con las piernas encima de la mesa. Buffy se adentra con la estaca en alto...

Continuará...

* * *

_Las canciones del capitulo pertenecen a:_

_The Number of the Beast - Iron Maiden_

_Sympathy for devil - Rolling Stones_

_Sueño rojo - Despistaos_

_Drácula - Tierra Santa _


	5. Conversaciones con una extraña

_Hola_

_Os dejo otro par de capis de esta historia, que la tengo mucho más adelantada salvo publicandola por aquí, espero que os guste. Lluvia._

* * *

  
**  
**

**Cap. 8**

- Vaya, que alegría, si habéis venido todos – dice la persona que está sentada en la silla.

Al acercarse, Buffy descubre que el individuo que esta cómodamente sentado en la tienda, es la mujer del concierto, la única diferencia es que ahora lleva unos vaqueros, una camiseta y unas botas de motero, Buffy se acerca a ella con mala cara y empuñando la estaca, mira de reojo al joven que esta apoyado contra el mostrador.

- ¿Qué queréis? – pregunta Buffy

- Es una buena pregunta, pero antes deberías dejar que tus amigos entren, no son buenas horas para estar en la calle – contesta la mujer encendiendo un cigarrillo. Buffy la mira con animadversión, ella aspira y suelta el humo – no pienso hacerles nada – afirma la mujer.

- ¿Y él? – pregunta Buffy haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el chico del mostrador.

- No creo que un humano vaya a hacerles mucho daño – contesta bajando los pies de la mesa y girándose hacia Buffy, que la mira con desconfianza, la mujer sonríe levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, al pasar junto a Buffy, ésta hace ademán de golpearla, pero la mujer la esquiva.

- Está feo atizar a los invitados – dice parándose al lado de Buffy

- Los invitados suelen llamar antes de entrar – contesta Buffy mirando a la mujer, que resulta que es de su misma altura

- Es una pena que no sea mi estilo – responde ésta sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta, agarra el pomo y hace un ademán a los scoobies para que pasen, Buffy la mira plantada en el centro de la tienda.

Anya pasa seguida de Xander que la tiene cogida de la mano, detrás entra Giles que mira a la mujer con reserva.

- Me gusta su tienda – le dice ella sonriéndole – aunque yo no pondría los ojos de tritón al lado de los de sapo.

Giles se gira para mirarla con una falsa sonrisa y avanza hasta donde esta Buffy con Anya y

Xander – _sabe que Giles es el dueño de la tienda y también cual de ellos es…esto no me _

_gusta¿Y si es otro esbirro de la que ésta buscando a Dawn?_ – piensa Buffy mirándola con detenimiento.

Seguidamente entran Willow y Tara mirando con antipatía a la mujer que las sonríe, luego pasa Joyce que lleva a Dawn cogida de la mano, seguidas de Spike que tiene una mano sobre el hombro de Dawn en actitud protectora. La mujer cierra la puerta y se vuelve hacia los presentes que están apiñados en medio de la tienda, mirándola con temor y hostilidad.

- ¿Por qué no os sentáis? – dice acercándose a ellos que se aproximan a la mesa por el lado opuesto a donde ella se sienta, coge su cigarro del cenicero y le da una calada mientras todos la observan – no voy a haceros daño a ninguno, no tengo nada que ver con la que está buscándoos – dice como si hubiera oído los pensamientos de Buffy.

- Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Buffy

- Se que puede sonar raro, pero quería conocerte, Cazadora – Buffy la mira desconcertada – conoceros, en realidad – dice dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.

- Solo se me ocurre una razón para que una vampira quiera conocer a una Cazavampiros - dice Buffy amenazante

- ¡Oh, por favor¿Matarte?... yo no hago esas cosas – dice riéndose, mientras se oye resoplar a Spike, que recibe una gélida mirada de Buffy - bueno si no queréis sentaros, me levantaré

yo – dice apagando el cigarrillo. El chico que estaba apoyado en el mostrador se acerca a la vampira, le roza el hombro con los dedos.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – le pregunta

- ¿Te molesta? – le contesta ella mirándole

- No. Siempre y cuando vayas a estar bien – contesta el joven mirando de reojo hacia los scoobies, ella les mira un segundo y luego vuelve su vista hacia él.

- Estaré bien – le dice, el chico se inclina sobre ella, le da un leve beso en la mejilla y se va.

Los scoobies están bastante desconcertados después de esa escena, cuando ella se gira y los mira fijamente.

- Hablaré yo entonces – dice ella acercándose

-------------o----------------o---------------o---------------o---------------------o-----------

**Cap. 9**

La mujer se sienta sobre la mesa, mirando a los scoobies, estos la observan con desconfianza, salvo Spike que se ha sentado en una silla y la mira con cara de aburrimiento. Al verle, la mujer le sonríe divertida – _intenta aparentar indiferencia ante la amenaza, una técnica arrogante, claro que, no esperaba menos de él_ – piensa la mujer, luego observa a los demás con detenimiento intentando averiguar su estado de animo por su semblante, Giles está situado delante, entre Spike y Buffy – _me está estudiando, intenta averiguar mis intenciones_ – Buffy la mira en tono amenazante, la mujer vuelve a sonreír – _ tiene unas ganas enormes de estacarme, aunque tiene miedo por su madre y Dawn_ – Willow se encuentra al lado de Buffy, y Tara detrás de ella – _las dos están asustadas pero se mantienen serenas_ – Anya y Xander están detrás de Giles y Buffy – _están atemorizados y la forma en la que intentan disimularlo es pésima_ – por último Joyce y Dawn están al lado de Xander y de Tara – _tiene bastante miedo, pero cree que debe proteger a Dawn _– la mujer estudia a Dawn y sonríe –_ no tiene miedo, siente mucha curiosidad._

- ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que te mate? – suelta Buffy, que ha visto como la mujer miraba a Dawn, ésta se vuelve hacia ella

- Deberías controlar tus impulsos – le contesta ella

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le responde la rubia a punto de perder los nervios

- Creo que ya te lo he dicho, conoceros

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo varios motivos – responde la mujer sonriendo

- Pues más vale que empieces a decir alguno que me convenza

- Está bien, te daré tres motivos que me han impulsado a venir a Sunnydale

- Uno… - dice Buffy apremiándola, mientras saca el dedo índice fingiendo que cuenta, la mujer sonríe divertida y suelta.

- Hace mucho que me vienen hablando de ti, diferentes….mmmhh…personas – hace una pausa y termina – te has granjeado una gran fama en algunos círculos

- ¿qué…tipo de círculos? - pregunta Giles

- Eso no importa - contesta la mujer

- ¿El segundo motivo? – pregunta Willow con recelo

- Ah, el segundo si… - dice la mujer levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a Willow que la mira temerosa – el segundo motivo sois vosotros…

-¿Nosotros¿Quienes? – dice Willow nerviosa

- El grupo de la Cazadora – le dice la mujer mirando fijamente a Willow a escasos centímetros de su cara, después se aparta y comienza a caminar mientras continua hablando, todos la miran expectantes – hacia siglos que no veía un grupo como el tuyo…Buffy, y cuando digo siglos, lo digo literalmente – dice haciendo una pausa y sonriéndoles

- _También sabe mi nombre_- medita Buffy mientras la escucha.

- Aunque en los últimos años habéis sufrido algunos cambios, algunas bajas… y un par de nuevas adquisiciones… - comenta la mujer mientras se pasea por la tienda.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - suelta Xander, la mujer se gira, acercándose de nuevo a ellos.

- Oh bueno…- se acerca a Willow y Tara poniéndose detrás de ellas – el lobito se fue… - dice inclinándose sobre Willow, mientras todos la miran – pero apareció…una brujita – explica girándose hacia Tara.

Después se vuelve hacia Xander y Anya, apoya una mano sobre Xander – Adiós reina del instituto, bienvenida Anianka la vengadora, que dejo de ser demonio y se unió a vosotros – comenta mirando a Anya.

- ¡eh¿Cómo sabes eso? – le increpa Anya, mientras la vampira sigue caminando

- Oh, bueno, ya sabes lo chismosos que son en el submundo – comenta la mujer mientras se gira hacia Anya

- Creo que ya hemos oído suficientes estupideces – dice Buffy girándose hacia la vampira en posición amenazadora

- Y por último – sigue hablando la mujer, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Buffy – pero no por ello menos importante… - dice sentándose sobre la mesa a escasos centímetros de

Spike – cambiasteis al demonio con cara de ángel y alma atormentada, por…el Sanguinario – dice mirando fijamente a Spike – por cierto, tenia ganas de conocerte, temía que estuvieses igual de colgado que Drusilla, pero ya veo que no

- ¿Conoces a Dru? – le pregunta Spike intrigado

- Así es, los conozco… desde antes de que tu nacieras

- ¿Los? – pregunta Giles

- Si, los – contesta ella remarcando la última palabra – a Darla, a Dru y a Ángelus, por supuesto - dice volviéndose hacia Buffy y sonriéndola

- Me alegro mucho por ti – dice Buffy irritada – ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

- Ah si, casi lo olvido – dice la mujer levantándose de la mesa y rodeándola – mi tercer motivo para visitaros…Dawn

- ¿Qué? - responde Buffy asustada

- Dawn, ella es mi tercer motivo, aunque antes se llamaba simplemente La Llave – dice la mujer mirando a Dawn desde el otro extremo de la mesa

- No te atreverás a tocarla – masculla Buffy acercándose a su hermana

- No es mi intención tampoco

- ¿Entonces para que la quieres? – le pregunta Buffy

- Ella, la está buscando, y yo no puedo dejar que la encuentre

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Giles acercándose

- Porque es mi deber proteger a la Llave

- ¿Tu deber? – pregunta Xander haciendo aspavientos – pero si eres una vampira, un monstruo desalmado – La vampira mira a Xander como quien observa a una nueva especie de insecto.

- Tal vez, - contesta la intrusa apartando la vista del chico - pero ni a vosotros, ni a nosotros, nos beneficia el que la encuentre

- ¿Y quienes sois vosotros? – pregunta Buffy

- Vampiros, demonios, brujas, súcubos… el inframundo también seria un caos si Ella encuentra a Dawn, si abre la puerta, las dimensiones demoníacas se fundirán con esta y todos los demonios que habéis visto hasta ahora serán una nimiedad en comparación con los que vendrán. – hace una pausa para mirarlos y ver el efecto que han causado sus palabras – usted lo sabe – dice refiriéndose a Giles – y ellos también - dice señalando a Anya y Spike.

- Ahora debo irme – declara la mujer mientras comienza a caminar hacia la puerta

- Espera – dice Buffy reteniéndola, la vampira se gira para mirarla - ¿Quién eres? no sabemos nada de ti, ni si quiera tu nombre

- Mi nombre ¿eh? – dice sonriéndola – supongo que querréis investigar sobre mi, aunque temo deciros, que no es muy probable que halléis mucha información en vuestros libros – Buffy la mira esperando que diga algo más - ….Ankara…desde hace un par de siglos me llaman así - después se gira y sale por la puerta de la tienda.


	6. Modo Investigación

**Cap. 10**

(Al la mañana siguiente, tienda de magia)

- Buffy, deberíamos llamar a Ángel, si es cierto que él la conoce podría decirnos algo de ella – le comenta Giles a Buffy que está sentada en la mesa rodeada de un montón de libros antiguos

- No quiero molestarle con nuestro problemas, Giles – contesta Buffy desperezándose

- No son sólo nuestros problemas – dice levantándose y quitándose las gafas mientras se restriega los ojos – aunque me moleste admitirlo, esa vampira tenía razón sobre el caos que se desataría, si encuentran a Dawn.

- Giles, creo que he encontrado algo – dice Willow bajando de las escaleras de la tienda seguida de Tara.

Después de irse la vampira, todos se quedaron todos a investigar, Spike acompaño a Joyce y Dawn a casa y prometió quedarse con ellas bajo las amenazas de Buffy. Habían pasado la noche despiertos buscando en libros sobre demonios y en los libros que Giles conservaba del Consejo, pero no habían encontrado nada acerca de ninguna vampira llamada Ankara, así que cuando Willow dijo que había encontrado algo, todos la miraron esperanzados.

- ¿Qué es lo que has visto, Willow? – pregunta Giles girándose hacia las brujas y poniéndose las gafas

- Estábamos mirando los libros que tiene arriba, miré aquí la mencionan – dice Willow pasándole un libro bastante moderno en comparación con los demás, Giles coge el libro y mira el nombre de éste.

- Este es uno de los libros del Consejo de Vigilantes – murmura Giles – "Catalogo de demonios peligrosos" – dice abriendo el tomo por la pagina que Willow le ha indicado, mientras los demás le miran impacientes, justo cuando va a hablar se oye la puerta de la entrada.

- Esta cerra… - Anya se detiene al ver entrar a un humeante Spike cubierto con una manta y seguido de Dawn y Joyce

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunta Buffy a los recién llegados

- Querían salir de paseo – comenta Spike irónicamente mientras se quita la manta y la deja sobre el mostrador

- ¿Habéis descubierto algo? – pregunta Joyce al ver que su hija se dirige hacia Spike enfadada.

- eh?... Willow cree haber descubierto algo – contesta Buffy quedándose a medio camino, los cuatro se acercan a la mesa

- Bueno¿que es? – pregunta ansioso Xander a Giles

- Es desconcertante… – dice Giles sentándose y pasando paginas del libro hacia delante y hacia atrás

- ¿Ese libro no es muy nuevo para tu colección, abuelo? – pregunta Spike, mordaz

- Es un libro del Consejo, "Catalogo de demonios peligrosos" – le responde Willow

- ¿Eso existe? – pregunta Dawn

- Bueno¿pero que es lo que pone? – pregunta Buffy

- Veréis solo viene una pequeña reseña, y es considerablemente anómalo que…

- Al grano, Giles - le corta Buffy

- _ Ankara, genero: vampiro. Categoría: Extremadamente peligrosa. Edad: desconocida. _

_Origen: europeo, se cree que puede ser originaria de la isla de Creta. Posible autora de una gran matanza en varias comarcas situadas al sur de Francia a finales del siglo XIII. _ - lee Giles en voz alta, luego deja el libro sobre la mesa y mira a los presentes – esto es muy raro…

- ¿El qué? – pregunta Buffy – a mi me ha parecido bastante claro, extremadamente peligrosa, gran matanza,… solución estaca – dice encogiéndose de hombros

- No es tan sencillo, Buffy, hay algo aquí que no me gusta – responde Giles quitándose las gafas y limpiándolas

- ¿El qué? – pregunta Buffy, impacientándose

- Veras, la clasificación del Consejo sobre este tipo de demonios es escrupulosa – dice Giles poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a todos, intenta llamar la atención de Spike y Anya que están discutiendo, porque el vampiro ha sacado un cigarrillo. Los dos se giran hacia él cuando se dan cuenta de que todos les miran, y fingen prestar atención – Veréis, para catalogar a un demonio como peligroso, es necesario saber mucho acerca de él, cuanto más si está clasificado como extremadamente peligroso, lo que quiero decir es…

- …que porque han catalogado a una vampira como extremadamente peligrosa, cuando se la hace responsable de una sola matanza – dice Willow terminando la frase de Giles

- Exacto – contesta este un poco molesto por la interrupción

- No estoy segura de haberlo entendido- responde Buffy pensativa

- Me parece, que lo que a los dos se refieren, es a porque el Consejo piensa que es tan peligrosa, si apenas sabe nada de ella – dice Joyce a su hija

- Por ejemplo – dice Giles para intentar explicarse mejor – en el libro hay casi dos hojas enteras referidas a las fechorías y andaduras de Spike y solo está catalogado como muy peligroso

- Hey¿hablan de mí en ese libro? – pregunta Spike acercándose a Giles, bastante feliz y hojeando el libro – Oye, yo mate a dos Cazadoras¿qué ha hecho esa tía para ser más peligrosa que yo? – pregunta Spike a modo de reproche

- Eso es justamente a lo que nos referíamos – comenta Giles sarcásticamente

---------o---------------o----------------o-------------------o-------------------o--------------

**Cap. 11**

(Un par de horas después, tienda de magia)

- Buffy, llevamos aquí casi un día entero,…y sin dormir, y apenas sabemos nada de esa tal Ankara - dice Giles paseándose por la tienda con aspecto cansado

- bueno… ¿Que tenemos? – pregunta Buffy a los demás haciendo oídos sordos al comentario de Giles

- Giles tiene razón, sólo tenemos la reseña del libro – contesta Willow desanimada

- Tenemos más que eso, contrastemos las opiniones que tenemos de su visita de anoche y quizás averigüemos algo más – dice Buffy – mmmmhh…punto uno, sabemos que al menos tiene unos 700 años, si es la responsable de esa matanza…, sabemos su origen europeo, probablemente de… ¿donde dice que nació? – pregunta Buffy a los demás

- En Creta – responde Giles ausente, mientras Xander y Buffy se miran encogiéndose de hombros, - ufff…en Grecia…

- Bueno, eso, en Grecia – continua Buffy - ¿Y a parte de eso que sabemos?

- Que conoce a Ángel, a quien por cierto no estaría mal que llamáramos para preguntarle sobre nuestra nueva "amiga" – dice Giles sentándose en las escaleras molesto

- No sólo a Ángel, también dijo que conocía a Darla y Drusilla…- comenta Willow pensativa, por un momento todos miran a Spike que está sentado sobre el mostrador con cara de fastidio.

- ¡Hey! a mi no me miréis, yo no la conozco de nada, además si la hubiera visto antes estoy seguro de que me acordaría…menudo cuerpazo… - sonríe Spike vicioso, Buffy le mira con asco.

- Es decir, que si los conoce es de antes de que tu te unieras a ellos - comenta Tara y Spike asiente

- ¿Y a parte de haberse ahorrado el sufrimiento de conocer al rubio de bote? – pregunta Xander mientras Spike le mira con odio

- Sabía muchas cosas de nosotros – afirma Willow

- ¡Es cierto! sabia que Giles era el dueño de la tienda de magia, que Anya había sido un demonio, sabia lo de Cordelia y Xan…

- Y lo de Willow y Oz y también lo de Ángel – dice Xander cortando a Buffy

- También sabia quienes éramos cada uno, que Tara es bruja y por lo que dijo de Ángel también sabe que tiene alma – añade Willow

- Y también sabe lo mío – murmura Dawn haciendo que todos la miren

- Eso es lo que me preocupa – dice Buffy

- Pues hay otra cosa de la que también deberías empezar a preocuparte, Cazadora – suelta Spike desde el mostrador, los demás se giran y le miran interrogantes – He oído…rumores…

- ¿Rumores?- pregunta Buffy - ¿Sobre qué?

- Muchos vampiros están asustados, se comenta que un Primitivo anda por Sunnydale – contesta Spike

- ¿Un qué? – responde la chica, Spike la mira interrogante.

- No puedo creer que no sepas lo que es un Primitivo – contesta Spike sorprendido - ¿Qué mierdas os enseñan ahora a las Cazadoras? – pregunta, esta vez refiriéndose a Giles

- Por lo que yo tengo entendido, hace casi 70 años que no se sabe de la existencia de ningún Primitivo – responde el Vigilante en actitud defensiva

- ¿Alguno puede explicarnos que es un Primitivo? – interviene Buffy, todos miran a los dos ingleses.

- Bueno chicos, un Primitivo es un vampiro, pero uno bastante especial. No se sabe mucho de estos vampiros, la mayoría de lo que se conoce se basa en leyendas que… - comienza explicar Giles

- Giles… - dicen todos a la vez, instándole a que acorte

- Esta bien, los Primitivos fueron los primeros vampiros que hubo, los primeros que fueron humanos – dice Giles, los scoobies le miran sin comprenderle muy bien

- Lo que aquí, la enciclopedia andante quiere decir… - interviene Spike – es que los Primitivos no fueron engendrados por otros vampiros, si no por nuestros antecesores, que eran totalmente…

- Demonios – termina de decir Giles – no se sabe mucho más a cerca de ellos, solo que son mucho más despiadados, fuertes y poderosos que cualquier vampiro normal.

- Yo he oído que no se les puede matar…- comenta Spike

- Eso es una estupidez, Spike, serán monstruos más fuertes, pero seguro que Buffy puede con uno de ellos sin muchos problemas – contesta Xander, Spike le dirige una mirada asesina.

- Volviendo al tema de Ankara, hay una cosa que me desconcierta, chicos – interviene Giles – no me convence en absoluto que quiera proteger a Dawn, no es el estilo demoníaco – hace una pausa mientras todos lo miran – lo normal seria, que quisiera matarla para no tener que preocuparse de que esa diosa la encuentre…, y por otra parte llevo un rato pensando en lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse de aquí anoche.

-¿El que? dijo que la llamaban Ankara – le corta Buffy

- No, eso no, también dijo qu...

- ¡que probablemente no encontráramos nada de ella en nuestros libros! – grita Willow cortando a Giles

- Eso mismo - termina este

- ¿Cómo podía saber ella eso? – pegunta Buffy

- No lo se – responde Giles moviendo la cabeza negativamente y quitándose las gafas – Buffy, ya se que no quieres, pero voy a llamar a Ángel y después puede que llame al Consejo – ella le mira con mala cara

- Esta bien Giles, haga lo crea conveniente, los demás creo que deberíamos ir a dormir – todos sonríen cansados como respuesta

- Al fin, creí que este maldito día no iba a terminar nunca – dice Spike saliendo por la puerta de atrás, los demás le ven salir, después se miran entre ellos y salen de la tienda


	7. Saludos Inesperados

_Hola ¿Qué tal? Cuanto tiempo, eh? Espero que aún sigais leyendo porque os dejo dos capitulos como compensación por los siglos de abandono XDDD. Disfrutad y gracias por los reviews._

**Capitulo 12**

(2 noches después, un callejón oscuro, cerca de un lugar donde se reúnen demonios)

Spike sale por la puerta de atrás del local, poniéndose el abrigo y sacando una cajetilla de tabaco y un mechero, se enciende un pitillo, después le da una honda calada guardando el mechero y el paquete en un bolsillo. Da unos cuantos pasos cuando se para asombrado, mirando algo que ha llamado su atención.

- Vaya…, vaya…hacia tiempo que o veía una monada como tu… – murmura mientras pasa una mano por encima de la carrocería de una Harley nuevecita, azul cobalto, Spike le da una calada al cigarrillo mientras mira la moto ensimismado.

- Al parecer tenemos gustos parecidos… - dice la sensual voz de una mujer detrás de Spike, éste al oírla se gira despacio para mirar

- ¿Es tuya? – le pregunta a la mujer, que se le acerca, saliendo de las sombras sonriendo, ella asiente con la cabeza – Ankara¿verdad? – le dice mirándola mientras le da una ultima calada al cigarrillo antes de tirarlo, ella vuelve a asentir.

La vampira se acerca a él, situándose a su lado mirando la moto – una Harley 'vrscaw' – le dice a Spike – es una de mis favoritas, y mi última adquisición – le dice mientras se gira para mirar al vampiro, este se vuelve y la mira unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿Qué potencia tiene? – le pregunta volviendo a mirar a la moto – _desde luego, o es una presuntuosa o le encantan las motos_ – piensa mientras observa el atuendo de la vampira, pantalones de cuero negro, botas de motero y cazadora de aviador también de cuero, lleva el pelo recogido y va sin maquillar, parece mucho más pálida que la primera vez que la vio.

- 115 caballos… y 1130 cm3 de cilindrada – añade Ankara tras una pausa, mientras mira de reojo a Spike, sonriendo para si - _sabia que esa moto le gustaría, hice bien en traerme esta_ – piensa.

- ufffff… - Spike menea la cabeza – debe alcanzar los…

- Hasta 225Km/h – le corta ella, mientras saca unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y se las pone a Spike delante de la cara, que le mira un poco contrariado – vamos,… ¿tienes algo que hacer?

- Woow¿lo dices en serio, luv? – pregunta Spike con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿Prefieres llevar casco o te gusta más ir sin él? – pregunta a modo de contestación

- Ya estoy muerto¿para que quiero un casco? – responde el montándose en la moto y acariciando el manillar

- Por la poli… - contesta ella sonriendo y montándose tras él y pasándole las llaves

Spike quita el pedal con el pie, endereza la moto y mete la llave en el contacto, suelta el gas varias veces haciendo rugir la moto.

- Bueno vamos a ver de que eres capaz, pequeña – murmura Spike mientras acelera, saliendo del callejón y dirigiéndose a una de las calles principales, después se detiene en un semáforo, Ankara se apoya en los hombros de Spike y se inclina hacia él.

- ¿Estas calentando motores o lo de el Sanguinario es un apodo cariñoso? – le dice ella burlona, Spike se gira para mirarla molesto.

- Tu lo has querido - dice haciendo rugir la moto mientras sonríe perverso, antes de que el semáforo se ponga en verde, Spike sale disparado a toda velocidad, mientras se oye la risa de la vampira, en unos segundos alcanzan los 200km/h atravesando la ciudad

- ¡Deberías dirigirte hacia una zona más apartada o nos parará la policía! – grita ella intentando hacerse oír – ¡no quiero tener que cenarme a ningún guardia de trafico, comen demasiados donuts para mi gusto!

Spike toma rumbo al cementerio aumentando un poco más la velocidad. Por una de las calles que pasan hay un grupo de adolescentes entre los que se encuentra Dawn, que está esperando a que Buffy vaya a recogerla cuando ve pasar la moto, que hace que todos se queden mirándola por la velocidad a la que va – _me apostaría la paga a que ese era Spike, su pelo y su abrigo son inconfundibles¿pero quien era la que iba detrás?_ – medita Dawn con la mirada perdida en la carretera

Al llegar al cementerio Spike conduce entre las tumbas reduciendo poco a poco la velocidad, hasta llegar a su cripta, donde para la moto suspirando de emoción por la carrera, saca la llave del contacto y aparca la moto dejándola a la entrada del mausoleo.

- ¡Oh joder! debería dar un paseo como este más a menudo – dice mientras baja de la moto con cara de satisfacción

- Siempre es estimulante – sonríe Ankara bajándose también de la moto, Spike le devuelve las llaves y ella las guarda en la chaqueta, mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo, varios mechones se le han soltado debido al viento. Spike la mira sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos de abrigo

- ¿Te gusta el whisky? – pregunta Spike a la vampira

- ¿Escocés? – responde ella con una sonrisa

- Por supuesto¿por quién me tomas? – le contesta mientras la mira alzando una ceja

- Entonces habrá que probarlo – contesta ella entrando tras el vampiro a la cripta.

----------------o----------------

(A la mañana siguiente, Casa de las Summers)

Buffy esta en la cocina hablando por telefono con Giles, de vez en cuando tapa el altavoz para darle un grito a Dawn que está en su cuarto y aún no ha bajado a desayunar.

- ¿Entonces todavía no has podido contactar con él? – pregunta Buffy mientras le da un trago a un vaso de zumo - ¿va a llamarle otra vez? – hace una pausa esperando a que su interlocutor responda - ¿Y piensa llamar al Consejo? – pregunta dejando el vaso en el fregadero – Pero ya le restauraron su puesto como Vigilante… ¿por qué no quiere…? - Buffy se queda a media frase al oir un estruendo que proviene del salón, suelta el telefono asustada y sale corriendo hacia el salón, para encontrarse con Glory

- Vaya, vaya, a ti te quería yo ver…- dice la diosa sonriendo perversa – sé que tu sabes donde esta mi Llave – dice acercándose a Buffy que la mira nerviosa – y me lo vas a decir – dice cogiéndola por el cuello y elevándola. Buffy le da una patada en el estomago haciendo que esta la suelte – Esta bien entonces lo haremos por las malas – dice cogiéndola por un brazo y lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara, Buffy lo esquiva agachándose y se gira provocando que Glory se estampe contra una mesa, la diosa la mira con furia y le da un puñetazo en la cara que hace que Buffy salga disparada golpeándose contra la pared, la Cazadora parpadea confusa por el golpe viendo como Glory se acerca a ella sonriendo - ¿Dónde esta mi Llave? – le grita a Buffy, que se agacha para esquivar un nuevo puñetazo que atraviesa la pared.

En ese momento Dawn baja por las escaleras, Buffy dirige un mirada asustada hacia donde está su hermana.

- ¿Buff, que pasa? – dice mirando el destrozo del salón, hasta que repara en Glory que la mira sonriendo, lo que hace que a Dawn se le pongan los pelos de punta.

- Hola, cielo – dice Glory acercándose a Dawn, mientras Buffy la mira espantada – igual tu sabes donde esta mi Llave…tu hermana no quiere decírmelo… - Dawn la miraba aterrada, igual que Buffy, pero las dos se dieron cuenta de que jugaban con ventaja, Ella no sabe cual es el aspecto actual de la Llave

- Yo…yo…- tartamudeaba Dawn asustada – _¡no sabe que soy yo!_ – piensa Dawn mientras le dice a Glory – Mi hermana, nunca… me…me cuenta cosas de su trabajo.

- Así que…tu no sabes donde esta mi Llave…- dice la diosa cogiendo a Dawn por el pelo, haciendo que la chica grite, y acercando su cara a la de ella.

Mientras Buffy aprovecha para intentar acercarse por detrás, apuntando a Glory con una ballesta, pero esta se da cuenta y sin soltar a Dawn, le asesta a Buffy un fuerte golpe en la cara derribándola. Glory se gira hacia Dawn y pone cara rara, se acerca a su camiseta oliéndola, Dawn la mira aterrada, tal vez se halla dado cuenta de quien es ella.

- ¿Dónde está esa zorra bastarda? – grita Glory a Dawn y luego se gira hacia Buffy que está levantándose - ¿Dónde está? – vuelve a preguntar

- No se de quien hab… -balbucea Dawn

- ¡La vampira¿Dónde está esa maldita zorra? – grita Glory enfurecida

- Qué vampi… - empieza a preguntar Buffy, poniéndose en pie

- Tu ropa huele a ella – le Glory dice a Dawn – ese asqueroso olor…es inconfundible – masculla

la diosa, se vuelve a mirar a las dos chicas, coge a Dawn por la camiseta y la tira contra su hermana haciendo que las dos caigan al suelo, se alisa la ropa y las mira rabiosa

- Decidle a esa vampira repugnante, que no se atreva a volver a interponerse entre mi Llave y yo…– dice Glory señalando a las dos hermanas y saliendo por la puerta de la casa.

-------------------o---------------------o--------------------o--------------------o-----------------o---------------o---------------

**Capitulo 13**

(10 minutos después, casa de las Summers)

-¡¿Buffy?! – grita Giles entrando por la puerta delantera, corre hasta el salón, reparando en el desastre que hay en la casa – ¡¡Buuuffy!!

- ¿Giles? – pregunta Buffy acercándose a él, tiene un corte y un gran hematoma en la frente, el labio partido, los nudillos rasguñados y una mancha de sangre en la camisa

- ¡Oh dios! menos mal que estas bien – dice abrazándola de golpe, luego se separa y la mira - ¿Dónde está Dawn?

- Estoy aquí – dice Dawn saliendo de la cocina con el botiquín en la mano

Giles se acerca apresurado a Dawn y también la abraza a la vez que deja escapar un suspiro de preocupación

- Buffy ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunta Giles más tranquilo, girándose hacia la Cazadora – soltaste el teléfono mientras hablabas conmigo y oí gritos, así que he venido corriendo

- Glory ha estado aquí – contesta Buffy con preocupación

-¿Qué¿Glory? – pregunta el vigilante sorprendido

- No se como nos encontró, pero tengo que sacar a Dawn y a mi madre de aquí, ella aun no sabe lo de Dawn, pero… - dice Buffy dejando la frase en el aire, todos saben lo que quiere decir

- Esta bien, pero ¿donde piensas llevarlas? – interviene Giles

- Aun no estoy segura, pero quiero que vaya a buscar a mi madre al trabajo y la saque de allí, llévela a la Caja Mágica, yo recogeré algo de ropa y nos encontraremos allí – mira a Dawn, haciendo una pausa – tu te quedaras conmigo, deja esas cosas ahí, yo me curare, sube arriba y haz una bolsa con ropa tuya y de mama, date prisa.

Giles sale apresurado de la casa y arranca el coche en dirección al trabajo de Joyce, Dawn echa a correr escaleras arriba, saca una bolsa de viaje de su armario y empieza meter su ropa y luego la de su madre, mientras tanto Buffy se apoya en la mesa curándose las heridas, reflexionando a donde llevar a su madre y a Dawn – _Spike, él es el único que tendría oportunidad de protegerlas en caso de que yo no estuviera…_- Buffy se mira las manos magulladas – _pero… pero es Spike… ¿puedo fiarme de él?_ – Buffy mueve la cabeza negativamente, como si discutiera consigo misma – _no sé si puedo confiar en él…pero, es el único al que puedo recurrir, no tengo otra opción_ – piensa mientras termina de curar sus heridas, deja las medicinas en la mesa y coge un par de armas, se dirige al pie de las escaleras justo cuando Dawn las baja, las dos se miran un momento intentando reconfortarse mutuamente y después salen de la casa.

(Media hora después, tienda de magia)

Buffy entra en la tienda con una bolsa de viaje y seguida de Dawn, las dos llevan gesto serio y preocupado, Anya está atendiendo a un cliente cuando llegan. Xander, Willow y Tara están sentados en la mesa revisando libros, Buffy se acerca a ellos.

-¿Estáis bien? – pregunta Willow preocupada – Giles nos ha contado lo de Glory

- Estamos bien, Will – dice Buffy, mientras deja la bolsa sobre una silla - ¿Aun no han llegado mi madre y el señor Giles? – los chicos menean la cabeza negativamente – Está bien, os diré lo que vamos a hacer – Buffy hace una pausa para mirarlos, Anya se acerca después de haber atendido al cliente y cerrar la tienda muy a su pesar – Willow, quiero que busques las ultimas casas que se han comprado o alquilado en la ciudad, preferentemente las más caras, Glory tiene un gusto desmedido por el lujo – Hace otra pausa mientras Willow se levanta a por su portátil – Tara¿podrías investigar si hay algún tipo de hechizo parecido al de invitación de vampiros pero para Glory?

- Veré lo que puedo hacer – contesta Tara levantándose a buscar unos libros

- Xander, Anya, quiero que sigáis con la investigación de Ankara – los dos la miran un poco confusos – quiero es que comparéis los datos de Ankara con los de Glory

- Pero…no entiendo…- farfulla Xander

- Glory ha dicho algo sobre una vampira cuando ha venido a "visitarnos", y estoy casi segura de que se refería a ella, quiero saber de que se conocen esas dos – les explica Buffy a los dos que asienten con la cabeza

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú mientras? - pregunta Anya mirando los libros con disgusto

- En cuanto llegue Giles voy a llevar a mi madre y a Dawn a un lugar seguro, ya que mi casa no lo es, y luego descubriré alguna manera de patearle el culo a esa zorra – dice Buffy muy convencida

En ese momento se habré la puerta, Joyce entra apresurada seguida de Giles, la mujer se acerca para abrazar a sus hijas con preocupación, Dawn se ciñe a ella bastante asustada.

- Buffy y …¿donde piensas llevarlas? – pregunta Xander volviéndose para mirar a la Cazadora, todos se giran esperando la respuesta de esta, que se aparta un poco de su madre y se acerca para coger la bolsa de viaje

- Con…Spike – contesta Buffy

- ¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!- gritan Giles y Xander al unísono, mientras las chicas la miran un poco sorprendidas pero sin decir nada.

- Se lo que pensáis, pero además de mi, el único que tiene posibilidades de defenderlas frente a los esbirros de Glory es él – contesta Buffy con firmeza y rapidez pues ya se esperaba esa reacción, ella misma le ha costado admitir que es la única solución.

- ¡Pero Buffy, él es malvado! le dará lo mismo lo que les pase a ellas – exclama Xander, Buffy intenta responderle pero Dawn se le adelanta enfadada

- ¡Spike no haría eso! – grita Dawn acercándose a Xander

- Dawn, ya sé…dios, sabrá porqué… que aprecias a Spike, pero Xander tiene razón – dice Giles más calmado

- ¡No es cierto! Puede que Spike haya sido muy malo o que todavía sea malo con alguna

gente - dice echando una mirada enfurecida a Xander - pero él no dejaría que nos hiciesen daño a ninguna.

- Por supuesto que no Dawn – dice Buffy – si lo hiciese, sabe que yo le estacaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Dawn contrariada – Buffy a Spike no le dan miedo tus amenazas, él no nos protegerá por miedo a que tu le estaques, lo hará porque le importamos – contesta Dawn muy segura

- Dawn, Spike es un vampiro, no te ha hecho nunca nada porque le pusieron un chip en la cabeza, no porque le caigas bien – dice Xander

- Chicos ya basta, estoy de acuerdo con las dos – dice Joyce refiriéndose a sus hijas – Spike es el único a parte de Buffy, que puede protegernos – se vuelve para mirar a Dawn – y no hará falta que nadie le amenace, él nos ayudará porque Dawn y yo le apreciamos y él a nosotras también.

Los scoobies las miran no muy convencidos, incluida Buffy que tenia pensado soltarle un par de amenazas a Spike según llegaran, y de hecho aun no esta muy persuadida de que no vaya a hacerlo, pero agradece el que su madre haya terminado la discusión.

- Bueno entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya – termina Buffy dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con la bolsa y seguida de Joyce y Dawn.

_Continuará..._


	8. Vampiros aliados

_Hola!_

_Esta vez me he dado prisa y os dejo otro par de capitulos. Si Lore, tengo publicado este fic en un par de foros, en alguno lo llevo más adelantado pero en otros casi igual que aquí, de todas maneras, si te sirve, prometo procurar postear más a menudo a partir de ahora ; )_

_Espero que os gusten los capitulos y dejarme un review _

_Gracias. _

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

(3 de la tarde, en el cementerio)

Buffy, seguida de Joyce y Dawn, camina por el cementerio dirigiéndose a la cripta de Spike, se siente un tanto nerviosa – _es normal_ – se dice para si – _tengo que pedirle a mi mayor enemigo que cuide de mi familia, de lo que más quiero…_ – mueve la cabeza negativamente – _es de locos…, al menos se que ellas estarán a gusto con él _– Buffy suspira nerviosa, levanta la cabeza al llegar a la cripta, se queda un poco confundida al ver una moto apoyada en un lateral a la entrada.

- Guauuu…- dice Dawn acercándose a la moto – _así que, si era Spike el de la otra noche_ – piensa mirando la moto

- Estate quieta – le dice Buffy reteniéndola por el brazo

- ¿Spike tiene una moto? – pregunta su madre extrañada, Buffy se encoge de hombros como respuesta

En su tónica habitual Buffy abre la puerta de un golpe, el vampiro da un brinco y se gira sobresaltado, está sentado sobre uno de los sarcófagos que hay en la cripta, al ver a las tres se baja de un salto y mira a Buffy bastante nervioso, ésta entra y detrás su madre y su hermana.

- Spike…quiero…bueno...esto, necesito que tú… - empieza a decir Buffy

Por más que lo intenta no le sale decirle que necesita que la ayude, mientras, Spike la mira visiblemente nervioso y sin abrir la boca, mirando a la escalera que da a la planta de abajo de vez en cuando, pero la chica está tan concentrada en pensar como decirle que se quede con su madre y su hermana que no se da cuenta de lo nervioso que está Spike. En ese momento se oye un ruido proveniente de la planta inferior, sacando a Buffy de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué...? – pregunta Buffy mirando a Spike, que alza la cabeza maldiciendo

- …No estaba donde decías, he tenido que buscarla por detrás de… - dice Ankara subiendo por las escaleras con una botella de tequila, se queda a media frase al ver a Buffy.

Buffy por su parte se queda atónita, desviando su mirada de Spike a la vampira y así sucesivamente, de pronto se fija en el estado de la cripta, hay dos botellas de whisky vacías por el suelo, una chaqueta de mujer sobre el sillón al lado del abrigo de Spike, el cenicero lleno de colillas, y una bolsa de sangre también vacía, sobre la mesa. La Cazadora empieza a notar como le invade la furia, mientras se sonroja de ira.

Por su parte, Spike mira a las dos blasfemando entre dientes, por un momento se fija en las dos mujeres y le resultan bastante parecidas, Ankara lleva el mismo atuendo que la noche anterior, bajo la chaqueta llevaba una camiseta blanca, Buffy lleva también unos pantalones de cuero negro y una camiseta color claro, el vampiro mueve la cabeza negativamente -_¿parecerse¡ni en sueños!_ – Spike ve como Buffy se empieza enfurecer, y comienza a sentirse………… ¿culpable? - _¿Por qué me siento como si…como si, la hubiera traicionado¿traicionado? Ankara y yo solo hemos estado hablando…y aunque…aunque ¿qué? … ella no es nada mío… ¿mío? la Cazadora me odia…_ - piensa Spike para sus adentros

Buffy está furiosa - _¿Qué hace Spike con esa vampira¿con esa…?_ – se siente casi igual que cuando vio a Riley con aquella vampira – _pero Riley era mi novio, Spike… ¿Qué me importa a mi lo que haga Spike? el es un vampiro…un vampiro que… que odio… mucho_ – durante un segundo pasa por su mente la imagen de Faith besando a Ángel y sacude la cabeza intentando apartar ese recuerdo.

Joyce y Dawn están paradas en la entrada aún con la puerta abierta, sin enterarse de mucho, aunque pueden notar la tensión que se respira. La única que después de unos segundos se da cuenta de lo que sucede es la vampira, que se dirige a la puerta evitando la luz y termina de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Ankara a Dawn rompiendo el tenso silencio

- Ehhh… - Dawn mira a Buffy que le hecha una mirada furibunda y luego a Spike que agradece el que por fin alguien hablara, luego vuelve a mirar la vampira que la mira expectante – Esta mañana…Glory vino a casa – hace una pausa en la que los dos vampiros la miran con preocupación, Buffy se ha cruzado de brazos y mira a su hermana – venia a buscarme, bueno...a buscar la Llave, solo que ella no sabe que yo…

- Que tu eres la Llave – termina Ankara pensativa, Dawn asiente con la cabeza – Glory es una inútil, al igual que sus secuaces, no lo averiguaran a menos que alguien se lo diga…- comenta la vampira

-Buffy piensa que… no estamos seguras en casa, aunque esa mujer aun no sepa lo de Dawn – dice Joyce acercándose a su hija menor, mientras lanza una mirada a Buffy que sigue de brazos cruzados.

-¿Por eso habéis venido aquí? – pregunta Spike acercándose a las mujeres, Dawn asiente – Pero ¿Por qué?

- Porque, además de Buffy el único que tiene fuerza para defendernos de ellos eres tú- dice Dawn sonriéndole, Spike le sonríe con simpatía

- Aunque quisiera, no podría defenderos de Glory ella es muchísimo mas fuerte que yo, luv. No tendría nada que hacer contra ella – responde el vampiro a la chica

- Tampoco yo tengo esa fuerza – interviene Buffy sin mirar a Spike – pero contra sus esbirros podrías defenderlas… si quisieras…

Spike la mira pero ella tiene la cabeza baja, este mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y se encoje de hombros

- En ese caso podéis quedaros aquí si queréis… me gustan las buenas peleas - contesta sonriendo, quitándole importancia, Dawn y Joyce responden sonriéndole, Buffy le mira de soslayo.

- No es buena idea - interviene Ankara que ha estado paseándose por la estancia

-¿Qué? – pregunta Buffy – Que yo sepa nadie ha pedido tu opinión

- Es cierto, pero este lugar no es para nada seguro, además por muy inútiles que sean, ya sabrán donde viven todos tus amigos, incluido Spike – contesta la vampira muy tranquila

- Pues si tienes alguna idea mejor…- responde Buffy con sarcasmo

- La tengo

- Estoy deseando oírla

- Spike, tu sabes moverte bien por las alcantarillas ¿no? – el aludido asiente - ¿sabrías llevarnos a un lugar que yo te dijese, a través de ellas? – él vuelve a asentir – entonces no hay problema.

- ¿Dónde quieres llevarnos? – pregunta Buffy

- A mi casa – responde la vampira – aunque supongo que tendrás prisa por volver, Spike y yo podemos ocuparnos de ellas

- Ni lo sueñes, no pienso dejarte sola con ellas – responde Buffy alterada

- Yo iré con ellas – intercede Spike, Buffy le mira con cara de pocos amigos – no dejaré que nadie les haga nada, luv – dice él muy serio, Buffy y él se miran unos segundos a los ojos, hasta que ella aparta la mirada, un poco azorada.

- Esta bien, pero ¿cómo sabré luego donde encontraros? – pregunta la Cazadora mirando a la vampira con desconfianza

- No te preocupes, mañana por la mañana, mandaré a alguien a la tienda de magia, para que puedas venir a buscarlas – contesta Ankara, luego mira fijamente a Buffy – no te preocupes por ellas, estarán bien – le dice muy seria, Buffy la mira unos segundos, parece que la vampira es sincera.

- Está bien, en ese caso, nos vemos mañana – contesta la Cazadora mientras abraza a Joyce y a Dawn se va hacia la puerta echando una última mirada a Spike y sale de la cripta.

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

(Una hora más tarde)

- Bienvenidos a mi casa – dice Ankara sujetando la puerta por un moderno pomo abrillantado.

'_Habían tardado más de lo esperado en llegar a la casa de la vampira, al principio Dawn y Joyce se negaban a ir por las alcantarillas, pero quedaba bastante rato para el anochecer y los vampiros no tenían otro medio para llegar hasta allí. Tras un buen rato caminando por las alcantarillas, guiadas siempre por los vampiros, habían subido por unas escalerillas hasta el interior de un antiguo pozo por el que habían tenido que ascender dejando que los vampiros las elevaran con una cuerda. Luego habían entrado por unas puertas de madera enormes, que sólo consiguieron abrir entre los dos vampiros, las puertas daban a un sótano lleno de cosas apiladas y de puertas con grandes candados. Por ultimo habían subido por unas estrechas escaleras hasta lo que parecía una bodega o una despensa vacía, con una puerta en el fondo, la que estaba sujetando Ankara en ese momento'_

Dawn entra la primera seguida de Spike, su madre y por ultimo la vampira. Los tres primeros miran asombrados la nueva sala, es un amplio salón amueblado con gran gusto, en el que se mezclan objetos y muebles de lo más moderno con algunas piezas antiguas de incalculable valor, como puede apreciar Joyce mientras gira en derredor. Dawn por su parte se acerca a mirar la televisión de plasma y la moderna minicadena.

- Acomodaos, estáis como en vuestra casa – dice Ankara a los asombrados invitados

- Si, ya me gustaría – murmura Spike, la vampira le responde con una divertida sonrisa

- Quizás prefiráis dejar primero vuestra ropa en la habitación – comenta Ankara señalando la bolsa de viaje que han traído consigo, todos asienten aun un poco embobados.

La vampira toma la bolsa y echa a andar hacia el fondo del salón, pasando por un recibidor, y llega a unas escalinatas de mármol por las que sube, los tres la siguen mirando a todas partes sin perderse un detalle de la lujosa casa. Se detiene al llegar al segundo piso y se gira para hablar.

- Dawn¿prefieres dormir sola o junto a tu madre? – pregunta Ankara

- ¿Eh? – la aludida la mira sin entender muy bien, no la había prestado mucha atención

- Veras, puedo dejaros una habitación aquí para las dos, o que tú duermas en la habitación de la buhardilla – se explica la vampiresa

- ¿Tienes una buhardilla? – pregunta Dawn emocionada, la vampira asiente sonriendo – entonces quiero dormir en la buhardilla

- En ese caso acomodaremos a tu madre y a Spike primero¿Te parece? – le pregunta Ankara sin dejar de sonreírla, Dawn se acerca a ella complacida, y las dos echan a andar por el amplio pasillo. Al cabo de unos metros se detienen delante de una puerta, Ankara saca una llave y la abre, se gira para mirar a Joyce

- Espero que te guste – dice la vampira abriéndole la puerta y dándole la llave, la mujer entra en la habitación, es bastante amplia y con una cama de matrimonio, la decoración es muy similar a la del salón, además tiene un cuarto de baño dentro y un balcón.

- Es mejor que en algunos hoteles que he estado – responde Joyce complacida

- Me alegro, bueno¿Qué tal si te acomodamos a ti ahora? – dice Ankara refiriéndose a Spike que se encoje de hombros

- Os acompaño – indica Joyce mientras deja la bolsa los pies de la cama

Caminan hasta otra puerta al final del pasillo, la vampiresa la abre y deja pasar a Spike seguido de Dawn y Joyce

- Creo que esta es la mejor habitación para ti – le comenta a Spike, la habitación es casi igual a la de Joyce, solo que el balcón tiene unas puertas de madera y unas gruesas cortinas de terciopelo azul.

- Me alegro, no quisiera despertarme en llamas – señala Spike refiriéndose al balcón

Después salen al pasillo y retroceden lo andado, la vampira señala una puerta doble mientras sigue caminando.

- Esa es mi habitación por si me necesitáis – comenta. Al final del pasillo se para frente a una puerta, tras la cual hay unas escaleras que ascienden, suben hasta un pequeño rellano en el que hay tres puertas – Esa da al desván, esa es el baño, y esta es la tuya – señala mientras saca una llave y abre la buhardilla. Dawn entra emocionada, y los demás la miran. La habitación no es muy grande, comparada con las demás, pero de hecho es más grande que su cuarto de casa. Parte del techo está inclinado y en él hay un tragaluz, también hay un pequeño balconcito, la cama, es más pequeña que las otras, tiene una mosquitera, y la decoración aunque en su mayor parte parece antigua, tiene un aire juvenil.

- Me encanta – susurra Dawn entusiasmada.

- Te dejamos aquí, entonces – Ankara se gira y comienza a bajar las escaleras – poneos cómodos y nos vemos dentro de un rato – dice mientras cada uno se encamina a su habitación.

(Una hora después)

Dawn lleva un rato dando vueltas en el cuarto, se ha duchado y se ha puesto un pijama de invierno. Ha tenido tiempo para registrar toda la buhardilla, el armario, el tocador, el escritorio, parece como si realmente viviera alguien en esa habitación, aunque no hay nada realmente personal, ni cartas, ni diarios, ni joyas. En un cajón del armario ha encontrado una bata celeste y se la ha puesto, ya ha anochecido y la casa parece bastante fría.

Al final decide bajar a ver como andan los demás, primero se dirige al cuarto de Spike pero oye correr el grifo del baño – _pues si que se está dando un buen baño…En su cripta no hay bañera ¿no¿Cuanto hará que no se baña? Supongo que los vampiros no lo hacen a menudo, con eso de estar muertos, no tienen olor corporal…_ - medita Dawn frente a la puerta. Luego decide pasar por la habitación de Ankara, echa a andar por el pasillo y se para frente a la puerta de doble hoja, un poco indecisa, cuando está apunto de llamar oye la suave voz de la vampira.

-Dawn entra, por favor…

_Continuará..._


	9. Averiguaciones

_Hola! Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo os dejo tambien dos capitulos más de este fic, siento que sean cortitos pero que le vamos a hacer. _

_Espero vuestros comentarios   
_

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

(Mientras en la tienda de magia)

- Will¿has encontrado donde se esconde Glory? – pregunta Buffy según entra por la puerta

- Pues más o menos – dice la pelirroja girándose hacia la puerta

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente? – pregunta la rubia mientras deja su chaqueta sobre la silla y se sienta con aspecto cansado

- Pues quiere decir, que según los datos que he podido consultar con el ordenador, hay al menos, dos lugares donde puede esconderse – responde Willow

- Está bien, pues primero iremos a un sitio y luego al otro – indica Buffy poniéndose en pie

- Pero Buffy ¿que piensas hacer? – pregunta Giles recostándose en el respaldo de la silla – no sabemos de que manera podemos acabar con esa mujer

- Lo averiguare por el camino – dice Buffy cogiendo unas cuantas armas

- Buffy, no puedes hacer esto así, - contesta Giles siguiéndola – esa mujer no es un vampiro ni tampoco un demonio¡es una diosa, no puedes presentarte sin un plan!

- ¿Es que no lo entiende? – responde la Cazadora volviéndose hacia él - ¡Esa… diosa ha estado en mi casa¡me ha obligado a esconder a mi familia y está buscando a Dawn¡Tengo que hacer algo!

- Lo sé, pero no así,- dice Giles agarrándola por los hombros para que ella la mire - de esta manera solo conseguirás que te maten ¿Y entonces quien cuidará de tu familia?

Buffy le mira unos segundos y después cae derrotada apoyándose en el vigilante, Xander se levanta para cogerla y entre los dos la sientan en una silla

- Buff, no te preocupes, entre todos encontraremos la solución – dice el chico estrechándole ligeramente el hombro – y entonces podrás patearle el culo a esa rubia de bote – Buffy le sonríe levemente

- De momento vamos a contarte, lo que hemos avanzado – le dice Giles sentándose a su lado y ajustándose las gafas – la rubia le mira interrogante – Tara… - indica Giles para que la chica hable.

- Bueno yo…creo…creo – empieza diciendo Tara - …que encontrado un hechizo de protección que servirá para detener a Glory, pero es un hechizo muy poderoso, y no estamos muy seguras de que Will y yo seamos capaces de hacerlo solas

- Lo que hemos encontrado Xander y yo es mucho mejor – dice Anya muy alegre

- ¿Qué habéis encontrado? – pregunta Buffy

- Creo que tenias razón, Buff… esas dos parece que ya se conocían de antes – contesta Xander sentándose entre ella y Anya

- ¿Glory y Ankara?

- Eso creemos – dice Giles mientras Anya y Xander asienten – Hemos encontrado diferentes datos de las dos, que es muy probable que estén relacionados

- ¿Cómo que hemos? usted ha estado llamando al Consejo todo el rato, Yo lo he encontrado – dice Anya – en estos libros – señala con el dedo

- Ejem…- carraspea el vigilante – según lo que 'Anya' ha encontrado, hemos deducido lo siguiente – dice mientras le hace un gesto a Willow

- Por lo visto alrededor de…- cuenta Willow sentándose sobre la mesa con un libro y mirando a Buffy muy excitada – …1260 en la zona del sur de Europa, sobre todo en Francia y España hubo muchos casos de locura repentina en ciertos lugares, - dice alzando una ceja – también hemos encontrado un testimonio de un sacerdote que escribió que una noche se presentaron en su iglesia…textualmente: "…unos monjes cuyos rostros eran tan deformes, que no pude mas que deducir, que aquellos no eran, si no hijos de la Bestia en la Tierra…"

- Los esbirros de Glory…- comenta Buffy tomando interés por lo que cuenta su amiga, la cual asiente al oír el comentario

- "…Aquellos falsos monjes destruyeron y registraron la casa de dios, nuestro señor. De las palabras de aquellos hijos de Satanás, comprendí que buscaban algo a lo que llamaban el portal …" – Willow levanta la vista hacia su amiga al terminar de leer

- La Llave… - murmura Buffy

- Pero aun hay más – dice Willow nerviosa – Anya ha encontrado en un libro de brujería una aclaración sobre un conjuro, en la reseña, la bruja que lo escribió, habla de una mujer muy poderosa que asesinó delante de ella a varias decenas de demonios y humanos…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Glory? – pregunta Buffy, que no entiende el rollo sobre la bruja

- La bruja se llamaba Camille De la Roche, era una bruja francesa muy poderosa del

siglo XIII – explica Anya – en mis tiempos como demonia oí hablar de ella, era experta en pócimas de amor y hechizos de venganza…

- Anya… - la corta Xander

- Vale, ya va…en la explicación que he encontrado, habla sobre como averiguó la formula del conjuro, cuenta que durante el año 1268 viajó al sur de Francia, pues decían que allí había un Aquelarre de brujas muy expertas. Mientras estaba allí, fue testigo de una gran matanza cometida por una mujer que asesinó a un montón de demonios, entre los cuales había muchos con unas túnicas que se parecían a las de algunos monjes…

- "…la bella mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, se movía como un gato, saltaba sobre sus atacantes y los despedazaba sin compasión, cuando posó sus ojos sobre mi, comencé a recitar un hechizo de protección, sin embargo, aquella mujer se acerco a mi, me escrutó con unos ojos fríos como el hielo, y declaró que yo no la interesaba, después dio la vuelta y se marchó…" – lee Willow en voz alta

- Se parece a… - Buffy nota como todo lo que han contado comienza a encajar a en su cerebro

- A Ankara – termina Anya

* * *

** Capitulo 17**

Dawn se sobresalta al oír la voz de Ankara invitándola a pasar, tras unos segundos de indecisión toma el pomo de la puerta, abre unos centímetros y asoma la cabeza. Al ver la estancia se queda alucinada y entra dejando la puerta abierta.

La habitación es aun más grande que las otras: las paredes son malvas, una de ellas tiene pintadas flores de cerezo en un tono más oscuro, a la derecha hay otra puerta entreabierta que deja ver un amplio cuarto de baño, al fondo de la habitación, en las dos paredes que forman el rincón hay dos balcones que están abiertos, frente a ellos hay una mecedora, a la izquierda y presidiendo la habitación hay una gran cama de forja con dosel, al lado de la puerta de entrada, un gran armario de madera clara.

Dawn se adentra en la habitación hasta que ve a Ankara, que se encuentra sentada en el otro rincón del fondo, frente a un tocador sin espejo, la joven mira a la vampira sin perder detalle, sentada de espaldas a ella, lleva un camisón y una bata blancas de seda, largos hasta los pies, que le recuerdan a los vestidos de noche de los años treinta. La vampira tiene el pelo suelto y éste le llega hasta el suelo. Ankara está cepillando su largo cabello ondulado con un cepillo de plata que parece realmente antiguo, cuando se gira sonriendo a Dawn.

-¿Me esperabais? – pregunta la vampira sabiendo que Spike y Joyce aun se encuentran en sus habitaciones

- Bueno...en realidad, solo yo... – contesta Dawn

-¿Te aburrías?

- La verdad es que un poco

-Acabaré en un momento y si quieres podemos bajar al salón – Dawn asiente, mientras ve como la vampira deja el cepillo sobre el tocador y comienza a peinar su cabello en una larga trenza, cuando termina se levanta y se gira hacia Dawn, que sigue mirándola embobada

- Bueno, querida cuando quieras – dice la vampira sacándola de su ensimismamiento, Dawn asiente con la cabeza y Ankara se acerca a ella tomando su mano, para salir juntas de la habitación. Cuando la vampira está echando la llave de la habitación, Joyce sale al pasillo y juntas bajan al salón.

Abajo Dawn enciende la televisión y comienza a hacer zapping sin parar, sentándose en un sofá junto a su madre, Ankara por su parte se reclina en un diván que hay enfrente.

- Dawn por favor, nos vas a marear – se queja Joyce

- Jo, mama… - replica Dawn molesta, Ankara las mira y sonríe – solo estoy buscando algún canal divertido

- En realidad lo que deberías es estar ya en la cama –contesta Joyce severa

- Vale… - dice Dawn parando en un canal que echan una película y dejando el mando sobre una mesita - …eres una aguafiestas

- Soy tu madre

- Pues podrías ser un madre más divertida…

- Dawn, querida – interviene Ankara con una sonrisa divertida – todas las madres somos así...

Joyce la mira un momento dudosa, no esta muy segura de haberla entendido bien.

- ¿somos? –pregunta extrañada – creía que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.

- Y no podemos – dice Spike entrando en el salón, las tres se vuelven hacia él cuando ven el atuendo que lleva, unos pantalones largos azul oscuro de algodón y una camiseta gris de manga corta, descalzo y sin peinar, desde la más mayor a la mas pequeña, las tres reprimen un silbido de aprobación y por un momento, el vampiro cree ver tres miradas lascivas, pero se dice a si mismo que no puede ser y cuando vuelve a mirarlas, las tres tienen la vista fija en la televisión.

- Decía… que los vampiros no podemos tener hijos – repite un poco desconcertado.

- Es que me había parecido entender que Ankara había dicho que… -empieza a explicar Joyce

- No siempre fui una vampira – interviene la aludida, los tres la miran y Spike se sienta junto a las Summers interesado

- Entonces…tú tuviste… ¿hijos? – pregunta el vampiro

- Una hija

- Pero, pareces muy…joven… para tener una hija antes de que…de que te convirtieras en vampiro – dice Dawn dudosa

- ¿Cuántos años tenias cuando nació...tu hija? – pregunta Joyce

- 16, - contesta ella - en mi época era normal tener los hijos a esa edad, de hecho yo ya era mayor para que fuera mi primogénita - explico la vampira

Dawn la mira medio horrorizada – _si yo tuviera que tener ahora un bebé... ¡dios que horror!_ – piensa la chica poniendo cara de susto, ante lo cual los tres adultos se ríen divertidos

- Dawn, yo nací hace mucho tiempo – comenta la vampira entre risas – las cosas han cambiado mucho

-¿Cómo se llamaba? – pregunta Dawn un poco avergonzada

-¿Quién?

- Tu hija

- Kore – musita Ankara con la mirada perdida

- Es un bonito nombre - dice Joyce comprensiva, la vampira empieza a hablar en voz baja, Dawn y Joyce apenas la entienden

- Kore, mi pequeña niña… yo elegí ese nombre… cuando nació…sabia que ella seria especial…lo seria… - Spike se levanta y la toma de la mano haciéndola regresar a la realidad

- Es un nombre griego ¿verdad? – pregunta el vampiro, ella asiente – Joyce tiene razón, es un buen nombre – ella vuelve a asentir

- Eso quiere decir que averiguasteis que nací en Grecia, supongo – dice la vampira algo más calmada, los tres se miran sin saber que contestarla, ella nota su nerviosismo – tengo unas cuantas películas de video y tal vez halla algo en la nevera – dice levantándose – ¿Joyce vienes conmigo a mirar?

- Si, claro – contestó ella levantándose, mientras dejaban a Dawn rebuscando entre las películas y a Spike sentado en un sillón con aspecto pensativo.

_Continuará... _


	10. Vuelta a la realidad

_Hola. Aquí os dejo otros dos capitulos más. Disfrutad con la lectura ; )_

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

Se pasaron toda la noche viendo películas y charlando amistosamente. Joyce estaba bastante sorprendida, Buffy siempre le decía lo malvados y despiadados que eran todos los vampiros, sin embargo había pasado la noche en compañía de dos de ellos y además en su casa, y sinceramente ambos le caían bastante bien. Incluso le caían mejor que Ángel, y eso que él tenía alma. Poco antes del amanecer Ankara y Spike se habían levantado para cerrar todas las ventanas y balcones. Ahora eran las casi las ocho, Dawn estaba dormida sobre el regazo de su madre, que charlaba tranquilamente con los dos vampiros.

- Que suerte, haber estado en Florencia, siempre he querido ir allí – comenta Joyce

- Yo creo que tampoco es para tanto… - dice Spike haciendo de menos

- Eso lo dices porque hay demasiadas iglesias – sonríe Ankara – ¿viste los Uffizi?

- Si...si…- sonríe Spike – Dru se comió al vigilante porque quería ver a la Venus de Botticelli

- No sabia que a Drusilla le interesara tanto el arte – dice Ankara entre risas

- Que va,…quería estar en comunión con Venus y las estrellas – soltó Spike haciendo reír a las dos mujeres

- Es lo que tiene ser una pirada – dice Buffy entrando al salón interrumpiendo las risas y sobresaltando a su madre y al vampiro

- Recibiste el mensaje de Charlie, supongo… -dice Ankara mientras se enciende un cigarrillo tranquilamente.

- Si, si ese es el nombre del chico del otro día, - contesta Buffy cruzándose de brazos – se ha pasado hace un rato por la tienda y me ha dicho que preferías que viniera sola…

- Ya, no es nada personal… pero no me gustan las multitudes – responde la vampira aspirando el humo con tranquilidad

Tanto Spike como Joyce están preguntándose como ha podido Ankara decirle al chico ese que fuera a buscar a Buffy, si no se ha separado de ellos en toda la noche.

- Íbamos a desayunar¿Quieres sentarte? – le dice Ankara a Buffy que la mira recelosa, la vampira sabe que ha oído parte de la conversación desde la puerta de la entrada, y como demuestra la actitud de Buffy no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia, la complicidad entre los tres.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos ya – responde Buffy visiblemente molesta

- Esta bien, es ese caso creo que ayudaré a Joyce a recoger sus cosas – dice Ankara levantándose

- Dawn cariño, despierta, ya nos vamos - dice su madre agitándola levemente

- ¿Ya? Es muy pronto…- contesta Dawn desperezándose

- Tu hermana ha venido a buscarnos – contesta Joyce señalando a Buffy que está cruzada de brazos en la entrada del salón

- Pero… Ankara prometió hacerme un peinado como los que ella lleva…- contesta la chica sentándose en el sofá, la vampira la sonríe mientras nota como crece el enfado de Buffy

- mmmhhh…ven Dawn, te lo haré mientras tu madre recoge vuestras cosas ¿quieres? – Dawn sonríe y se acerca a ella, Buffy por su parte suspira con desesperación, la vampira sonríe para sus adentros – _creo que me voy a divertir más de lo que pensaba con Buffy_ – Dawn se sienta en el suelo entre las piernas de la vampira que le recoge el cabello con extrema suavidad y lentitud, deleitándose en la mirada más que furiosa de la Cazadora.

Buffy por su parte se gira hacia Spike, intentando disimular su enfado, el vampiro no se ha movido del sillón, desde que entró la Cazadora. Al girarse hacia él, pensaba decirle alguna borderia o lo primero que se le pasará por la cabeza, pero por primera vez desde que ha entrado se fija en las pintas de Spike y se queda mirándolo fijamente un poco desconcertada. El vampiro esta en pijama, despeinado y con los pies apoyados en la mesa, al sentirse observado se gira hacia la rubia y la mira sin pestañear. Por alguna razón que desconoce, Buffy no es capaz de aguantarle la mirada durante más de dos segundos y baja la cabeza aturdida. Ankara observa toda la escena reprimiendo una sonrisa, y duda unos segundos en intervenir, pero no mucho.

- Spike… -dice haciendo que él y Buffy la miren – supongo que tu te quedas ¿no? – pregunta con aire despreocupado y atenta a la reacción de la chica

- ¿Qué?... Spi…él, él tiene su… propia cripta – responde Buffy acelerada, ante la mirada desconcertada de los dos vampiros, Ankara cree morirse de risa, pero aparentemente tiene un aire distraído.

- Lo digo, porque es de día…y no puede salir – responde Ankara inocente mientras le trenza el pelo a Dawn

- Si bueno, creo que me quedaré aquí…. – contesta Spike

- Pero puedes volver por las alcantarillas – le responde Buffy volviéndose hacia él

- ¿Es que te molesta que me quede aquí? – pregunta el vampiro alzando la cabeza para mirarla

-¿Qué¿Molestarme? como si me importará algo…por mi puedes dormir...en...en...en un descampado a pleno sol – responde Buffy al sonriente vampiro

- Ya, bueno, entonces, me subo a la habitación – responde levantándose, se gira para mirar a Ankara – iré calentando la cama, luv…- dice alzando una ceja, ante la mirada atónita de las tres, al parecer Ankara no es la única que se ha dado cuenta de los celos de Buffy, así que decide seguirle la broma y asiente sonriendo. Buffy se queda boquiabierta ante la conversación de los dos y se vuelve nerviosa, luego se gira otra vez, se dirige hacia la puerta y sale apresurada.

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

(9 de la mañana, casa de Ankara)

Hace unos minutos que las chicas se han ido, Ankara se ha despedido de Joyce y Dawn, Buffy por su parte no ha vuelto a entrar a la casa. La vampira sonríe recordando la conversación con la rubia, mientras sube las escalinatas de la casa. Ha pensado que debe hablar con Spike, había oído hablar bastante de sus hazañas, años atrás, pero ahora que le conocía, el vampiro le ha caído bastante bien, y aunque sabe que los amigos de la Cazadora no lo ven con muy buenos ojos, nunca está demás tener un aliado por si las cosas se complican.

La vampira se encuentra frente a la puerta de la habitación de Spike, meditando lo que piensa decirle – _lo mejor será que no me vaya por las ramas _– decide al tiempo que golpea la puerta.

- Adelante – contesta Spike al otro lado de la puerta, Ankara entra y cierra la puerta tras de si. Para evitar equivocaciones, se sienta en un sillón que hay junto al balcón, que está cerrado a cal y canto, por supuesto. Spike la mira desde la cama, estaba recostado leyendo cuando ella llamó a la puerta, deja el libro a un lado y se incorpora un poco mirándola interrogante - ¿Querías algo? – pregunta.

- Estás enamorado de ella – dice la vampira tranquilamente, no es una pregunta si no una afirmación.

- ehh... ¿como? – pregunta descolocado el vampiro¿es posible que esa mujer tan extraña haya visto lo que ha estado intentando esconder por todos los medios?

- A Buffy, la amas – responde ella como quien da la hora.

Por un momento Spike esta tentado de negarlo y decirle a la vampira, que se ha vuelto completamente loca, levanta la vista decidido y es entonces cuando ve la mirada de ella, refleja serenidad y...comprensión, era lo ultimo que Spike se esperaba ver en otro de su raza que creyera que él estaba enamorado de la Cazadora, se siente tan sorprendido y confuso que solo consigue afirmar con la cabeza. La vampira le sonríe amable, es desconcertante ver una mirada tan maternal en el cuerpo de una de las mujeres más bellas que Spike ha visto nunca, sobre todo porque esa mirada va dirigida a él.

- A mi no me parece tan terrible – contesta ella – Buffy es una gran mujer, aunque es humana y por tanto tiene muchos defectos, pero… - la vampira parece meditar sus palabras - …ella también siente algo por ti.

Spike la mira unos segundos asimilando sus palabras, después mueve la cabeza – Es cierto, siente algo: asco…me lo ha dicho tantas veces que es como si tuviera su maldita voz metida en mi cerebro – suelta el vampiro sintiéndose aliviado, Ankara se levanta y se dirige hacia el.

- Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, pero para alguien como ella es difícil aceptar esos sentimientos.

- En el caso de que eso fuera cierto, cosa que no creo – puntualiza Spike – no tendría tantos problemas, ella ya se 'encariñó' con el cabeza buque de Ángelus

- Eso era diferente, Spike – contesta sentándose cerca de él

- Claro, porque él tenia una jodida alma – responde violento

- Si…pero los dos sabemos que eso, tener un alma, solo hacia que Buffy se sintiera mejor hacia su deber de Cazadora, estupidamente los humanos sienten que tener un alma te hace mejor, sin embargo estarás de acuerdo conmigo, en que tener alma no hace que seas menos asesino o menos despiadado – Ankara hace una leve pausa, en la cual Spike asiente levemente – los peores asesinos que he visto durante toda mi existencia, tenían alma, eran humanos. – Ankara se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta – Buffy necesita algo de tiempo – abre la puerta para salir – aunque algunas pequeñas dosis de celos, casi siempre dan buenos resultados – dice mientras sale por la puerta sonriente y dejando a un Spike aturdido.

Spike salta de la cama y se dirige apresurado hacia la puerta saliendo al pasillo, Ankara esta llegando a su puerta.

-¡Ankara! Aunque hiciera un trío con Joyce y Dawn, para darle celos, nunca me diría que me ama – grita Spike desde el otro extremo, la vampira sonríe y se gira hacia él con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- Entonces tal vez tengas que incluir a Giles y Xander en la orgía…- contesta riendo y entrando en su habitación.

----O----

(10 horas después)

Spike se despierta un poco aturdido al no reconocer el lugar donde está, luego recuerda que está en casa de la vampira, se levanta y comienza a vestirse. Se ha pasado todo el día durmiendo, ya ha anochecido, sale al pasillo con su abrigo en la mano y se acerca a la habitación de Ankara, pero ella no está, Spike olfatea el ambiente y se da cuenta de que la vampira no está en la casa – _probablemente haya salido a cazar_ – piensa Spike, mientras se lleva una mano a su hambriento estomago, se encamina hacia las escaleras y baja a la cocina donde al parecer la vampira le ha dejado una bolsa de sangre, parecida a las bolsas de transfusión que tienen en los hospitales. Spike la coge y le pega un mordisco bebiendo su contenido, sus amarillos ojos se cierran de placer al notar la calida sangre humana deslizarse por su garganta. Termina la bolsa en un par de minutos y la arroja a la basura – _tal vez debería preguntarle a Ankara quien es su proveedor_ – medita Spike relamiéndose, después se pone su abrigo y sale por la puerta de la casa en dirección al cementerio, aunque esa casa sea como un palacio, el prefiere la independencia que le ofrece su cripta.

Spike llega al cementerio por la puerta principal, camina con tranquilidad fumándose un cigarrillo mientras piensa en la conversación que había tenido con Ankara esa mañana, tan ensimismado está, que apenas se da cuenta de que alguien está peleando hasta que un vampiro casi se le echa encima, se aparta esquivándolo y observa a la Cazadora que está dándole una buena paliza a un grupo de vampiros. Spike sonríe y se sienta en una lapida terminándose el cigarrillo mientras mira la escena sonriendo y observando a Buffy como un niño ante los regalos de navidad. La chica lleva el pelo suelto, unos vaqueros oscuros, botas negras y una camiseta roja de manga larga, con un escote sugerente. En pocos minutos la Cazadora acaba con todos los vampiros y se gira molesta al notar la presencia de Spike, que le mira sonriente. Buffy se siente bastante incomoda y nerviosa ante la presencia del vampiro, desde hace dos días no entiende las reacciones que siente cuando está con él y aún está intentado averiguar porque demonios salió de casa de Ankara esta mañana hecha una furia. Le mira enfadada, pero el vampiro en cambio le ofrece una mirada lasciva que termina de soliviantar a la chica.

_Continuará..._


	11. Paso en L A

_Wenass, me he retrasado un poquito en postear, pero aqui traigo dos capitulos más., con un ligero acercamiento entre Buffy y Spike y algunas nuevas revelaciones sobre Ankara._

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Cap. 20**

(En el cementerio)

Spike lleva un buen rato mirando a Buffy, ella se acaba de girar al notar su presencia y lo observa molesta, pero también le parece que está nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta la Cazadora acercándose a él

- Vivo aquí

- Tú estás muerto – recalca Buffy cruzándose de brazos a un metro de él – además pensaba que te quedarías en casa de tu queridísima vampira – dice en tono de reproche, sorprendiéndose así misma por el tono, Spike sonríe, la Cazadora parece celosa y eso le agrada bastante.

- Bueno tiene una casa preciosa… -dice acercándose lentamente a la chica – y es muy buena anfitriona…, pero prefiero vivir por mi cuenta.

Buffy le mira sorprendida, después su mirada se hace dura y Spike oye el corazón de la chica bombear con velocidad, durante unos segundos le mira con odio, después se gira y comienza a andar con rapidez, el vampiro la mira sonriendo durante unos segundos, luego suspira y sale corriendo en tras ella.

- ¿Te pasa algo Cazadora? – pregunta Spike al llegar a su altura

- Si, que tengo bastante prisa – dice ella enfadada y acelerando el ritmo

- ¿No me digas? ¿tienes algo que hacer? – pregunta Spike sarcástico

- Exacto – contesta ella deteniéndose de golpe y girándose hacia él – tengo que salir de este asqueroso cementerio y con un poco de suerte quizás me dejes en paz – le dice alzando la voz.

- ¿Seguro que es eso lo que quieres? ¿seguro que quieres que te deje en paz, Cazadora? – le responde él sonriendo y acercándose más a ella

- Así es – masculla Buffy rabiosa a unos pocos centímetros de Spike

- Pues fíjate, yo creo que es justo lo contrario – dice Spike al tiempo que la agarra con fuerza por la cintura y la arrima a su cuerpo.

Buffy levanta la mirada y le mira unos segundos sorprendida por el gesto del vampiro, él la mira con dureza y por un momento, Buffy juraría que también con deseo. Completamente quieta, nota la mano de Spike en su espalda a la altura de la cintura sujetándola con fuerza, una de las piernas del vampiro rozando sus muslos, el cuerpo tenso y duro de él pegado al suyo. La chica apoya sus manos en el pecho del vampiro intentando separarse de él, pero Spike no la suelta, así que Buffy le empuja con más fuerza, el vampiro entonces la coge también con la otra mano para evitar que ella se suelte, poco a poco los empujones se convierten en una pequeña lucha entre ambos, ella que gruñe intentando soltarse y él que la sujeta con todas su fuerzas.

- Spike…suéltame de una maldita vez – gruñe Buffy entre empujones

- De eso nada, pet – masculla ciñéndola con todas sus fuerzas

- Como no me sueltes ya, voy a darte la mayor paliza de tu penosa existencia – protesta la Cazadora revolviéndose entre los brazos del vampiro

- Eso te gustaría, ¿no? – contesta el mirándola lascivo, ella le clava una mirada de odio y durante unos segundos la lucha se detiene

- Spike… - masculla Buffy furiosa – _no entiendo porque no se le ha activado el chip ¿Y si ha encontrado la forma de deshacerse de él?_ – piensa Buffy – _pero si es así ¿Por qué no me ha pegado? Quizás solo quiera morderme. No entiendo nada. – _Buffy tiene las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de él y nota la agitada e innecesaria respiración del vampiro, vuelve a alzar la vista esperando que él diga algo así como, 'al fin voy a poder matarte', pero Spike se dedica a observarla con las mandíbulas encajadas y ahora si, Buffy está segura de que la mira con deseo y no precisamente con "deseos de matarla". La mirada de Spike la desconcierta tanto, que solo acierta a mirarle embobada y sin saber porque nota un agudo sobresalto en su estomago y su corazón comienza a latir a toda prisa.

Buffy se ha quedado inmóvil entre sus brazos, Spike esta saboreando el momento, notando su pequeño cuerpo contra el de él y esas diminutas manos que podrían destruirlo en un par de segundos apoyadas en su pecho. El vampiro está tentado de bajar una de sus manos a la cadera de la chica, pero se contiene no vaya a ser que a Buffy se le agote la paciencia y tiente a su suerte. Está completamente perdido en su mirada cuando oye acelerarse el pulso de la Cazadora. y respondiendo a su primer impulso, baja su mano izquierda por la espalda de ella y la agarra fuertemente de la cadera apretándola contra si. Buffy nota el rudo tirón, que sin saber muy bien porque consigue acalorarla, está a punto de volver a intentar separarse de él, cuando nota algo duro presionando contra su bajo vientre. Por un segundo Buffy duda de que sea lo que ella cree que es, parece tan obvio y por otro lado tan surrealista que no acaba de creérselo, sin embargo la mano derecha del vampiro empieza a subir por su espalda lentamente.

- _Spike está…yo le… yo… ¡dios! ¿yo le gusto?_ – recapacita Buffy exaltada mientras, su respiración y sus latidos se aceleran, nota como le arde la cara y le tiemblan sus manos de nervios – _no…no…no puede ser que esto me…_ - Buffy pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando nota la mano de Spike acariciando su hombro y su cuello, instantáneamente cierra los ojos y el vampiro se siente sorprendido ante la reacción de ella – _Bloody hell, esa maldita vampira tenia razón, la Cazadora siente algo…por mi_ – reflexiona mientras le acaricia la clavícula con sumo cuidado y va deslizando su mano lentamente hacia abajo, sin dejar de mirarla a la cara, gracias a su visión de vampiro, aunque estén completamente a oscuras él puede ver el rubor de su rostro, lo que consigue excitarlo más aun. Spike baja la cabeza lentamente hacia su cuello, posa sus fríos labios sobre la piel de ella…

-¿¡Buffy!? – grita una voz masculina que proviene de la entrada del cementerio.

Ambos dan un respingo asustados, Buffy mira al vampiro espantada y le empuja tan fuerte que este cae al suelo de golpe.

- Que alegría cachorro…si eres tú... – dice Spike levantándose del suelo mientras Xander y Anya se acercan a ellos.

- Buffy ¿te estaba molestando? – pregunta Xander ignorando a Spike

- Ehhh…no, no, Spike acaba de llegar…- contesta nerviosa evitando la mirada sonriente de Spike - ¿ha pasado algo?

- Giles consiguió hablar con Ángel – contesta el chico

- ¿Y sabe algo sobre Ankara? – pregunta Buffy

- Eso parece

* * *

**Cap. 21**

(Media hora después, Tienda de Magia)

Buffy entra en la tienda seguida de Xander, Anya y Spike, los demás están reunidos en la mesa. Giles se levanta al verlos entrar.

- ¿Ha hablado con Ángel? – pregunta Buffy acercándose a la mesa mientras los otros toman asiento

- Si, de hecho con Ángel y con Wesley – afirma Giles volviéndose a sentar

- ¿Y? – pregunta Buffy

- Al parecer nuestra amiga la vampira también fue a verlos a ellos hace un par de

meses – contesta el Vigilante, todos le miran interrogantes – bueno será mejor que os cuente lo que me han dicho…

--O--O--O--O--

(Meses atrás, en un karaoke de Los Ángeles)

Un camarero se acerca un hombre que esta apoyado en la barra dándole la espalda, le toca en el hombro intentando llamar su atención

- Hay una mujer que pregunta por ti - dice el barman, el hombre se da la vuelta y resulta ser un demonio verde y con cuernos.

- Te he dicho miles de veces que no me interrumpas mientras atiendo a los clientes – responde el demonio

- Es que hay una mujer que insiste en hablar contigo

- Dile que busque una canción y luego hablaré con ella – responde Host sin hacer mucho caso al camarero e intentando centrarse en el demonio que esta cantando en el escenario.

- Es que dice que sois viejos amigos – contesta el camarero, el demonio se gira a mirarle.

- ¿a sí? – dice pensándoselo mientras se mesa el mentón - ¿Quién es la mujer? – pregunta el demonio interesándose.

- Esa de allí – dice el barman señalando a una mujer sentada sola en una mesa. Host mira hacia donde le señala el chico, una mujer atractiva y bien vestida. Al sentirse observada se gira hacia ellos levanta su copa y les sonríe.

- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡No me lo puedo creer! – dice el demonio llevándose una mano a la boca con un gesto tremendamente exagerado, después hecha a andar hacia la mesa de la chica – An, pastelito, ¿eres tu realmente? – la mujer se levanta sonriendo y se acerca al demonio

- Pues claro que si, ¿Es que ya no te acordabas de mi Lorne? – el demonio la sonríe y se dan dos besos a modo de saludo

- Pero bueno ¿Qué haces en L.A.? – responde Host sentándose con ella - no me digas que has venido a buscar mi iluminación… - dice sonriente

- Sabes que no – le contesta Ankara igual de sonriente, reclinándose en la silla – He venido por "trabajo" – el demonio asiente con la cabeza atento a las palabras de la vampira – Quiero que seas mi contacto con alguien – Lorne levanta una ceja interrogante – Verás… tengo que ver a ciertas…personas. Podría buscarlas y presentarme yo misma sin ningún problema, pero… - dice Ankara dejando la frase en el aire.

- Lo se, eres la vampira más educada que he conocido nunca – responde el demonio, ante lo cual la vampira se hecha a reír - ¿Y a quien estas buscando?

- A un guerrero…uno que trabaja para los grandes poderes…sabes de quien te hablo ¿no?

- ¿Para qué lo buscas?

- Lorne…

- Esta bien, le haré venir, pero…

- Los…

-¿Los? – pregunta el demonio confuso, Ankara asiente con la cabeza

- Los necesito a todos

--o--

(Dos noches después, en el mismo karaoke)

Ángel entra en el local seguido por Cordelia, Wesley y Gunn, se acercan a la barra y preguntan por Host, el barman les hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el escenario. El demonio esta cantando con una mujer en el escenario, ninguno de los dos mira la letra de la canción, cantan como si llevarán semanas ensayando, hacen un dúo perfecto.

Host y la mujer tienen al público cautivado que da palmas al ritmo de la canción, Wesley y Gunn mueven la cabeza mientras tararean la letra. Cordy comenta la bonita y carísima camisa que lleva la mujer.

Ángel por su parte lleva un rato mirando a la acompañante de Host, le resulta tremendamente familiar aunque no logra recordar porque la mujer le suena tanto. Unos segundos después, un aplauso generalizado le saca de sus pensamientos, la canción había acabado y tanto el demonio como la mujer bajan del escenario y se dirigen hacia donde están ellos. Ángel mira a la chica sin pestañear, bajita, muy atractiva, castaña, ojos verdes, piel dorada, - _estoy seguro de que la he visto antes en alguna parte_ – piensa el vampiro mientras Host y ella llegan hasta ellos.

- Host ¿para que nos necesitas con tanta prisa? – pregunta Wesley cuando el demonio llega hasta ellos

- En realidad, chicos, no soy yo quien os necesita – contesta haciendo una ademán para ceder paso a la mujer

- Yo te conozco – dice Ángel interrumpiendo y mirando solo a la mujer, ella sonríe complacida

- Así es, Ángelus – el vampiro pone mala cara – es cierto, había olvidado que ahora te haces llamar solo Ángel

El vampiro asiente y los demás los miran expectantes, la mujer observa al vampiro que se devana los sesos intentando averiguar donde la conoció, ella nota titubeo y responde a su pregunta no formulada.

- Londres, 1864 – dice ella, activando la memoria de Ángel

- _Exacto, en una fiesta a la que fuimos Darla, Dru y yo, nos la presentaron, creo recordar que se intereso bastante por Dru, y se que ellas dos se volvieron a ver un par de veces después, pero Darla y yo no volvimos a verla_ – recuerda Ángel, ya entonces se la presentaron como vampira y ahora estaba intentando acordarse de su nombre. – Ankara…- dice el vampiro al cabo de unos segundos, la vampira sonríe.

- Me alegra saber que te acuerdas de mi nombre – dice ella sonriente, sin embargo los cuatro la miraban con desconfianza.

- Se supone… ¿Qué una vampira nos necesita? – pregunta Gunn con sorna

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunta Wesley buscando algo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta

- No es lo que yo quiera, no soy yo la que mueve los hilos del destino – contesta Ankara enigmática, Cordelia alza una ceja interrogante tras la respuesta de la vampira – Os encontráis perdidos en la oscuridad, que mejor que un guía que vive inmersa en ella.

- No necesitamos a ninguna vampira que nos guié a ningún sitio – dice Wesley sacando una cruz de madera de su chaqueta y acercándosela a Ankara. Por acto reflejo Ángel se echa un paso a atrás, pero la vampira ni se inmuta, tras unos segundos se acerca a Wesley, aproximando su cabeza a la oreja de él mientras con una mano agarra la cruz, todos se asombran al ver que su piel no arde ni humea.

- Pobre Wes… ¿han sido malos contigo? Cumpliste con tu deber y aún así ellos te repudiaron, seguiste sus órdenes y como recompensa perdiste tu posición, tu trabajo, y te negaron tu vocación, cuidar de ella… - susurra Ankara al oído de Wesley, tan bajo que ninguno de los demás puede oírla, entre otras cosas porque aun están mirando su mano aferrada a la cruz. Ankara se aparta lentamente de él mirándole con una leve sonrisa siniestra, el ex-Vigilante la mira confuso y asustado.

- ¿Có…có...cómo ha...lo…de la cruz? – pregunta Gunn dándole un pequeño golpe a Ángel, que le mira igual de sorprendido que él.

- Tal vez tenga un anillo de Amara o algo así – susurra Cordelia a los dos sin dejar de mirar a la vampira

- Lo rompí… Cordi ¿recuerdas? – susurra Ángel en el mismo tono

- ¿Rompiste el anillo de Amara? – pregunta Ankara – Es una pena, hacia siglos que no lo veía.

- ¿Por qué no te has quemado al tocar la cruz? – pregunta Wesley muy serio saliendo de su mutismo y mirándola a los ojos

- ¿Porque iba a hacerme daño el símbolo de un hombre que nació, vivió y murió mucho después de que yo lo hiciera? – responde Ankara tranquilamente

- Espera un segundo… ¿quieres decir que…? – dice Gunn

- ¿…Tienes más de dos mil años? – termina Cordelia sorprendida

- …De hecho más del doble… - contesta Ankara sonriente ante la mirada atenta de los cuatro.

--O--O--O--O--O--

- Espera un segundo – dice Spike en la tienda de magia, interrumpiendo la historia

de Giles - ¿Quieres decir que Ángelus te ha dicho que Ankara tiene más de cuatro mil años? – pregunta el vampiro alucinado

- Pues si…eso es lo que Wesley me ha dicho – contesta Giles girándose hacia Spike

- ¿Y en serio que las cruces no le hacen nada? – vuelve a preguntar el vampiro interesado

- En serio… – repite Giles – de hecho por lo visto ningún tipo de símbolo religioso

- ¿Tampoco el agua bendita? – pregunta Willow

- Tampoco… – responde le Vigilante – y ahora si me dejáis continuar….

- Claro, claro, abuelo, continua – dice Spike pensativo

_Continuará..._


	12. En el bosque

_Hola!!_

_Siento no poder actualizar más historias además de esta, pero ultimamente ando super liada con trabajos para la universidad y el curro, asi que apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, aunque lo intento._

_Este fic tiene algunas partes un poco flojas, pero como me prometí a mi misma no reescribir ninguna parte. Estoy intentando dejarlo intacto. De todas maneras, va a empezar a animarse un poco a partir de aquí. _

_Espero que aún sigais leyendo... T.T_

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

(Un par de noches después, hotel, investigaciones Ángel)

- Entonces ¿trabajas para los poderes? – pregunta Wesley a la mujer que está sentada en frente del escritorio

- No, trabajo por mi cuenta – responde Ankara muy tranquila – en realidad he hecho un alto en el camino antes de seguir mi misión

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál es tu misión? – pregunta Gunn, apoyándose en la mesa y encarando a la vampira

- No es de vuestra incumbencia – responde ella tranquilamente, pero ante la mirada incrédula de los cuatro continua – Soy guardiana de un poderoso objeto místico y he de ir a buscarlo para poder protegerlo

- ¿Qué clase de objeto místico es? ¿Y si eres su guardiana porque tienes que ir a buscarlo? – pregunta Wesley inquisitivo

- Lo siento, no puedo decíroslo – contesta Ankara – Otros de sus protectores han hecho que se desplace, estoy aquí porque Los Ángeles me pillaba de paso.

- ¿De paso hacia donde? – vuelve a preguntar Wesley

- Hacia la Boca del Infierno – responde Ankara; Wesley y Cordelia se miran confusos y significativos, luego se giran para mirar a Ángel que esta de pie tras ellos y que no ha dejado de mirar a la vampira – Aún tengo un mes de ventaja para presentarme allí, necesitáis ayuda y yo puedo ofrecérosla ¿Qué decís? – dice la vampira tras una larga pausa

- No necesitamos la ayuda de ninguna vampiro – dice Gunn, luego se gira hacia Ángel – sin ofender – Ángel le hace un gesto con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

- Esta bien – dice Ankara levantándose de la silla – pasando por alto vuestras atormentadas auras, se que ella tiene visiones – dice refiriéndose a Cordelia con un gesto de la cabeza – es demasiado peso para una simple humana, si no recibe el entrenamiento adecuado….

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que si no recibo entrenamiento? ¿Me pasará algo? – pregunta Cordelia nerviosa, Ángel mira primero a Cordi y luego a Ankara, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que no quiere decir.

- Bueno, sin preparación y teniendo en cuenta que tampoco tienes conocimientos como bruja…- empieza diciendo Ankara ante la atenta mirada de todos - ….pues lo más probables es que, en fin que…, bueno todos la conocéis a ella, es decir que acabarías más o menos igual.

- ¿Igual? ¿Igual que quién? – pregunta Cordelia nerviosa

- …que Drusilla – dice Ángel, Ankara asiente

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo esa chalada? – grita Cordelia

- En realidad eso es de lo mejor que te podría pasar…-dice Ankara

- ¡¿Lo mejor?! – dice Cordelia ofuscada

- Si, la otra opción es bastante más pésima, tienes muchas posibilidades de que un día te estalle la cabeza…literalmente – continúa la vampira

- ¿Qué? – preguntan todos bastante asustados

- Ese entrenamiento, al que te refieres ¿Quién lo realiza? – interviene Wesley un poco mas calmado

- ¿Para que creéis que he venido? – responde Ankara – si no queréis mi ayuda para guiaros, al menos puedo entrenarla

- Bueno si puedes hacer que no acabe como Drusilla o que tengan que quitar mi cerebro con espátula de alguna pared, acepto lo que sea – contesta Cordelia

--O--O--O--

- Y eso es lo que me ha contado Wesley – dice Giles – al parecer, nuestra "amiga" se paso un mes en Los Ángeles entrenando a Cordelia con sus visiones y por lo que me ha dicho Wesley, ha mejorado mucho.

- ¿Y qué más? – pregunta Spike esperando el resto de la historia

- Nada más – responde Giles – eso es todo lo que me han dicho

- ¿Quieres decir que Ankara se paso un mes con Ángelus y sus amiguitos, y sólo te han dicho eso? – pregunta Spike incrédulo, Giles le mira fijamente y luego se encoje de hombros.

- Spike tiene razón – dice Buffy, el vampiro la mira sin creer que le haya dado la razón – no es que hayan arrojado mucha luz al asunto de la vampira.

- Pero por lo que parece esta de nuestro lado ¿No? – pregunta Tara vacilante

- Eso parece – Buffy se gira para mirar a la bruja – pero en realidad sabemos bien poco de ella y lo que sabemos no parece muy alentador, aunque no nos vendría mal una aliada como ella para luchar contra Glory

- Parece que tenemos demasiado frentes abiertos - comenta Giles – Glory y sus secuaces, una vampira de dudosa confianza, un vampiro Primitivo rondando por la ciudad y por si fuera poco últimamente ha habido disturbios por los alrededores y por lo que me ha dicho Wesley, las cosas no están mucho mejor en Los Ángeles, parece ser que últimamente están llegando demonios muy poderosos de todas partes…. – termina Giles con un tono bastante desalentador.

--O--O--O--

(Mientras en otro lugar)

-Estúpidos insectos,… inútiles despojos – dice enfurecida Glory a los secuaces reunidos en torno a ella – esa maldita vampira está aquí, y esa enana de la Cazadora sabe donde está mi Llave. ¿¡Y vosotros no podéis contentarme!?Es mucho pedir que las matéis y me traigáis mi Llave?

- Oh amada Gloriosa…le prometemos que… - dice uno de los secuaces acobardado

- ¡No quiero que me prometáis nada! – grita la diosa - ¡quiero sus cabezas! ¡Y si vosotros no podéis ayudarme, tendré que buscar a alguien más poderoso que vosotros! – grita acercándose a uno de los secuaces y rompiéndole el cuello enfurecida, luego se dirige a otro de sus seguidores y le dice - ¡Trae el libro sagrado! – el esbirro se agacha reverenciándola - ¡Ya!

Dos minutos después dos de ellos se acercan corriendo llevando un pesado y antiguo libro con las tapas de oro puro y una cerradura en la tapa frontal.

Glory toma el voluminoso libro con ligereza y lo deposita sobre una mesa, no sin antes tirar todo lo que había encima de un manotazo, luego mira el libro durante unos segundos mientras los esbirros recogen las cosas del suelo. Después sonríe siniestramente y fuerza la cerradura del libro, este se abre y las páginas comienzan a pasar con rapidez.

* * *

**Cap. 23**

(La noche siguiente, cementerio)

Buffy camina entre las tumbas con una estaca en la mano y un puñal en la chaqueta a la vez que medita si ha sido buena idea dejar a su madre y a su hermana en casa mientras ella sale

de caza – _Bueno, Willow y Tara están con ellas, y no tenia más remedio que salir. Desde hace unos días, cada vez hay más vampiros, demonios y muchos disturbios, así que no podía quedarme en casa_ – piensa Buffy mientras se va pasando la estaca de una mano a la otra – _por otra parte necesito algo de pelea, o me va estallar la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas a la cabeza…:_

_((..…- Como no me sueltes ya, voy a darte la mayor paliza de tu penosa existencia – protesta la Cazadora revolviéndose entre los brazos del vampiro_

_- Eso te gustaría, ¿no? – contesta el mirándola lascivo, ella le clava una mirada de odio y durante unos segundos la lucha se detiene._

_- Spike… - masculla furiosa.))_

_((…Buffy tiene las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de él y nota la agitada e innecesaria respiración del vampiro, vuelve a alzar la vista. La mirada de Spike la desconcierta tanto, que solo acierta a mirarle embobada y sin saber porque nota un agudo sobresalto en su estomago y su corazón comienza a latir a toda prisa…))_

_((...nota el rudo tirón, que sin saber muy bien porque consigue acalorarla, está a punto de volver a intentar separarse de él cuando nota algo duro presionando contra su vientre…la mano derecha del vampiro empieza a subir por su espalda lentamente….))_

Buffy mueve la cabeza enérgicamente para apartar ese recuerdo de su mente, mientras intenta convencerse mentalmente – _deja de pensar en eso ¡maldita sea! Es un…un vampiro...una cosa… ¡sí! una cosa malvada y depravada ((...la __mano derecha del vampiro empieza a subir por su espalda lentamente….)) Es un ¡vampiro depravado! _– se grita Buffy mentalmente.

- Pero vaya, si es la Cazadora – dice una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos, a esta le siguen unas risas, Buffy levanta la cabeza, girándola despacio, está rodeada por al menos diez vampiros - _son muchos…- _piensa mientras reflexiona la estrategia a seguir.

- Si, bueno, esa soy yo – responde intentado distraerlos y preparase para la pelea

- No lo serás por mucho tiempo… - responde unos de ellos convirtiéndose y atacándola.

Buffy estaba preparada para el ataque y le corresponde con una patada que hace que el vampiro trastabille hacia atrás, sus compañeros no se hacen esperar y se echan sobre la Cazadora, que esquiva sin muchos problemas sus golpes, pero que por otro lado apenas puede darlos, pues son muchos y si se emplea demasiado para intentar matar a uno de ellos, los demás se le echan encima. La rubia consigue parar un golpe de uno de los vampiros agarrándolo por la muñeca, con su propio impulso le hace golpearse contra dos de sus compañeros que caen con él y a los cuales consigue estacar antes de que los otros puedan detenerla. Se gira satisfecha dispuesta a acabar con los demás cuando se da cuenta de que han aumentado de número, ahora son al menos unos doce. La pelea se recrudece y aunque consigue matar a otro par de ellos, empieza a estar cansada y recibir golpes demás.

- Vaya, vaya, que maleducados…habéis montado una pequeña fiesta y no me habéis invitado – dice una voz sarcástica entre los árboles del cementerio, la pelea se detiene un segundo y los vampiros se giran para ver a Spike apoyado en un árbol con los pulgares por dentro del pantalón, Buffy lo mira furiosa, ella recibiendo una paliza y él aún tiene tiempo para vacilar. Aprovechando el despiste de sus atacantes, estaca por la espalda a uno de los que estaba más cerca de ella, al oírlo los demás se giran y vuelven al ataque. Spike por su parte corre a meterse en la pelea, hasta que consigue llegar al lado de la Cazadora, los vampiros han vuelto a crecer en número.

- Dime que tienes otra estaca, pet – dice Spike al tiempo que se ponen espalda contra espalda, para poder vigilar todos los flancos alrededor.

- ¿Y la tuya? – pregunta Buffy girando con la mano en alto y la espalda apoyada contra el vampiro, que mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca una estaca

- Vaya, pensé que me la había olvidado – dice Spike sonriendo, aunque ella no puede verlo – Bueno chicos cuando queráis…- dice el rubio haciendo una invitación hacia el con las manos y poniéndose en actitud depredadora.

Los vampiros vuelven a echarse sobre ellos y la pelea se desata, Spike y Buffy consiguen una momentánea ventaja al matar a dos de los vampiros, pero esta no dura mucho porque empiezan a llover los golpes para ambos. Spike esta peleando con una vampira morena y un vampiro de casi dos metros cuando un tercero le da una patada que hace que caiga al suelo boca arriba, la vampira aprovecha y se sube a horcajadas sobre él amenazándole con una estaca, Spike intenta ponerse en pie apoyando los pies, pero el césped del cementerio resbala, intenta retorcer el brazo de la vampira cogiéndola de la muñeca con la que sostiene la estaca – _la muy zorra es cabezona_ – piensa Spike mientras forcejea con ella.

- ¡¡Ahhhh!!

- ¿¡Buffy!? – grita Spike tras oír el alarido, en apenas un segundo retuerce la mano de la vampira, clavándole su propia estaca, se levanta apresurado, otro vampiro intenta retenerlo, pero el rubio le da un puñetazo en la cara, lo coge de un brazo haciéndolo volar hasta chocar contra un árbol y caer al suelo fuera de combate. Después echa a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito. Al llegar ve a Buffy rodeada por al menos ocho vampiros, la Cazadora se sujeta el hombro con una mueca de dolor mientras se defiende como puede. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Spike estaca a dos de los vampiros, que estaban tan ensimismados por matar a la Cazadora que no le han oído llegar. Se acerca a Buffy y tomándola por la mano con la que se sostiene el hombro echa a correr con ella hacia el bosque.

- ¿Qué haces, Spike? – grita Buffy a la vez que corre siguiendo al vampiro que la lleva agarrada, mientras aprieta el otro brazo contra su cuerpo

- Pensé que era obvio que estábamos corriendo

- Lo que estamos es huyendo – replica ella molesta

- Es otra forma de verlo – dice Spike mientras sortea los árboles internándose en lo más profundo del bosque

- ¡Suéltame! – grita Buffy retirando su mano de la del vampiro y haciendo que paren de correr de golpe - ¡Yo no huyo! ¿Te enteras? Yo soy la Cazadora

- ¡No lo dudo! – grita Spike igual de molesto – Pero también eres una insensata, te has dislocado el hombro – grita señalando ofensivamente al brazo de la Cazadora – y por si no te has dado cuenta alguien se ha tomado la molestia de organizar a un montón de vampiros que van tras de ti en oleadas.

- Sólo son vampiros nuevos, recién nacidos – exclama ella – puedo con ellos con los ojos cerrados

- Estoy completamente seguro de que podrías, pero no si vienen de diez en diez – el vampiro hace una pausa furioso - si no fuera porque aparecí para ayudarte ya estarías muerta.

- Yo no necesito tu ayuda, Spike – contesta Buffy furiosa y en voz más baja.

- De acuerdo – contesta él encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta – Espero que te vaya bien – dice agitando la mano y echando a andar hacia el bosque.

Buffy lo mira alejarse cabreado, a la vez que ella farfulla varias maldiciones agarrándose el brazo malherido y acercándose a un árbol cercano, intenta apoyar el brazo en el para poder colocarse el hombro por si misma – _Buffy, no deberías haberle echado la bronca_ – se reprocha así misma – _él tiene razón, no podía seguir combatiendo, y tampoco puedo colocarme el hombro yo sola_ – Spike por su parte anda unos metros enfadado, pero luego se gira incapaz de contener la curiosidad por ver que hace la Cazadora, al verla apoyarse en el árbol y darse cuenta de lo que pretende, mueve la cabeza frustrado y apretando los dientes con fuerza – _la muy burra pretende colocarse el brazo ella sola, si dejo que lo intente es posible que se lo estropee aun más_ – reflexiona comenzando a deshacer el camino y volviendo hacia ella.

Buffy se gira al notar la presencia del vampiro tras de si, agradeciendo internamente el que haya vuelto, pero se limita a mirarlo, durante unos segundos es todo lo que hacen.

- Toma – dice Spike alargándole su estaca a Buffy y metiéndosela en la boca, como respuesta ella le mira confusa, ya que la madera le impide hablar – Es para que no grites – contesta él con aire ausente y remangándose. Buffy le da una mirada, intentando hacerle ver que no iba a gritar solo por eso – Ya sé que eres muy fuerte…luv – contesta él en voz baja mientras hace que ella se siente en el suelo apoyándose en el tronco del árbol – Pero nos sigue un grupo muy numeroso de vampiros, locos por hincarte el diente y no puedo arriesgarme a que grites de dolor y los atraigas hacia aquí – explica a la vez que coge la muñeca de Buffy y con la otra mano le va palpando con mucha delicadeza el hombro.

- ¿Lista? – pregunta alzando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos, ella asiente mordiendo la estaca – Cuando te diga 'ya' echa el cuerpo hacia atrás con fuerza – Buffy vuelve a asentir.

- Bueno, luv, allá vamos – Spike la agarra con fuerza de la muñeca, tiene la otra mano en el hombro para asegurarse de que encaja bien – una…dos… ¡ya! – Spike tira del brazo a la vez que Buffy echa su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta que se produce un desagradable chasquido, y el grito de dolor de la Cazadora muere en su boca mordiendo la estaca con fuerza hasta casi partirla. Unos segundos después Spike la mira y con delicadeza saca la estaca de la boca de ella guardándola en su abrigo.

- Gracias – dice Buffy mirando fijamente al vampiro que sonríe sin poder apartar su vista de ella, consiguiendo que Buffy comience a sentirse incomoda por su cercanía, de repente el vampiro gira la cabeza alarmado, ella sigue su mirada pero no ve nada.

- Tenemos que irnos – dice Spike poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole una mano a la Cazadora, que la toma sin dudarlo y se levanta también.

_Continuará..._


	13. Besos en la Oscuridad

_¡¡__Hola!!_

_Os dejo dos nuevos capitulos de este fic, un poco subidos de tono debo añadir ; )_

_Espero que os gusten y también espero vuestros reviews._

.

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

Spike y Buffy corren por el bosque intentando despistar a los vampiros que les siguen, una flecha pasa rozando la cabeza del vampiro.

- ¡Mierda! – se gira un segundo para coger la mano sana de Buffy y comienza correr más deprisa sorteando árboles y arbustos. Se para al llegar a la parte alta de una colina y mira hacia abajo.

- ¿No estarás pensando que nos escondamos allí abajo? – pregunta Buffy mirando hacia el recodo del valle y luego hacia el vampiro

- ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? – le pregunta girándose hacia ella, Buffy le mira con mala cara, luego vuelve a mirar hacia la hondonada plagada de árboles y setos perfectos para esconderse y después hacia el bosque por el que han venido, al final resopla con resignación.

- ¿Y Cómo pretendes bajar, genio? – pregunta Buffy sarcástica, Spike le hace una mueca de disgusto y luego sonríe

- Pues… rodando

- ¿Rodando? – pregunta Buffy enarcando las cejas - ¿Pretendes que se me disloque también el otro hombro?

- ¡Bloody hell! Cazadora, haz lo que quieras – contesta enfadado sentándose en el suelo y acercándose al borde de la ladera

- Spike, maldita sea, espera – dice poniéndole una mano en el hombro haciendo que este se gire a mirarla irritado – si tu bajas rodando y te rompes el cuello te levantas y te lo vuelves a poner en su sitio, pero…yo…- el vampiro le mira y ve su cara de preocupación, luego asiente entendiendo.

- No hay ninguna otra manera para bajar, luv...pero… - Spike se queda pensativo

- ¿Pero...? – pregunta Buffy sentándose al lado suyo sujetándose el brazo

- Primero necesitas un cabestrillo para el brazo – contesta mientras se quita el abrigo y rasga una de las mangas de su camisa azul, arrancándola, Buffy le mira confusa, Spike vuelve a ponerse el abrigo y se gira hacia ella con la manga en la mano – Espero que esto sirva – dice cogiendo la tela por los extremos y pasándosela por detrás de la espada y por el brazo que Buffy mantiene cogido, Spike se acerca para anudársela a la altura del cuello, ella lo mira hasta que termina de hacer el nudo y levanta la vista a unos centímetros de la cara de Buffy y con un brazo alrededor de ella. Spike puede sentir el aliento de ella en su cara y su mirada fija en la de él, pero el momento se hace demasiado intenso y Buffy gira la cara hacia el otro lado, Spike suspira con resignación y aprieta los dientes intentado contenerse para no tirarla al suelo y besarla hasta que le duelan los labios. Buffy mientras intenta recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal - _¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Ese…ese momento…??_- piensa, luego traga saliva, siente la boca seca, toma aire y se gira hacia Spike que esta mirando fijamente la ladera.

- Solo se me ocurre una manera de ayudarte a bajar, pero no te va a gustar, Cazadora – suelta Spike sin mirarla

- Que remedio…de perdidos al río, suéltalo – contesta Buffy girándose hacia al vampiro, que como única contestación se tumba en el suelto boca arriba y con los brazos abiertos, Buffy lo mira confundida - ¿Qué…qué demonios haces? – pregunta observándole sin entender nada.

- Bloody hell, Cazadora, hay que explicártelo todo…- murmura molesto, luego se incorpora un poco sobre un brazo y alarga el otro cogiendo a Buffy por la muñeca y tirándola sobre él, antes de que pueda decir nada, le pasa un brazo por la cintura y pone su otra mano en la nuca de ella.

- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que haces?! – grita Buffy contra el pecho del vampiro intentando alzar la cabeza

- Bueno, luv – dice Spike aflojando un poco la mano sobre la cabeza de ella – lo único que se me ocurre, es que bajemos rodando juntos. Primero, son la mitad de golpes y segundo, puedo vigilar que no te rompas el cuello durante la caída. – dice Spike con voz seria, Buffy le mira dubitativa.

- Puffff….esta bien, vamos – dice Buffy con voz molesta mientras baja la cabeza pegándola al pecho del vampiro, lo que le impide ver una sonrisa de Spike, que la agarra con fuerza y se impulsa para caer de lado por la pequeña ladera.

Al advertir como comienzan a rodar por el suelo, cogiendo cada vez más velocidad, Buffy se agarra a Spike cogiéndolo por la cintura en busca de refugio, de vez en cuando nota alguna piedra clavándose en su cuerpo, pero es el vampiro el que más golpes se está llevando, con diferencia. Cuando Buffy empieza a pensar que esa maldita pendiente no terminará nunca, siente un pequeño empujón y casi puede jurar que se impulsan y salen disparados, después percibe un golpe seco bajo ella y vuelven a rodar unos metros hasta chocar con un árbol, parándose de golpe.

Cuando finalmente Buffy abre los ojos, lo primero que ve es la tela negra de la camiseta de Spike, parpadea un par de veces hasta darse cuenta de que Spike esta tumbado sobre ella. Buffy se percata de la situación, sintiendo el peso del vampiro completamente inmóvil, sobre ella. Bastante nerviosa, apoya la palma de su mano sana en el pecho del vampiro, su primera intención era quitárselo de encima, pero al tocarle se queda embobada unos segundos notando los pectorales sobre su mano.

A Spike le dolía todo, se había clavado varias rocas mientras rodaban, pero lo peor había sido al salir disparados, se había dado un golpe en la espalda con algo y le dolía horrores, lo único bueno de todo eso había sido el poder abrazar a la Cazadora…y bueno el encontrarse sobre ella en este momento – _Nada más que por esto, merece la pena el golpe_ – piensa el vampiro aspirando el olor del pelo de Buffy, su cabeza reposa en el hueco del cuello de ella, así que puede hacerlo mientras sonríe feliz sin que ella lo sepa. Además también está todo lo quieto que puede, pues intenta escuchar algún ruido para saber si han conseguido darles esquinazo a los vampiros. Spike se tensa al sentir las manos de Buffy en su pecho, espera a ver que hace ella, pero pasan unos segundos sin que ella haga nada, el vampiro se incorpora ligeramente para mirarla, el rostro de Buffy refleja algo así como duda y después su cara pasa a la típica que uno pone cuando le pillan haciendo algo que no debe, ante ese cambio el vampiro frunce el ceño interrogante.

- _¡Mierda se ha dado cuenta! ¿Por que demonios te has quedado acariciándole, Buffy? _– se pregunta la rubia mentalmente a la vez que se sonroja si poder evitarlo – _Va a pensar que soy una Cazadora salida a la que le ponen los vampiros…¡¡Un segundo!! ¿He dicho LOS vampiros? ¡¡Oh dios!!..._ – los pensamientos de Buffy se interrumpen cuando se da cuenta de que él le mira interrogante, entonces reacciona y le empuja (aunque apenas sin fuerza) con la mano, para quitárselo de encima.

Spike nota un leve empujón y se da cuenta de que la Cazadora va a decirle algo, por suerte sus reflejos son rápidos y antes de que Buffy emita ningún sonido, le tapa la boca con la mano. La rubia lo mira sorprendida y Spike ve un destello de ira en sus ojos, antes de ella haga nada, el vampiro se apresura para llevar su otra mano a su oído y hacer un gesto significativo, la Cazadora lo mira confusa, Spike vuelve a repetir el gesto y luego señala hacia el bosque, entonces ella entiende lo que el vampiro intenta decirle, si habla y los vampiros están cerca los rastrearan, si es que no están rastreando su olor. Buffy asiente despacio, haciéndole ver que lo ha comprendido, Spike alza un poco la cabeza manteniéndose en alerta, sin embargo la mano de él sigue en su boca y es entonces cuando instintivamente Buffy comienza repasar todas y cada una de las partes de sus cuerpos que están en contacto. La Cazadora desvía su mirada hacia abajo, las piernas de ambos están entrelazadas, la entrepierna de Spike roza su muslo derecho, el metal de la hebilla del cinturón del vampiro se le esta clavando en el vientre, su mano sigue en el pecho de él y puede notar todos sus músculos sobre ella, el brazo izquierdo rodeándola y apoyado en la tierra y su mano derecha sobre su boca, Buffy vuelve a observarle, la mandíbula encajada y una expresión de concentración - _¿Seré yo la única que se siente…rara en esta posición,…eh, quiero decir situación?_ – piensa Buffy buscando la mirada abstraída del vampiro.

Lo que Buffy ignora son los esfuerzos hercúleos que Spike está haciendo para controlar sus impulsos y las reacciones de su cuerpo, sobre todo de una zona en concreto – _Vampiros, vampiros… ¿Dónde estáis? No huelo a nadie…bueno a nadie, nadie,… no exactamente_ – Spike reprime una sonrisa lasciva y siente un ligero movimiento en sus pantalones, lo que le hace apretar los dientes con fuerza - _¡Bollocks! tener a la Cazadora debajo de mi…de esta manera es demasiado…_

Seguro de que nadie les ha seguido, Spike baja la cabeza y mira la Cazadora fijamente, ella se gira y le mira también. Perdido en la mirada de ella, Spike retira su mano lentamente acariciando los labios de Buffy con las yemas de sus dedos, luego apoya la mano en la tierra rozando la cabeza de ella sin dejar de mirarse un segundo, Buffy absorta en la profundidad de los ojos del vampiro oye la sangre bombear dentro de su cabeza, en un acto reflejo aprieta sus labios humedeciéndoselos y luego los entreabre, tragando saliva con fuerza.

El gesto de Buffy pasa a cámara lenta por la mente de Spike, y sin pensárselo inclina su cabeza, apresando los labios de ella con los suyos y comenzando a besarla despacio, segundos después siente como ella empieza a corresponderle y en respuesta, él imprime más fuerza y pasión al beso abriendo su boca y colándose en la de ella buscando su lengua, mientras su mano derecha acaricia la cabeza de Buffy agarrándola con fuerza y atrayéndola hacia él, emitiendo un gemido cuando nota la pequeña mano de la cazadora jalando de su camiseta mientras arquea su cuerpo hacia él.

**_--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--_**

**Capitulo 25**

De pronto Buffy es consciente de lo que esta pasando, abre los ojos de golpe y empuja a Spike que la mira confundido, aun encima de ella. Ella se lleva la mano a la boca sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar - _¡He besado a Spike! ¡Sin que hubiera hechizos! ¡¡Oh dios mío!! ¡¡Y me ha gustado!!_ – piensa mientras se escabulle de debajo del vampiro, se levanta y echa andar visiblemente nerviosa. Spike, que sigue en el suelo y también bastante confuso, aunque no por el mismo motivo que la Cazadora, la mira alejarse a la vez que se pone en pie – _La Cazadora__ me ha dejado que la besara…Y no me ha parecido que le disgustará_ – sonríe ligeramente – _Y no tengo una estaca en el corazón_ – hace el gesto de llevarse una mano al pecho cerciorándose, luego levanta la cabeza y ve que Buffy está bastante lejos de él, suspira y echa a correr tras ella.

- Buffy – dice Spike al llegar a su altura mientras la coge por el brazo girándola

- Tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar a casa, hay que hablar con Giles – contesta ella sin mirarle y con voz neutral, Spike levanta una ceja extrañado por el cambio tan brusco.

- Buffy, tengo que decirte algo – dice él buscando su mirada

- Tengo que averiguar de donde han salido tantos vampiros, y si tiene que ver con algo nuevo o con… - sigue ella

- Te quiero – suelta Spike de golpe

- ¿Qu…Có…Qué has dicho? – dice Buffy levantando la vista hacia la del vampiro, con los ojos como platos

- Que te quiero – repite el vampiro, mirándola fijamente, y durante unos segundos que parecen siglos Buffy le mira con la boca abierta, luego se echa a reír. Spike la mira confuso y al ver que no para de reír comienza a enfadarse.

- Oh Spike… - consigue decir Buffy entre risas – por un momento casi me lo creo – Spike frunce el ceño aun más cabreado al oírla

- No es ninguna broma, Cazadora – masculla

- Para ya, Spike, ha sido buena pero ya no me lo trago – dice sonriendo e incorporándose recuperada del ataque de risa. El vampiro se acerca, la coge por los brazos y la acerca a él, haciendo que ella haga una mueca de dolor al notar su mano en el brazo herido, Spike se da cuenta y afloja un poco.

- Estoy enamorado de ti, Cazadora, desde hace meses, y no es ninguna jodida broma – le dice con dureza mirándola a los ojos fijamente, ella deja de sonreír y le mira seria.

Buffy forcejea con Spike hasta que este le suelta, luego se gira y comienza a andar hacia la ciudad sin decir una palabra, el vampiro la mira alejarse cabreado – _No pienso volver a correr tras ella como un… bloody perrito_ – piensa mientras se gira hacia el lado opuesto y comienza a caminar de vuelta al cementerio.

(En el mismo momento, en otro lugar)

- ¿Os encontráis ya mejor, amo? – pregunta uno de los esbirros de Glory a un hombre alto y moreno que se encuentra de espaldas mirándose en un espejo

- Si, creo que si – dice mientras se gira contemplando su cuerpo y su cara con curiosidad – solo estoy adaptándome a mi nuevo cuerpo

- Oh claro amo, por supuesto – dice el esbirro haciendo una reverencia

- Y dime… ¿Cómo ha ido esa táctica de los vampiros? – pregunta al tiempo que se abrocha una camisa de seda negra sobre su bronceado cuerpo

- Pues…señor…parece que la Cazadora ha huido… - contesta el secuaz temeroso

- ¿Ha huido? ¿Y como ha hecho para despistar a todos esos vampiros? – pregunta el hombre girándose hacia el monje. El rostro perfecto del hombre, es igual que si hubiera sido copiado de un modelo de la Grecia clásica, la nariz recta, los labios gruesos, un brillante cabello azabache se ondula hasta la altura de sus ojos, de un negro impenetrable, que escrutan al esbirro.

- Yo…señor, parece ser… que la Cazadora ha tenido la ayuda de un vampiro…

- ¿Un vampiro?

- Al parecer hay un…un vampiro que frecuenta…el…el circulo de la Cazadora – contesta miedoso

- ¿Un vampiro…ayudando a una Cazadora? – el hombre se hecha a reír – quiero ver eso con mis recién estrenados ojos. Traed a ese vampiro a mi presencia – ordena con voz dura mientras termina de vestirse.

- Pero… señor… - balbucea el esbirro, el hombre levanta la vista y lo mira duramente, el monje hace una profunda reverencia, los dos se giran al oír alguien que llama a la puerta, luego esta se abre.

- ¿Os habéis recuperado ya? – pregunta una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta

- Por supuesto, Glorificisidad – contesta el hombre a la vez que sonríe y Glory entra a la habitación, llevando un ceñido vestido rojo – solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para adaptarme a mi nuevo envoltorio

- Entonces, pronto podremos empezar a cumplir nuestros objetivos…supongo – dice Glory acercándose al hombre de forma sinuosa

- ¿Sabéis que hay un vampiro que ayuda a vuestra Cazadora? – dice sonriendo, la diosa enarca las cejas sorprendida – veo que no, he ordenado que me lo traigan…en un par de semanas, cuando todo este a pleno rendimiento – Glory sonríe siniestra y se arrima al hombre posando una mano en su pecho, acariciando los poderosos músculos que se encuentran bajo la tela – tal vez os deje divertiros un rato con él, quizás como regalo… – continua, mientras coge la mano que está posada en su pecho por la muñeca y la hace girarse con un brusco movimiento, sujetándola con el brazo a la espalda, provocando un pequeño gruñido de la diosa, el hombre sonríe y sea acerca a su oído – Y cuando acabemos con todos, vos sembrareis el caos… – susurra despacio.

- Espero que vuestro nuevo cuerpo no os impida hacer vuestro trabajo – dice la diosa intentado girar el rostro para mirarlo, pero el hombre la agarra del cuello con la otra mano, apretando levemente

- Este envoltorio humano, solo une mi esencia a este plano, querida Glorificiosa – dice el hombre susurrándola con gesto lascivo – mi poder sigue intacto, causar la devastación…, la pestilencia… – dice mientras lame el cuello de la diosa obsceno y sonríe, mordiéndola el lóbulo de la oreja - …y la muerte – la mano que aferraba el cuello de Glory baja despacio y con rudeza por el pecho hasta colarse dentro del vestido, apretando con fuerza un pezón, la diosa jadea - ¿Hace cuanto que no disfrutáis del placer que puede proporcionaros un Dios? – susurra el hombre.

- Desaparece – dice Glory refiriéndose al esbirro que aun sigue allí, este se inclina y sale apresurado de la habitación – Nergal…dios de los más oscuros inframundos… – dice Glory mientras levanta un brazo aferrándose al cuello de él, que ríe despacio – vos causareis la devastación y yo el caos… ¿Qué puede haber más excitante que eso? – el dios vuelve a reírse.

- Deja que te lo demuestre – dice mientras la empuja con fuerza cara a la pared, para al instante posicionarse tras ella, sujetando sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza de ella, la otra mano se posa a la altura de las corvas y comienza a subir, acariciando con rudeza el muslo de la diosa, que vuelve a jadear, Nergal levanta el vestido para manosear el trasero de Glory mientras lame su espalda, lascivo. Después agarra la ropa interior y la arranca de un tirón, dejándola caer al suelo, su lengua sube por la espalda de la diosa hasta su oído mientras vuelve a acariciar su muslo – Voy a enseñarte otro par de cosas que te van a gustar tanto como despedazar y desmembrar humanos – murmura el dios, introduciendo de golpe un dedo en el sexo de Glory, que emite un grito de placentera sorpresa.

_**Continuará...**_


	14. Mas Problemas

**Capitulo 26**

(Tarde siguiente, cripta de Spike)

Spike está durmiendo en la planta de abajo, desnudo sobre la cama de matrimonio. Se despierta, al oír un golpe que proviene de la trampilla que da a las alcantarillas. Se levanta y se pone el pantalón apresurado mientras se dirige hacia donde proviene el ruido, armado con un puñal. Abre la puerta que da hacia el conducto de las alcantarillas con el cuchillo en alto.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! tranquilo rubiales, que soy yo – dice Ankara sujetándole la muñeca que sostiene el puñal

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta extrañado el vampiro, guardándose el puñal y volviendo hacia la cripta, seguido de la recién llegada

- Vaya, me esperaba un recibimiento algo más efusivo – contesta la vampira entrando en el dormitorio de Spike

- Quiero decir,…no son horas de visita precisamente… – dice Spike rascándose la cabeza, parado en mitad de la habitación – estaba durmiendo

- Ya lo veo – responde ella echando un vistazo al vampiro a medio vestir, descalzo y con el pelo revuelto y luego a la cama – he venido a buscarte

- ¿Para? – pregunta Spike volviéndose hacia ella

- Para que me acompañes a la tienda de magia – responde la vampira con aire ausente admirando la decoración, el vampiro sonríe al oírla.

- Pues me temo que no voy a poder acompañarte, luv

- No era una invitación

- ¿Piensas obligarme? – pregunta Spike cínico

- Podría si quisiera, pero no va a hacer falta – la vampira hace una pausa mientras sonríe – ¿has oído algún rumor últimamente? ¿Nuevos demonios que están llegando? – Spike asiente - ¿sabes por qué?

- No exactamente, no me interesan mucho esos rollos

- Pues este, cielo, si te va a interesar, - dice la vampira con decisión – así que, hazme un favor, vístete y acompáñame a la Magic Box

- No se si no me….

- Te espero abajo – le corta Ankara saliendo por la puerta que va a las alcantarillas, Spike resopla enfadado - _¿Es que todas las mujeres me tiene que chulear?_ - piensa mientras se calza las botas, se pone una camisa negra y coge su inseparable abrigo.

(15 minutos más tarde, Magic Box)

- ¿Hoy no entrenas? – pregunta Willow a Buffy que esta sentada en la mesa leyendo

- ¿Eh? Si, luego…estoy… estoy leyendo – contesta Buffy volviendo a la lectura, Willow la mira extrañada, sobre todo después de leer el nombre del libro "Paradigmas actuales y alternativos en la psicología contemporánea", la pelirroja mueve la cabeza negativamente y vuelve a mirar a su amiga que parece seguir enfrascada en la lectura - _A Buffy le pasa algo…puede que sea todo este lío de Dawn y la diosa y la vampira…si, seguro que es eso…_- piensa Willow un poco más tranquila, sin saber que las preocupaciones de su amiga no son ni por asomo las que ella imagina.

Buffy lleva todo el día pensando en lo que Spike le dijo la noche anterior – _Es un vampiro, no puede estar enamorado de mi… porque no tiene alma…eso es obvio ¿no? sin embargo parecía tan…no se, sincero…no, no puede ser, es solo una obsesión porque no ha podido acabar conmigo. _

_Quizás si yo lo hubiera estacado en su momento… ¿Cuándo dejé de ver a Spike como un vampiro al que debería cazar? En algunos momentos casi parece uno más de la pandilla, anoche mismamente,… pufff ¡que locura! ...estoy hecha un lío…_

_…Y si solo es una obsesión…eso quiere decir que ¿ahora puede resultar peligroso_?... Estoy enamorado de ti, Cazadora, desde hace meses, y no es ninguna jodida broma…_ Dijo ¿meses? entonces, ¿no es una amenaza?… ¿meses?... –_

Los pensamientos de la Cazadora se ven interrumpidos por un golpe que proviene de la puerta que da a la sala de entrenamiento. Willow, Tara y ella levantan la cabeza de sus respectivas lecturas para mirar en esa dirección. Giles mira hacia allí desde la caja, donde esta cobrando a un cliente, y Anya y Xander por su parte se vuelven para mirar hacia abajo, desde el altillo. La puerta se abre dejando ver a un Spike malhumorado, seguido de Ankara, lo que provoca que todos se pongan en guardia.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunta Giles despachando al cliente y acercándose a la puerta trasera

- A mi no me mires, viejo – contesta Spike encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a la vampira. La aludida se adentra en la estancia evitando la poca luz que entra en la tienda.

- Tenemos problemas – suelta de golpe, apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados, Spike previendo que la cosa se va a alargar toma asiento al lado de Buffy, que al verlo acercarse le mira de reojo, el vampiro le clava una mirada dura, luego se sienta y se gira mirando hacia la vampira.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos, colmillitos. Por si no te has dado cuenta, hay una diosa que anda buscando a Dawn – contesta Xander irónico, bajando las escaleras, la vampira resopla.

- ¿Y que sabéis acerca del los numerosos brotes de demonios? – pregunta ella

- Que son muchos y bastante fuertes – contesta la Cazadora alzando la mirada

- y que no solo están surgiendo aquí – añade Giles, la vampira asiente.

- Si, lo sé, he hablado con Cordy y algunos otros contactos – dice pausadamente, los demás la miran algo sorprendidos por la familiaridad con que ha nombrado a la ex-animadora - ¿sabéis por que están viniendo?

- Bueno, supongo que por lo de siempre, la Boca del Infierno y todo ese rollo – suelta Buffy

- Es decir, que no tenéis ni idea… - responde Ankara

- ¿Y tu si? – pregunta Giles bastante interesado

- Desde luego, más que vosotros, seguro… - responde cínica – los demonios están viniendo por algo muy poderoso y oscuro que les atrae, pero no es la Boca del Infierno… - dice haciendo una pausa – La Cazadora tiene razón, esos demonios son muy fuertes, y también muy poderosos y no solo ellos. Todos los seres oscuros que están llegando y los que están por venir…todos pertenecen a la primera categoría…

- ¿Quieres decir, que están viniendo los peces gordos? – pregunta Spike, tomando interés por el asunto, la vampira afirma con la cabeza.

- Eso no es nada bueno… - murmura Giles - ¿Qué sabes acerca de lo que les está atrayendo?

- Es un ser muy poderoso, el pez gordo de los peces gordos – contesta imitando la expresión del vampiro - ¿Os suena de algo el nombre de Nergal? – pregunta, casi todos niegan con la cabeza.

- Nergal es el nombre de un dios de la mitología sumeria, - comienza a relatar Giles quitándose las gafas y sentándose en la mesa – Se le representaba mediante una figura humana, a veces con las piernas envueltas en una de mortaja, portando una espada y un cetro con dos cabezas de león. Los sumerios creían que gobernaba el reino del inframundo junto a su consorte, Ereshkigal, que había sido raptada del….

- Si, ya veo que sabe mucho sobre mitología babilónica – le corta Ankara, viendo que esta dispuesto a contar toda la leyenda – Pero me refería a que sabe del autentico Nergal

- Él es el autentico – contesta el Vigilante malhumorado

- No – suelta Spike de pronto, haciendo que todos le miren – Yo he oído hablar de ese Nergal. Hay una secta de vampiros que adoran a un tío con ese nombre – los scoobies le miran extrañados y la vampira le sonríe, animándole a continuar – me parece que la tía esa con la que reinaba, le engaño con un demonio dragón o algo así, cuando el tal Nergal se enteró, los mato a los dos y con sus cabezas adornó su trono – los chicos ponen cara de asco – según los tíos de la secta, llegará un día en que otra diosa lo reclame, el tío irá a buscarla para ver si es digna de ser su nueva compañera y si es así, se coronaran y buscarán un nuevo lugar en el que reinar, y serán felices y comerán perdices – finaliza Spike

- Así es – confirma la vampira sonriendo a Spike

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? – pregunta Xander

- ¡Oh, nada! siempre y cuando él y Glory no confraternicen demasiado – apostilla la vampira cínica.

.

--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--

.

**Capitulo 27**

(Esa misma noche en un callejón)

Buffy está peleando contra dos vampiros tremendamente fuertes, descargando su ira y su preocupación con cada golpe. Con todos los problemas que hay, en el fondo casi se siente agradecida por poder salir a patrullar cada noche durante horas, pues es la única manera que encuentra para poder liberar su tensión. En un descuido uno de los vampiros la agarra por detrás cogiéndole de los brazos mientras el otro se acerca con clara intención de morderla. Buffy reacciona con rapidez y aprovechado que el otro vampiro la sostiene, se apoya en él levantando ambas piernas y dándole una fuerte patada en la cara al vampiro que se le acercaba, este sale disparado estrellándose contra una pared. La Cazadora suelta un fuerte cabezazo al vampiro que la agarra por detrás, consiguiendo librarse de su abrazo, se gira tomando impulso y soltándole una patada en el estomago haciéndole retroceder. El vampiro intenta golpearla, Buffy es más rápida y se agacha esquivándole, al levantarse le clava la estaca con rapidez, convirtiéndole en polvo, instantáneamente. La chica se gira buscando al otro vampiro, pero éste ha desaparecido, está punto de irse fastidiada por la huida del vampiro, cuando oye un grito en otro callejón cercano, preocupada porque el vampiro fugado pueda estar haciendo daño a alguien, sale corriendo en dirección al grito.

Sin embargo al llegar ve al vampiro luchando con un hombre, pelo teñido, abrigo de cuero… - _¡Mierda! ¿Es que me lo tengo que encontrar en todas partes?_ – piensa Buffy mientras observa la pelea, por lo que ve, el grito pertenecía al vampiro huido. Al parecer, Spike debe haberle clavado una barra de metal en un muslo, cuando la chica llega, el vampiro está sacándosela, mientras Spike espera ansioso por seguir la pelea. Buffy sonríe, a Spike no le gusta combatir con ventaja, está esperando a que el otro vampiro se recupere para continuar. Buffy borra su sonrisa cuando se da cuenta de que estaba admirando la destreza y valentía de Spike – _¿Se puede saber que me pasa? No es valiente es…es… temerario_ – piensa acercándose para estacar al vampiro y marcharse. Justo cuando comienza a aproximarse, los dos vampiros vuelven a la lucha, así que se aparta molesta y se dedica a observar la pelea enfadada.

El otro vampiro es mucho más corpulento que Spike, aun así este le desafía risueño invitándole a acercarse a él. El grandullón se convierte y ataca a Spike, que con facilidad se echa a un lado esquivándole y propinándole un golpe en la nuca con el canto de la mano. El vampiro recibe el golpe tropezando, pero al instante se levanta aun más cabreado, lanzando sus puños sin tener un objetivo claro, lo que facilita la tarea de Spike, que con aparente destreza, detiene uno de los grandes puños de su oponente con la mano, mientras le encaja un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago. Agarrándole aún por la mano lo lanza contra la pared y luego espera a que vuelva a recuperarse, al parecer está disfrutando con la pelea. El otro vampiro enfurecido por la paliza que está recibiendo del escuálido vampiro arremete contra él, y aunque Spike logra esquivar varios golpes, el grandullón consigue encajarle uno en el pómulo, haciéndole tambalear, lo que el otro vampiro aprovecha para darle un segundo en el estomago, cuando lanza el tercero, enaltecido por que los dos últimos han encontrado su blanco, Spike le esquiva, le coge por un brazo situándose tras él y clavándole la estaca por la espalda, acaba con él.

Buffy que ha observado toda la pelea de brazos cruzados y apoyada contra la pared se acerca a Spike, que está arreglándose la ropa.

- Ese vampiro era mío – dice la Cazadora acercándose al vampiro por la espalda

- ¿Si? No le he visto muy interesado en pelear contigo – contesta brusco arreglándose el abrigo sin mirarla y echando a andar sin volverse

- Ha escapado mientras peleaba con otro – contesta la Cazadora - _¿Cómo osa ese cretino vampiro darle la espalda? ¡¡A ella!!_ – piensa Buffy

- Ya, claro – responde Spike caminando e ignorándola

- ¿De que te crees que vas, estúpido vampiro teñido? – dice Buffy alzando la voz, a la vez que agarra a Spike por la manga del abrigo y le hace girarse hacia ella

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta Spike elevando también su tono de voz - ¿qué pasa? ¿que si no te sigo como un perrito ya no sabes hacer nada? – por toda respuesta el vampiro ve la cara de la chica pasar por diferente colores y expresiones y por último recibe un fuerte puñetazo en plena cara.

- ¡Yo no te necesito para nada! ¿me oyes? – grita la Cazadora, intentado volver a golpearle, pero Spike para su golpe cogiéndola por la muñeca.

- Estoy harto de ti, ¡niñata frígida! – grita Spike encarándola, la cara de la Cazadora es todo un poema, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué…qué es lo que me has…llamado? – sisea acercándose a él con una mirada asesina

- ¿Es que no entiendes el ingles, Cazadora? – responde él de la misma forma – Atenta – dice hablándola como si tuviera 3 años – Niñata… Frígida…

- Yo…no…soy...eso – murmura Buffy con odio contenido.

Buffy olvida cualquier instinto de cazadora, para convertirse en una simple chica ofendida y hacer lo que cualquier otra, cruzarle la cara de una bofetada. El vampiro le mira sorprendido por la reacción, al tiempo que se lleva la mano a la cara, se esperaba un puñetazo o una paliza, pero un guantazo… Buffy se mira la mano y luego a Spike, también ella tiene cara de sorpresa - _¿Por qué demonios no le estoy rompiendo las costillas? _– se pregunta observando su mano y la cara de desconcierto del vampiro.

- ¿Me has dado una bofetada? – pregunta Spike mirándola sin acabar de creérselo, al parecer ella esta igual

- Yo… - contesta sin mirarle – eso...creo. Mejor me voy – dice dándosela la vuelta empezando a andar con paso ligero

- ¡ah no! otra vez no, por ahí no paso – dice Spike para si, echando a correr tras ella, la coge por el brazo girándola, igual que hizo ella hace un momento, pero antes de que Buffy pueda decir nada, el vampiro la besa.

Spike pasa su mano detrás de la espalda de ella, la coge de la nuca enterrando los dedos entre su pelo y acercándola más a él, a la vez que pasa la lengua por sus labios, que se entreabren como respuesta, besa sus labios e introduce su lengua buscando la de ella, igual que la otra noche. Y al igual que la otra vez, siente las manos de Buffy sobre su pecho, apartándole, Spike la atraviesa con la mirada, ella esta colorada y parece que tartamudea.

- No…no, esto no…es…no es, esto es malo, esto no puede ser…- susurra Buffy sin mirarle, pero él no se da por vencido, la coge de la barbilla con la mano, levántale la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Spike en voz baja

- Soy la Cazadora y tú…tú…

- …Un vampiro

- Exacto

- Pero lo deseas,…me deseas – susurra sin dejar de mirarla, ella intenta apartar la vista pero Spike no la deja.

- No es cierto

- Si lo es, luv, lo sabes – le replica el vampiro, se miran fijamente durante largo tiempo – por una vez en tu vida, ¿por qué no haces lo que realmente deseas?

- No puedo…no debemos…yo te odio, Spike – contesta ella retirando la mirada, pero él vuelve a interceptar su mirada.

- Eso no es cierto, pet, los dos lo sabemos – murmura Spike acariciando el rostro de ella, que sin poder evitarlo se estremece – Olvida que eres la Cazadora. Sólo por esta noche, ven conmigo…se solamente Buffy – ella le mira titubeando revelando su dolor, el peso de ser la elegida, deseando poder dejarse llevar por él, olvidando lo que son, ignorando su razón, pero tiene miedo, Spike toma su cara entre sus manos – esta noche no habrá Cazadora, ni vampiros, ni deber, ni responsabilidad, ni culpa. No pienses…, solo déjate llevar – Buffy a escuchado sus ultimas palabras con los ojos cerrados, de pronto los abre observando la profunda mirada de Spike – _solo déjate llevar_ – repite ella en su mente – _¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que hizo algo sin calcular las posibles consecuencias? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo algo solo porque quería?_

Spike siente las manos de Buffy aferrarse a sus hombros con fuerza y un segundo después ella le besa, dubitativa por un instante, para luego desatar una profunda y desesperada pasión, empujándole contra la pared del callejón.

**Continuará...**


	15. Dejandose Llevar

_¡Hola!!_

_Os dejo un par de capitulos más, Espero que os gusten ._

_Advertencias: Contenido sexual explicito, no recomendado para menores de 17 años.  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

Spike la besa con pasión, respondiendo a la de Buffy, apenas puede creerse lo que está pasando, él siempre había pensado que tenerla era imposible, sin embargo ella…- _Ella se esta desahogando contigo, idiota _– se reprende mentalmente. Buffy para a respirar y los dos se apartan un segundo para mirarse, de pronto Spike olvida todo y solo la ve a ella. La coge por la cadera arrimándola a él, haciéndole sentir su deseo, ella cierra los ojos y él vuelve a besarla, enredando su otra mano en su cabello. Buffy pasa sus manos por la musculosa espalda del vampiro, deja una de ellas en su nuca, jugando con su pelo teñido, desliza la otra mano, acariciando el torso de Spike, palpando cada músculo y luego la cuela por dentro del abrigo del vampiro, aferrándose a su espalda. Spike pierde la cabeza ante la caricia y sin dejar de besarla, la gira y la pone a ella contra la pared, la oye gemir de sorpresa. Baja su mano desde la cadera de Buffy hasta su trasero, acariciándolo despacio y luego le hace levantar la pierna, agarrándola con fuerza del muslo, para poder colarse entre sus piernas, Buffy vuelve a jadear y los dos se separan unos milímetros sin dejar de mirarse.

Ante la mirada lujuriosa de Spike, Buffy traga saliva con fuerza, la mano del vampiro se desliza por su muslo, manteniéndolo en alto. Sin dejar de mirarla, Spike se mueve ligeramente de arriba a bajo rozándose contra ella, por encima de la ropa, consiguiendo que ella responda con un gemido.

-Buffy….- consigue decir el con voz ronca, ella solo acierta a abrir los ojos y mirarle expectante, en respuesta él suelta su pierna y se aparta un poco de ella, que le mira desconcertada. Finalmente él la toma de la mano y le susurra – sígueme – Buffy se deja llevar por Spike sin preguntar a donde la lleva. Lo más lógico sería parar ahora mismo esta locura, antes de que ambos vayan más lejos, pero eso es solo una pequeña y recóndita voz escondida en algún lugar de su cabeza. El deseo y la lujuria reprimida que hay dentro de la Cazadora han tomado el mando.

Unos minutos después se encuentran frente a la puerta de un piso en el centro de la ciudad, Spike saca una llave y abre la puerta. Buffy le mira interrogante, él se gira y la toma de la mano arrastrándola dentro, cierra la puerta y la empuja contra ella, volviéndola a besar, mordisqueando sus labios y acariciando su lengua con la de él, Buffy entierra todos sus pensamientos en cuanto siente la lengua fría de Spike en su boca, jugando con la suya, gime con fuerza y le coge de los hombros abrazándole contra ella. Spike apoya una de sus manos en la puerta, y con la otra acaricia el trasero de ella, rudo y apasionado. Buffy jadea excitada y baja el abrigo de Spike por los hombros, quitándoselo y logrando que caiga al suelo, Spike sube sus manos hasta los hombros de ella y hace lo mismo con su chaqueta, volviendo a dejar sus manos en el trasero de ella. Buffy se agarra a él con fuerza y salta abrazándose a él con las piernas, Spike coge las manos de Buffy y las pone contra la puerta, sujetándola por las muñecas, rompe el beso y la mira unos segundos, excitándose aun más con la visión, si eso es posible. Buffy intenta volver a besarle, pero él la tiene bien sujeta, aparta su cabeza y se dirige a la oreja de ella, respirándole su innecesario aliento en ella, lo que provoca un gemido de la rubia, para después lamer y mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja lentamente y con dedicación. Spike oye la respiración acelerada de la Cazadora, todavía la tiene sujeta por las muñecas, ella podría soltarse si quisiera, pero no lo hace, el vampiro lleva su boca al cuello de Buffy, observando como palpita su yugular, pasa la lengua por el delgado cuello, mientras la oye gemir placenteramente.

Spike se detiene para volver a mirarla, ella abre los ojos velados por el placer y de un brusco movimiento suelta sus manos de las de él, sin pensarlo baja sus manos hasta el pecho de Spike y de un tirón abre su camisa, saltándole los botones, el vampiro abre la boca para reprenderla, pero se fija en la camisa de ella y sonríe con malicia, asciende sus manos por las caderas de ella hasta la altura del pecho, agarra la camisa, e igual que ella, la abre de un tirón rompiendo un par de botones. Por respuesta Buffy jadea y baja la camisa de él, haciéndola caer al suelo junto al abrigo, Spike la imita y le quita la camisa.

La rubia desliza sus manos desde los hombros del vampiro hasta el pecho, bajando por su abdomen, Spike hace el mismo recorrido en el cuerpo de ella pero a la inversa, subiendo sus manos desde las caderas hasta sus pechos, abarcándolos con las manos, los aprieta y ella gime con fuerza.

- ..Spike…-susurra Buffy, es la primera vez que habla desde hace un buen rato, el aludido levanta la vista y ella le mira fijamente, intentando hablar, pero como no logra decir nada, Spike aprovecha y vuelve a acariciar sus pechos con fuerza por encima del sujetador, Buffy jadea alzando la vista y golpeándose la cabeza contra la puerta, Spike juega con los tirantes del sujetador empezando a deslizarlos, cuando ella le coge la cara con las manos y le besa apasionada, mordiendo su labios y buscando la excitante lengua del vampiro. Spike olvida lo que estaba haciendo, la coge por las caderas y la separa de la puerta cargando con ella sin dejar de besarla y anda a tientas por el piso. Se para y la baja, logrando tumbarla sobre una alfombra que hay en medio del apartamento y se arrodilla junto a ella.

Buffy abre las piernas en clara invitación, Spike se coloca entre ellas y se inclina para besarla, ella levanta la cabeza acudiendo a su encuentro, pero el vampiro la coge del cabello, con fuerza suficiente para excitarla sin llegar a hacerla daño y la detiene, se inclina y lame sus labios despacio, luego besa su quijada lamiéndola hasta llegar a la oreja, mordisqueándola, con la otra mano acaricia su cuello y baja por el esternón, bajando uno de los tirantes del sujetador mientras se incorpora para mirarla. Buffy se alza y él se deshace del sujetador que cae en alguna parte del piso, Spike vuelve a besar su cuello mientras acaricia sus pechos y pellizca sus pezones, provocando pequeños gritos en la Cazadora.

Buffy abraza la espalda del vampiro con un brazo, mientras con el otro baja hasta su pantalón intentado desabrocharle el cinturón. Spike sorprendido por la ansiosa maniobra de la Cazadora, sonríe con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, busca la mano de Buffy y la aparta de su pantalón, ella se gira para mirarle y él se limita a sonreírla, al instante empieza a besarla despacio hasta llegar a sus senos, lamiéndolos y mordisqueando. Buffy jadea con fuerza y agarra al vampiro por la cabeza, la otra mano se clava en la espalda de él y le araña, haciéndole gruñir.

Spike sigue bajando, sin parar de besarla, disfrutando de la manera en que ella se contorsiona. Cuando llega a sus pantalones, los desabrocha mientras la besa en el ombligo, luego tira de ellos quitándoselos, Buffy se incorpora y lleva sus manos a los pantalones del vampiro que la mira lujurioso, dejándola esta vez si, que le desnude. Spike mira boquiabierto a la Cazadora cuando esta comienza a acariciar su miembro despacio y algo torpe, cierra los ojos y disfruta del goce que le proporciona la pequeña mano de Buffy. Poco a poco ella va cogiendo confianza, haciéndole jadear de placer, Spike la toma por los hombros y la tiende sobre la alfombra, besándola con fogosidad, mientras con su mano izquierda le baja las bragas.

Spike sube la mano por sus muslos obligándola a abrir las piernas, acariciándola despacio hasta llegar al sexo de ella, rozándola sin llegara tocarla, desesperándola. Buffy rompe el beso para mirarle irritada, Spike la sonríe perverso e introduce un dedo dentro de ella mientras le acaricia el clítoris con el pulgar, consiguiendo unos nuevos arañazos en su espalda y un fuerte grito de placer de la Cazadora, que busca aire entre gemidos, arqueando la espalda. El vampiro mueve sus dedos dentro de ella, disfrutando de la vista de su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer, de su cara sonrojada y de sus fuertes gemidos.

- Spike, Spike – dice ella llamándole, en respuesta él agacha su cabeza hasta el oído de ella rozándole con la nariz sin dejar de de jugar con sus dedos dentro de ella

- Dime, amor…-susurra él

-Spikee…-vuelve a llamarlo ella jadeante, logrando girarse hacia él y le mira a los ojos con determinación, mordiéndose el labio, Spike la mira sonriendo, comprendiéndola

- ¿Quieres…? – pregunta él dubitativo

- Oh,…si… por favor – contesta ella

Spike retira sus dedos del sexo de Buffy y se coloca de rodillas entre sus piernas, coge su miembro guiándolo hasta la entrada de ella, luego pone las manos en el suelo a ambos lado de su cuerpo y se miran a los ojos mientras se introduce lentamente en ella. La boca de Buffy se abre para soltar un grito que su garganta se niega a producir, Spike encaja las mandíbulas con fuerza, retirándose y vuelve a mirarla cuando se introduce de nuevo en ella que se arquea para recibirlo, esta vez si, Buffy emite un grito y se abraza con fuerza al vampiro, gimiendo en él oído de él, logrando un sonoro gruñido de parte de Spike, que vuelve a retirarse despacio, para volver a embestirla con fuerza, llenándola por completo.

Buffy le abraza con las piernas para atraerlo hacia ella. Spike se retira y vuelve a penetrarla jadeando, sintiendo las uñas de Buffy clavadas en su espalda y un escandaloso grito en su oído, seguido de un mordisco en el hombro que termina de hacerle perder la cabeza, acelerando el ritmo siguiendo sus instintos y su necesidad de ella, durante unos minutos la penetra incrementando la velocidad gradualmente.

- Buffy…- jadea con voz ronca, cuando siente como la tensión se acumula llegando a la cima

-¡Oh! ¡Spike! ¡Spike! – grita ella con apremio sintiendo como llega el punto culminante, Spike sale de ella y la embiste con fuerza, alcanzando juntos un placentero orgasmo, gritando los nombres el uno del otro, dando las ultimas embestidas, Spike se deja caer sobre Buffy.

Durante un rato solo se escucha la respiración acelerada de la Cazadora, ninguno puede moverse, están saboreando la calma tras la liberación del placer compartido, poco después Spike sale de ella y rueda hasta quedar bocarriba a su lado, sin darse cuenta ambos se quedan dormidos, desnudos sobre la alfombra en un profundo sueño tranquilo y reparador.

* * *

**Capitulo 29**

Buffy se agita comenzando a despertarse, notando un ligero peso sobre su cintura y un bulto a su espalda. Aun durmiendo arrima su espalda al cuerpo que yace a su lado. Minutos después abre los ojos despacio, siente su cuerpo relajado, aunque cansado y la boca seca como si tuviera una resaca. Lo primero que ve es una mullida alfombra de pelo sobre la que se encuentra tumbada, recorre la zona con la vista, buscando algo entre la penumbra que le sea familiar. Una pared clara, una mesa baja, un sillón, unos vaqueros colgando del brazo del sillón, una lámpara de pie, un mueble junto a la pared… ¿unos vaqueros? Buffy vuelve a llevar sus ojos a la prenda que cuelga del sillón, abre los ojos de golpe al reconocer los pantalones como propios. Lleva la vista hacia abajo, mirando extrañada una gruesa manta que la cubre, sin apenas moverse levanta un poco la manta, para descubrir que esta completamente desnuda. Buffy vuelve a bajar la manta alarmada, cierra los ojos con fuerza – _dios, por favor…dime que no es lo que creo que es _– se repite mentalmente, luego abre los ojos con cautela y vuelve a levantar la manta despacio, por supuesto sigue desnuda, pero no solo eso llama su atención si no un brazo musculoso que la abraza por la cintura. Buffy traga saliva y comienza a girarse despacio, para descubrir el rostro relajado de Spike.

- Ay…Madre… - musita Buffy

Spike entreabre los ojos soñoliento, al verla sonríe lentamente y vuelve a abrir los ojos para mirarla fijamente.

Buffy le mira a su vez, aunque no precisamente con la misma alegría con la que lo hace él. Abre los ojos de par en par, y su cara toma una expresión de sorpresa, mientras recuerda todo lo que pasó hace solo unas horas. Se levanta de un brinco, cogiendo la manta y abrazándose a ella, aunque no sabe que es peor, porque al hacerlo, el vampiro queda completamente desnudo y en su campo visual, Buffy se sonroja y no sabe muy bien donde mirar. Levanta la vista, evitando mirar a Spike directamente, este se apoya sobre un codo incorporándose y la mira frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa, luv? – pregunta extrañado, Buffy le mira y traga saliva

- Yo...yo… ¿Qué ha pasado? – tartamudea Buffy, aunque al momento siente ganas de pegarse así misma por la estupidez que acaba de soltar, Spike le mira sorprendido, arqueando las cejas, sentándose sobre la alfombra

- ¿Es que tienes amnesia? ¿Problemas de memoria, Cazadora? – contesta cínicamente, Buffy le mira furiosa y se gira para buscar su ropa.

Spike se levanta, y se acerca a ella, que ha encontrado las bragas y esta abrochándose el sujetador de espaldas a él. Spike sonríe al ver como los dedos de Buffy tiemblan intentando atinar con el broche del sujetador, se acerca a ella por la espalda y la coge por las caderas, pegándose a ella. Buffy consigue abrocharse el sujetador y lleva sus manos directamente a las de él para apartarle, cuando lo siente tras ella, los músculos duros y fríos contra su espalda, las manos suaves y rudas descansando en sus caderas. Spike sube una de sus manos y le retira el pelo, dejando una muy tentadora visión de su cuello, el vampiro posa sus labios sobre él, en una leve caricia y asciende hasta la oreja de ella, mientras la mano vuelve a sus caderas.

Buffy abre los ojos como platos y se atraganta con su propia saliva, al percibir el falso aliento de Spike en su oído.

- ¿Ya te acuerdas mejor, Pet? – susurra Spike con voz grave, consiguiendo que a Buffy se le erice la piel y que un escalofrío recorra su columna vertebral, desbocando su pulso y su respiración.

-No…no…-comienza a decir Buffy, pero se calla en cuanto nota el miembro de Spike endurecerse contra ella – Spike, no va a volver….a...volver a… - intenta hablar otra vez, mientras el rubio la besa despacio en el cuello, Buffy lleva sus manos hasta las de él apartándolas y separándose, luego se gira para mirarle y aunque bastante sofocada consigue decir – Spike lo que ha pasado…nunca, nunca más va a volver a pasar.

- Lo dudo…- contesta Spike volviendo a acercarse a ella

- No va a pasar – repite ella, aunque más para sí misma que para él. Spike alarga un brazo y la coge de la nuca atrayéndola hacia sí.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta a escasos centímetros de los labios de ella, Buffy clava la vista en los profundos y azules ojos del vampiro

- Ya sabes porque – responde ella sin moverse, Spike la mira fijamente y después la suelta. Se aparta y coge sus pantalones, vistiéndose con enfado.

Buffy le mira bastante confundida, conociéndole, esperaba que él fuera a insistir mucho más, tras observar como se viste baja la mirada contrariada y busca el resto de su ropa, poniéndosela tan rápido como puede. Cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta oye la voz de Spike, fría e insensible.

-No vuelvas a aparecer por mi cripta y no me busques para nada – dice al verla abrir la puerta, ella se gira mirándole extrañada – Nunca – añade mirándola fijamente, ella le mira algo sorprendida y también dolida o al menos eso cree él, luego sale dando un portazo.

Spike suspira aliviando la tensión, cuando sabe que ella ya no puede oírle se gira para golpear la pared rabioso, logrando hacer un boquete y lastimarse los nudillos, mientras suelta un rugido de furia.

.

_Continuará..._


	16. Dilemas nocturnos

_¡Hola!!_

_Esta vez dejó sólo un capi, pero como es bastante largo no creo q haya quejas XD ._

* * *

**Capitulo 30**

Había pasado casi un mes desde...desde lo que pasó con Spike. Buffy estaba de caza por el centro, como todas las noches. La densidad de vampiros y demonios de todo tipo, iba en aumento cada día, y eso que Buffy salía todas las noches durante tres horas o más, y cuando volvía a casa siempre llegaba hecha unos zorros y muerta de cansancio. Los chicos salían con ella algunas noches para hacer batidas por los cementerios, pero aun así los demonios seguían llegando.

No habían vuelto a ver a Spike desde aquella noche, Xander se alegró bastante porque llegaron a pensar que se había marchado de la ciudad, pero Dawn se había pasado una o dos veces por su cripta y él seguía allí. Eso era lo único que Buffy sabia del vampiro desde entonces, y aunque nunca, ni bajo tortura sería capaz de admitirlo, ni si quiera lo admitía para si misma, tenia que reconocer que lo echaba de menos.

Buffy trataba de auto convencerse que se debía a que era un gran luchador y él mejor compañero de caza que había tenido, sin embargo, cuando llegaba a su casa completamente agotada después de haber exterminado a más de una decena de demonios y caía rendida en su cama, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia y sonreír en la oscuridad de su cuarto al acordarse de alguna estupidez que hubiera dicho el vampiro y que en su momento le había fastidiado enormemente. La Cazadora que había en ella le decía que era imposible que echará de menos el sarcasmo, las frases hirientes y los modales de estrella de rock setentera de Spike; era entonces cuando se molestaba consigo misma y se giraba en la cama borrando de su mente cualquier cosa relacionada con él.

Incluso una o dos noches Buffy se sorprendió a sí misma rememorando la noche que habían pasado juntos, aunque fuera algo que no debía haber pasado nunca, que era un tremendo error, que le hacia sentir vergüenza de si misma, que se sentía incapaz de confesar a nadie, por miedo a que sintieran asco o decepción; Buffy sabia que era la mejor sesión de sexo que había tenido en su vida, había disfrutado más que nunca anteriormente.

Se decía a sí misma que tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchas experiencias en esos temas; con Ángel sólo lo había hecho una vez, y era su primera vez y aunque fue agradable, para ella suponía más bien una experiencia importante sentimentalmente, y fue un estrepitoso fracaso. Luego estuvo aquel tipo de la universidad, Parker, Buffy sabia que sólo se había acostado con él para intentar olvidar a Ángel, no fue nada del otro mundo y aquello tampoco salió bien. Y por último Riley, él siempre había sido, dulce, tierno y muy atento con ella, a veces demasiado tierno pensaba Buffy…no, no estaba bien que pensara eso de Riley, sabia que ella tenia parte de culpa por como había acabado su relación.

Buffy suspiro mirando en un callejón, mientras jugaba con la estaca, finalmente decidió volver a casa. – _Quizás sólo necesite salir más y encontrar un chico que sea una fiera sexual, para desquitarme de los anteriores_ – Buffy sonrió ante su pensamiento – _Spike es una fiera sexual, lo de esa noche sólo fue un aperitivo_ – La Cazadora levanto la cabeza de golpe y su estaca cayó al suelo, ¿De donde puñetas había salido ese pensamiento? Se agachó a coger la estaca, bueno, había algo de cierto en esa idea, estaba segura que Spike podía hacerlo mucho mejor que aquella noche, el instinto de Cazadora no era el único que tenia, y su instinto femenino le decía que ese vampiro teñido, chulo y sarcástico, debía conocer el Kamasutra como la palma de su mano y seguro que era capaz de complacer a una mujer como nadie.

Le había visto atraer a muchas mujeres con una insignificante mirada o una leve sonrisa picara, eso no podía ser casualidad, Spike tenia algo que cargaba el aire, un magnetismo salvaje que atraía a mujeres de cualquier edad, clase y condición, definitivamente no podía ser casualidad. Buffy volvió a suspirar y movió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, mientras abría el pomo de su casa.

--O--O--

Estaba apunto de amanecer cuando Spike volvía su cripta, había pasado casi toda la noche en compañía de Ankara, en realidad, desde aquella noche con Buffy, había pasado la mayoría de las noches con la vampira, Spike sonrió, esa tía tan rara le caía jodidamente bien.

Dos noches después de haberse acostado con Buffy, vio a la vampira en el garito donde ella cantaba, al terminar la actuación se acerco a él y estuvieron bebiendo en la barra haciéndose compañía, pronto aquello se convirtió en un habito, solo que ellos comenzaron a hablar. La mayoría de las veces empezaban hablando de cosas superfluas, sin embargo al cabo de un tiempo Spike terminaba hablando de su vida tanto de la inmortal como de la mortal, no sabia porque lo hacia, tal vez porque esa vampira parecía distinta, si no le interesaban sus historias, ni las cosas que él le contaba, lo disimulaba muy bien, porque la muy jodida parecía su psiquiatra, solía soltar comentarios mordaces sobre sus historias e incluso algún consejo.

Apenas una semana después se atrevió a contarle lo que había pasado con Buffy y porqué había decidido no volver a verla o al menos intentarlo, no quería que ella lo humillara o lo despreciara delante de los demás después de lo que había pasado, no quería tener que verla casi a diario y que ella se negase a volver a repetir lo de aquella noche. En contra de todo lo que pensaba Spike, Ankara no dijo nada acerca de lo antinatural de acostarse con la Cazadora, ni de su decisión de no verla más, su única pregunta fue por que seguía en Sunnydale, y ni si quiera él sabia porque seguía allí, nada lo retenía y si no pretendía volver a verla ni ayudarla ¿Por qué no se iba? Spike suponía que su amor por la Cazadora era en cierta forma enfermizo, no podía estar con ella pero tampoco podía irse del todo, así que se limito a encogerse de hombros y la vampira asintió como si entendiera su confusión, se levanto del taburete de la barra y le dijo que si le apetecía ir de caza con ella, aun no tenia muy claro porque aceptó esa oferta, sin embargo la acompañó.

Y desde entonces lo hacían casi todas las noches, lo mismo mataban demonios, que vampiros o humanos – aunque estos últimos eran sólo parte de la caza de Ankara –, la vampira no parecía diferenciar mucho entre unos y otros, en realidad eso no era del todo cierto. Ankara usaba una estrategia de caza, meditada y concreta, de la que disfrutaba en cuanto la llevaba a cabo, las primeras veces que la vio hacerlo, le recordó irremediablemente a su grandsire. Ángelus era al único vampiro al que Spike había visto disfrutar tanto, con los planes y estrategias de caza, como Ankara. Pero al poco tiempo Spike se dio cuenta de una gran diferencia entre ambos, sus objetivos, eran completamente opuestos.

Ángelus siempre había tenido debilidad por los más frágiles, los niños, las jóvenes y sobre todo las monjas y las novicias, por el contrario Ankara disfrutaba eligiendo en sus presas a los más fuertes, los más resistentes y despiadados, tanto si eran demonios como humanos, así que se lo preguntó, Ankara le sonrió.

- Me gustan las buenas peleas, son la sal de la vida. Ir a por alguien al que sabes que vas a ganar no tiene ningún aliciente – fue su contestación, Spike no pudo por menos que devolverle la sonrisa, si la pregunta se la hubieran hecho a él, esa hubiera sido su respuesta.

También le pregunto porque mataba demonios y otros vampiros, en este caso su respuesta fue mucho más enigmática

- La costumbre – fue lo único que dijo.

En el poco tiempo que conocía a Ankara había encontrado un fuerte vínculo de unión con ella, se entendían a un nivel que era muy poco frecuente entre los de su raza, incluso era poco frecuente entre los humanos. Se sentía a gusto con la vampira, no tenia que disimular ni aparentar y se mostraba tal y como era, y ella le aceptaba tal cual, Spike no sabia mucho de la extensa vida y no-vida de la vampira, ella le había contado algunas cosas y muchas anécdotas e historias que había vivido, pero Spike se había dado cuenta que a ella no le gustaba ahondar mucho en algunos temas, algo que entendía y respetaba, todos tenemos nuestros secretos.

Desde lo que había pasado con Buffy, había visto a la Cazadora un par de veces, con mucho cuidado de que ella no pudiera verle a él, le había costado aceptarlo pero no podía alejarse de ella, al menos no del todo, la quería... ¿De forma obsesiva? tal vez, pero la quería y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

A la única que había visto de verdad había sido a Dawn, ella se había pasado varias veces por la cripta, la primera, fue a la semana o así de aquello. La chica entro en la cripta bastante temerosa, según lo que le contó más tarde, los chicos estaban extrañados de que hubiera dejado de visitarlos, Xander se había alegrado pensando que quizás se había pirado de Sunnydale, y ella asustada y pensando que tal vez su hermana tuviera algo que ver en su desaparición, decidió ir al cementerio para ver si seguía allí.

La enana había intentado sacarle porque no quería acercarse a ellos, Spike se limitó a contestarle con frases cortantes y a intentar hacerle entender que él no era de los suyos, al final Dawn se dio por vencida y se marchó, aunque justo antes de salir, le confesó que su madre y ella le echaban de menos, Spike reaccionó y la llamó antes de que se marchará.

- Dawn, no voy a volver a juntarme con tu hermana y sus amiguitos, pero…- Spike dudó un segundo – pero… si tienes problemas, si intentan hacerte daño, estaré aquí – Dawn sonrió complacida y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa, un beso que todo sea dicho dejo muy descolocado al vampiro.

De eso habían pasado varias semanas, Dawn había vuelto a ir a su cripta un par de veces, él no le preguntaba, pero ella se ocupaba de mantenerle al tanto de las investigaciones y descubrimientos de los scoobies, que por otro lado no eran muchas. Al parecer no habían descubierto nada más ni de Glory ni del tal Nergal y solo sabían que los demonios seguían llegando, algo que por otra parte Spike ya sabía.

El vampiro teñido se fue desvistiendo dejando la ropa tirada por la cripta para al final caer rendido sobre la gran cama y quedar dormido casi al instante.

_Continuará..._


	17. Encuentros

_Hola_

_ La verdad es que no estoy muy segura, de si alguien sigue leyendo este fic, pero de todas maneras, dejaré otro capitulo._

* * *

**Capitulo 31**

(Un par de noches después)

Spike se dirigía a la barra del garito, ayer Ankara le había dicho que iba a actuar y que se pasase por allí. Y ahora estaba allí, pidiendo una cerveza acodado en la barra y oyendo la música un tanto deprimente que la vampira cantaba. Alguien le tocó en el hombro, el vampiro se giró con la cerveza en la mano, para descubrir a una sonriente Dawn con otra chica, que según creía recordar era una amiga de ella, Spike las sonrió.

- Hola Spike – saluda Dawn contenta, Spike oye saludar tímidamente a su amiga

- Hola chicas… ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? – contesta él

- Hemos venido con unos amigos – responde la amiga de Dawn, señalando hacia unos chicos con unas de esas horribles chaquetas del equipo del instituto, el vampiro fuerza una sonrisa mirando al par de pardillos que ojean el lugar buscando chicas.

- Me alegro de verte Spike – dice Dawn sacándole de sus pensamientos

- Yo también, enana – contesta el vampiro sonriendo y dándole un trago a la cerveza

-----------O-------------

- Harris… - susurraba Anya al oído del chico - ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa? Esto está

muerto – dice la ex-demonia, acariciando el pecho de Xander con el dedo índice mientras le mordisquea la oreja, el chico se estremeció. Estaban sentados en un pequeño sofá, en el fondo del local. Allí había bastantes parejas, de hecho esa parte del local parecía estar destinada para eso, los mullidos sillones y la tenue luz acogían a muchos tortolitos.

- Aún es pronto Anya – responde Xander girándose hacia la mujer, cogiendo su mano y retirándola suavemente mientras le da un beso ligero – Además, últimamente casi no salimos, nos pasamos todo el día en casa…

- A mi me gusta que nos quedemos en casa, teniendo sexo, el sexo es lo mejor que tiene ser humana – responde la ex-demonia poniendo morritos, Xander sonríe y la abraza contra si.

------------O--------------

- Esta canción es preciosa – susurra Willow suspirando contra el cabello de Tara

- Es un poco triste... ¿no? – contesta Tara abrazando a la pelirroja mientras bailan lentamente en un rincón de la pista.

- La película era aun mas triste – murmulla Willow acariciando la espalda de Tara, a la vez que tararea la canción de 'El Guardaespaldas'. Tara sonríe, levanta la mano acariciando el pelo de su novia y apartándoselo de la cara, haciendo que se separe un poco de ella, la pelirroja le sonríe dulcemente a su vez, y se besan, despacio al principio, tanteándose, para después abandonarse a la pasión mientras se abrazan con más fuerza.

--------------O----------------

Ay, siempre me gustó esta película – comenta Joyce sonriendo, se inclina sobre la mesa acercando la pajita a sus labios para darle un sorbo a su bebida, pasándose el pelo por detrás de la oreja. Giles la mira sonriendo y al final decide arriesgarse un poco.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar, Joyce? – le pregunta un poco dubitativo. La mujer sonríe y se echa hacia atrás en la silla.

- Será un placer, Rupert – Giles sonríe contento y se levanta del taburete tendiéndola una mano caballerosa. Joyce le coge de la mano y baja de su taburete, dejando que el hombre la ayude a descender por las escaleras hasta la pista de baile. Allí se detienen y Giles extiende su mano, Joyce la toma y se acerca a él, que pasa su otra mano por la espalda de la mujer. Joyce posa a su vez la mano que le queda libre en el hombro del vigilante. Ambos sonríen.

- Parece que aparte de ser una vampira peligrosa tiene la voz de Whitney Houston – comenta Joyce, refiriéndose a Ankara que canta sobre el escenario.

---------------O-----------------

Buffy había estado durante casi una hora de caza, había matado a dos demonios con unos cuernos retorcidos, un bicho enano con ojos brillantes que lanzaba rayos y un demonio rojo con un solo ojo, pero ni un solo vampiro había dado señales de 'vida' metió la estaca en su chaqueta y decidió tomarse el resto de la noche libre y descansar un poco.

Se dirigió a "La boca del lobo" ese local donde cantaba la vampira, Willow le había comentado que tal vez ella y Tara fueran esa noche, no es que le hiciera mucha ilusión, pero no tenia ningún plan mejor, no era que estar con las brujas le disgustase, era solo el hecho de sentirse como si fuera un sujetavelas. Suspiró, al menos esa noche había decidido arreglarse un poco, debajo de la chaqueta, llevaba una camiseta negra anudada al cuello y con un delicado escote, unos vaqueros claros, el pelo suelto y unas botas de tacón.

Buffy levanta la vista y sonríe al portero al entrar en el local, deja su chaqueta en el ropero y se peina con la mano antes de retirar el telón y entrar en local.

_Continuará..._


	18. Apariciones

Después de mucho tiempo, os dejo otro capitulo de esta historia. La canción que aparece en este capitulo es 'You light up my life' de Leanne Rimes, aunque ahora mismo no estoy muy segura si la letra es suya o ella hizo una versión.

* * *

Capitulo 32

Buffy se adentra en el local, hoy está visiblemente más vacío que la primera vez que vino, no ve a ningún demonio, al menos a la vista.

De hecho el sitio está lleno de parejitas acarameladas, lo que aumenta la mala cara de la rubia, además suena una música en plan melancólico, Buffy suelta un resoplido y comienza a ojear por el local, buscando a las brujas, si embargo no consigue verlas. Pero a los que si ve, para sorpresa de sus pupilas que se agrandan por el estupor, es a Giles y a su madre bailando juntos, demasiado juntos en su opinión.

Buffy no sabe que hacer, acercarse a su madre y a su vigilante y echarles la bronca…- _¿la bronca? ¡¡Dios ya pienso como una madre!! ¿Pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí mirándoles? Mierda…no se porque salgo de casa…_

----o-----o------o------o------o-----

- Anya… - dice Xander apartándola un poco para poder respirar, luego da un repaso visual al local y frunce el ceño – Anya… ese que esta allí ¿no es el capitán peroxido? – Anya levanta la vista acomodándose en el sillón y sigue la mirada de Xander, hasta la barra donde ve a un hombre con el pelo decolorado y un largo abrigo de cuero, aunque esta de espaldas a ellos es inconfundible.

- Si, es Spike….o se ha buscado un clon para hacernos creer que sigue en Sunnydale – Xander la aparta un poco de sus brazos para mirarla enarcando las cejas – vaaale…es Spike – suelta Anya resoplando

- ¿Y que demonios hace con Dawn? – pregunta el carpintero molesto, la ex-demonio vuelve a mirar hacia la barra, y efectivamente, la joven Llave está conversando animadamente con el vampiro – vamos Anya – dice Xander levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a su chica – quiero ver que hace ese vampiro peliteñido.

----o-----o------o------o------o-----

Joyce se para en mitad de la pista de pronto, Giles se para también y la mira atentamente, separándose un poco.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Joyce? – pregunta el hombre.

- ¿Eh? – contesta ella levantando la vista para mirarle, al ver su cara de preocupación sonríe – Si, si estoy bien, es sólo que acabo de ver a Willow con…su amiga…o bueno en realidad no creo que sea su amiga…- Giles se gira extrañado y ve a Tara y a la pelirroja enrollándose en un rincón de la pista, sonríe rascándose la cabeza y vuelve a mirar a Joyce.

- Pues...no...no son amigas – dice el vigilante – creía que sabias lo de Willow y Tara…

- Bueno, tenía alguna sospecha, pero no sabia que ellas…son… ¿son novias? – pregunta la mujer dubitativa

- Supongo que si, creo…creo que salen jun… ¡Auch! – Giles se gira para ver quien a tropezado con él, casi arrollándole - ¿Xander? – pregunta al ver al chico

- ¿Giles?... ¿señora Summers? – contesta el joven un tanto confuso de encontrarles juntos - ¿Qué…

- ¿A dónde ibais tan apresurados? – le corta el vigilante, mirando a Anya que venia siguiendo al carpintero.

- Xander ha visto a Spike al fondo – contesta la ex-demonia señalando con la mano – parece que está con Dawn – los demás se giran para seguir la indicación de Anya, el vampiro sigue charlando con la adolescente – Xander quiere averiguar que plan macabro y lascivo intenta llevar acabo Spike – continua Anya, todos se giran para mirarla

- Bueno…podemos acompañaros a saludar a Spike – dice Joyce, obviando el comentario de Anya.

----o-----o------o------o------o-----

Tara y Willow se separan un momento para mirarse a los ojos tiernamente y sonriendo, Tara acaricia la mejilla de Willow hasta rozarle los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

-Ejem…- ambas se giran para ver a Buffy tosiendo disimuladamente, las dos brujas se apartan un poco, cogiéndose por la cintura y girándose hacia la Cazadora.

- Buffy, …ya pensábamos que no vendrías – dice Willow sonriendo

- Bueno, es que la caza esta perdiendo gracia... – contesta ella haciendo un gesto, las dos chicas la miran extrañadas

- Nada, cosas mías…

- Pero…¿ha pasado algo? – pregunta Tara

- Que va, me he cargado a tres demonios y a un bicho enano un poco raro, pero los vampiros… han desaparecido – dice la cazadora encogiéndose de hombros

- Eso es…raro – contesta la pelirroja

- Es lo mismo que yo pienso – contesta Buffy

- Pues…chicas…yo estoy viendo uno ahora mismo – las dos amigas se giran para ver a que se refiere Tara.

Cerca de la barra Xander está increpando a Spike, mientras Dawn, Joyce, Giles y Anya intentan calmar los ánimos de ambos. La cara de Buffy cambia de expresión al ver al vampiro, algo que no pasa desapercibido para Tara.

- Deberíamos hacer algo – dice Willow, las dos brujas se giran para mirar a Buffy que se ha quedado muda - ¿Buffy? – la pelirroja agarra el brazo de la chica que se ha quedado quieta, por un momento Buffy la mira como si no supiera quien es - ¿Buffy, estas bien? – vuelve a preguntar.

- ¿eh? Si, si, estoy bien, será mejor que hagamos algo – responde Buffy, sin embargo algo raro ha pasado.

Mientras observaba a Spike y a Xander, a tenido como una especie de visión, durante unos segundos ha podido observar claramente, a un hombre moreno, de pie en medio de lo que parecía un bosque de noche, el hombre llevaba una espada en la mano, luego se giraba hacia ella, y la sonreía como si la conociera, el desconocido tenia el pelo negro y rizado, los ojos castaños, barba corta y perfectamente cuidada, sus rasgos eran árabes o indios, no lo sabia seguro, el hombre en conjunto era bastante atractivo y además le había producido una sensación de familiaridad y confianza.

Buffy apartó la imagen de su mente, mientras se acercaba a Xander que agarraba a Spike por las solapas del abrigo, el vampiro no hacia nada salvo mirar al joven con un odio palpable.

Al acercarse a ellos todos se giran a mirar a las recién llegadas, pero Buffy solo puede fijarse en la mirada dura y tensa que el vampiro le dedica, consiguiendo que ella aparte la vista nerviosa.

- ¿Xander que pasa? – pregunta Buffy, sintiendo la mirada de Spike clavada en ella

- El colmillitos, que estaba aquí acechando a Dawn – contesta Xander enfadado

- Spike, no me estaba haciendo nada – interviene Dawn enfadada – Michelle y yo estábamos por aquí, y hemos visto a Spike en la barra, sólo hemos venido a saludarle – dice mirando con mala cara a Xander.

Buffy va a contestar, cuando siente como un latigazo dentro de su cabeza, seguido de unas nauseas que la hacen flaquear, siente unas manos que la cogen por fuerza de los brazos antes de caer al suelo, luego solo puede ver al mismo hombre de antes.

_Esta vez el hombre esta en un salón lleno de antorchas y teas, hay mucha gente a su alrededor, pero Buffy no puede distinguirla, solo puede verle a él, el hombre la mira serio con cara de reproche, después se acerca a ella, y le dice algo, pero Buffy no puede oírle, solo ve sus labios moverse._

Lo siguiente que ve, son unos intensos ojos azules que la miran con preocupación, Buffy parpadea y vuelve a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que es Spike quien la mira y quien la tiene cogida por los brazos, evitando que se desplome. La Cazadora intenta esbozar una sonrisa, el vampiro la esta hablando pero ella no oye muy bien lo que dice. Cierra los ojos de nuevo y vuelve a abrirlos.

- ¿Buffy? Buffy, luv, ¿Estás bien? – oye decir a Spike con palpable preocupación, Buffy clava sus ojos en los de él, sintiendo como la reconforta el saber que él vampiro se angustia por ella, pero la sensación de confort dura unos breves segundos, pues al momento oye las voces de sus amigos y su familia asustados por su desmayo.

- Buffy ¿que te ha pasado? – pregunta Xander apareciendo en su campo de visión

- ¿Hija, estas bien? Nos has asustado – le pregunta su madre que se sujeta a Giles con evidente preocupación

- ¿Estas mareada? ¿quieres que te traiga agua? – pregunta Willow, de pronto Buffy se siente abrumada y un poco agobiada, busca a Spike con la mirada, intentando encontrar algo de consuelo, pero el vampiro se ha quedado cerca de la barra observando la escena en un segundo plano.

- Estoy bien chicos no os preocupéis – consigue decir Buffy – ha sido sólo el calor, ya estoy mejor – dice intentando apartarse de ellos.

Todos se giran al oír la voz de Ankara sobre el escenario, al parecer les dedica una canción. Buffy oye las primeras notas de un piano, es una canción que conoce, un poco triste como todas las que ha cantado la vampira esa noche, pero hay algo en su tono, en la voz de la vampira que hace que todos se fijen en ella.

**So many nights, I'd sit by my window, **

**Waiting for someone to sing me his song.**

Buffy se apoya en la barra algo mareada, ha sufrido otro pequeño flash de ese hombre, se sienta cerca de Spike aunque nadie se percata de sus movimientos pues están atentos a la vampira.

**  
So many dreams, I kept deep inside me,  
Alone in the dark, but now you've come along**.

Otro latigazo, seguido de otro flash, _esta vez el hombre esta cerca de una especie de altar, rodeado de velas y antorchas y la mira sonriente._ Buffy abre los ojos, ve a la vampira cantando en el escenario a través de una ligera bruma.

**And you light up my life,  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song.**

Buffy sufre otro latigazo y un zumbido, esta vez más fuerte, se agarra a la barra para no caer.

_El flash le muestra al hombre cerca del altar igual que antes, esta vez puede ver una figura tras el altar, embozada en una túnica negra con capucha que no le permite ver su cara, Buffy solo puede ver sus manos sobre el altar, casi como garras, con uñas afiladas y dibujos tribales en el dorso. Al lado del hombre hay más gente, Buffy no puede distinguirlos muy bien, le parece ver a dos hombres jóvenes, uno de ellos casi un muchacho que abrazaba a otra chica que acuna a un bebé._ Parpadeó, otra vez había vuelto a la realidad.

**Rollin' at sea, adrift on the waters  
Could it be finally, I'm turning for home  
Finally a chance to say, "hey, I love you"  
Never again to be all alone.**

Otro flash, igual de fuerte que el anterior, la misma escena, _el hombre moreno que sonríe cerca del altar, ahora Buffy puede ver el otro lado. Hay dos mujeres, una de ellas debe rondar los 30, lleva de la mano a una niña de unos 10 años; la otra fémina es bastante más joven. Al lado de ellas hay otra mujer o eso cree Buffy, porque la supuesta mujer tiene los ojos y el pelo morados, a su lado otro hombre joven._

Buffy suspira, otra vez esta en el bar, empieza a sentir mareos, debido a las constantes imágenes.

**And you light up my life,  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song**.

**It can't be wrong, when it feels so right  
'cause you, you light up my life.**

Otro zumbido, Buffy sabe lo que viene ahora, más imágenes.

_El mismo hombre, el mismo altar, sin embargo ahora puede ver lo que esta mirando el hombre, no la mira a ella. Si no a un hombre maduro de tez morena y rasgos afilados que acompaña a una mujer, ambos se acercan a él. El hombre joven toma la mano de la mujer sonriendo feliz._ Luego las imágenes se vuelven confusas, _el hombre abraza a la mujer_ – zumbido – _se oye un cántico en un idioma extraño_ – zumbido – _el hombre y la mujer con las manos entrelazadas, elevadas frente al altar_ – zumbido – _el ser de la túnica negra traspasa las manos unidas de ambos con algo que se le parece a un cuchillo_ – zumbido – _un temblor de tierra, se caen varias antorchas, se oyen gritos asustados_ – zumbido – _sangre que desciende por los brazos de el hombre y la mujer _ – zumbido – _un grito y un haz de luz que surge de sus manos _– luego todo se vuelve negro, Buffy cae al suelo inconsciente.

_**Continuará...**_


	19. Teorias

Capitulo 33

- Buffy, Buffy, venga despierta – dice Xander, que sujeta a la chica inconsciente en su regazo, agitándola levemente.

- Buffy, Buffy – la llama Anya dándole unos manotazos en la mejilla

- Anya, para ya, ¡por dios! No creo que pegarla sea la mejor forma de hacerla volver en sí – le dice Xander molesto

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hacen en las películas, eh? – contesta Anya volviendo a abofetear a Buffy que parpadea levemente

- ¿Buffy? - pregunta Xander al verla parpadear, la chica cierra los ojos con fuerza y los abre ligeramente, para volver a cerrarlos – Buffy despierta

- ¿Ves como tenía yo razón? – dice Anya triunfante, Buffy abre los ojos intentando enfocar la mirada, hasta que consigue ver a Anya y a Xander frente a ella. Los oye hablar, pero le parece como si estuvieran a kilómetros de ella.

- ¿Estas bien Buffy? – pregunta el chico mirándola, Buffy enfoca su vista en la cara de Xander.

- No sé… ¿qué…qué ha pasado? – pregunta Buffy confusa

- Te has desmayado – contesta Xander despacio al ver el desconcierto de su amiga.

- Si, vaya espectáculo, de pronto ¡plaf! y los cuatro al suelo – dice Anya gesticulando en exceso, Buffy la mira sin comprender

- ¿Cuatro?... ¿que…qué cuatro? – pregunta Buffy intentando sentarse en el suelo ayudada por Xander

- Tranquila Buff, no ha pasado nada - dice Xander procurando que se calme.

- ¡Anda que no! estábamos viendo la actuación tan tranquilos cuando de repente suena ¡cataplaf! nos giramos y Spike y tú inconscientes en el suelo, y tu madre y tu hermana medio mareadas dando tumbos. Dawn hasta ha tirado una mesa y todo – suelta Anya con todo detalle, Xander la mira con reproche por detrás de Buffy.

Buffy da un brinco mirando alrededor, pero se marea y tiene que agarrarse a Xander, la chica ve a su hermana con mala cara, pero consciente y sentada en una silla, mientras Willow le acaricia la espalda reconfortándola. Su madre está apoyada en Giles bebiendo agua a sorbos de un vaso y tampoco tiene muy buena cara, por ultimo ve a Spike inconsciente y tirado en el suelo, a su lado está Tara intentando despertarle. Buffy se separa de Xander y se acerca al vampiro y la bruja, arrodillándose en el suelo junto a ellos. La Cazadora toma la cabeza de Spike, llamándole por su nombre, luego le coge de los hombros agitándole.

- Spike, despierta, despierta – dice sin parar de sacudirle, sin embargo el vampiro está como muerto – vamos, estúpido vampiro teñido, despierta de una vez…..por favor – las ultimas palabras las dice casi en un susurro, Tara la mira de reojo, algo sorprendida por la forma de dirigirse al vampiro – Spike, abre los ojos, estas empezando a asustarme… – susurra Buffy acercando su rostro al de él sin dejar de moverle. El vampiro emite un gemido lastimero y abre los ojos de golpe, confuso porque le parece ver a la Cazadora y a Tara mirándole con preocupación, vuelve a cerrarlos para abrirlos más despacio, cuando lo hace, las dos siguen en la misma posición.

- ¿Buffy? – farfulla Spike confuso

- ¿Estas bien, Spike? – pregunta la Cazadora, en ese instante el vampiro se da cuenta de que la chica lo tiene cogido de la cara con ambas manos y que lo mira un poco asustada.

- Eeeehh…si….creo...creo que si – dice Spike algo confuso y sin dejar de mirarla, ella sonríe, parece aliviada y se quedan así durante unos segundos, luego ambos se dan cuenta de que todos los miran y Buffy se parta de golpe, levantándose. Spike aparta la vista dolido y también se pone en pie.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Buffy? – pregunta Giles preocupado, luego mira a los demás y se corrige – mejor dicho ¿que os ha pasado? – Buffy mira a Giles un poco nerviosa, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- A mi me daban como zumbidos en la cabeza y he visto…he visto cosas… - se le adelanta Dawn, su madre asiente

- Igual que a mi – confirma Joyce

- ¿Y que habéis visto? – pregunta Giles a las dos

- Pues…eran como imágenes sueltas, pero todo el rato salía un hombre… - empieza a decir Dawn

- ¿Un hombre? – pregunta Willow

- Si, un hombre moreno, con barba…y muy guapo – dice Dawn pensativa

- ¿Y era como…como si fuera árabe o algo así? – le pregunta Joyce, Dawn afirma con la cabeza, los scoobies se miran confusos y pensativos, Buffy rememora las imágenes en su cabeza

- ¿Y tú, Buffy? – pregunta Giles haciendo que esta levante la cabeza para mirarlo - ¿también has visto a ese hombre?

- ¿Eh?...pues si creo...creo que era el mismo…pero… - contesta ella

- ¿Pero? – le pregunta Xander

- No… no eran imágenes sueltas…mmmh…bueno al principio si. Veía a ese hombre en distintos sitios, pero…luego…he visto, no se, como si fuese una película o algo así, era una secuencia entera toda en el mismo sitio, y era algo bastante raro – contesta Buffy confusa

- ¿Raro? – pregunta Willow

- Si, parecía como...como...

- Como un ritual – la interrumpe Spike, todos se giran para mirarle, desde que había vuelto en si, se había quedado callado y atento a los scoobies.

- ¿Tu también los has visto? – le pregunta Buffy mirándole, él alza la vista y la clava en ella, consiguiendo que se ponga nerviosa y desvíe la mirada.

- Si…lo he visto – contesta el vampiro molesto

- Tenemos que averiguar que significan esas 'visiones' – dice Giles – creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a la tienda de magia – justo en ese momento Spike se gira y se empieza a marchar, todos le miran.

- Spike ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunta Dawn levantándose de la silla

- Me voy a mi cripta – dice el sin girarse

- Pero ¡tienes que venir a la tienda! – le grita Dawn mientras se aleja

- Si descubro algo me pasare por allí - dice levantando una mano y desapareciendo del local. Dawn le hecha una mirada furibunda a su hermana, no sabe lo que ha pasado entre Spike y ella, pero si sabe que lo que quiera que sea es culpa suya. Buffy por su parte evita la mirada de su hermana manteniendo la vista en la puerta por la que ha desaparecido el vampiro.

- Bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos ya? – pregunta Giles.

*****

* * *

Capitulo 34

Spike llevaba un par de horas paseando por su cripta de un lado para otro sin dejar de pensar. Esa 'visión' o lo que fuera le había inquietado mucho, pero sobre todo había empezado a encajar algunas piezas en su cabeza. Estaba casi seguro de que los amigos de la Cazadora y la propia Cazadora no caerían en todas esas cosas, de hecho pondría la mano en el fuego porque ninguna de las Summers había identificado a uno de los individuos de la visión. Tenía una ligera idea de a que era lo que habían visto, pero antes tenia que averiguar un par de cosas y el único que podía ayudarle era el Vigilante. Spike resopló aun pensativo, se puso su abrigo de cuero y bajo por las alcantarillas en dirección a la tienda de magia.

- o -

(Mientras en la Magic Box)

- ¿Puedes describirme otra vez a la figura de la túnica? – pregunta Giles a Buffy mientras abre y cierra libros excitado

- Giles, ya le he dicho que apenas se la veía… iba de oscuro, tenia como garras…mmmh y tenia las manos, o lo que fuese pintadas… no se que más decirle – contesta Buffy sentada en una silla, con aspecto cansado.

- ¿Crees que el de la túnica puede aportarnos alguna información sobre lo que pasa? – pregunta Willow sentada al lado de Tara

- No estoy del todo seguro, pero esa figura que ha descrito Buffy puede ser algo que conozco…mmmh solo espero poder encontrarlo – contesta Giles pasando paginas de libros antiguos.

- ¿Pero por que solo ellas y Spike tuvieron esa visión? – pregunta Tara, Buffy también lleva un rato preguntándose lo mismo.

- No lo se – contesta el vigilante sin hacer mucho caso, enfrascado en su búsqueda

- Bueno, normalmente ese tipo de visiones, es decir visones en grupo – explica Anya mirándoles – suelen ocurrir o bien porque se realiza un conjuro, el cual no es el caso,…

- ¿Y… no podría haber hecho alguien ese conjuro, para que tuviéramos esas visones? – pregunta Joyce interesada

- No, el tipo de hechizos de los que hablaba Anya, tienen que ser realizados por aquellos que reciben las visiones – le aclara Willow, Joyce asiente y dirige su mirada de nuevo hacia la ex-demonio

- Bueno, lo que estaba diciendo, - continua Anya - es que la otra razón por la que pueden darse este tipo de visiones, es que las personas que las reciben estén íntimamente ligadas entre si.

- Eso explicaría que ellas recibieran las visiones – dice Xander pensativo – pero sigue sin explicar como pudo verlas el Capitán peróxido.

Los demás siguen debatiendo un rato, por su parte Buffy no deja de pensar si aquel pasional encuentro con Spike no habrá tenido algo que ver en las dichosas visiones, al fin y al cabo Anya ha dicho 'íntimamente ligados'.

Justo en ese momento se oye la puerta de atrás de la tienda, dejando ver a Spike, todos lo miran un poco sorprendidos, Buffy la que más, que se sonroja sin poder evitarlo, como si el vampiro pudiera adivinar que estaba pensando en él, por suerte para ella nadie parece darse cuenta de su rubor.

- ¡Spike, has venido! – dice Dawn levantándose de la silla sonriendo

- Te dije que vendría si descubría algo, luv – le contesta el vampiro acercándose a la mesa. Giles alza la cabeza de la mesa para mirarle.

- ¿Y qué has descubierto? – le pregunta Giles

- Tengo una ligera idea de lo que significa esa visión – contesta Spike – pero antes necesito que me resuelva unas dudas – el Vigilante le mira extrañado y se quita las gafas para observarle.

- ¿Qué clase de dudas? – pregunta Giles

- Usted tiene que saberlo todo sobre las Cazadoras, ¿no? – el Vigilante asiente – pues necesito que me conteste a una cosa – Giles se sienta dejando los libros por un momento, y mira atento al vampiro, este coge aire, aunque no lo necesita y mete las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, Buffy se da cuenta de que parece nervioso y lo mira más atenta si cabe.

- ¿Alguna vez… quiero decir en toda la historia de las Cazadoras…alguna vez… - los scoobies le miran expectantes - …alguna vez ha habido elegidas que no fueran 'elegidas'? – todos le miran sin entender nada - ¡bollocks! quiero decir que si ha habido elegidas que fueran hombres, Cazadores.

- ¿Cazadores por su cuenta quieres decir? – pregunta Willow

- No joder, quiero decir Cazadores elegidos, Cazadores con los superpoderes de la 'Cazadora,' la de la profecía y todo el rollo – dice Spike alzando la voz

- El tinte ese ha terminado de estropearte el cerebro – le dice Xander levantándose – menudo vampiro estas tu hecho… la profecía dice 'una chica', chica, femenino – escupe irónico, Spike le mira con mala cara pero le ignora y se vuelve hacia el Vigilante, que se ha levantado de la mesa y se pasea mordiendo la patilla de las gafas

- ¿Rupert? – pregunta Spike acercándose, todos se vuelven hacia Giles que parece ausente.

- ¿Giles? – pregunta Buffy apremiándole

- ¿Por qué piensas eso, Spike? – pregunta el Vigilante volviéndose hacia el vampiro

- ¿Existen? – pregunta el rubio

- Existieron – contesta Giles acercándose a la mesa

- Espera, ¿Por qué nunca me ha hablado de Cazadores? – pregunta Buffy confusa

- Porque que yo recuerde, solo ha habido tres, en toda la historia de las Cazadoras, en miles de años, solo tres hombres recibieron el poder para exterminar vampiros y demonios – responde Giles sentándose, luego continua – nadie sabe exactamente porque las Cazadoras son mujeres, pero esos tres hombres, no eran comunes. Es decir, una Cazadora, es una chica como otra cualquiera, más o menos, hasta que llega a la adolescencia y recibe sus poderes para matar vampiros. Los tres hombres que fueron Cazavampiros elegidos, fueron anunciados por los Poderes, o por oráculos.

- ¿Pero, qué tenían esos chicos de especiales antes de ser Cazadores? – pregunta Tara interrumpiéndole

- No lo se exactamente, supuestamente, estaban conectados con los poderes de alguna forma, tenían visiones, poderes mágicos o cosas así. Pero por lo que se cree que fueron elegidos, es porque tenían una esencia pura, un corazón puro que no podía ser corrompido por ningún mal. – Spike sonríe, Buffy le mira de soslayo y se gira hacia Giles.

- ¿Qué más sabe de esos hombres? – pregunta Buffy a su Vigilante, por contestación él se levanta y se dirige al mostrador, rebusca por debajo y vuelve a la mesa con un pequeño libro, se coloca las gafas y lo abre entre la expectación de todos.

- El primero de ellos – dice Giles consultando unos jeroglíficos indescifrables – era un griego del siglo V a.C. vivió en Atenas y Tebas, se llamaba….Isagoras, hubo un anunció de un oráculo, 20 años antes de su nacimiento que predijo su poder, al parecer podía comunicarse con el mundo de los muertos, con fantasmas o algo así, no pone mucho más… - dice Giles levantando la vista, todos le miran curiosos

- Siga – le insta Buffy

- El segundo de ellos…Marcus 'el decapitador' – dice El Vigilante esbozando una sonrisa – era romano…aunque no se sabe con certeza, se cree que vivió en una ciudad cercana a Ravenna que poseía una boca del infierno, vaya, dice que murió con 62 años – dice el vigilante sorprendido, los demás le miran igual de atónitos, las Cazadoras no son conocidas precisamente por su longevidad.

- ¿Y qué hay del otro? – pregunta Spike exaltado

- Pues del otro, parece que es del que menos se sabe, ni si quiera…su nombre no está – dice Giles pasando las paginas del libro - ….mmmh…este Cazador fue profetizado por varios Oráculos. Se le suponía muy poderoso, tenia visiones o premoniciones muy potentes y otros poderes otorgados por los poderes de los cuales tampoco se sabe mucho, se sabe que vivió en la Edad Media, pero ni donde, ni cuando.

- Giles, sus libros…son un asco – dice Dawn, al tiempo que levanta la cabeza para buscar la empatía de los demás, pero se topa con un sonriente Spike - ¿Qué sabes tú que no sabemos nosotros? – pregunta, los demás se giran para mirar al sonriente vampiro

- Pues…tengo la sensación de que ese último Cazador del que no sabéis nada, es el hombre de las visiones – contesta satisfecho

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunta Giles tomando mayor interés

- Será mejor que os sentéis, creo que esto va para largo – dice el vampiro por respuesta, los demás se sientan y le miran impacientes, salvo Xander que le mira con palpable desagrado, después de unos minutos, el vampiro se decide a hablar – Hay algo que por lo que veo no sabéis ¿vosotras visteis a la mujer y el hombre que se acercaban a los que estaban al lado del altar? – pregunta Spike a Joyce y Dawn, ignorando a Buffy, que lo mira incomoda, cuando las aludidas contestan negativamente, la rubia se vuelve hacia el vampiro.

- Yo si los vi – dice cortante, Spike la mira con dureza

- Sin embargo deduzco, que no viste quien era la mujer – contesta él aun más seco

- ¿Tu sí? – pregunta Dawn, logrando que los dos dejen de mirarse como perros rabiosos

- Al parecer mi vista de vampiro también es útil para las visiones – Dawn le mira sin entender – esos dos 'personajes' eran difícil de ver porque estaban casi a oscuras. No se quien era el hombre que había con ella, de hecho salvo el que sospecho que pueda ser ese Cazador, no se quienes podían ser los demás, pero esa mujer, - Spike sonríe satisfecho – era Ankara.

Los scoobies le miran sorprendidos, luego se miran entre ellos, Giles se levanta y comienza a caminar, Buffy se cruza de brazos y mira a Spike de soslayo, la tensión entre ambos se puede cortar con un cuchillo, aunque la única que parece haberse dado cuenta es Dawn.

- Aun así no se porque piensas que ese hombre, podía ser el Cazador – dice Giles más para si mismo que para los demás, sin dejar de dar vueltas por la tienda

- ¿Por qué iba a estar ese supuesto Cazador haciendo un ritual extraño con una vampiresa? – pregunta Xander

- Ese ritual no es nada extraño – contesta Spike consiguiendo que todos vuelvan a mirarlo de nuevo – de hecho me extraña que ninguno hayáis caído en la cuenta

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunta Buffy molesta

- Tienes muy mala memoria, Cazadora, ya has visto ese ritual antes… o al menos creo que se parece bastante – contesta Spike mordaz

- No es que no lo recuerde, es que ¡nunca lo he visto antes! – dice Buffy sulfurándose, el vampiro se mira las manos distraído pasando olímpicamente de Buffy lo que la hace apretar los puños para contenerse

- Ya… quizás si el órgano se te hubiera caído a ti, te acordarías mejor… - Buffy le mira unos segundos entre la ira contenida y una pequeña bombilla que se empieza a encender en su cerebro. Después baja la vista confusa y al momento vuelve a levantarla para enfrentarse a la mirada dura y la pose cínica del vampiro – ¿crees que es…lo mismo?

- ¿Lo mismo que qué? - pregunta Joyce secundada por Tara, Anya y Dawn. Los chicos y Giles miran a Buffy y luego a Spike que sonríe burlón

- mmmh…hace un par de años…esto…Spike hizo un ritual que se parecía mucho al que vi, bueno… al que vimos en esas visiones – las cuatro mujeres la miran sin comprender, entonces el vampiro decide intervenir

- Cuando llegue aquí hace un par de años, fue para buscar una forma de poder devolver a Dru la fuerza que había perdido, ese ritual…la curó – dice Spike mirando de soslayo a Buffy y rememorando el momento en que ella entro en aquella iglesia para ayudar al cabezón

- Pero eso no puede ser – interviene Giles – Eso significaría que ese hombre era una vampiro…- Giles se queda unos segundos recapacitando lo que ha dicho – No creerás…que…

- Creo que Ankara conoció a ese Cazador y mi teoría es que le convirtió – responde Spike sin vacilar

- Pero…eso…no le veo el sentido, además ese ritual, es cierto que sirve para devolverle a un vampiro la fuerza, pero te recuerdo que implica la muerte del padrino del vampiro, y si Ankara convirtió a ese hombre, tendría que haber muerto en el ritual.

- Y yo te recuerdo, Rupert – dice el vampiro con rintintin, con los pulgares metidos en el cinturón y acercándose al Vigilante – que cuando nosotros realizamos el ritual, Dru recuperó su fuerza, y Ángel no llego a morir

- Pero eso fue porque Buffy llego a tiempo para deteneros – contesta Willow, Buffy tiene la cabeza gacha, Spike le lanza una mirada y luego se vuelve hacia la bruja

- Es igual, el resultado es el mismo – contesta Spike

- Pero lo que no acabo de entender… - interviene Joyce - es, porqué piensas que ese hombre era el Cazador que falta y porqué crees que Ankara lo convivió, ella nos dijo que no mataba Cazadoras

- Bueno convertirle no seria….mmmh matarle del todo ¿no? – pregunta Dawn

- Dawnie, los vampiros están muertos, así que si seria matarlo – interviene Xander

- Pero no del todo – repite la chica, luego todos se vuelven hacia Spike esperando que les explique su teoría

- Pienso que ese hombre era Cazador porque cuadra con los míseros datos del viejo – empieza Spike, refiriéndose a Giles – toda la gente que salía en la visión llevaba ropas medievales…

- Es un argumento un poco pobre – interviene el Vigilante molesto, Spike se gira hacia él con mala cara.

- Quizás si me dejaras terminar… - contesta Spike furioso – primero, tenemos una vampira de la que el Consejo apenas no sabe nada, pero de la que piensan que es extremadamente peligrosa. Segundo un Cazador muy poderoso pero del que ni si quiera saben el nombre. Usted dijo que ¿Qué es lo que podría haber hecho Ankara para ser tan temida por el Consejo? ¿Y si consiguió convertir en vampiro a uno de los Cazadores con más poder que ha existido nunca?

- Cielos… - dice Tara - …eso… sí explicaría el miedo del Consejo

- Y su secretismo… - murmura Willow pensativa, los demás se giran para mirarla – chicos ya sabemos todos que al Consejo no le gusta airear sus fracasos…oh ¡oh! – empieza a decir de pronto agitando las manos – Usted ha dicho antes – dice refiriéndose a Giles – que no se sabe con certeza como se escoge a las Cazadoras, pero que se cree que lo que tenían en común esos Cazadores era que poseían un corazón puro, incorruptible, pero si Ankara logró convertirle…explicaría porque apenas hay datos sobre ese Cazador.

- Claro, los chicos del Consejo harían desaparecer cualquier dato ese hombre, ese Cazador sería como una mancha en la historia de la Cazadora…. – dice Anya – mmmmh, como la vergüenza de la familia.

- ….mmmmh…Aunque la teoría sea buena, no lo dudo – dice Giles mirando a un cínico Spike – no tenemos ningún modo de confirmar que todo eso sucediera, en realidad

- Si que lo tenemos – interviene Buffy, alzando la mirada hacia todos – Ankara nos lo dirá

_**Continuará...**_


	20. Los que se pelean

_No sé si los que leis este fic, también leis algun otro fic mio, pero si lo haceis os habreis dado cuenta de que este es uno de los unicos que estoy actualizando unicamente, no esq haya dejado los demás, es que estoy estudiando para mis examenes que empiezan la semana que viene y estoy algo liada. No creo que actualice los demás fics hasta finales de septiembre como muy temprano, pero no os preocupeis que aunque tarde mi tiempo, lo haré. La razón por la que sólo actualizo este es porque tengo unos cuantos capitulos escritos y sin publicar, y los puedo ir dosificando. _

_Hoy dejo otros dos bien largos, espero que os gusten ; )_

* * *

_**Warning:** Contenido sexual explicito._

Capitulo 35

Buffy había logrado convencer a sus amigos de que irían a buscar a Ankara la noche siguiente, los chicos se habían ido ya. Willow y Tara se había ido a casa con su madre y su hermana, las brujas habían estado investigando aquel hechizo de protección a conciencia, ya lo habían intentado realizar al menos tres veces pero nunca salía bien, le habían dicho a Buffy que querían probar otra vez, que fuera de caza un rato, que cuidarían de Joyce y Dawn. Xander y Anya también se habían ido a casa, el único que se había quedado era Giles que les había dicho que quería investigar aun un poco más.

Buffy salió por la puerta de atrás de la tienda, iba casi corriendo, Spike había salido un poco antes que ella y tenia la esperanza de alcanzarle. Antes de que ella pudiera llegar a su altura él se detuvo sabiendo que Buffy estaba allí. Sin embargo no se volvió, por lo que la chica se vio obligada a llamarle, pero el vampiro no se inmutó y siguió su marcha, Buffy lo observo unos minutos bailando entre la tristeza y el enfado. Después hecho a correr tras él.

- Spike, espera – dice la Cazadora agarrando al rubio por el brazo, él se gira y la mira con dureza

- ¿Querías algo? – pregunta el vampiro con desden, Buffy intenta calmar sus ganas de darle un puñetazo

- Quiero hablar contigo – dice ella mirando al suelo y luego a él.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar – contesta Spike reanudando su paseo, estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado al cementerio. El vampiro abre la verja y se adentra encaminándose hacia su cripta.

- ¡Spike! – grita Buffy desde la puerta, pero el vampiro ni se inmuta, al final echa a correr hacia Spike sorteando las tumbas, al llegar a su altura, harta de sus desplantes intenta golpearlo, Spike se gira con rapidez agarrándola del brazo con el que ha intentado atizarle. Buffy mueve el brazo con rapidez logrando zafarse – tenemos que hablar – dice la chica cogiendo aire pero tomando posición de pelea.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar…Cazadora – contesta él con tono insolente y adoptando la misma postura

- Por supuesto que si, si sigues comportándote así, los chicos empezaran a sospechar algo – dice la Cazadora

- ¡Ah claro! – responde Spike alzando los brazos – no quieres que sepan lo que pasó ¿no? – pregunta mordaz, mientras retoma su postura

- No es eso, Spike – contesta ella molesta – eres muy creído ¿no te parece? – le dice ella imitando el tono hiriente del vampiro - ¿sabes? tampoco fue para tanto, yo ya casi ni me acuerdo de lo que paso – Buffy observa como el dardo envenado surte efecto, y el vampiro se tensa molesto por su contestación

- Pues ¿sabes lo que yo creo, Cazadora? – responde él en tono despectivo – creo que tienes miedo de que me vaya de la lengua…tienes miedo de que les cuente a tus amiguitos como gemías debajo de mi, como me suplicabas qu – la charla del vampiro se ve sorprendida por un pequeño pero efectivo puñetazo en la cara, Spike sonríe pasándose la mano por el labio y lamiendo su propia sangre, el vampiro recupera su postura y se lanza en un ataque hacia Buffy, que consigue esquivar el primer golpe, pero el segundo encuentra su objetivo en el estomago de la Cazadora, que se encoge momentáneamente.

- ¿Esto es lo que querías no, pet? Un cuerpo a cuerpo – le dice el vampiro balanceando su cuerpo de forma amenazante. La Cazadora se incorpora furiosa lanzándole un puñetazo, que Spike esquiva sin dificultad, pasando por su lado, la coge del otro brazo y la lanza por los aires hasta que choca contra una lápida, partiéndola y cayendo al suelo. Buffy se levanta del suelo mientras ve al vampiro acercarse sonriendo con maldad, hasta que cae en la cuenta - _¿Y el chip de Spike?_ – Buffy abre los ojos de sobremanera observando al vampiro que se para a unos paso de ella confundido.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Cazadora? – pregunta Spike

- ¿Qué le has hecho al chip? – dice Buffy dando un paso hacia atrás y poniéndose en guardia

- ¿Qué? – pregunta el vampiro extrañado – yo no le he… - de repente se queda a medias dándose cuenta de que ha estado pegando a Buffy sin que el chip se activara. La chica lo mira y se percata de que el vampiro no había notado ese detalle, porque parece tan confuso como ella. Spike baja la mirada hacia sus manos y luego levanta la vista mirándola alucinado, después empieza a sonreír una, sonrisa que le produce a la Cazadora un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, al tiempo que observa la resurrección del vampiro que asoló Europa y que conoció hace unos años.

- Voy a disfrutar esto, nena – dice Spike convirtiéndose y lanzándose sobre la paralizada Cazadora.

Spike tira a Buffy y los dos ruedan por el suelo, acabando sobre ella, intenta golpearla, pero la Cazadora ha salido de su aturdimiento y detiene el golpe sin problemas, alza sus brazos y empuja a Spike, quitándoselo de encima. Los dos se levantan del suelo y se acercan comenzando una lluvia de patadas, puñetazos y golpes de todo tipo por ambas partes, durante varios minutos se golpean sin compasión.

En un ataque de Buffy, el vampiro logra agarrarla por el cuello, la levanta un par de centímetros del suelo, lo justo para que le dificulte la respiración, sin embargo la Cazadora sigue mirándole con suficiencia, Spike vuelve a su rostro humano.

- Esto era lo que querías ¿no? sacar el monstruo que llevo dentro – el vampiro sonríe y la acerca hacia él - ¿Cómo lo haces, preciosa? – pregunta el irónico – ¿cómo logras sacar la parte más psicópata de todos los hombres que te rodean? – dice soltándola del cuello, ella le mira con rencor intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Tú no eres un hombre – contesta Buffy despectiva

- Y no sabes lo que me alegro, luv – dice él muy sonriente acercándose un poco más – si fuera como Xander o Giles, me decapitaría personalmente.

Buffy lo mira furiosa y lanza otro puñetazo directo a su cara, Spike se echa hacia atrás y Buffy choca con él, cayendo los dos al suelo. La chica abre los ojos, enfocando el rostro divertido de Spike. Se sienta sobre él e intenta un segundo puñetazo, el vampiro lo para con el antebrazo y en un rápido movimiento agarra a la Cazadora por la nuca, atrayéndola hacia él, y parándola escasos milímetros de su cara, rozando su nariz, el pelo rubio de ella cayendo sobre él.

Buffy parpadea y hace desaparecer el espacio entre ellos, presionando sus labios contra los del vampiro, que se abren rápidamente, enlazando sus lenguas en un apasionado y lujurioso beso. Spike alza su cabeza a la vez que acerca a Buffy con fuerza sujetándola por la nuca, la Cazadora posa las palmas en el pecho del vampiro, palpando cada músculo sobre la tela de la camiseta, subiendo hasta su cara y acercándole más a ella, haciendo el beso aún más profundo.

Buffy tira de él, logrando que se incorpore sentado sobre el césped, ella de rodillas, sentada sobre él, con un brazo se aferra a sus hombros y con el otro sujeta su cabeza, estrechándole contra ella. La Cazadora suelta un gemido dentro del beso, al notar las manos de Spike recorriendo su espalda por encima de la ropa. Una de ellas baja hasta su trasero, clavándole los dedos mientras la arrima contra él haciéndole notar su creciente erección.

Buffy jadea rompiendo el beso y buscando aire, Spike aprovecha para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja hundiendo su otra mano en el cabello de la rubia, que eleva el rostro con los ojos en blanco y la boca entreabierta, mientras la fría lengua del vampiro desciende por su cuello.

La mano que hace unos segundos se encontraba en su trasero, se encarga ahora de abrir su camisa y bajar su sujetador, sacando uno de sus senos por encima, haciendo que el pezón se endurezca inmediatamente por la brisa de la noche, sin embargo no tarda mucho en notar otra clase de frío más húmedo y excitante, cuando la lengua del vampiro lo recorre lentamente, provocando leves gemidos ansiosos en la Cazadora.

La mano que estaba en su pelo, baja acariciándola el cuello y el pecho para reunirse con la otra, liberando el otro seno y pellizcando el pezón con fuerza, elevando el volumen de los gemidos de Buffy que se aferra con fuerza a la espalda de Spike, bajándole el abrigo de cuero y clavándole las uñas por encima de la camiseta, logrando un gruñido del vampiro que se traduce en un leve mordisco en su pezón derecho, ahogando la respiración de la Cazadora. Spike invierte el sentido de sus exploraciones en los pechos de la Cazadora, pasando la boca al otro seno y acariciando con sus dedos, el que hasta hace un momento estaba en su boca, mientras se deleita con los gemidos obscenos de Buffy.

El vampiro sube su rostro hasta la oreja de Buffy sin dejar de lamerla, mientras pellizca sus senos con ambas manos.

- Buffy…….. – susurra con la voz tomada por el deseo, por respuesta ella emite un gemido interrogante – levántate

La cazadora intenta enfocar su mirada en Spike, para intentar averiguar si ha dicho lo que ella ha entendido, pero su vista está borrosa, al final consigue emitir una pregunta entrecortada.

- ¿..Q..qué…? – dice la rubia

- Vamos a mi cripta, amor – contesta el vampiro, ella asiente, y apoyándose en los hombros del vampiro se pone de pie, él la imita y antes de que Buffy pueda hacer nada la coge subiéndola encima de él y cargándola a tientas hasta su cripta sin dejar de besarla, explorando la boca de ella con su lengua. Abre la puerta de una patada y la cierra igual, dejando a Buffy sobre una de las tumbas. Durante unos segundos de observan con deseo, luego Spike la empuja tendiéndola sobre la piedra.

El vampiro se quita su abrigo y lo deja caer al suelo, después afloja el calzado de Buffy deshaciéndose de él. Pasa las palmas de sus manos desde los pies, subiendo despacio por sus pantorrillas, sus rodillas, arrastrando la falda hacia arriba hasta llegar a las caderas, luego deshace el camino llevándose tras de sí las bragas de la Cazadora que gime deleitándose bajo su contacto.

Spike se coloca entre las piernas de ella y acaricia su abdomen subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos, abarcándolos con las manos, acariciándolos y pellizcándolos, provocando nuevos gemidos de aprobación. Sus manos vuelven a descender acariciando los muslos de Buffy primero por fuera y luego por el interior subiendo lentamente, Spike le abre las piernas un poco mas y se agacha pasando su lengua por la parte interna del muslo, acercándose lentamente al sexo de Buffy, que al darse cuenta de sus intenciones intenta cerrarle el paso.

- No... Spike – susurra excitada. El vampiro cae en la cuenta y sube una de sus manos hasta uno de los pezones de la rubia.

- Dime Buffy…- susurra ronco - ¿Te hizo esto Ángel? – al no oír contestación, retuerce el pezón con fuerza.

- No – responde la Cazadora dando un brinco

- Y el soldadito… – dice Spike pasando la lengua por el otro muslo - ¿te lo hizo él? – Spike repite la operación al no escuchar la respuesta, Buffy brinca y responde negativamente. Haciendo sonreír al vampiro de satisfacción.

Spike vuelve a colocarse entre las piernas de la Cazadora, después posa sus manos en los muslos de la cazadora y le pasa la lengua lentamente por la cara interna de ellos acercándose durante largo rato al sexo de ella pero sin llegar a él, inhalando el olor de Buffy durante el proceso y oyendo sus gemidos de placer e impaciencia. Cuando la Cazadora esta a punto de volverse loca por la espera, Spike se acerca al sexo de Buffy y pasa su lengua de abajo arriba, lentamente deleitándose con su sabor, Buffy emite un grito ahogado, al que le siguen otros de mayor magnitud, cuando el vampiro encuentra su clítoris y lo acaricia lenta y dedicadamente con la lengua, introduce uno de sus dedos dentro de ella y comienza a mover su boca y su lengua con violencia en el sexo de ella, oyéndola gritar y sollozar de placer.

Buffy se arquea y contiene su respiración al sentir un muy placentero orgasmo desbocarse dentro de ella. Spike reduce la velocidad, dejándola que se recupere, cuando la oye volver a bombear su corazón con rapidez después de la liberación, saca sus dedos y su lengua de ella y se desabrocha los pantalones. Buffy cree enloquecer al oír descender la cremallera del pantalón y reclama a Spike excitada, el vampiro gruñe y se introduce en ella de un lento y único envite, Buffy se arquea y abre los ojos de golpe, gritando el nombre del vampiro que se queda inmóvil dentro de ella durante unos segundos, mientras sus cuerpos se adaptan el uno al otro.

Antes de que Spike pueda hacer otro movimiento, Buffy se incorpora y se agarra a él, apartándole de la tumba y obligándole a sentarse en el suelo, segundos después la Cazadora comienza a cabalgar lentamente sobre su miembro clavándole las uñas en los hombros. Spike no se pierde ni un detalle, los ojos cerrados de ella, sus mejillas encarnadas, como se muerde el labio inferior. Buffy comienza a aumentar el ritmo y Spike la ayuda cogiéndola de las caderas, penetrándola profundamente, acompasando sus movimientos y su necesidad.

Minutos después Buffy grita liberándose ante otro violento orgasmo y estrangulando con sus músculos internos el miembro de Spike, que se derrama segundos después, mientras ambos buscan la boca del otro, entrelazando sus lenguas con desesperación, en un último intento por evitar que el placer les abandone.

.

* * *

Capitulo 36

(Un par de horas después, casa de las Summers)

- Estoy preocupada – susurra Willow abrazada a Tara, ambas están acostadas en el sofá del salón

- Seguro que Buffy está bien, sabe cuidar de si misma ¿no? – contesta Tara acariciando el pelo de su novia

- Lo sé, pero últimamente, es como si…como si todo le sobrepasase – responde la pelirroja con un toque de preocupación en su voz – parece que en cualquier momento vaya a explotar…o algo así.

- Están pasando cosas importantes…y la mayoría malas – dice Tara aferrándose un poco más a Willow

- Si por lo menos fuéramos capaces de realizar ese conjuro… – refunfuña la pelirroja enfadada

- Ya oíste a Buffy – le contesta buscando su mirada – debemos hacer todo cuanto podamos pero sin exponernos al peligro.

- Lo sé...pero…

- Will, hemos intentado hacer ese hechizo 4 veces – dice Tara mirándola fijamente – la primera vez, casi no dejamos un cristal entero, sin contar que la casa tembló hasta los cimientos, otra vez salí disparada hacia la otra punta de la habitación – hace una pausa en la Willow asiente – 2 veces los ojos se te volvieron negros por completo, y las dos empezamos a hablar en lenguas muertas. Hoy además se te ha vuelto el pelo negro y yo he hablado con voz de ultratumba, aparte del supersusto que les hemos dado a Joyce y a Dawn.

- Tienes razón, no debemos arriesgarnos – dice Willow mirando los botones del pijama de Tara – pero es que siento que debería hacer algo más, quiero ayudar a Buffy.

- Lo se, cariño

**---O---**

(Misma hora, tienda de magia)

Giles abre con aspecto cansado el último libro que estaba diseminado por la mesa y que aun no había ojeado. Después de un rato de pasar hojas sin detenerse mucho a observarlas, encuentra un dibujo que llama su atención. Excitado, se levanta a por una lupa y vuelve a acercarse al dibujo, pasando la lente por encima.

El bosquejo hecho en tinta y algo borroso, muestra a una figura esbelta con una túnica negra, garras afiladas, decoradas con tatuajes tribales pertenecientes a los demonios 'Camhgirkt'. En la cabeza de la figura o en lo que se puede observar de ella, ya que está cubierta por la túnica, se ve una piedra incrustada en la frente, rodeada por más tatuajes.

Giles deshecha la lupa para acercarse a leer el breve texto que acompaña al dibujo. Éste trata sobre los demonios de la tribu de los 'Camhgirkt', un poderoso clan de demonios expertos en magia negra y todo tipo de rituales, al parecer el personaje del dibujo es una alta sacerdotisa de los 'Camhgirkt', según parece estas sacerdotisas son de las más poderosas que existen en el mundo demoníaco, ya que tienen un ritual en el que pueden conectar directamente con los altos poderes, de ambos lados.

Entre uno de sus rituales más enigmáticos y poderosos se encuentra el de 'Kohmpaktux Alikdversuss', no se conoce prácticamente nada sobre este ritual, salvo un complicado pasaje traducido de un libro de ceremonias demoníaco. El fragmento del texto dice así:

_'El rito suplica por los eternos enemistados, _

_volver a unir lo que fue solo uno,_

_Aquello que no puede ser encadenado, de uno, ni de otro lado.'_

**---O---**

(Mientras en el cementerio)

Spike abre los ojos al sentir un ruido, se incorpora y ve a Buffy a medio vestir y buscando algo por el suelo de la cripta. El vampiro se sienta en el suelo molesto.

- Déjame adivinar, luv… ¿te marchas? – Buffy se queda parada al oírle, y luego se gira lentamente hacia él

- Yo…mmmh…si tengo que irme…mi madre y Dawn – dice ella nerviosa

- Están con las brujas – interrumpe el vampiro, poniéndose de pie y abrochándose el pantalón, Buffy le mira al sentirse pillada

- Spike…yo…no, no entiendo nada de lo…de lo que… - dice moviendo la mano de él hacia ella, el vampiro la mira levantando una ceja expectante - …bueno…de lo que pasa cuando…cuando estas cerca – las ultimas palabras son apenas un susurro. Spike se aproxima, pero ella da un paso atrás, así que el vampiro se queda donde esta.

- ¿Y crees que yo si? ¿Crees que entiendo, por que cada vez que te veo lo único que quiero es hacerte gritar de placer…en lugar de…de…? – dice le vampiro alzando los brazos

- ¿De matarme? – contesta ella algo molesta, acercándose un poco – ahora puedes hacerlo, si mal no recuerdo

- ¡Bloody hell! ¿Eso es lo único que te importa? – grita Spike aproximándose también – te he ayudado…ni si quiera recuerdo las veces…he salvado a tus amigos y a tu familia de un par de muertes aseguradas, ¡nos hemos acostado dos bloody veces!

- ¡Pero eres un vampiro, ¿no te das cuenta?! – grita Buffy alterada moviendo las manos y acercándose a él, los separa menos de medio metro - ¡yo debería haberte matado… esta misma noche, cuando descubrí que ese chisme no te funciona! ¡Y en lugar de eso…! – dice alzando la cabeza y señalando a la tumba significativamente

- ¡Podía haberte matado hace un par de horas, Cazadora! – grita él, marcándose las venas del cuello – podía haberte partido el cuello mientras te follaba y haber bebido tu sangre… pero no lo he hecho…ni si quiera se me ha pasado por la…por la cabeza ¿es que no lo ves?

- ¡no! ¡Lo único que logro ver es que se te da muy bien engatusarme para lograr tus propósitos!

- ¿Y he conseguido mi propósito? – pregunta Spike bajando la voz y tomándola con fuerza por un brazo acercándola a él, Buffy le mira con dureza, con la respiración entrecortada – mi único propósito es conseguir que me ames, pet….Te quiero, Buffy – susurra con voz ronca atrayéndola hacia a él. La chica le observa nerviosa, el corazón se le va a desbocar dentro del pecho – Dime, ¿lo he conseguido? – pregunta Spike

Buffy le toma de la nuca con el brazo que tiene libre y le atrae hacia él besándole con pasión, buscando su lengua con ansia, para sentirla con la suya. Spike le suelta del brazo y la agarra de la cintura. Buffy jadea dentro del beso, intenta buscar aire y sin separarse del todo, logra decir

- Dios…no lo se…pero te necesito, Spike – dice despeinándole con una mano y con la otra rodeándole por la espalda. Spike la separa un poco y los dos se miran con los ojos velados por el deseo.

- Como comienzo,…me vale – contesta Spike, Buffy asiente nerviosa y vuelven a fundirse en un lujurioso beso, sin dejar de besarse y tocarse logran bajar hasta el piso de abajo cayendo sobre la cama. Entonces se separan y se miran fijamente, durante un rato, solo se oye la respiración entrecortada de Buffy.

Después de unos minutos Spike levanta su mano acariciando el rostro de Buffy que esta subida encima de él, le pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja, sin dejar de mirarse, él le sonríe, ella le mira abrumada.

Spike se incorpora un poco y la besa en los labios, despacio sin ninguna prisa, de forma tan dulce que Buffy siente un escalofrío y nota su corazón al borde del colapso. Él vuelve a separarse para mirarla serio, como si pudiera transmitirle con sus ojos todo lo que siente por ella, Buffy traga saliva ante esa mirada tan reveladora.

Spike la gira sobre la cama quedándose uno al lado del otro, tumbados de lado, él le acaricia la cara y el pelo con delicadeza, Buffy le mira demasiado aturdida para hacer nada, apenas puede creer que él que le besa de forma tan dulce y tierna sea un vampiro desalmado. Spike pasa la mano con la que la acariciaba, por detrás de su cabeza acercándola un poco más a él, besándola de nuevo, se apartan un segundo y vuelven a besarse, sin prisas, suavemente, Buffy por su parte pasa su mano por el cuello de Spike atrayéndole un poco más. Se separan un momento mirándose a los ojos sin parpadear, expresándose todo lo que sienten, pero que son incapaces de decirse.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasan besándose, abrazados el uno al otro con sus cuerpos entrelazados, acariciándose por encima de la ropa, sabiendo que aunque completamente vestidos se han desnudado frente al otro más que nunca. Con las manos aun en el rostro del otro se miran sabiendo que deben separarse.

- Debo irme… - susurra Buffy con la voz tomada, Spike asiente ligeramente pero ninguno de los dos se mueve. El vampiro la atrae hacia él y la besa ligeramente, luego la separa.

- Tienes que irte – susurra Spike mirándole abrumado por la opresión que siente dentro de él, si no estuviera muerto ahora mismo tendrá serios problemas con su necesidad de oxigeno. Ambos se levantan de la cama y suben las escaleras apenas sin mirarse, cuando Buffy abre la puerta para salir, se gira de pronto.

- Nos vemos esta noche – espeta - ….esto…pa...para lo de...lo de Ankara – añade nerviosa, Spike se acerca hasta la puerta, esta apunto de amanecer.

- En la tienda de magia en cuanto anochezca – dice le vampiro, Buffy sonríe nerviosa y él le responde igual

- Entonces…hasta la noche – dice Buffy saliendo despacio

- Hasta la noche - contesta él viéndola salir

**---O---**

(Un par de horas después, en el gimnasio de la Caja Mágica)

Buffy esta en pantalón de chándal, con una camiseta de tirantes y el pelo en una coleta, haciendo movimientos de relajación y concentración, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y los brazos estirados hacia atrás mientras elevaba una pierna en vertical intentando mantener el equilibrio. Estirando todos sus músculos en una danza silenciosa cuando le siente entrar, en realidad Spike no ha hecho ni un mísero ruido, ni nada que pudiera denotar su presencia, pero Buffy sabe que él esta ahí, el rubio se da cuenta de que ella sabe que esta mirándola porque oye pasar el pulso de la Cazadora de un lento bombeo, a casi atronar sus sensibles oídos de vampiro, y sin poder evitarlo sonríe.

Spike se acerca lentamente a Buffy intentado evitar hacer ruido, mientras la chica intenta lentamente volver a una posición vertical bajando la pierna lentamente, concentrada en intentar mantener el equilibrio, algo que resulta más complicado cuanto menor es la distancia que la separa del vampiro. Justo cuando esta a punto de logarlo, Spike hace un pequeño ruido al pisar y Buffy se tambalea, el vampiro alarga la mano para intentar sujetarla pero los dos caen al suelo sobre las colchonetas. Buffy resopla contra la colchoneta emitiendo un leve quejido al dar de cara contra el suelo, lo cual pasa rápidamente a un segundo plano, en cuanto nota el cuerpo de Spike a su espalda sobre el de ella, que aun la tiene sujeta por una muñeca.

Antes de que alguno pueda hacer algo, oyen como se abre la puerta que da a la tienda, los dos giran la cabeza en esa dirección, para encontrarse a una boquiabierta Dawn agarrada al pomo, inmediatamente Buffy se pone colorada y empuja a Spike con su espalda, apoyándose en la colchoneta.

- No quería… interrumpir – dice Dawn sonriendo maliciosa ante la perpleja cara de ambos – pero Giles dice que si podemos irnos ya.

- Ehhh...si, si...claro – contesta Buffy nerviosa – en cuanto me...me… cambie de ropa – Dawn mira a Spike significativamente

-Ya…bueno, os dejo…solos – dice Dawn cerrando la puerta ante la sorprendida y ruborizada cara de su hermana.

Buffy se dirige apresurada hacia el potro donde están sus vaqueros y sus botas, los coge y se gira hacia Spike que esta observándola.

- Spike, sal – dice la rubia. Sin embargo el vampiro se acerca a ella hasta casi rozarla

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque voy a cambiarme

- ¿Y? – responde él, cogiéndole un mechón del cabello, ella le mira intentado parecer decidida, pero fracasa estrepitosamente cuando se encuentra con la sonrisa traviesa de Spike. Como ultimo recurso agarra al vampiro del brazo y lo lleva hasta la puerta echándole y cerrándola, apoyándose en ella mientras deja escapar un suspiro, que Spike logra percibir desde el otro lado.

Cinco minutos después Buffy sale a la tienda, todos están esperándola, charlando entre ellos, pero su mirada se dirige rápidamente a Spike que tiene a Dawn colgada de un brazo y con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

- Ejem… ¿Nos vamos? – pregunta Buffy, los demás la miran y luego todos salen por la puerta.

_**Continuará...**_


	21. Una caja de Sorpresas

_Wenas otra vez ^_^_

_Visto lo rápido que leis ultimamente, he hecho un descanso del estudio para colgaros otro par de capitulos y no dejaros con tanta intriga._

_Gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir posteando y escribiendo cuando tengo tiempo, de hecho tengo unos cuantos fics más empezados de BtVs, pero no quiero colgarlos hasta que acabe estos o acabe de escribir los nuevos. Ah, DarkCrystal, si te sirve de consuelo, Angel volverá a aparecer más adelante en este fic, aunque temo que no haya mucho bangel. Lo cierto esq Angel me gusta, pero no para Buffy, jeje._

_Bueno que me enrollo, os dejo dos capitulos más, espero que os gusten.  
_

* * *

.

Capitulo 37

(Minutos después, 'La Boca del Lobo')

Buffy, Spike y el resto de scoobies, incluida su madre y su hermana entraban en el local, la vampira como casi siempre estaba en el escenario, aunque como según pudo observar la Cazadora, había algún pequeño cambio. Ankara cantaba al final de la pasarela, apoyada en un taburete y tocando una guitarra acústica. En el escenario, al contrario que otras veces solo había un par de músicos, y aunque esa noche no cantaba canciones especialmente demoníacas, había bastante vampiros y demonios en el local, mezclados con muchos humanos.

Los chicos decidieron esperar hasta que la vampira acabara su show para hablar con ella, así que de momento se encontraban cerca del escenario, sin quitar ojo a la atractiva no-muerta, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Spike para ayudar a sus meditaciones bebía una cerveza a pequeños sorbos, de vez en cuando notaba la mirada de la Cazadora posada sobre él, no tenia muy claro que es lo que la rubia esperaba de él después de la pasada noche – _en cuanto acabemos de hablar con Ankara, la siguiente conversación tendrá que ser con Buffy _– piensa Spike cabeceando. De pronto el vampiro nota una especie de agitación, no debe ser el único porque más cabezas se giran hacia el escenario, casi a la vez, la vampira deja de tocar, se levanta del taburete con la guitarra colgando y se gira hacia la parte de atrás del escenario.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntan Dawn y Joyce a la vez, mirando a Buffy

- No se… - contesta la Cazadora con aire ausente e intentado encontrar algo en el lugar donde todos miran.

Segundos después unas figuras con capuchas negras y verdes, que tapan todo su cuerpo, salen de la parte trasera del escenario y se acercan portando largos puñales.

- Son vampiros – afirma Buffy, mientras se quita la chaqueta dejándola sobre la barra y se acerca al escenario, antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente, nota una mano que la agarra del brazo, se gira para ver a Giles sujetándola.

- No subas, observa – dice el Vigilante haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, Buffy se vuelve para mirar.

Dos de los vampiros se han quitado la capucha, dejando ver sus demoníacas caras, pintadas con extraños tatuajes, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Buffy, no parecen tener ninguna intención de darse un festín con los humanos que llenan el local, de hecho los vampiros se acercan a Ankara con claro aspecto amenazador, aunque también con algo de miedo, que roza casi la reverencia.

- ¡Oh! Diosa Madre de la maldad, fuente de la sangre primigenia, venimos a luchar en busca de tu poder – dicen los dos vampiros con la cabeza descubierta, acercándose a Ankara.

- ¡Pufff! – se oye resoplara a la vampira con aire cansado, luego levanta las manos - ¿Cuando vais a cansaros de que os masacre? – pregunta en plan retórico

- La sangre de tu cuerpo es poderosa, venimos en su busca y no nos marcharemos sin ella – dicen los dos vampiros al unísono, parece como si hubieran ensayado sus frases.

- Entonces moriréis – dice la vampira – otra vez.

Al instante los dos vampiros se lanzan sobre ella blandiendo sus puñales, Ankara se agacha esquivando el filo de las cuchillas y con rapidez se saca la guitarra por la cabeza tomándola del mástil y rueda por el suelo para buscar espacio, los dos vampiros intentan de nuevo volver a atacarla, pero según observa Buffy parece que solo pretendan herirla, ya que no apuntan a lugares vitales como la cabeza o el corazón.

La vampira se pone en pie, esquivando un nuevo ataque, coge a uno de los vampiros por el brazo que sostiene el cuchillo y le da un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

- ¿Sabéis? Esto…me va a doler a mí más que a vosotros – dice la vampira cogiendo la guitarra por el mástil y acto seguido estrellándola contra el suelo, rompiéndola y quedándose con el mástil en la mano. Ankara se acerca al otro vampiro, mientras el primero comienza a levantarse.

El vampiro al verse solo ante la vampira parece acobardarse, pero luego arremete contra ella, blandiendo el puñal, Ankara se hecha atrás para esquivarlo, después de varios ataques fallidos del vampiro en los cuales la vampira parece jugar al ratón y al gato, la mujer le toma por el cuello empujándole contra el otro vampiro que se acercaba ella por un lateral y de un solo golpe hunde el mástil de la guitarra en la espalda de uno de ellos traspasando el cuerpo de los dos, segundos después lo único que queda es un montón de polvo. – Bueno quizás a vosotros os haya dolido un poquito más – dice la vampira tirando el mástil al suelo.

El resto de los vampiros aun están dispersos por el escenario, la vampira se gira para afrentarlos – _son 14, siete a cada lado_ – medita, tras mirarles desafiantes, los vampiros deciden acercarse lentamente a ella.

- Puede que un día os canséis de estas visitas – dice la vampira pegándole un puñetazo en la cara a uno de los vampiros que se ha acercado y empujándole contra otro que le sigue - No te da vergüenza – dice Ankara llevándose una mano al hombro, para agarrar el brazo de un vampiro que se le ha acercado por detrás, después lleva la otra mano y también le agarra, coge impulso y le lanza por encima de ella estrellándole contra la pared del fondo del escenario, unos diez metros por lo menos – Atacar a una pobre chica desarmada – dice la vampira fingiendo una voz de niña. Justo en ese momento aparece Charlie, por detrás de los scoobies y se acerca la pasarela, para tenderle a Ankara, algo que Buffy no distingue bien. La vampira lo coge sonriendo - Esto ya es otra cosa – murmura satisfecha. Al parecer lo que el chico le ha dado es una especie de cinturón como los de los carpinteros pero repleto de armas.

Buffy mira con interés el cinturón de piel que la vampira se ciñe a la cadera, de un lateral cuelga una larga espada de hoja bastante ancha y empuñadura de madera y metal, del otro un hacha de mano de doble hoja con inscripciones. En la parte trasera del cinturón se ven las empuñaduras de lo que parecen dos pequeñas dagas, por delante tiene un par de bolsillos, y un par de estacas que penden de él.

La vampira saca el hacha y se acerca a los vampiros, dos de ellos se acercan con sus cuchillos, Ankara esquiva el primer ataque y aprovechando el empuje de los vampiros da un golpe con su hacha a la mano de uno de ellos, lo que hace que el puñal caiga a un par de metros. El vampiro parece confuso por unos momentos, luego se acerca a ella lanzando un puñetazo que la vampira esquiva con asombrosa rapidez, cogiéndole por el brazo y dándole un fuerte codazo en la cara que le hace sangrar abundantemente, el otro vampiro intenta acercarse para ayudar a su compañero, pero Ankara ve sus intenciones y sin soltar al primero, le da una fuerte patada en el pecho, clavándole uno de sus tacones, la vampira sonríe siniestra y el vampiro se convierte en polvo. El vampiro al que todavía tiene cogido, la mira aterrorizado.

- Tacones de madera – dice la vampira sonriendo – son muy ligeros…y nunca sabes cuando pueden hacerte falta, ¿verdad? – el vampiro la mira con el rostro desencajado. Ankara, que aun le tiene sujeto por el brazo con sus dos manos, una a la altura de la muñeca y la otra por encima del codo, levanta su rodilla haciéndola chocar contra el brazo del vampiro que se quiebra como una rama, produciendo un desagradable chasquido y un alarido del chupasangre.

- Tienes un bonito sonido – dice la vampira sonriendo – pero no puedo probar con el resto de tus huesos, lastima – dice atravesándole con el mango del hacha. Acto seguido, se gira a mirar al resto de vampiros, cuatro de ellos se lanzan hacia ella corriendo con sus cuchillos en la mano y gritando.

Ankara se queda quieta en mitad del escenario y eleva sus brazos por encima de su cabeza sosteniendo su hacha y comienza a girarla con velocidad, cuando los vampiros están a su altura abre los ojos y baja el hacha con una mano y de un solo mandoble decapita a uno de ellos. Con la otra mano coge un cuchillo de uno de los vampiros tirando de él y empujando al vampiro contra ella, que se da de lleno con una fuerte patada en la cara, la vampira se gira hacia un tercero sacando una de sus estacas y se agacha para esquivar el primer golpe de este con el cuchillo. Se levanta para clavarle la estaca, cuando oye varios gritos que la distraen, y de pronto siente algo puntiagudo y caliente traspasando su carne en su espalda y clavándose en su corazón, mientras es empujada contra el vampiro que esta delante de ella.

Los scoobies y muchos otros han visto toda la secuencia en directo, el cuarto vampiro se ha acercado sigilosamente por la espalda y le ha clavado una estaca a la vampira mientras esta estaba ocupada con el otro vampiro. Tanto Charlie como Spike han gritado para intentar avisar a la vampira, algo que no ha pasado desapercibido para Buffy.

- Genial, ahora ya no podremos preguntarla nada – masculla Buffy recibiendo una mirada molesta y atónita de parte de Spike.

Pero sin embargo, no es Ankara la que se desintegra si no el vampiro que estaba delante de ella, entre la polvareda que produce el vampiro al estallar, Ankara emite un alarido gutural y animal de dolor, a la vez que alza la cabeza y se transforma, se lleva la mano a la espalda y se arranca la estaca de su cuerpo luego se gira hacia el vampiro, lo que por alguna razón que Buffy desconoce, sobre todo porque ella está bastante impresionada debido a que la vampira no sea un montón de polvo, provoca un griterío de miedo en el local, los vampiros corren buscando la salida y también algunos demonios, otros se han quedado como estatuas de sal, incluso Spike ha dado un salto hacia atrás espantado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Buffy nerviosa dirigiéndose al rubio platino, que no aparta los ojos del escenario.

- Joder…joder…es ¡ella! – dice el vampiro señalando a Ankara

- ¡Cielo santo! Es una Primitiva – grita Giles alterado, los demás se giran para observar mejor a Ankara.

Al principio Buffy no nota nada especial en la vampira, ésta se ha girado hacia el vampiro que la ha estacado y le coge por el cuello, elevándolo casi un metro sin ningún esfuerzo, entonces la Cazadora nota algunas diferencias con los vampiros normales. La mano que sujeta al vampiro se ha convertido en una garra con uñas casi tan largas como los propios dedos y afiladas como cuchillos, pues lo siguiente que hace la vampira es traspasar el pecho del desgraciado vampiro con su otra mano, juntando sus dedos como si emulase un punzón gigante, por la espalda del vampiro asoma la mitad del brazo de Ankara, que abre su mano soltando una pequeña astilla, justo cuando el vampiro estalla en polvo. Luego la vampira se gira hacia el resto de vampiros.

- La próxima vez que intentéis matarme – dice la vampira con una voz ronca y gutural, casi de ultratumba – aseguraros bien de las armas que elegís.

Después se echa encima de los vampiros que quedan, despedazándolos con sus propias manos, Buffy y los demás observan la escena entre asombrados y aterrados. La cara de la vampira también presenta algunas diferencias en comparación con la de otro vampiro cualquiera. Su cara mucho mas abultada tiene una hendidura en medio de la frente hasta la nariz, pero el resto es liso, su nariz se ha afilado considerablemente y sus ojos aunque amarillos, son idénticos a los de un reptil con las pupilas negras en forma de línea vertical, su boca luce una dentadura algo más grande de lo normal, además la fila de dientes inferiores también han crecido y son todos afilados, sus colmillos superiores son enormemente largos, por la cabeza de Buffy pasa la imagen de uno de esos tigres dientes de sable, toda su dentadura luce un perfecto color blanco, solo empañado por la sangre de los vampiros que ahora los baña.

Con un rugido la vampira vuelve a su rostro humano, viendo como una vampira intenta huir por el fondo del escenario y otros dos por el otro lado. Ankara lleva sus manos a su espalda y agarra lo que Buffy había pensado que eran dagas, pero sin embargo, los supuestos cuchillos aunque tiene un mango de metal, son de madera, tallada haciendo curvas y terminando en una afilada punta, la vampira los saca de su funda y los lanza como una experta lanzadora de cuchillos, ambos se clavan en las espaldas de los vampiros que intentaban escapar, convirtiéndoles en polvo al instante. Por ultimo la vampira se gira hacia la joven vampira que intenta escapar de la matanza, nada más lejos de la intención de Ankara.

Sobrepasando los límites de su asombro, los scoobies, incluidos Giles y Spike, observan perplejos como la vampira levanta el brazo con la mano abierta señalando hacia la vampira, luego la oyen decir:

- 'Ignis interfectum' – surgiendo de la palma de su mano una columna de fuego que alcanza a la vampira de lleno, desintegrándola por completo.

- 'Sanas vulneratio'- murmura la vampira llevándose una mano a la herida de la espalda, de la que surge una pequeña luz que sana la herida en cuestión de segundos. Por ultimo la vampira se gira hacia los boquiabierto scoobies y se acerca ellos con paso tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

* * *

.

Capitulo 38

La vampira se baja del escenario guardando su hacha y las dagas de madera que Charlie le ha recuperado. Se acerca sonriendo a los scoobies, que por otra parte son de los pocos que quedan en el local.

- ¿Queríais algo? – pregunta la vampira poniéndose un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja. Salvo Buffy que la mira en guardia, los demás están tan atónitos que apenas parpadean.

- Veníamos para hablar contigo – contesta Buffy, estudiándola – Solo que parece que las preguntas se nos acumulan – la vampira sonríe en respuesta

- Eres…eres…una…un… Pri...Primi – empieza balbucear Spike, Ankara asiente con la cabeza

- Si, soy una Primitiva, siento el…espectáculo…esos tíos nunca se cansan de que les machaque – contesta la vampira

- ¿Qué querían de ti? – pregunta Buffy

- La sangre de un Primitivo – murmura Spike, la vampira asiente, y Buffy mira inquisitiva al perplejo vampiro – Se cree que beber la sangre de un Primitivo te hace más poderoso.

- Y bueno, ¿qué era eso que querías hablar conmigo? – pregunta la vampira apoyándose en la pared

- Las visiones – contesta Buffy

- ¿Visiones? – pregunta la vampira interrogante

- Si las que tuvimos el otro día – continua Buffy

- No se de que me estas hablando – responde la vampira confusa

- No te hagas la inocente con nosotros – interviene Xander – sabemos lo que le hiciste a ese hombre – la vampira los mira perpleja sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué…qué hombre? – pregunta Ankara

- El de las visiones – dice Buffy alzando la voz - El otro día cuando cantabas, nosotros cuatro le vimos – dice Buffy señalando a su madre, Dawn y Spike. Ankara abre los ojos desmesuradamente, entendiendo de repente a lo que se refiere la Cazadora.

- ¡Oh Madre de todos! – exclama la vampira llevándose una mano a la boca – Yo…mierda…no eran visiones…

- ¿Qué eran? - pregunta Buffy acercándose a ella

- Era, yo…eran mis recuerdos – murmura la vampira

- Tus ¿qué? – pregunta Buffy

- ¿Como ibas a poder transmitir tus recuerdos o pensamientos a ellos? – pregunta Giles interesado

- Bueno... a veces… si pienso demasiado en algo…mi – la vampira hace una pausa – Mi mente actúa como un emisor, como una antena parabólica.

- Pero eso no explica porque solo Spike, Buffy, Dawn, y Joyce pudieron recibir esos recuerdos – responde Giles

-…mmmh Bueno yo actuó como un emisor, - continua la vampira - pero…las imágenes solo llegan a los receptores más dispuestos a ello, de hecho seguramente Spike no seria el único vampiro que las recibió, solo que probablemente para el resto seria solo alguna imagen difusa.

- Ese hombre era… ¿era un Cazador? – pregunta Willow, Ankara asiente levemente.

- Tú le mataste, ¿no? – interviene Xander con desprecio – le convertiste en uno de los tuyos.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué?!! – dice la vampira elevando la voz – Yo… ¿Qué parte de yo no mato Cazadores no comprendisteis?

- Ankara, Buffy y Spike vieron el ritual – dice Giles – el que sirve para devolverle la fuerza a un vampiro

- ¡Ah! ya comprendo…- dice la vampira sonriendo más tranquila – El… el ritual que visteis no era ese…se parece un poco, pero, creedme es… completamente diferente.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con los rituales de los demonios Camhgirkt? – vuelve a preguntar Giles

- Si – responde la vampira

- ¿Qué demonios son esos? – pregunta Buffy volviéndose hacia su Vigilante

- La otra noche cuando me quede en la tienda, encontré un dibujo que se parecía a la figura que me describiste de la túnica – Giles toma aire acomodándose para soltar la charla – Resulta, que era una alta sacerdotisa del clan de los demonios Camhgirkt, al parecer estos demonios son muy poderosos y muy respetados, ya que tienen algunas capacidades especiales…

- Pueden contactar con los Poderes, tanto los del bien como con los del mal – interrumpe la vampira

- Si… el ritual no era el que nosotros creíamos, ¿cuál era entonces? – pregunta Giles mirando a la vampira directamente

- Creo que usted ya lo sabe, Vigilante – contesta la vampira sosteniendo su mirada

- ¿'Kohmpaktux Alikdversuss'? – pregunta el hombre confuso, Ankara asiente seria

- ¿Qué significa? – pregunta Joyce

- No tengo ni idea, pero era el rito más importante que aparecía en el libro y según decía éste – dice Giles quitándose las gafas y moviendo la cabeza mientras piensa – es uno de los rituales más poderosos y misteriosos de los Camhgirkt

- Así es – confirma la vampira

- ¿Y eso era lo único que venia en su libro? – pregunta Anya escéptica – empiezo a estar de acuerdo con Dawn, sus libros son una mierda.

- No…no era lo único, había… - Giles empieza pasearse nervioso, intentando recordar – Había una especie de poema, o adivinanza

- Genial, más adivinanzas – murmura Buffy por debajo

- Decía, - continua Giles - Si mi memoria no me falla, "_El rito suplica por los eternos enemistados, volver a unir lo que fue solo uno. Aquello que no puede ser encadenado, de uno, ni de otro lado" – _todos se miran entre ellos, dándose cuenta de que no entienden lo que quiere decir la rima. Spike camina pensativo, se para con los brazos en jarras y levanta la vista hacia Ankara mirándola inquisitivo, la vampira asiente sonriendo y Spike abre los ojos de par en par dándose un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que todos le miren, mientras camina de un lado para otro sin dejar de hablar y de darse golpes en la frente.

- ¡Oh, bollocks! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? – dice sin parar de caminar mientras Ankara le observa divertida – Si era obvio ¡joder! – luego se para delante de la vampira, ella es más baja y levanta la vista para mirarle – Podías habérmelo dicho ¿no?

- No suelo ir contando ese tipo de cosas por ahí – contesta ella sin dejar de sonreír – Supuse que te darías cuenta

- ¿Cómo me iba a dar cuenta? – dice el vampiro levantando los brazos exasperado – Si hasta ayer no sabia que existían tíos Cazadores – Ankara suelta una risa por contestación.

- ¿Alguno de los dos puede contarnos el chiste? – pregunta Buffy malhumorada, no le hace ninguna gracia la complicidad que parece que hay entre los vampiros. Los dos se giran hacia ella, Spike la sonríe, de esa forma que hace, solo cuando no hay nadie delante, logrando que después de unos segundos Buffy aparte la mirada nerviosa. Al final la vampira se separa de la pared y mira a los scoobies, aunque según se percata Buffy, parece mirarla a ella expresamente

- Se llamaba Hakim – empieza la vampira, Buffy asiente comprendiendo que se refiere al Cazador, luego la vampira sonríe enigmática – Fuimos amantes.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclaman todos a la vez, mirando a la vampira que les sonríe tranquilamente, Buffy le dirige una mirada a Spike, por lo visto eso era lo que él ya sabia.

- ¿¡Pero…pero cómo!? – pregunta Giles, la vampira le mira levantando una ceja con obviedad – Bueno… quiero decir, es 'obvio cómo' pero eso es…no es posible – balbucea el nervioso Vigilante.

- ¿Cree que su Cazadora es la primera que se acuesta con vampiros? – dice Ankara acercándose a Giles, Buffy casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al oír el plural.

- Pero, bueno… no es un secreto que Ángel no es santo de mi devoción, pero él tiene alma…… es diferente – interviene Xander.

- Ya… - murmura la vampira dándole una mirada a Spike y luego volviéndose a sonreír a Buffy, la rubia traga saliva, no sabe cómo, pero Ankara sabe lo de Spike.

- Vale…eso…bueno, es raro…pero… ¿qué tiene que ver con el ritual? – pregunta Willow

- Hakim y yo fuimos…amantes durante algo más de 2 años y-

- Veis, tampoco fue mucho tiempo, el hombre entró en razón – interrumpe Xander intentando hacerse el gracioso.

- Da gracias…porque tengo un gran autocontrol – farfulla la vampira por lo bajo, provocando una carcajada de Spike, luego se dirige a Xander con una sonrisa condescendiente - ¿Nunca te han dicho que está feo interrumpir a los mayores? – el chico la mira confuso y algo temeroso, la vampira no aparenta tener mucho más de veinte años, pero saben que carga a su espalda con más de 40 siglos de existencia.

- Bien ¿por donde iba? – pregunta la vampira retóricamente – Ah, si… Hakim y yo fuimos amantes durante algo más de dos años y luego llevamos a acabo ese ritual, técnicamente el Kohmpaktux Alikdversuss, es una especie de pacto entre los poderes del bien y del mal que permite unir a dos guerreros de cada…mmmh...bando.

- ¿Qué…que quieres decir con eso? – pregunta Buffy entrecerrando los ojos, mirando a la vampira con curiosidad, esta sonríe en respuesta.

- Quiero decir que el ritual que visteis fue algo así como………una boda – dice Ankara

- Una ¿¡qué!? – pregunta Xander soltando una especie de graznido, la vampira le mira arqueando las cejas y el chico asiente rápidamente, Buffy por su parte coge un vaso de agua y empieza a beber con avidez.

- ¿Sabéis? – empieza a decir Anya sonriendo - Esto empieza a recordarme, a aquel hechizo que te salió tan mal, Willow – la pelirroja y Xander la miran haciéndola gestos intentando que se calle – Si hombre, no me miréis así, el de cuando Buffy y Spike querían casarse – en ese mismo momento, Buffy que aun estaba bebiendo empieza a toser, atragantándose con el agua, el vampiro teñido le lanza una mirada furibunda al ver su reacción ante el comentario de Anya.

- Pero eso…no es posible…el Consejo de Vigilantes nunca permitiría algo así – dice Giles que aun estaba meditando las palabras de la vampira, sin hacer mucho caso a los chicos.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que lo permitieron? – contesta la vampira, luego hace una pausa – Supongo que mi palabra no es muy valida para vosotros… pero hay una forma de que sepáis lo que pasó

- ¿Cuál? – pregunta Giles

- Un hechizo de recuerdos – contesta Ankara

- Esa clase de hechizos son muy complicados – contesta Giles

- Escuche, averigüe lo que necesite saber sobre el hechizo o sobre lo que sea – le responde la vampiresa - Tómese unos días… dentro de dos noches os esperaré en mi casa, no tenéis porque venir todos, si no queréis…solo meditar…lo que estáis dispuestos a conocer – dicho esto Ankara da media vuelta y se va, dejando bastante confusos a todos.

_**Continuará...**_


	22. Entresijos de un hechizo

_Ya he vuelto_

_Siento no haber actualizado durante las ultimas semanas, pero tuve los examenes y luego me fui de vacaciones. _

_Gracias por los comentarios de los ultimos capitulos, hoy dejo otro. Solo uno porque es bastante largo, pero espero que os guste. Además veremos que andan haciendo Glory y Nergal mientras tanto._

_ Gracias por leer ^_^  
_

* * *

.

**Capitulo 39**

- Definitivamente no puedo dormir – murmura Buffy levantándose de la cama, se sienta y se pone las zapatillas de estar por casa mientras se pasa el pelo despeinado por detrás de la oreja. Dentro de un par de horas se pasa el plazo para ir a ver a Ankara y aun no sabe lo que va a hacer. Cuando la vampira se fue, dejándolos a todos perplejos, cada uno se fue por su lado, y desde entonces había evitado ver a los scoobies, a Giles y sobre todo a Spike. Quería decidir por si misma si ir a ver a la vampira o no. En realidad, sabia que tendría que ir, ella sabía demasiadas cosas, la mayoría de ellas probablemente podían serles muy útiles a Buffy, como Cazadora, pero… - _¿podrían serme útiles como persona? Según ella se 'casó' con un Cazador…ni si quiera había pensado alguna vez en casarme…pensé, que las Cazadoras no tendríamos tiempo para esas cosas… y resulta que por lo visto si…y además con vampiros desalmados… vampiros desalmados… _- su mente se lleno de recuerdos, tanto de Ángel como de Spike, había muchas cosas que ellos sabían el uno del otro, muchísimo más de lo que ella sabia sobre cualquiera de ellos, habían sido compañeros, amigos y enemigos…y ahora, …ahora los dos decían haberse enamorado de ella - _¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué de mi?... Siempre querré a Ángel…pero no podemos estar juntos, nunca podremos, …en el fondo se que hizo bien en irse, si se hubiera quedado…seguramente habría sido aun más difícil…y sin embargo le odio por haberme dejado sola… y Spike, el cazador de Cazadoras_ – Buffy sonríe irónica – _siempre a estado aquí…cuando…en la oscuridad intentado esconderlo y disimularlo… pero siempre a mi lado_ – Buffy volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama soltando un suspiro - _¿me gusta?¿Siento algo por Spike?... desalmado…_- resoplo por enésima vez – _iré a verla…_ - pensó antes de volverse a quedar dormida.

---O---

(Residencia de la Universidad, misma hora)

Willow y Tara discutían en voz baja lo que harían la noche siguiente. El día anterior habían ido a la tienda a de magia para hablar con Giles y llevarse algunos libros para investigar el hechizo que Ankara pretendía hacer para compartir sus recuerdos con ellos. Según el Vigilante era una magia muy poderosa y no tenia muy claro como la vampira podría invocarla. También habían intentado averiguar algo más sobre ese ritual que les explicó la vampira, habían encontrado que existía algo así como un libro donde quedaba constancia de ese ritual en concreto, parecido a un registro, pero solo se podía a acceder a el por medio de la magia. Giles les había pedido que intentaran realizar el conjuro para llamar al libro, y efectivamente, después de unos cánticos y unas hierbas apestosas que tuvieron que quemar, apareció algo así como un pequeño remolino y dejó un pequeño libro, del tamaño de una cuartilla y que no parecía contener muchas páginas.

La encuadernación del libro era curiosa, de piedras preciosas, simulando el dibujo del ying-yang o algo parecido. Una parte estaba hecha de nácar exquisitamente blanco y la otra de onix tan magníficamente pulido que destellaba. Sin embargo por más que lo habían intentado no habían conseguido abrirlo. El libro tenia un candado mágico, y no sabían a que respondía, así que muy a su pesar lo dejaron para más adelante.

- ¿Crees que debemos ir? – pregunta Tara con las manos en su regazo y mirando al techo de la habitación

- No se…si debemos – contesta Willow dubitativa – pero se que si no lo hacemos, nos arrepentiremos

- Si, yo siento algo parecido – murmura Tara – pero…ya sabes los riesgos que conlleva ese hechizo, Will

- Lo se, cariño… - suspira la pelirroja, dejando escapar el aire lentamente – sus recuerdos pueden mezclarse con los nuestros…

- Lo que significa que todos los que estemos allí…uhmm…podríamos…podrían ver

- También los nuestros – le corta Willow, hace una pausa y se gira hacia Tara apoyándose con un codo en la cama – ¿tTenes miedo de que me entere de algo, que no quieres que yo sepa? – pregunta temerosa

- ¿Qué? – responde Tara girándose hacia ella – No, Will…no eres…no eres tú. Pongamos que vamos todos, incluido Spike, me…me daría un poco de vergüenza que por ejemplo Giles o Joyce, incluso Dawn, supieran…supieran algunas cosas…y también hay cosas de mi pasado que no me gustaría compartir con ninguno de los chicos

- ¿Entonces no es por mi? – pregunta la pelirroja, Tara le sonríe pasándole el pelo detrás de la oreja.

- No – susurra Tara acercándose y besándola despacio en los labios, luego apoya su frente contra la de ella – contigo puedo compartirlo todo – Wilow sonríe y se acerca para besarla también, pasando su mano por la nuca de su novia para profundizar el beso, luego se separa ligeramente – entonces ¿quieres ir?

- Tenemos que hacerlo – contesta Tara sonriendo y volviendo a besarla con prisa.

---O---

(Noche siguiente, casa de Ankara)

La vampira esperaba tranquilamente en el salón, había preparado el sótano para hacer el hechizo si los chicos aparecían, estaba bastante segura de que casi todos irían.

Sin decepcionarla el primero en llegar fue Spike, que la miró un poco extrañado al ver las pintas de la vampira. Llevaba su largísimo pelo ondulado suelto, el vampiro se dio cuenta de que le llegaba hasta casi la parte de atrás de las rodillas. Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco de lino, anudado al cuello y largo hasta los pies, que asomaban descalzos, a la cadera llevaba ceñido un extraño cinturón ancho, color rojo, hecho con el cuero de algún animal y luego teñido, profusamente adornado con cuentas, bordados, plumas teñidas de rojo, dientes y huesos de diferentes animales.

La vampira le invito a pasar, aunque no hiciera falta, y le dijo que estaba esperando a los demás, por lo visto parecía bastante convencida de que los scoobies aparecerían.

Minutos después el timbre sonó, en la puerta estaba un desconfiado Giles, que se fijo aun más que Spike, en el atuendo de la vampira, reconociendo este, como los que solían usar algunos antiguos pueblos europeos en ciertas ceremonias secretas y poderosas. Y la miró aun con más desconfianza. Observó a Spike que se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sofá del amplio salón, con algo de desagrado.

- Parece que los ingleses seguís siendo los más puntuales – comento la vampira con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que ambos la miraran a ella y luego se miraran entre ellos con clara antipatía, lo que ensanchó la sonrisa de Ankara.

Después de un rato en el que se podía notar la palpable tensión entre los británicos y la desconfianza con la que el Vigilante miraba a los vampiros y a toda la casa, volvió a sonar la puerta. Mucho antes de llegar, Ankara ya sabia que eran Xander y Anya, podía oírles discutir a kilómetros. Cuando abrió la puerta, la pareja la miró de arriba abajo, y luego ambos sonrieron forzadamente, la vampira les hizo pasar hasta al salón donde se encontraron con Giles y Spike, a quienes saludaron sin mucho entusiasmo, estaban bastante nerviosos. Ankara sabía que Anya había traído a Xander casi a rastras, la ex-demonia tenia bastante interés en saber más cosas sobre la vampira pero Xander, le tenía una profunda animadversión…como al resto de vampiros y no tenia ninguna gana de estar allí.

No había pasado un minuto cuando volvían a llamar a la puerta, unas sonrientes Joyce y Dawn, saludaron a Ankara, y hablaron con ella animadamente mientras se dirigían al salón donde saludaron a todos. Dawn en seguida cogió asiento al lado de Spike, lo que provocó una furibunda mirada de parte de Xander hacia al vampiro. Cualquiera con un poco vista se daría cuenta de que la adolescente estaba coladita por el vampiro, Ankara sonrió cuando Dawn empezó a bromear con Spike.

Estaba observando a todos cuando se volvió a oír el timbre, las dos brujas habían llegado, justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta después de hacer pasar a las dos chicas, se asomó una insegura Cazadora, a la que la vampira sonrió franca. Buffy le devolvió la sonrisa algo desconfiada, y luego hizo pasar a las tres jóvenes al salón. Después de unos segundos en los que todos se miraron entre ellos y Ankara los estudiaba, la vampira se decidió a romper el hielo.

- Bueno, ya estamos todos – dijo sonriendo, todos se observaban nerviosos, de pronto la vampira se volvió hacia las brujas - ¿Qué lleváis ahí? – preguntó inquisitiva señalando el bolso de Willow quien se puso bastante nerviosa.

- Ehhh…no...no es nada – dijo metiendo la mano en el bolso mientras Ankara se acercaba hacia ella – es un libro...que… conseguimos convocar a..ayer… - dijo sacando el libro de mineral blanco y negro y mostrándoosle a la vampira, quien lo tomo entre sus manos como si fuera algo tremendamente delicado. Con una sonrisa nostálgica lo dejó sobre una mesa mirándolo detenidamente.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Dawn curiosa

- Es el libro de ceremonias del Kohmpaktux Alikdversuss – contesta la vampira acariciando las tapas del libro

- Si pero, no podemos abrirlo – añade Willow, la vampira sonríe

- Por supuesto que no, solo una alta sacerdotisa Camhgirkt, o alguno de los unidos puede abrirlo – la vampira va hacia un cajón de un mueble del salón y saca un pequeño puñal, luego vuelve al lado del libro – se abre con sangre - explica

- ¿Por qué siempre la sangre? – pregunta Buffy molesta

- La sangre es la vida – contesta Spike mientras observa a la vampira – Es la que nos mantiene, es por lo que vivimos y por lo que morimos, es lo que nos da la fuerza…

- Exacto – apunta la vampira mientras levanta la mano por encima del libro, con el puñal en la otra – en este caso, se usa como fuerza protectora, protege el libro – dice a la vez que clava el puñal en uno de sus dedos y luego deja caer unas gotas de su sangre sobre el centro del libro

– Tranquilo, cielo – dice Ankara sonriendo y volviéndose hacia Spike que mira la sangre como un niño miraría la tarta de cumpleaños.

De pronto todos se vuelven otra vez hacia el libro que se a abierto de golpe dejando ver unas paginas frágiles y antiguas, Giles se acerca más para poder leer lo que hay escrito en el libro, lleno de símbolos y escritura antigua, pasa los dedos por encima pero sin llegar a tocar la delicada hoja.

- Yo solo puedo hacer que se abra por nuestro registro – le dice Ankara al Vigilante – para poder leerlo entero tendría que abrirlo una alta sacerdotisa – el Vigilante asiente y empieza a leer en voz alta.

- **"Año 452.721 según el calendario demoníaco." **1.237 según el calendario cristiano, - comenta Giles – **en terreno libre, cerca de la ciudad humana de Toledo, rogamos por el 'Pacto' de dos guerreros**_."_ – Giles levanta la cabeza para mirar a los presentes, Ankara sonríe triste mirando hacia la nada – parece que describen los méritos de los guerreros – comenta, luego sigue leyendo. – **"Hakim Ben Yusuf, nacido de la hembra humana Farah, humano. **

**Estatus: Cazavampiros profetizado por los grandes poderes, grandes dones le han sido otorgados e importante es su destino. Solicita un 'Pacto' en su nombre."**

- Puffff… cuando escriben haciéndose los interesantes, es lo mejor… - murmura Buffy sarcástica, Ankara suelta una sonrisita en respuesta y Giles sigue leyendo.

**- "Astarte, perteneciente al linaje de Iole, nacida de la hembra humana Ismene, convertida por el honorable demonio Kahfgyre, del venerable Clan de los Durakan." **– Giles para de leer y todos miran a la vampira.

- Mi verdadero nombre es Astarte – explica ella, todos asiente y Giles continua su lectura.

- **Estatus: Vampira Primitiva y Bruja Dotada, doblemente bendecida y doblemente maldita por la Diosa Wicca…** - Giles para de repente – No puede ser…

- ¿Eres una bruja dotada? – pregunta Tara girándose hacia Ankara, la vampira asiente levemente.

- ¿Qué es…una bruja...dotada? – pregunta Joyce

- Una bruja dotada, es aquella que tiene poderes concedidos por los poderes o por la magia o por la diosa, no se sabe realmente… - explica Willow

- ¿Cuál es tu poder?- pregunta Giles de sopetón

- Visiones…tengo premoniciones…- responde Ankara con tranquilidad

- Claro, por eso pudiste ayudar a Cordelia – dice Giles acordándose de pronto, la vampira asiente.

- Será mejor que bajemos al sótano par empezar el hechizo, porque vamos a tardar un poco en prepararlo – explica Ankara todos asienten y la siguen hasta una puerta, cruzan esa y luego otra que da a unas estrechas escaleras, antes de bajarlas, Ankara les da a cada uno de ellos unos quinqués.

- ¿Quinqués? ¿no tenias unas bloody linternas a mano? – pregunta Spike cogiendo el suyo

- Si, pero es mejor no bajarlas al sótano – contesta la vampira

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme como funciona este chisme? – pregunta Buffy mirando el candil entre sus manos, los demás están por un estilo. Spike se acerca a Buffy y coge el quinqué de entre sus manos. El vampiro quita la tulipa de cristal y se la da a Buffy para que la sostenga, luego abre la tuerca del aparato y saca su zippo del bolsillo del abrigo para prender la mecha, inmediatamente coge la tulipa y vuelve a ponerla, devolviendo el quinqué a Buffy.

- Gracias – dice Buffy en voz baja, el vampiro le sonríe ligeramente y comienza a encender el suyo, los scoobies, imitan a Spike para intentar encender los suyos, Ankara ya ha comenzado a bajar la escalera, y los chicos se apresuran a seguirla.

---O---

(Mientras en otro lugar)

El antiguo dios del inframundo, encerrado en el cuerpo de un atractivo humano, camina por un amplio pasillo, seguido de varios de los súbditos de Glory, disponiendo diferentes asuntos.

- Quiero que los demonios Gowasuerg estén aquí cuanto antes – dice Nergal sin parar de caminar

- Si amo, los avisaremos enseguida - contesta el esbirro haciendo una reverencia mientras apunta sus peticiones en un libro

- Y que no olviden traer la ofrenda correspondiente – añade el dios, el esbirro asiente y apunta

- Señor, las arpías llegaron anoche y han solicitado una audiencia con vos – explica otro sirviente

- Las veré a media tarde – el hombre se para de pronto mesándose el mentón y concentrándose en algo, los sicarios se miran entre ellos temerosos de preguntar, al final uno de ellos se decide.

- Amo… ¿necesitáis algo? – pregunta temeroso, el dios se gira lentamente hacia él, y comienza a sonreír lentamente mientras le observa, lo que produce un miedo indescriptible en el esbirro.

- ¿Dónde esta ese apestoso…donde está Jinx? – pregunta Nergal con aire distraído, los esbirros suspiran levemente.

- Amo, majestuoso…Jinx está atendiendo a su gran Glorificidad – contesta uno de ellos

- Bien, id a buscarle, ¡rápido! – varios de los sicarios salen corriendo en busca del esbirro que el dios ha solicitado y a los pocos minutos vuelven con el

- ¡Oh amo, oscuro y cruel! ¿Me habéis mandado llamar? – pregunta el sicario al llegar haciendo una profunda inclinación

- Si…Jinx… ¿recuerdas…eso que me contaste de aquel vampiro? – pregunta Nergal pensativo

- ¿Os referís al vampiro que ayudo a la Cazadora a escapar del grupo de vampiros que mandamos contra ella, amo? – pregunta el esbirro aun agachado

- Si…ese. Jinx, quiero que me lo traigáis, vivo, es decir tan vivo como puede estar un vampiro – comenta el dios – pero traérmelo mañana o pasado, estoy seguro que Glory le gustará como juguete.

- Por supuesto majestuosidad, sus deseos son órdenes.

_**Continuará...**_


	23. Retazos de una vida, 1ª parte

_Hola otra vez_

_Primero gracias por los reviews porque si no fuera por ellos estoy segura, que no seguira escribiendo, aunque ya sé que soy una perraca que tarda milenios en actualizar. Leí el comentario de alguien que me dijo que había dejado a medias el otro fic de Buffy, supongo que sería el de An English tea; bueno no mentiría si dijera que lo tengo parado, pero sé que está ahi, el problema esq cuando consigo tiempo para escribir no me sale lo que quiero y ese fic me trae de cabeza, pero aunque tarde siglos pienso acabarlo, jeje._

_Sobre este, bueno, os iba a dejar dos capitulos pero al final he decidido que sean tres, bien largos además. De momento Nergal, Glory y los demás se van a quedar un par de capitulos aparcados mientras conoceis la historia de Ankara, que ocupa varios capitulos. En fin, espero que os guste._

_P.D al final de los capitulos os he dejado también un comentario sobre la historia de Lilith por si no la conoceís.  
_

* * *

.

**Capitulo 40**

- ¿¡Pero qué…!? – exclama Giles asombrado y secundado por el resto del grupo.

_Ankara les había conducido por varios pasillos subterráneos, Dawn se dio cuenta de que alguno de ellos era por el que habían entrado la primera vez, a casa de la vampira. Igual que entonces, había bastantes puertas cerradas con grandes candados, algunas incluso con cadenas. Al final llegaron a una de esas puertas que aunque también tenía candados, estaban abiertos, y Ankara se limitó a sacar una llave antigua y abrir la puerta. Detrás de ésta, se encontraba un amplio espacio tenuemente iluminado con un par de quinqués dispersos por la estancia. Pero lo que les había sorprendido a todos, aunque especialmente a Giles, Willow y Tara, habían sido varias vitrinas que ocupaban gran parte de las paredes, y que estaban repletas de artículos raros, parecidos a muchos de los que había en la tienda de magia, pero Dawn no había visto casi ninguno de ellos en la Magic Box. Por la reacción del vigilante y las brujas, la joven dedujo que aunque se trataban de artículos de magia, debían ser de los más raritos. _

_Mientras Dawn observaba a Giles y Willow acercarse a las vitrinas, como polillas a la luz, ella reparó en el resto del cuarto, el suelo era de mármol, había dos puertas en la pared de la derecha y en el centro de la habitación varios cojines dispersos, formando una especie de circulo, dentro del cual había una tela blanca con dibujos pintados en rojo y negro. Encima de la tela había hay 10 velas amarillas, y una vela más grande, azul y blanca, formando una espiral, también había una pequeña marmita y un montón de hojas, flores y raíces de plantas alrededor. _

Después de un rato, y algo más calmados, todos se vuelven hacia la vampira que espera pacientemente.

- ¿Habéis leído algo sobre el conjuro que vamos a hacer? – pregunta Ankara

- Es un conjuro muy poderoso, - explica Giles - tenia mis dudas acerca de cómo pensabas realizarlo, pero claro si eres una bruja dotada, las cosas cambian

- Nosotras leímos ayer algo sobre el conjuro – añade Willow – se supone que es posible que al intentar compartir tus recuerdos con nosotros, los nuestros se entremezclen con los tuyos.

- Entiendo – contesta la vampira cabeceando levemente – Sobre la mezcla de recuerdos… intentaré que no pase, de todas maneras, sería algo como si vieras una película y sin querer cambiases de canal. Es decir, todos podríamos ver vuestros recuerdos, algunos de ellos, durante un momento. Una forma de que eso no suceda es que tengáis la máxima atención posible. Por eso y para realizar correctamente el hechizo, vais a tener que purificaros.

- ¿¡Purificarnos!? – exclama Spike, la vampira sonríe divertida

- Tranquilo, cielo – le contesta Ankara sonriente, Buffy la mira escéptica ante el apelativo con el que repetidamente que se dirige al vampiro – no tienes que bañarte en agua bendita, vale con agua normal – el vampiro mueve la cabeza algo más tranquilo.

- Espera ¿has dicho bañarnos? – pregunta Spike de nuevo, la vampira asiente y antes de que todos empiecen a gritarla se adelanta.

- Detrás de esas dos puertas hay dos amplios baños – dice Ankara señalando a las puertas que están a su espalda – las chicas pasareis a este – señala – y vosotros a este otro. Desnudaos y beberos el vaso de marfil con la infusión que he preparado, no bebáis ni más ni menos de lo que os he dejado ¿entendido?

- ¿Para qué sirve la infusión? – pregunta Giles desconfiado

- Es una infusión muy poderosa – explica Ankara - y es la mejor forma de canalizar el conjuro, entre todos. Sois muchos y la bebida que os he preparado relajará vuestras mentes y permitirá mejor el paso. Lleva opio y datura, así-

- ¿¡Datura!? – exclama Giles alarmado – es una planta muy peligrosa

- No te preocupes, Vigilante, si bebéis solo lo que yo os he dejado no habrá ningún peligro ¿de acuerdo? – todos asienten sumisos, salvo Giles que la sigue mirando un poco desconfiado - ¿Por donde iba?...Si, desnudaos, beberos la infusión y luego meteros en el baño que os he preparado, sumergiros por entero, incluida la cabeza, es un baño purificador, lo que quiere decir que le he añadido algunas planta-

- ¿Cuáles? – le corta Giles inquisitivo, la vampira sonríe algo molesta

- Hamamelis, maíz y apio – dice Ankara, con un suspiro, más que nada para no arrancarle la cabeza al Vigilante - …En fin…sumergiros en el baño, dejar que el agua se seque sola y luego poneros las prendas de lino que os he dejado.

- ¿Por qué no podemos ponernos nuestra ropa? – pregunta Dawn

- El lino, - explica Ankara - es un material puramente natural, no entorpecerá el desarrollo del hechizo… ¡ah! y tampoco os calcéis… cuando acabéis, salid – termina haciendo un ademán para que entren en los baños, de mala gana, Xander, Spike y Giles entran por una de las puertas y el resto por la otra.

**-----O-----**

(20 minutos después)

Ankara esta sentada en uno de los cojines del suelo con las piernas cruzadas, cuando una de las puertas se abre, de ella salen los tres hombres, con cara algo molesta. La vampira se levanta del suelo gracilmente y los mira detenidamente unos segundos.

Los tres llevan el pelo mojado y despeinado, Giles lleva unos pantalones blancos y por encima una túnica de manga larga que le queda algo grande, ambas prendas son muy sencillas sin adornos y con las mínimas costuras. Xander y Spike, sin embargo solo llevan los pantalones, dejando ver sus torsos aun húmedos por el baño, ambos miran a la vampira con cara de reproche.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – pregunta Ankara

- ¿Es que solo el hombre-G tiene derecho a llevar camisa? – pregunta Xander, Ankara se ríe al oír el apodo, mientras Giles rueda los ojos

- Lo siento, chicos, las prendas que lleváis no son muy fáciles de conseguir y no tenia más… - Xander y Spike la miran con algo de mala cara, la vampira se acerca a ellos y se cuela entre ambos agarrándose de los brazos de los dos – No os preocupéis, así estáis mucho mejor – dice Ankara con una sonrisa provocativa, Xander sonríe un poco nervioso, pero Spike sin embargo le dedica una sonrisa igual de provocativa – Venid conmigo – dice la vampira llevándoles del brazo hacia los cojines.

La vampira les va indicando el lugar que deben tomar, el Vigilante se da cuenta de que la vampira parece meditar el lugar adecuado para sentarles.

- ¿Tiene importancia el lugar donde nos acomodemos? – pregunta Giles

- Todo tiene importancia, cuando se trata de magia – responde Ankara.

Justo cuando la vampira va a sentarse se abre la otra puerta, por la que salen todas las féminas. Todas llevan el pelo mojado, y unas túnicas blancas parecidas a la de Giles pero sin mangas, y que les llegan a medio muslo. Ankara se gira hacia ellas para disponerse a acomodarlas, Dawn se sienta al lado de Ankara y a la derecha de Giles. Entre Giles y Xander, la vampira sienta a Tara. Los cuatro cojines que quedan entre Xander y Spike son ocupados siguiendo este orden, Joyce junto a Xander, Anya, Willow y por ultimo Buffy junto a Spike, quienes no pueden evitar mirarse nerviosos y con respectivas miradas de deseo que pasan inadvertidas para todos, excepto para la vampira, que lentamente regresa a su sitio, entre Dawn y Spike.

- Has dicho que los sitios no estaban escogidos al azar – comenta Giles - ¿Qué criterio has usado?

- Criterio…- murmura la vampira – poder, resistencia, afinidad…- tanto el ex-bibliotecario como los demás la miran esperando una explicación – mmmh… digamos que la forma de hacer funcionar el hechizo entre todos trabaja como un circuito eléctrico, ¿de acuerdo? En ese caso yo actuaría como el generador de la energía, el motor – todos asienten – de forma, que he tenido que dividiros entre conductores, los que mejor transferirán el hechizo, y resistencias, los que presentáis más problemas. – la vampira hace una pausa - De ese modo Dawn, Spike, Tara y Willow sois conductores y Buffy y el señor Giles sois resistencias, por ultimo Joyce y Xander son más bien indiferentes, Anya, ahora es humana pero al haber sido demonio no tengo muy claro su papel.

- ¿Pero por que nosotros somos conductores? – pregunta Dawn interesada

- Pues… - empieza la vampira antes de soltar su explicación – Dawn, aunque portes un aspecto humano, tu esencia real es un cúmulo de energía enormemente poderosa y ligada a la magia, por eso eres conductora, al igual que Willow y Tara que por ser bujas también son conductoras – luego se vuelve hacia Spike – lo tuyo es diferente no tiente que ver con la magia, si no con la sangr-

- Veis…como siempre – suelta Xander

- Spike y yo – dice Ankara mirando a Xander – compartimos la sangre vampírica, el poder, de forma que es afín a mi.

- ¿Y Buffy y el señor Giles? – pregunta Dawn otra vez

- Buffy es la Cazadora – empieza la vampira – su poder y su fuerza son grandes y opuestos a los míos, por eso la he sentado entre los dos 'conductores' más potentes, Spike y Willow. El señor Giles, por el contrario ha recibido entrenamiento como Vigilante, su fuerza es mayor que la de un humano corriente, por eso esta sentado entre tú y Tara – Dawn asiente comprendiendo. Tras una breve pausa la vampira vuelve a hablar.

- Si no tenéis más preguntas, podemos empezar con el hechizo – dice observando a todos que asienten ligeramente – coged una vela cada uno – ordena señalando las velas amarillas dispuestas sobre la tela, Dawn y Spike cogen unas cuantas y las van pasando a los demás. La vampira mientras toma dos pequeñas piedras que estaban sobre la tela y se acerca a la vela más grande, justo encima de la mecha, chasquea las dos piedras, que sueltan una pequeña chispa, Ankara repite la operación hasta que una chispa cae sobre la mecha de la vela prendiéndola.

- Te podía haber dejado el mechero ¿sabes? – comenta Spike alzando una ceja, la vampira sonríe divertida.

Luego toma una pequeña botellita y la vacía en la marmita, todos la observan echar diferentes hierbas, mientras canturrea algo en idiomas raros, el contenido de la olla empieza a burbujear. Con una señal la vampira les indica que enciendan sus velas con la llama de la vela más grande, cuando todos tiene sus velas encendidas delante de ellos, los cánticos cambian y Ankara empieza a hablar en idiomas modernos. El contenido burbujeante de la olla empieza a formar un humo blanco y denso que se reparte por la habitación, envolviéndolos.

De pronto la vampira alza la cabeza sin dejar de recitar y extiende sus manos, todos la miran un poco temerosos, sus ojos están completamente negros y habla sin parar, sus manos buscan las de Dawn y Spike y poco después todos están cogidos de las manos, poco a poco todos van cerrando los ojos, cayendo en una especie de sopor.

Al principio solo ven todo color blanco, después de un rato, aunque no saben muy bien cuanto empiezan a ver imágenes difusas y demasiado rápidas para distinguir algo concreto, poco a poco las imágenes se van ralentizando, distinguiendo principalmente tres personas diferentes, el supuesto Cazador, un demonio que se parece a un vampiro pero sin aparente rastro de humanidad y una niña pequeña.

De pronto todo vuelve a cambiar, se ve el mar, casi pueden notar la brisa fresca en el rostro y los rayos del sol calentándoles la piel, se oyen gritos y risas de unos niños que juegan en el agua.

Hay una niña de unos cinco años, con la piel tostada y el cabello aclarado por el sol y unos luminosos ojos verdes miran todo con curiosidad. La niña sale del agua corriendo y se dirige hacia la playa, donde varias mujeres trabajan unas redes, una de ellas sostiene a un bebe al que le esta dando de mamar, levanta la cabeza al ver acercarse a la niña.

- Mama, mama, hay mucho ruido y las casas tiemblan, todo se mueve – dice la niña asustada

- Astarte, hija ¿de que hablas? – pregunta la mujer extrañada

- Lo he visto mama, la tierra está enfadada, grita y se mueve – continua la niña, la mujer la mira algo asustada, cuando otra mujer, bastante más mayor se acerca ellas, se sienta con algo de dificultad y clava sus oscuros ojos en la niña

- Astarte – le dice la mujer más mayor - ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

- Yo… - empieza la niña algo intimidada – el suelo se abría, los árboles y las casas se movían…y los animales corrían mucho… - La mujer la mira con mayor interés y su madre la observa algo asustada, cuando se oye un ruido como un gran crujido, el agua de la orilla retrocede varios metros, los niños asustados corren hacia sus madres igual de asustadas, el suelo empieza a moverse con violencia y se abren algunas grietas. Astarte se abraza a su madre asustada.

- Ya está aquí – susurra la niña contra el cuerpo de su madre.

* * *

**Capitulo 41**

(Año 2200 a.C. Isla de Creta)

- En los últimos tres años vuestra hija ha tenido al menos cuatro visiones que sepamos, creo que eso es suficiente – dijo la anciana sentada alrededor de una mesa junto a un hombre y otra mujer.

- Si, pero también podrían ser producto de su imaginación, es muy…- el hombre se cayó en cuanto vio la mirada furibunda que le dirigía la vieja

- ¿Te atreves a contradecirme, Lysiaks? – preguntó la anciana cortante

- No, venerable hechicera, - replicó el hombre abatido - no es eso…es…Ismene y yo no teníamos pensado esa clase de futuro para Astarte.

- Lysiaks, - dijo la hechicera - tus planes para el futuro de tus hijos, son irrelevantes para el Destino – hizo una pausa – y es él y la diosa madre los que le envían las visiones a tu hija

- Lo sabemos – intervino la mujer tomando la mano del hombre – solo queremos lo mejor para nuestra hija, sabemos que ser la hechicera de la comunidad exige muchos sacrificios – el hombre abrazó a la mujer – no queremos que Astarte sufra.

- No lo hará, - replicó la anciana - ella ha sido elegida por algo. Por tanto tendrá la suficiente fortaleza para enfrentarse a las dificultades que su destino le depare – la pareja asintió – En cuanto Astarte se convierta en mujer empezará su instrucción.

(mientras fuera de la casa)

- Están hablando de mí – dijo una niña de unos ocho años, a otro niño dos años mayor.

- No te preocupes, Astarte – contestó el niño poniéndole una mano en el hombro, mientras ambos espiaban por la ventana de la casa – yo cuidare de ti – la niña se giró para darle una sonrisa triste.

- Cuando sea igual de grande que mi hermana Dareia, la hechicera me llevará – dijo la niña con voz triste – entonces ya no podrás protegerme, Tyde.

**-------O------**

(Cinco años después)

- Astarte, haz el favor de prestar más atención – le ordenaba la anciana a la adolescente, ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo, rodeadas de un montón de hierbas diferentes

- Si, venerable Iole – dijo la niña asintiendo y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia las plantas dispuestas ante ella.

Desde el pasado verano, la chica de apenas trece años, se estaba entrenado como sacerdotisa hechicera, bruja y a veces incluso como curandera. La anciana Iole había descubierto un gran potencial en la joven, y pretendía sacarle todo el poder y habilidad y desarrollarla. Si todo seguía según sus expectativas, Astarte podría ser ordenada hechicera dentro de dos años y entonces ella podría descansar en paz, sabiendo que había alguien poderosa y equilibrada, además de instruida por ella, ocupaba su lugar. De todas maneras aun quedaba mucho para eso, y la cuasi-niña que tenia ante ella, tendría que crecer mucho espiritual y mentalmente antes de poder ocupar ese lugar.

De pronto la chica salió corriendo de la casa, olvidándose de sus lecciones y de las plantas, la anciana emitió un bufido, definitivamente aun quedaba tiempo para todo eso.

Astarte corrió hacia la explanada donde varios grupos de gente se reunían para recibir a los pastores que habían estado fuera durante la última estación. La adolescente escaneó el terreno en busca de su objetivo, poco después encontró lo que buscaba y salió corriendo agarrándose la falda para no tropezar.

El joven apenas fue consciente de cómo la chica llegó hasta el, hasta que la tuvo entre sus brazos, entre gritos de bienvenida.

- ¡Astarte! – gritó el joven abrazándola

- ¡Tydeas! – respondió ella igual de alegre, poco después se separaron para mirarse un poco mejor y ver si alguno de los había cambiado mucho en los pocos meses que habían estado separados.

- Estas más alto – dijo ella mirándole con ojos brillantes de alegría, él asintió un poco, sin dejar de mirarla

- ¿Qué tal con la vieja hechicera? – preguntó él moviendo la cabeza hacia la casa, donde la anciana los observaba desde la entrada y luego volvió a entrar.

- No es tan malo como pensaba – contestó Astarte encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se dirigían a casa de la chica – estoy aprendiendo un montón de cosas, y lo de las visiones y los sueños ha mejorado un poco.

- Entonces, no va a engordarte para la cena – contesto él en broma, la chica se rió a la vez que entraban a su casa.

(Dos años más tarde)

La explanada de la ciudad estaba abarrotada, todas las miradas estaban puestas en la vieja hechicera y la joven sucesora, vestidas de blanco inmaculado, descalzas y con su cabello acicalado en un complicado peinado, frente a la gran hoguera que había en el medio.

La vieja sacerdotisa imploró a los espíritus de los elementos, suplicó a la diosa Madre y al dios de la Luz, para que reconocieran a la que desde ahora seria la nueva hechicera. La joven extendió el brazo hacia la anciana que lo tomó acercando un cuchillo especial para los rituales. Despacio y con precisión la vieja dibujo un pequeño símbolo en el antebrazo de la joven

- Desde ahora este símbolo – habló la vieja hechicera en voz alta – hará que todos reconozcan tu nueva posición – la anciana procedió a hacerle otro corte más pequeño en la palma de la mano y luego otro en su propia mano, luego juntó las manos de ambas – sangre de mi sangre, sangre de tu sangre, está marca te entregará tu nuevo linaje – Por ultimo, la vieja echo unos polvos en la mano y en el antebrazo y acercó las heridas al fuego, haciendo que cicatrizaran, dejando unas marcas imborrables. Poco después los habitantes congregados estallaron en vítores y todos se acercaron a la nueva hechicera para felicitarla y presentarle sus respetos.

**------O------**

- Al fin te encuentro – dijo alguien poniéndole la mano en la espalda

- Tydeas, pensaba que ya te habías escapado por ahí – responde Astarte girándose hacia el joven castaño y atractivo que le sonríe de forma amistosa

- Nah, estaba esperando a que se despejara un poco, para acercarme – dice girándose hacia la muchedumbre en torno a la hoguera que bebían y bailaban

- Si – contesta ella sonriendo – al principio ha sido un poco agobiante

- Bueno… ¿y cómo esta usted, hechicera? – pregunta inclinándose en una leve reverencia

- Ni se te ocurra hablarme así, Tyde – dice ella golpeándole levemente en el hombro mientras él se endereza sonriente

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunta él fingiéndose inocente – a partir de ahora, casi todos te llamaran así

- Supongo – dice ella bajando la cabeza, algo molesta

- ¿Entonces? – vuelve a preguntar él acercándose a ella

- Ya lo sabes, contigo es diferente – dice ella algo avergonzada, mientras él sonríe

- Ven conmigo – dice Tydeas cogiéndola de la mano – quiero enseñarte algo

Después de un rato caminando en silencio llegan a una zona rocosa desde la que se ve un pequeño valle por el que corre un riachuelo, este esta cercado por pequeños brotes de árboles jóvenes.

- Guau… nunca había visto esta zona – dice Astarte admirando el pequeño paisaje

- Ya, es difícil de ver – contesta Tydeas – la cubren los dos pequeños acantilados y si no bajas por aquí no se ve – dice empezando a bajar por el empinado sendero natural y tendiéndole una mano a la joven, que acepta, comenzando a descender detrás de él. Al llegar abajo ambos se acercan al riachuelo y como si lo hubieran ensayado, los dos se descalzan y se sientan sobre la hierba.

- Y dime… ¿te sientes diferente? – pregunta Tydeas mirando el cielo estrellado

- No se… bueno en realidad – Astarte respira profundamente – si que me siento algo distinta, estoy…asustada – el joven se gira para mirarla

- ¿asustada? – pregunta Tydeas, ella asiente levemente encogiendo las piernas y abrazándoselas

- A partir...a partir de hoy…dependen de mí – dice ella titubeante – todos, en mayor o menor medida dependen de mis decisiones, de si acierto en los rituales, si escojo los días correctos para los festivales… Ni si quiera tenemos curandero, el más cercano está a dos días de camino…si alguien enferma o sufre un accidente depende de mi…si alguien muere yo debo encargarme de los funerales, sin olvidar el rito anual al demonio de la Justicia y mil cosas más…que… - la voz de la joven de apenas 15 años se quiebra. Tydeas que la miraba fijamente desde hacia un rato, se acerca a ella y la abraza, tranquilizándola. Astarte se aferra a él como a un salvavidas, mientras él le acaricia el cabello sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Ya te lo dije una vez – susurra el joven, estrechándola contra sí – yo cuidaré de ti

Astarte alza la cabeza para mirarle con los ojos bañados en lagrimas, él le mira con intensidad y apenas sin darse cuenta se funden en un casto beso en los labios. Poco a poco los besos ingenuos se van convirtiendo en más profundos y apasionados. Durante un segundo ambos se paran para mirarse con intensidad, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada, con sus miradas y sus caricias, descubriéndose, entregándose el uno al otro por primera vez, rodando desnudos por la hierba fresca.

A esa primera vez le seguirían otra muchas, en los siguientes meses, casi siempre a escondidas. No es que el sexo fuera tabú antes de unirse, pero tampoco estaba muy bien visto, sobre todo por las diferencias entre los amantes. Astarte pertenecía a una casta mucho más elevada, su familia emparentaba con la realeza, sin tener en cuenta su recién adquirida posición como hechicera, la cual ya estaba empezando a granjearle un cierto prestigio tanto en su poblado como en los más cercanos. Sin embargo Tydeas, era un simple pastor de ovejas, probablemente nadie hubiera llegado a objetar nada si hubieran anunciado su unión, pero nunca hubiera llegado a ser vista con buenos ojos. No obstante como pasa tantas veces, los acontecimientos que sobrevinieron, decidieron por ellos.

**---------O---------**

- Tyde…tengo…hay algo que tengo que decirte – dice una nerviosa Astarte al joven sentado frente a ella, él le mira intrigado y espera a que ella diga lo que sea – Yo…voy…voy a tener un hijo

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Tydeas levantándose de golpe - ¿quieres decir que...que estas embarazada?

- Si… – dice ella suavemente

- Pero…pero eso...es fantástico – dice acercándose a ella y abrazándola sonriente

- Lo sé… pero

- No pasa nada, nos uniremos, hablaré con tus padres y nos desposaremos antes de que nazca – empieza a decir él alegre

- No.

- ¿No? ¿no, qué? - pregunta él confuso

- No…no vamos a unirnos – contesta ella en voz baja

- ¿Qué? ¿cómo que no….? No te entiendo… ¿qué, qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunta Tydeas desconcertado

- Quiero decir que no voy a unirme contigo – dice Astarte con voz firme

- ¿¡Cómo!? – pregunta él poniéndose de pie nervioso, ella le imita, intentando mantener la calma y no echarse atrás en su decisión – ¡Pero, Astarte ese niño es mío!

- Lo sé y eso…no cambiará – contesta mirándole – pero no voy... no voy a unirme, ni contigo ni con ningún otro.

- No puedes decir eso en serio – responde él parándose delante de ella y escrutándola – no puedes tener un niño sin estar casada

- Si puedo, - explica ella – ya sabes que las hechiceras tenemos una alta posición independientemente de la familia de la que procedamos y de quien sea nuestro esposo, es más la mayoría de las hechiceras nunca se…unen. – hace una pausa y luego sigue hablándole - Van a hacer una casa al lado de la de la vieja Iole, cuando ella muera…ambas serán mías y nunca me faltará nada.

- Eso no es…no es todo – dice él intentando contener su nerviosismo – ese niño…necesita un padre

- Y lo tendrá – contesta Astarte poniéndole una mano en la mejilla para que le mire – podrás verla siempre que quieras – dice ella sonriendo triste – es más espero que lo hagas…

- Pensé que me querías – contesta Tydeas intentando contener las lágrimas

- Y lo hago – dice Astarte sonriendo mientras una lagrima se desliza por su cara – pero, nunca seriamos felices, no soy la esposa que necesitas. Te mereces alguien que pueda hacerte feliz.

- Tu me haces feliz, Astarte – dice el acercándose a ella

- Tu felicidad se esfumaría en unos meses si nos desposáramos y yo… - su voz se quiebra un momento y luego sonríe llorosa – quiero que seas feliz. Mi cargo, mi posición, mis obligaciones, serian demasiado para ti.

- No puedo decir nada para que cambies de idea, ¿verdad? – pregunta él mirándola fijamente, Astarte mueve la cabeza negativamente – esta bien…debo…será mejor que me vaya… - dice girándose para marcharse, pero se para a los pocos metros y vuelve a girarse hacia ella - ¿Has dicho que podré 'verla'? – ella asiente con media sonrisa - ¿cómo…sabes…?

- He soñado con ella, Tydeas, será una niña – contesta ella sonriendo y limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, el sonríe y se marcha intentado contener la mezcla de sentimientos en su interior.

**-----O-----**

(Siete meses más tarde)

Tydeas, su padre, el padre de Astarte y varios hermanos de ambos esperaban a la puerta de la nueva casa de la joven hechicera. El joven Tydeas se paseaba sin parar de un lado para otro, mientras los demás esperaban sentados algo más calmados. Dentro sin embargo, el revuelo y la agitación era mucho mayor.

La pequeña casa estaba llena de mujeres, Astarte con aspecto agotado, la cara enrojecida y sudorosa, estaba en cuclillas en medio de la habitación, su madre y la de Tydeas la sostenían por cada lado, mientras la vieja Iole la sostenía por detrás, sujetándole con los brazos debajo del pecho y ayudándola a empujar. En el suelo había unas telas blancas y de rodillas la hermana mayor de Astarte, Dairea, se inclinaba para buscar la cabeza del bebé. De pie observando la escena otra hermana de la joven hechicera esperaba con un lino limpio entre sus manos para recoger al bebé cuando naciera.

- Ya lo veo – dice Dairea con las manos en los muslos de su hermana

- Esta bien, escúchame, Astarte – dice la vieja sujetándola – en la próxima contracción empuja con todas tus fuerzas ¿de acuerdo? – la joven asiente con la cabeza mientras respira con dificultad, medio minuto después un latigazo atenaza su cuerpo y Astarte empuja con todas sus fuerzas, gritando y apretando las manos de su madre y la de Tydeas

- La cabeza ya esta fuera – señala Dairea sujetándola con cuidado – vamos otra vez – en la siguiente contracción la joven, empuja ayudada por la vieja hechicera que empuja con sus brazos sobre la tripa de ella, consiguiendo que el bebe salga casi por completo, quince minutos después el recién nacido esta fuera. Dairea coge al niño lleno de sangre, bajo la mirada atenta de las presentes, con un dedo limpia la boca y la nariz del recién nacido y luego le propina un pequeño azote, segundos después el recién nacido rompe a llorar, provocando una clara relajación para todas las mujeres. Dairea se pone de pie y le pasa el bebé a su otra hermana para que lo limpie.

- Es una niña, Astarte – la aludida sonríe satisfecha y algo más relajada

- No te pares ahora, muchacha – dice Iole – aun queda un poco para acabar – Astarte asiente y en la siguiente y ultima contracción expulsa la masa sanguinolenta, la que hasta hace unas horas, era la bolsa en la que su hija se había desarrollado.

Después de limpiar a la recién estrenada madre y vigilar que no tuviera ninguna complicación, la llevan hasta su cama y minutos después su hija le acompaña, mientras Astarte llora feliz sosteniéndola en su regazo.

* * *

**Capitulo 42**

(Año 2.187 a.C., Isla de Creta)

Astarte se levanta de golpe en mitad de la noche, sudando y asustada, por suerte no ha despertado a Kore que duerme a su lado. Despacio sale del lecho y se acerca al fuego para prepararse alguna infusión que la tranquilice.

- _Ese demonio otra vez_ – dice pasándose la mano por la frente algo nerviosa – _hace semanas que sueño con él, esa cueva húmeda y oscura, gritos desgarradores, y el olor a sangre lo inunda todo. Algo va a pasar, algo malo…tal vez debería hablar con la anciana, puede que me ayude a descubrir que significan esos sueños…quien es ese demonio_ – medita apurando la taza de té y volviendo a la cama junto con su hija, la abraza y vuelve a dormirse.

(unos días más tarde)

- ¿Anciana Iole? – pregunta Astarte entrando en la casa de la mujer – ¿como se encuentra hoy?

- Tengo casi sesenta años ¿como quieres que me encuentre? – responde la mujer acercándose al fuego apoyada en un bastón

- Necesito hablar con usted – el tono de Astarte es tan serio que la anciana se vuelve para escrutarla como si fuera un bicho al que diseccionar.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – pregunta Iole, Astarte se acerca a ella y las dos se sientan junto al fuego

- He tenido algunos sueños – Astarte hace una pausa mientras la anciana la observa – Siempre aparece un demonio, uno que no conozco, en una cueva oscura, hay más gente allí, gente que sufre.

- ¿Cuántas veces has soñado eso? – pregunta la vieja

- Al menos cinco veces – Iole asiente con la cabeza pensativa, mientras la joven la mira algo nerviosa – se que es algo importante, y que yo estoy allí con ese demonio.

**-------O-------**

(Una noche, algún tiempo después)

- ¿qué…que pasa ahí fuera? – dice Astarte en voz alta mientras da de comer a su hija – Kore, quédate aquí – la mujer se acerca a la puerta de la casa, al abrirla ve una muchedumbre y se oyen gritos de pánico. Astarte quiere ver que está pasando pero no puede dejara su hija sola, entra corriendo en la casa, coge a la niña en brazos y después sale por la puerta trasera en dirección a la casa de los padre de Tydeas. Al llegar allí, golpea la puerta con urgencia, es el mismo Tydeas quien la abre, mirándolas extrañado al verlas allí.

- ¿Os pasa algo? – pregunta el hombre

- Tyde, - dice Astarte nerviosa - tienes que quedarte con Kore, algo esta pasando en el pueblo y tengo que ir a averiguar que es

-Si, por supuesto – dice el hombre tomando a la asustada niña en brazos – pero deja que te acompañemos hasta tu casa – Astarte le mira para intentar decirle que no, pero al ver su cara de determinación no le queda más remedio que aceptar.

Antes de llegar a la explanada ya se oyen los gritos asustados, Tydeas mira a Astarte y abraza a su hija con fuerza. Por el camino ven el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en el suelo, con una gran herida en su cuello y completamente desangrado. Astarte contiene un grito de angustia y Tydeas abraza a su hija contra él para impedirle que vea la escena. Los dos caminan más deprisa hacia el centro del pueblo, de pronto la mujer se queda parada, Tydeas se detiene unos metros más allá la ver que ella no le sigue.

- ¿Astarte? – pregunta él

- No avances más, Tydeas – dice ella mirando fijamente al frente, luego se vuelve hacia él – quédate aquí, por favor – él asiente confuso y la ve avanzar entre la muchedumbre, que de pronto se apartan, permitiéndole pasar.

Astarte llega hasta el medio del barullo, allí hay algún que otro muerto más, con las mismas marcas, luego levanta la vista, para encontrarte con unos diabólicos ojos amarillos iguales que los de una víbora. El demonio suelta al hombre que sostiene entre sus garras y se gira hacia la recién llegada.

- La Bruja – murmura el demonio, con una voz áspera y gutural

- El demonio – contesta Astarte sosteniéndole la mirada – detén esta masacre, sabes que me buscas a mi.

El demonio se acerca a ella y gira a su alrededor, oliéndola el cabello, pasando uno de sus afilados dedos por la suave piel de su garganta, luego vuelve al frente, donde ella sostiene un porte majestuoso y una mirada fría

- Si. Tu eres ella – dice el demonio - vendrás conmigo – Astarte asiente.

- Iré contigo, pero antes debo hacer algo – él monstruo la mira enfadado pero ella le sostiene la mirada y el mueve la cabeza complacido, entendiendo su gesto. Astarte sale del círculo de gente y se acerca hacia Tydeas y su hija que aun siguen allí.

- No puedes ir con esa bestia – susurra Tydeas acercándose a ella

- No quiero hacerlo – dice mirándole aprehensiva – pero debo hacerlo, si no, nos matará todos, además es mi destino.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que irte con ese demonio es tu destino? – pregunta Tydeas alterado

- Escúchame bien, Tydeas – dice tomándole la mano – hace semanas que sueño con ese demonio, debo ir con él, para protegeros….si yo…si no…prométeme que cuidaras de Kore

- Astarte… -dice él al ver lo que ella intenta decirle, ella lleva su mano al rostro de él

- Prométemelo – le corta ella, Tydeas asiente con los ojos llorosos, luego le pasa a su hija, Astarte la abraza, intentando no llorar mientas le acaricia el cabello – se buena Kore, hago esto por ti, no lo olvides, te quiero hija.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta la niña confusa

- Tengo que irme, mi amor – dice ella bajando a Kore y agachándose a su altura – pórtate bien - dice pasándole la mano por la mejilla y dándole un beso en la frente, luego se levanta y se gira hacia el demonio que la espera, cuando la niña la ve marcharse, empieza a gritar mientras su padre la sujeta. Astarte la oye mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

- Dentro de poco, los lloriqueos de esa mocosa serán intrascendentes para ti, Bruja – dice el demonio al ver sus lagrimas.

**------O-------**

Astarte no podía recordar como había llegado hasta allí y era bastante buena para esas cosas. Pero estaba en aquel lugar, en esa cueva que la martirizaba y la perseguía en sus sueños, el lugar apenas tenia iluminación, caminaron por pasadizos oscuros durante un rato. Después pasaron por una estancia más amplia donde varias personas con aspecto demacrado y asustado se hallaban encadenadas a la piedra. Los ojos de todos se volvieron a ella con expectación, pero Astarte no pudo hacer nada, salvo esquivar sus miradas y seguir al demonio. Este le llevó finalmente hacia otra estancia algo más pequeña, donde había dos grandes cajones de piedra y otras pocas cosas más. El demonio la hizo sentarse en el suelo, en frente de él. Aunque estaba tremendamente asustada, Astarte intentaba mantener toda la tranquilidad y calma que era capaz de aparentar.

- Hace mucho tiempo que te buscaba, bruja – dice el demonio con su voz cavernosa

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta la joven

- Desde que los humanos infectaron la Tierra con su raza – comienza a decir el demonio – los demonios más poderosos han ido abandonándola, algunos se han instalado en otras dimensiones, otros han bajado a las profundidades de la Tierra. – explica el demonio, mientras Astarte asiente, ella ya sabe eso – Sin embargo desde hace un par de milenios, una nueva raza está surgiendo, híbridos, mitad humanos mitad demonios. La mayoría de ellos son incapaces de entender el poder que reciben y lo que deben hacer con él, servir al primer mal. Pero al fin te he encontrado, tú sabrás apreciar el poder, tú eres pura, convertirte agradará al Primero.

Astarte le mira bastante asustada e intenta levantarse, pero antes de que se de cuenta el demonio la sujeta entre sus brazos y poco después nota sus afilados colmillos, clavándose en su garganta, desangrándola. Cada sorbo, logra que su corazón vaya más lento, Astarte se sabe que va a morir, morirá en brazos del demonio, con solo 21 años y una hija a la que nunca más verá.

Durante algún tiempo todo es borroso, el dolor en su cuerpo, la ralentización de su corazón. Sus ojos se van cerrando lentamente, cuando algo presiona contra su boca, un torrente de denso liquido baja por su garganta, de algún modo logra comprender que debe beber, poco después se da cuenta de que se encuentra sobre el demonio, bebiendo la sangre de su brazo con avidez, hasta que él la separa, la coge en brazos y la deposita sobre la tapa del cajón de piedra.

- Debes morir como humana – dice el demonio y lo siguiente que ve es como la introduce en el cajón y lo cierra, un dolor generalizado invade su cuerpo. El demonio tiene razón, se está muriendo, después pierde el conocimiento.

**------O------**

(Noche siguiente)

Astarte abre los ojos de golpe, aunque está en la más absoluta oscuridad, enseguida se da cuenta de que sigue dentro de aquel ataúd de piedra. Sin saber por qué, emite un extraño ruido e inmediatamente nota como su cara cambia, curiosa por saber que ha pasado, se lleva las manos al rostro y empieza a palparse. Su frente está abultada y su nariz se ha afilado, se sobresalta al sentir todos sus dientes afilados como agujas y como sus dos colmillos superiores han crecido considerablemente.

Después se concentra en el ataúd, de alguna forma, puede oír perfectamente lo que pasaba fuera de él, en alguna de las salas por las que había pasado cuando el demonio la trajo, incluso puede oír la sangre bombeando dentro de los cuerpos de los que estaban encadenados allí. Y lo huele, humedad, suciedad, en alguna parte puede oír agua correr por la roca de la cueva, y oler las partículas que están en ella, igual que las que están en el aire.

Lentamente se incorpora, llevando sus manos a la pesada tapa que cerraba el cajón, lo desliza a un lado con increíble facilidad y la leve luz que hay en la estancia inunda su visión.

Saliendo del ataúd, camina sin ninguna prisa al lugar de donde procede el ruido del agua, aunque no sabe porque, se da cuenta de que debe ir hacia allí.

Camina deslizando los pies lentamente, casi como si flotase, observando todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve, su percepción ha cambiado, puede olerlo, verlo y escucharlo todo con absoluta precisión. Poco después llega al sitio donde corre el agua, una pequeña cascada desciende por la roca, formando una balsa de agua cristalina.

Astarte se desnuda y se suelta el pelo, sumergiéndose en el agua fría, aunque sabe que el agua estaba prácticamente helada, su cuerpo no lo acusa. Inmersa por completo en el agua, es cuando se da cuenta de que no necesita respirar y que la sangre ya no bombea en su pecho, aun así lleva una mano a su corazón para comprobarlo. El demonio tenía razón, esta muerta… _¿pero cómo?_ Con preguntas como estas revoloteando en su cabeza, sale del agua y deja que su cuerpo se seque, mientras escurre su largísimo cabello.

Junto a la balsa hay depositadas unas ropas extrañas, se asemejan a las que llevaba aquel demonio, las desdobla admirándolas, están hechas con el cuero de algo que desconoce, aunque da por hecho que se trata de la piel de un demonio. Las piezas de cuero se unen formando una especie de pantalón que se adhiere a sus piernas como una segunda piel y que se ata con unas pequeñas cuerdas a la altura de la cintura. Después se desliza dentro de lo que parece una camisa interior, blanca y sin mangas, encima de ella, una especie de corsé con amplios tirantes, hecho con la misma piel que los pantalones. Por ultimo unas muñequeras y unas botas hasta media pierna, del mismo material que el resto de la ropa, toda ella de un extraño color rojizo. Finalmente peina su cabello todavía húmedo en una larga trenza y sale de la estancia.

Volviendo por donde ha venido, Astarte llega a la misma estancia de la que había salido. El demonio esta allí, se gira hacia ella, en cuanto la siente entrar en la sala. El demonio la observa fijamente, la joven se mantiene de pie e inmóvil, sintiéndose como la obra de algún artista que una vez que la acaba, se limita a mirarla para descubrir si su trabajo ha merecido la pena.

El demonio hace una mueca, algo que Astarte interpreta como una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Justo, como pensaba – habla el demonio con voz áspera – eres perfecta. Tu piel reluce de poder, no como esos otros impuros con los que experimenté. Tú eras la indicada. Ahora sólo te falta aprender…yo te mostraré – dice el demonio acercándose a ella y agarrándola de un brazo. Casi con delicadeza la lleva hasta una de las salas llenas de gente.

- Debes estar hambrienta – dice volviéndose para observarla, Astarte luce de nuevo su bello rostro humano, pero en cuanto huele la sangre retumbar dentro de los cuerpos de aquellos desdichados, automáticamente vuelve a transformarse – lo suponía – agrega el demonio al verla – pero no debes precipitarte, tienes muchas cosas que aprender.

El demonio la acerca hasta llevarla en frente de un hombre encadenado a la pared. El hombre intentaba aparentar calma, aunque Astarte le observa con su cara demoníaca y relamiéndose.

El demonio toma la mano de la recién convertida y la lleva hasta la cabeza del hombre, que intenta zafarse del contacto sin mucho éxito.

- Cierra los ojos – le insta el demonio a Astarte, ella obedece tranquilamente – ahora debes dejar que tu demonio te guíe, aprende a ver dentro de los impuros, sus debilidades, sus miedos, sus recuerdos…

Poco a poco, Astarte deja de oír la voz seca del demonio y escucha otros ruidos, golpes destrozos y gritos, unas imágenes rápidas y desenfocadas pasan por su cabeza, ese hombre había matado, había matado a familias enteras, sin compasión, sin remordimientos. Algo dentro de ella ruge de necesidad, la mano que hasta hace un segundo descansaba tranquilamente en el rostro del hombre, resbala hasta su pelo y lo agarra entre sus dedos -ahora casi garras- y tira de él con fuerza, el hombre jadea asustado. Astarte abre sus ambarinos ojos y los clava en él.

- Asesino – sisea entre dientes, ve al demonio asentir y sabe que ya puede calmar su sed. Desesperada inclina la cabeza del hombre haciendo caso omiso a sus quejidos doloridos y se echa sobre él como una fiera, enterrando sus colmillos en la vena que palpita en su cuello. Astarte bebe con ansia notando el espeso liquido bajar por su garganta, eso que está dentro de ella se revuelve en la sangre del hombre y le hace saber que le satisface, la joven bebe ávida, sintiendo como aumenta su fuerza, mientras disminuye la de su victima, jadeando ante el nuevo placer que ha descubierto. En pocos minutos el hombre esta muerto entre sus brazos, Astarte desentierra sus colmillos y se relame apartando a su victima para mirarla por última vez antes de dejarla caer al suelo.

Durante más de diez años, aquel demonio, Kahfgyre, del casi extinto clan de los Durakan, se encargó de instruirla, al parecer el había sido jefe de su tribu y por ello supo enseñarle todas tradiciones de su demoníaco pueblo. Para Kahf, como termino llamándole, solo los demonios y los seres superiores tenían importancia, despreciaba a los humanos a los que llamaba impuros, porque ninguno de ellos era capaz de alcanzar la perfección de los otros seres. Eran incapaces de ser lo suficientemente buenos y piadosos como lo eran los seres superiores, y tampoco eran capaces de ser lo suficientemente crueles y despiadados como los demonios. Para él Astarte era la humana más pura que había podido encontrar. Kahf, le inculcó la idea de alimentarse de los humanos más impuros, asesinos, ladrones, violadores, la chusma, obviamente les odiaba por intentar asemejarse a los demonios, ineptos por creer que su maldad podía si quiera, acercarse a la de ellos. Sin embargo, Kahf creía que la obra más hermosa era convertir a los humanos de mayor pureza, como había hecho con ella, hombres y mujeres santos, los más benevolentes, los que sacrificaban sus vidas por ver la felicidad de otros. Solía decir, que al Primero, le agradaba menguar las fuerzas de los seres superiores entre los humanos.

Se acostumbró a llamar Lilith a Astarte, ya que según él, no podía conservar su nombre de humana tras haber ascendido en la escala evolutiva, en un principio solía llamarla 'la nueva hija de la noche', pero desde luego era un apodo demasiado largo por lo que se quedo en Lilith que significaba simplemente noche.

Le contó lo que sabía sobre otros nuevos seres que estaban surgiendo junto con los híbridos, las 'Cazadoras'. En realidad cuando el demonio hablaba sobre cosas 'recientes' se refería a cosas que hubieran pasado en los últimos 20.000 años, como al cabo de un tiempo comprendió la joven neófita.

Las Cazadoras eran híbridos, pero con los seres superiores, estos les habían introducido la fuerza de un demonio purificado, algunas eran completamente salvajes, guiadas solo por su instinto, al igual que muchos híbridos demoníacos.

Por ultimo, Kahf le advirtió de los peligros del Sol y del fuego, así como algunos elementos de la Tierra que podían afectarla o debilitarla, ajos y otras plantas, de las que era mejor mantenerse alejado.

Diez años después de haberla convertido, Kahfgyre decidió que era hora de emigrar como habían hecho la mayoría de sus congéneres, creyendo que no había ninguna cosa más que pudiera enseñarle a su pupila. Se marchó al interior de la Tierra, tal vez un día, volvieran a reinar los demonios sobre la Tierra, mientras tanto no quería continuar mezclándose con los impuros.

**-----o-------o-------o------o------o------o-------o--------**

(Año 2.097, Isla de Creta)

Tía Lil, ¿mañana iremos a la fiesta, verdad? – pregunta una niña de unos 10 años, Lilith se gira hacia a ella y la mira despacio

- Tal vez – contesta seca, la niña asiente y vuelve a sus tareas.

Desde hace dos años, Lilith cuida de Elissa, y de sus otros dos hermanos, Ariana y Diocles. No es que a Lilith le haga especialmente feliz tener que estar rodeada de crios, de hecho la mayoría de las veces la desespera y la pone de mal humor. Pero si ella no lo hacia, nadie cuidaría de ellos y habrían muerto. Y no podía dejar que eso pasara, esos niños eran de su sangre, pero al contrario de lo que ellos pensaban, no era una tía lejana, si no la tatara-tatara-abuela de su madre, por vía matrilineal.

Durante un par de años después de que Kahf se fuera, Lilith estuvo viajando por las islas cercanas a Creta, tres años después volvió a su tierra natal. El destino le hizo volver a encontrarse con su hija y con Tydeas, aunque ellos nunca llegaron a saber quien era ella. La situación hubiera sido complicada, Kore había sido llamada como Cazavampiros a los 17 años, después de que la anterior Cazadora hubiera durado algo más de lo que pensaban, para entonces Kore ya era madre de una pequeña niña y estaba casada. Tydeas al parecer también se había casado y había tenido más hijos, sin embargo cuando descubrieron que Kore había sido activada, se hizo su Vigilante. Lilith procuró que su hija tuviera algunas pequeñas ayudas en su trabajo, aunque por supuesto sin que descubriera nunca de quien procedían.

Desde entonces se había dedicado a seguir a sus descendientes, solo por curiosidad, se acercaba a verlos cada cierto tiempo. Hace dos años y medio hubo un terremoto en el que la madre de Elissa pereció, así como mucha otra gente. Durante un par de meses buscó alguien que pudiera ocuparse de los niños, pero no se fiaba de nadie por completo, así que al final los llevó a 'vivir' con ella en su residencia fija en una ciudad cercana al gran palacio de Knososs. De todas formas confiaba en poder casarlos a los tres en cuanto pudiera, aunque por supuesto se encargaría de investigar a sus futuras familias, y poder seguir con su solitaria existencia.

Los niños no sabían que ella es una vampira, al igual que la gente de la ciudad. Todos creían que era una joven viuda, adinerada y algo excéntrica. Lilith se encargaba personalmente de hacer creer a todos que esa era su situación, en aquel tiempo, ser viuda era la forma más fácil de que una mujer pudiera hacer lo que le viniese en gana, al menos en esa zona. En otros países, solía fingir ser la joven esposa de un hombre muy importante, que por supuesto siempre estaba de viaje. Esas pequeñas triquiñuelas le permitían hacer lo que quería y lo cierto es que le gustaba estar rodeada de humanos, eran fáciles de tratar y se dejaban llevar por sus más bajos instintos. Por las noches algunas veces se reunía en algunas pequeñas fiestas de humanos, y la mayoría de las veces, sacaba su ropa de demonio, aquella que Kahf le entregó al convertirla y que es prácticamente indestructible, y salía a cazar, deleitándose con una buena pelea, un festín y de vez en cuando, cuando encontraba un ejemplar que le llamaba especialmente la atención, se dedicaba a jugar con ellos y torturarlos hasta la muerte.

Tampoco le gustaba mucho rodearse de otros vampiros, la mayoría eran completamente ignorantes de su poder, actuaban como animales dejándose se llevar por sus instintos, Kahf tenia razón no eran muy diferentes de los humanos, al menos en cuanto a su comportamiento.

**-----o---------o----------o--------o-------o--------o---------o--------**

(Año 1232, Córdoba (Reino de Taifa))

Ankara paseaba tranquilamente por uno de los cementerios de la ciudad, con su ropa de piel de demonio y embozada en una capa, había quedado con un demonio que la proveía de algunas hierbas mágicas, actualmente difíciles de encontrar.

Hacia menos de un siglo que había cambiado su antiguo nombre otorgado por su sire por el de Ankara, no había sido ella quien había escogido el nombre, bueno al menos no del todo. Nukpana, una demonio de la inspiración había comenzado a llamarla así hace tiempo, en su idioma demoníaco, significaba 'bella noche'. La vampira terminó adoptando ese nombre, debido a que el de Lilith había cobrado una gran leyenda (parte de la cual era bastante cierta) y esta no le permitía pasar todo lo desapercibida que a ella le gustaba.

Caminaba algo distraída hacia el rincón del cementerio, dirigiéndose a la tumba donde debía encontrarse con el demonio, entonces oyó los ruidos, parecía que alguien estuviera teniendo una escaramuza. De un salto se subió a lo alto de la tapia del cementerio, camino por ella hasta poder ver de donde provenían los ruidos, 'su' demonio estaba peleando con alguien. Ankara suspiró molesta y dando otro salto bajó de la tapia hasta posarse en una lápida y fue saltando ágilmente de unas a otras hasta llegar a la pelea, con el ultimo salto se metió en medio de la pelea y dio una rápida y tremenda patada al contrincante del demonio, haciéndole chocar contra una lapida y quedar algo desorientado. Después Ankara agarró al demonio – mucho más corpulento que ella - por la pechera y lo acercó contra ella.

- ¿Mi mercancía? – pregunta Ankara al demonio, que la mira algo asustado al ver su enfado, medio temblando mete una de sus manos por entre la ropa y saca una bolsita de cuero que le entrega a la vampira. Ankara la cuelga de su cinturón y suelta al demonio mientras el que estaba pegando al demonio se pone en pie. Volviendo a coger al demonio, le empuja levemente contra el otro – Por mi ya podéis seguir – dice mientras se vuelve para marcharse.

- Mejor quédate por aquí – dice el desconocido a la vez que le pega un fuerte puñetazo al demonio haciéndole trastabillar, la vampira se gira para mirarle alzando una ceja interrogante – después de él vas tu – continua el desconocido volviendo a golpear al demonio. Ankara lo mira durante un segundo y luego suelta una gran carcajada, logrando que el desconocido se despiste y el demonio huya.

- Es mejor para ti no enfrentarte conmigo, cielo – dice la vampira en tono condescendiente, calmando su risa

- ¿Ah no? Pues la verdad es que pareces muy poquita cosa – contesta el desconocido mirándola de arriba abajo. Por su parte la vampira, algo más seria lo escudriña a su vez, luego saca una media sonrisa, que hace que él la mire interrogante

- El Cazador… - susurra la vampira

- Pensé que solo me conocían los demonios de por aquí – contesta él joven contrariado

- Lo mío es diferente. He soñado contigo.

- Creo...que es la primera vez que una vampira me dice algo así – dice el chico bromeando, la vampira sonríe abiertamente

- No puedes matarme…Hakim – dice ella justo antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_****Lilith**:**_

_ Es un personaje de la mitología judía, según la cábala, fue creada a imagen y semejanza del creador hecha de barro y arcilla al igual que Adán y ella fue la primera mujer y no Eva. Lilith se negaba a acatar la sumisión que Adán trataba de imponerle, cuando él deseaba tener relaciones sexuales con ella, Lilith se sentía ofendida por la postura que él le exigía. «¿Por qué he de acostarme debajo de ti? —preguntaba—: yo también fui hecha con polvo, y por lo tanto soy tu igual»- Como Adán trató de obligarla a obedecer, y cansada de que Dios no atendiera sus reivindicaciones, se fue del Paraíso. Entonces Adán recibió una nueva compañera, Eva, creada a partir de una de sus costillas, y por lo tanto sumisa._

_  
A partir de este relato se considera a Lilith como un demonio femenino que adopta muchas formas y que se la relaciona con varias leyendas:_

_  
-Como un demonio nocturno que raptaba a los niños recién nacidos en sus cunas. Se la representa con el aspecto de mujer muy hermosa, con el pelo largo y rizado, normalmente pelirroja.  
-Como la madre de los súcubos, al pasarse al bando enemigo de Dios tras marcharse del Paraíso. Y de ahí se ha pasado a suponerla una perversa ninfómana, que seduce a los hombres con maestría para estrangularlos después.  
-Es considerada como la reina de los Vampiros. Ya que además de mantener relaciones sexuales con hombres a los que después asesina, también se alimenta de su sangre.  
-También se la asocia con diferentes demonios y divinidades de varias mitologías. En la mitologiajudeo-cristiana, hay dos leyendas más; que al salir del edén llego a ser la amante del propio Dios, y otra en la que se afirma que se unió al angel caído y que es la pareja de Satán y que ambos fueron los que mandaron a la serpiente que tentó a Eva o que sedujeron juntos a esta, para engendrar a Cain. etc.._


	24. Retazos de una vida, 2ª parte

_Hola_

_ Esta vez os dejo sólo un capitlo porque es muuuuy largo. De momento seguimos con la historia de Ankara y su Cazavampiros; espero que os guste__. Y si es asi dejarme un review ^_^  
_

* * *

.

**Capitulo 43**

Dos noches después, Ankara se estaba dando un pequeño festín con dos ladrones a los que había esperado a la puerta de una taberna de bastante mala reputación. Los había visto poco antes de entrar en ella y haciendo uso de su antiguo don visionó sus fechorías desde su pequeño escondite. Hacia ya casi dos mil años que había aprendido a usar su visión sin necesidad de estar en contacto con el sujeto, en todo ese tiempo había mejorado y perfeccionado su don y también había aprendido varias utilidades más.

Uno de los bandidos ya estaba muerto en el suelo, el otro aun se debatía entre sus brazos después de una pequeña contienda, lo cual satisfacía a su demonio, disfrutaba alargando la agonía y muerte de sus victimas, bebiendo despacio para mantenerlos vivos durante el mayor tiempo posible.

- Lamento estropearte la cena – dijo una voz. Ankara había oído a alguien acercarse, pero pensaba que nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a ella en ese momento. La vampira alzo la vista con los colmillos aun clavados en la yugular de su victima. Algo sorprendida por lo que vio, dio un último sorbo y soltó al hombre, que cayó sobre el empedrado aterrado y medio muerto.

- Vaya, no esperaba verte de nuevo – dijo Ankara relamiendo la sangre de sus labios y sus afilados dientes y volviendo a su rostro humano antes de salir de las sombras.

- Hubiera concertado una cita, pero no me proporcionaste tu dirección – contestó el joven irónico, divertida la vampira se acercó a la luz, permitiendo al Cazador que pudiera verla mejor. Igual que la vez anterior, Ankara llevaba puesta su ropa de demonio, además de una larga capa que la envolvía y un sombrero que cubría su cabello y ocultaba su rostro. Si Hakim no supiese que era la misma vampira del cementerio, hubiera pasado por un chico imberbe, que era precisamente lo que Ankara pretendía, pues facilitaba sus salidas nocturnas.

- Esos hombres no merecen que les salves – dijo la vampira en voz baja haciendo un ademán para señalarlos.

- Yo no soy quien para juzgar a quien debo salvar y a quien no – explicó el joven – mi trabajo es matar a demonios como tú – la vampira sonrió abiertamente ante la exposición, aunque el sombrero impedía a Hakim que viera su cara.

- Para ser un Cazador que ha sido profetizado, pareces bastante simple – dijo ella con sorna, dejando un poco desconcertado al Cazavampiros

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Hakim, escrutándola

- ¿Lo de las profecías, lo de los oráculos o lo de los Poderes? – preguntó ella asombrando al joven – se muchas cosas, cielo. Cosas que tu tardarás mucho en comprender, si es que vives lo suficiente. – dicho esto la vampira se giró para irse, sin embargo Hakim no iba a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente, la agarró de un brazo con fuerza, girándola hacia él, mientras con el otro brazo intento golpearla en la cara. Pero Ankara fue más rápida que él, esquivó su puñetazo y dio una vuelta sobre si misma logrando que él la soltase y se apartó mirándole, esperando el siguiente movimiento de él, que no tardó mucho en llegar. Se giró de nuevo hacia ella y lanzó un nuevo puñetazo, la vampira volvió a esquivarlo con facilidad, pero no tuvo en cuenta la pared que estaba detrás de ella, con la que chocó de lado, y aunque el golpe no tuvo ninguna importancia, hizo que su sombrero resbalara y cayera al suelo, su pelo recogido con unos alfileres acabados en perlas, y su bello rostro, se iluminaron bajo el farolillo de la entrada de la taberna. Ambos quedaron como congelados y durante lo que apreció una eternidad se limitaron a observarse.

Ankara preocupada por haber sido descubierta, dejó escapar un gruñido mientras observaba la apariencia de aquel hombre, al que había visto en sus visiones. Era algo más alto de lo que pensaba que sería y también más joven, debía tener unos 16 años. Ojos oscuros y profundos que nunca habían aparecido en sus sueños y que no parecían encajar del todo con el aspecto todavía un poco aniñado de su poseedor. Probablemente en un par de años, si es que no moría antes, sería un hombre bien parecido y muy atractivo.

Por su parte el joven Cazavampiros había dejado que su concentración se esfumara al ver como caía el sombrero que ocultaba a la vampira. No recordaba haber visto ni vampira ni mujer que se pareciera a la que tenía delante. Sus rasgos parecían algo exóticos, pómulos marcados, cara ovalada y labios gruesos del color de la sangre. Sin embargo lo que terminó de cautivarle fueron sus ojos, color esmeralda y llenos de saber, haciendo un extraño conjunto en su joven rostro.

- ¿Hakim? – preguntó una voz, mientras unos pasos se acercaban. Despertando de su aturdimiento, ambos reaccionaron y Ankara se escurrió con tremenda facilidad perdiéndose en la noche. El hombre se volvió hacia la voz, para ver llegar a un joven castaño y con ojos claros de su misma edad. - ¿Quién era? – preguntó el recién llegado haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Una vampira – contestó Hakim aun un poco consternado.

- ¿Una vampira? ¿Y por qué no la has matado? – preguntó el otro joven

- Se me ha escapado – contestó con aire ausente - de todas maneras, hay algo diferente en ella.

- ¿Diferente?

- Si, esta es la segunda vez que la veo – comenta el Cazador – y ha sido aun más desconcertante que la primera vez

- ¿Qué pasó la primera vez?

- Se metió en medio de una pelea que estaba teniendo con un demonio para que este le diera algo – comentó Hakim rememorando la escena ocurrida hacia pocos días – luego dijo que se marchaba, le dije que no lo hiciera porque después iba ella. Supo que yo era el Cazador, incluso sabia mi nombre…además dijo que había soñado conmigo

- ¿Eso te dijo? – pregunta el joven mirándole sorprendido – vaya, ya me gustaría que me dijese eso alguna mujer…aunque fuera una vampira – añadió bromeando, Hakim esbozó una sonrisa – igual deberías contárselo a tu Vigilante

- ¿A Iacob? – preguntó Hakim alzando una ceja, el otro chico se rió

- Tienes razón, probablemente sufriría un ataque de nervios si supiera que una vampira sueña con su Cazador

- ¡Oh, vamos! Rodrigo, tampoco te pases – contestó Hakim intentando defender a su Observador pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

----------o---O---o-------------

(Tres semanas más tarde)

- Bueno ¿lo habéis entendido bien? – pregunta un hombre moreno de rasgos claramente hebreos y de no más de treinta años – Atacaremos cada uno por un frente, Rodrigo y yo acabaremos con los demonios más débiles y te abriremos camino hasta el Jefe del nido. – Los dos chicos asienten mientras se ciñen una espada al cinto y un arco a la espalda.

- Papi… yo también quiero ir con vosotros – dice una niña acercándose al hombre más mayor, este se agacha hasta ponerse a la altura de ella – aun eres demasiado pequeña, cariño – dice posando la mano en su cabeza y sonriéndola

- ¿Cuándo podré ir con vosotros? – vuelve a preguntar la niña

- Como poco tendrás que esperar a tener los 15, Margo – contesta su padre, la niña asiente un poco enfadada – mientras tanto deberías aprender todo lo que te enseñe tu madre ¿entendido? – la niña vuelve a asentir

- Tened cuidado – dice una mujer, de unos 24 años morena y también hebrea. El hombre más mayor se acerca a ella y le da un suave beso en los labios y otro a la niña, luego los tres hombres salen por la puerta.

-Ya hemos llegado – dice Iacob haciendo un gesto a los dos jóvenes que le acompañan, los tres hombres se dispersan alrededor de una estructura construida cerca de una gruta, en un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad.

Minutos después entran a la vez en el nido de demonios, pretendían sorprenderlos, pero al parecer alguien se les ha adelantado, porque hay varios demonio muertos en el suelo y alguien lucha con algunos de ellos. Sin embargo el nido era más grande de lo que pensaban y aun quedaban muchos demonios por exterminar, así que sin pensárselo dos veces continúan con su plan, Iacob y Rodrigo se encargan de los demonios más débiles aunque más numerosos. Mientras Hakim se dirige al centro de la estancia, exterminando a algunos demonios por el camino. Al llegar al lugar donde está el Jefe, el otro atacante de los demonios aparece por el otro lado.

- ¿Tú? – pregunta Hakim haciendo un gesto de cansancio

- Lo mismo digo, ¿es que me estas siguiendo? – dice Ankara, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

El demonio los mira nervioso. Hakim se fija en él, primero le mira a él poniendo cara de fastidio, pero al girarse hacia la vampira sus ojos rojos, reflejan algo de miedo - _¿Por qué un demonio tan grande y fuerte como este tendría miedo de una simple vampiresa?_ – se pregunta el joven, observándola. Ella lleva las mismas ropas que las otras veces que la ha visto, solo que esta vez no lleva ni capa ni sombrero, Hakim se fija en sus extrañas ropas de color rojizo que se pegan a su cuerpo, exhibiendo sus torneados músculos, luego repara en su actitud arrogante y sus manos manchadas de sangre demoníaca.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunta el Cazador a la vampira, ambos se encuentran en posición de combate.

- Un pequeño asunto personal, ¿verdad? – dice guiñándole un ojo al demonio que hace un ruido extraño - ¿Y tu?

- Trabajo

- Bien, entonces supongo que yo tengo preferencia – dice la vampira acercándose al demonio

- De eso nada – contesta Hakim acercándose también al demonio, que los mira molesto – este es mío – La vampira lo mira arqueando las cejas

- Eso ya lo veremos – dice metiendo un puñetazo al demonio en plena cara que lo hace trastabillar hasta chocar con el Cazador.

En respuesta Hakim le da una patada al demonio de casi dos metros lanzándolo contra ella, los golpes contra el demonio se suceden enviándoselo de uno al otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. En una de esas ocasiones Ankara salta sobre el demonio subiéndose a su espalda y cogiéndole de la cabeza por los retorcidos cuernos. La vampira le susurra algo al demonio, que Hakim no logra escuchar, pero no debe ser algo agradable porque la reacción del enorme demonio, es un gesto de pánico, segundos después, Ankara arranca uno de los cuernos del demonio, provocando un horrible alarido del demonio, que hace que todos los que aun siguen vivos en la estancia se vuelvan para mirarlos. La cabeza del demonio luce ahora un gran agujero por el que no para de salir sangre verdosa, la vampira se desencarama del demonio con el cuerno en la mano mirándolo con curiosidad. Los pocos secuaces que quedan vivos se acercan a su jefe para ayudarle, pero desgraciadamente se encuentran con la certera hoja del alfanje de Hakim.

Mientras tanto el joven ve por el rabillo del ojo como la vampira se acerca al demonio y se agacha ante él.

- La próxima vez que se te ocurra desafiarme, te sacaré las tripas tan lentamente que suplicarás no haber nacido – dice la vampira al demonio, tirando el cuerno sobre él y volviéndose a poner en pie.

Aunque Hakim no ha podido verlo muy bien porque se estaba ocupando de los esbirros que quedaban, tanto su Vigilante como su amigo Rodrigo han observado toda la escena sin parpadear.

- _Lleva ropa hecha con la piel de un demonio Gora, practicante indestructible_ – medita Iacob sin apartar su mirada de la mujer – _con toda seguridad apostaría que es una vampira, pero ¿qué vampira podría tener esa clase de poder e influencia para amedrentar a un clan de demonios Fyarl?_ – confuso vuelve a examinar detenidamente a la vampira. La susodicha se está levantando del suelo con movimientos gráciles y fluidos, lentamente se vuelve a mirar a Hakim que en ese momento termina con el ultimo demonio, al volverse hacia ellos el Vigilante observa su rostro con cuidado, es joven y bella con una mirada felina que puede pasar de la más fría ira a una mirada casi inocente - ¡Oh cielos! - murmura el hombre para si – Lilith – dice sin poder evitarlo. Como respuesta la vampira se gira hacia él y clava su mirada en el hombre, examinándole, luego sonríe levemente.

- Sefardí ¿no? – dice la vampira acercándose un poco a él – vuestra leyenda sobre mi es ingeniosa. Pero ya no me llamo así…Vigilante – El hombre intenta mantener su pose fría aunque está realmente asustado, ella es una vampira Primitiva y tremendamente poderosa, y duda bastante de que su Cazador tuviera algo que hacer contra ella, contra más, él o Rodrigo. La vampira se pone a la altura del Vigilante, acercándose a él con movimientos de gato.

- No intentes disimular conmigo, se que estás aterrado – dice la vampira con una inocente sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Los dos jóvenes se vuelven para mirar a ambos, Hakim guarda su alfanje en el cinto tras terminar con el ultimo demonio y se acerca a su Vigilante - _¿será verdad lo que dice esta vampira?_ – se pregunta intentando averiguar el estado de Iacob - _¿alguna vez a tenido miedo de algún demonio? _– Hakim le conoce desde hace año y medio y es incapaz de recordar alguna situación el la que Iacob haya admitido o simulado tener miedo, pero la vampira no se equivoca, aunque el gesto de su Vigilante es impasible, él sabe que esta tremendamente asustado - _¿por una vampira? Algo se me escapa…_ - piensa mientras se pone al lado de Iacob.

Ankara levanta su vista hacia Hakim y luego la dirige hacia Rodrigo, después vuelve a mirar al Vigilante.

-¿Traes a un humano corriente contigo, Observador? – pregunta la vampira – curioso – murmura, luego se gira y de un salto imposible llega a un tragaluz que hay a la altura del techo, encaramada al alfeizar, se vuelve hacia los tres hombres – Por cierto, mi nombre actual es Ankara – luego hace un gesto con la mano llevándosela a la cabeza, despidiéndose y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparece.

----o----o----o----

- Pues no entiendo porque es tan peligrosa como dices Iacob – dice Hakim sentado a la mesa, en casa de su Vigilante, en compañía de él, de su esposa, Lebia, y de Rodrigo.

- Hakim, escúchame bien. – le pide su Vigilante inclinándose sobre la mesa – Esa vampira no es una vampira cualquiera, como los que matas cada noche. Esa vampira es legendaria, el Consejo de Vigilantes tiene cientos de libros sobre ella, sin contar las numerosas historias que se cuentan de Lilith, muchas de la cuales no se saben si son del todo ciertas o no. Pero posee una fuerza y una destreza extraordinaria. Hay quien asegura que estuvo viajando durante años para aprender todas y cada una de las técnicas de lucha que se conocen desde los albores de la humanidad, en Europa, las misteriosas tierras del sur y hasta el lejano oriente. Nadie sabe con certeza su edad, pero hay datos de ella desde hace más de dos mil años, dos mil, Hakim, piensa. Seguramente no tendrías ninguna oportunidad en un combate contra ella.

- Pero Iacob, esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos – dice el Cazador

- ¿La habías visto antes? – pregunta su Vigilante, Hakim asiente - ¿Cuándo?

- mmmh… hará menos de un mes, la vi en el cementerio, mientras me encargaba de un demonio – explica el Cazador – sabia mi nombre y quien era, dijo que no podía matarla y que había soñado conmigo

- ¿Te dijo que había soñado contigo? – pregunta Lebia, Hakim asiente, la mujer mira a su marido con preocupación luego se vuelve hacia el joven – Escucha, todo esto forma parte de su leyenda y nunca se ha podido demostrar que fuera cierto, pero una de las cosas que cuentan sobre ella es que es capaz de ver el futuro y el pasado de cualquiera. Tal vez Lilith, Angora o como se llame ahora, tenga algún tipo de visiones.

- Pero… no se supone ¿que las visiones proceden de los Poderes? – interviene Rodrigo, Iacob cabecea afirmando – Hakim tiene visiones de gente en apuros o sueños proféticos que le envían los poderes, pero porque es un guerrero, uno bueno. Entonces ¿por qué alguien tan temible como ella iba a tener visiones?

- No lo se, Rodrigo, no poseo la respuesta a esa pregunta – contesta el Vigilante apesadumbrado

- Escucha, Iacob, - dice Hakim, hablando de nuevo - también me habló de las Profecías, lo sabía, sabía que los Oráculos me habían anunciado.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – pregunta Lebia

- Dos días después de verla por primera vez – contesta el Cazador

- Hakim, - dice Iacob - debes tener cuidado con esa vampira, si la vuelves a ver, procura mantenerte alerta, no disponemos de forma alguna para luchar contra ella.

----------o---O---o-------------

(Cuatro meses después)

- ¡Vaya! justo los hombres que buscaba – dice Ankara saliendo de un callejón y cortándole el paso a los tres hombres, que inmediatamente pasan por varias expresiones, susto, miedo, un fingido molestar y luego una actitud claramente defensiva. La vampira por su parte sonríe maliciosa. Los meses pasados ha tenido un par de encuentros con ellos, sobre todo con el Cazador, aunque siguen mirándola con algo de miedo, parece que se han acostumbrado a su presencia.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta el Vigilante, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza

- Queréis cargaros a Zemerd – afirma Ankara, ellos se miran algo sorprendidos y luego vuelven la vista hacia a ella, Hakim se acerca a la vampira, llevan planeando más de 2 semanas como infiltrarse en el impenetrable castillo del brujo, que tiene su servicio cientos de demonios y otros tantos vampiros.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta el Cazador casi en un susurro

- El y sus cientos de esbirros están haciendo mucho ruido – contesta Ankara en el mismo tono de voz – demasiadas desapariciones, asesinatos…solo era cuestión de tiempo que os decidierais a ir a por él. Pero no podréis matarle.

- Tenemos un plan – contesta Rodrigo

- No importa cual sea vuestro plan – responde la vampira – incluso aunque su esposa se sumase, - dice haciendo un gesto para señalar a Iacob - solo seriáis cuatro contra unos 200 demonios y vampiros repartidos por todo el palacio.

- ¿Vienes a disuadirnos? – pregunta el Vigilante acercándose también

- No,…vengo a ofreceros mi ayuda – contesta Ankara dejándoles bastante sorprendidos

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – continua Iacob, no creyéndose de ninguna manera que la legendaria vampira vaya a hacer algo así por puro altruismo.

- A Zemerd, yo me encargaré de él, yo sola – responde la vampira al instante

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Iacob de nuevo

- Porque él y yo no somos precisamente amigos – dice la vampira sonriendo - y porque yo soy la única que puede acabar con él.

- Zemerd es un brujo, no consigo ver que podrían hacer tus habilidades contra las suyas – contesta el Vigilante pensativo.

- Hay muchas cosas de mi que desconoces, Vigilante – responde Ankara, luego hace una pausa – la oportunidad para entrar en su fortaleza es dentro de dos noches

- ¿Dentro de dos noches? – pregunta el Vigilante alarmado, aun no están preparados para atacar, mucho menos en dos noches.

- Zemerd, organiza un baile de mascaras – explica la vampira con una sonrisa - ¿no me diréis que no es estupido?

- Pero dos noches es muy poco tiempo para prepararnos – argumenta Hakim

- El suficiente – dice Ankara – nos veremos mañana al anochecer y nos organizaremos – se da la vuelta para marcharse – nos vemos en su casa, Vigilante – desapareciendo al instante.

----o----o----o----

(Dos noches después)

Todos menos la vampira están en casa del Vigilante y su esposa, vestidos con sus mejores galas para el baile. Quedan unos minutos para que anochezca, cuando Ankara aparezca, repasaran el plan y partirán hacia las afueras de la ciudad, donde se ubica el imponente castillo del brujo.

Diez minutos después los cuatro salen de la casa, no logran andar ni dos metros cuando Ankara les sale al paso. Con el rostro levemente maquillado, una cinta dorada y blanca cruza su frente y se entreteje en el cabello formando un difícil peinado, un bonito y lujoso vestido azul, con bordados y brocados dorados y blancos y un cinturón dorado a la cadera cuyos extremos casi rozan el suelo. Hakim se fija en todos y cada uno de los detalles, dándose cuenta de que es una mujer muy hermosa, luego aparta la mirada molesto consigo mismo.

- Traigo las máscaras – dice la vampira sonriendo y alargándoles unas máscaras de llamativos colores adornadas con plumas – lo mejor es que no os las quitéis hasta que nos colemos por el pasillo que da la zona privada del castillo – Todos asienten y se introducen en el carruaje de la vampira, que al parecer 'vive' con bastante desahogo.

Media hora después, el cochero les ayuda a bajar delante de la puerta principal del castillo, con sus máscaras puestas, y se encaminan a la entrada. Ankara enseña una falsa invitación y logran entrar sin ningún problema.

Tal y como habían quedado, se dispersan por el salón, fingiendo bailar o hablar cordialmente con los desconocidos, pues todos llevan mascara y es difícil reconocer a alguien, pero dirigiéndose hacia una puerta que hay al fondo de la estancia.

Cuando Ankara cruza la puerta Lebia esta tratando de convencer a un guardia – un vampiro – que se ha equivocado de puerta y que estaba buscando otra estancia. Ankara se acerca silenciosamente por detrás y antes de que el vampiro llegue a saber que está pasando, se convierte en polvo. La vampira se quita la máscara sonriendo a la mujer del Vigilante que le devuelve la sonrisa con claro nerviosismo. Ahora deben esperar a que los demás lleguen, mientras Ankara comienza desabrocharse su lujoso vestido ante la mira sorprendida de la humana, debajo de él aparece su sempiterno traje de demonio Gora, tanto en la cadera como en el muslo lleva atados una especie de cinturones de los que penden, una estaca, una espada, una bolsita de cuero y en el del muslo una daga. Los dos jóvenes seguidos del Vigilante entran justo cuando la vampira esta dejando su vestido en una esquina, la miran algo confusos y luego continúan con el plan.

Lebia se adentra en el pasillo, hasta la siguiente puerta que guardan otros dos vampiros, mientras ella los distrae, Hakim y Rodrigo se acercan lentamente hasta estacarlos. Una vez muertos, Hakim coge las llaves de uno de los guardas y abre la puerta, guardándose el llavero entre las ropas.

Al entrar en la siguiente estancia todos contemplan desde la puerta una dantesca escena, en la sala hay al menos 60 hombres y mujeres encadenados a las paredes o atados cerca de instrumentos de tortura. Lebia contiene una arcada al ver el estado lamentable de los presos y se abraza a su marido, que le da una consoladora caricia, Ankara por su parte cruza la habitación sin la menor muestra de aflicción, Hakim saca el llavero y se acerca para liberar a los presos.

- No hay tiempo para eso – dice la vampira desde la otra punta

- ¿¡Qué!? – grita Hakim – no podemos dejarlos aquí

- Si logras salir con vida después de que acabemos con todos, tendrás tiempo más que suficiente para encargarte de las obras de caridad – contesta Ankara forzando la puerta de la salida, Hakim va a gritarla cuando nota la mano de su Vigilante en su hombro

- Desgraciadamente ella tiene razón – murmura. El Cazador aprieta los dientes con fuerza y cruza la estancia hasta donde les espera Ankara seguido del resto de sus compañeros.

Los cinco continúan avanzando por estrechos pasillos evitando las zonas que mas vampiros y demonios concentran, pero al llegar a la segunda planta, ya no pueden hacer mucho más por evitar la primera batalla, al entrar en una de las salas principales, se encuentran de frente con al menos 15 vampiros y otros tantos demonios de diferentes razas y ninguna de ellas muy pacifica. El pequeño grupo se enzarza en una gran pelea, pero al ver que la cosa se alarga, Hakim y Ankara deciden seguir adelante antes de que el brujo se entere y huya, con ellos llevan también a Lebia. El Cazador y la mujer se preguntan porque, hasta que llegan a la entrada que conduce a la torre del brujo, no sin antes haber exterminado numerosos vampiros y demonios por el camino.

La entrada de la torre esta sellada con una barrera mágica, a ambos lados de la puerta dos enormes demonios parecen estar dormidos.

- Lebia, el que nos hayas acompañado es debido a esta barrera – se explica la vampira, los dos humanos la miran sin acabar de comprender – Veréis, en cuanto la barrera se rompa los dos demonios despertarán, y bastante furiosos seguramente, por eso mientras tú rompes la barrera, nosotros nos prepararemos para el ataque inmediato.

Hakim y Lebia asienten, luego cada uno toma su puesto, la vampira y el Cazador a cada lado de la entrada en posición de combate, la mujer por su parte se arrodilla en el suelo a una distancia prudencial y saca tres piedras mágicas de una bolsita de su cinto, colocándolas frente a ella formando un semicírculo, después coge una cuarta y la sujeta en su regazo mientras empieza a recitar el conjuro para romper la barrera.

Minutos después y casi al borde de sus fuerzas Lebia consigue abrir una brecha en la barrera, y esta se rompe instantes después. Ankara y Hakim atacan a los dos demonios aun medio dormidos, sin embargo, las dos bestias repelen sus ataques con demasiada facilidad, la piel de los demonios es tan dura y gruesa que el alfanje de Hakim se parte contra el cuerpo de uno de ellos, que acto seguido le toma por el cuello, oprimiendo sin compasión.

La vampira parece llevar la pelea algo mejor, ella es bastante más rápida que el demonio, así que consigue esquivar sus golpes con facilidad, pero pese a su tremenda fuerza sobrehumana sus golpes no parecen causar el más mínimo daño en el imponente demonio.

Hakim por su parte, esta al borde de caer inconsciente debido a la falta de oxigeno, en un ultimo intento, el cazavampiros echa mano a su cinturón sacando una pequeña daga y con sus ultimas fuerzas la lanza frente a la cabeza del demonio, acertando en un ojo. La bestia profiere un dolorido grito y suelta al joven que cae pesadamente sobre el suelo casi sin aliento, Ankara le echa un vistazo cerciorándose de que sigue vivo y después le imita, desenvaina el puñal sujeto en su muslo y con toda su fuerza se lo clava en el ojo a su demonio, el golpe es tan fuerte que oye el chasquido del metal al romper el hueso del cráneo haciendo que el demonio se desplome de golpe.

Después la vampira echa a correr entrando en la torre y subiendo las escaleras con rapidez hasta llegar a la sala más alta, allí sentado tranquilamente se encuentra Zermed, quien, aunque intenta disimular, está bastante sorprendido de encontrar a la vampira allí.

-Vaya, vaya…mira quien ha venido a verme – dice el brujo, levantándose de su silla con tranquilidad – si es la pequeña Lilith….hace mucho que no nos vemos

- Eso parece…. - contesta la vampira dando un paso más en la habitación

- ¿Dónde fue la ultima vez? – pregunta Zemerd fingiendo no recordarlo

- En India…recuerdo vagamente verte huir – murmura la vampira sonriendo con satisfacción

- ¿No creerás que esta vez vas a matarme, verdad? – pregunta el brujo con arrogancia

- No lo creo Zermed, lo se – responde ella aun más arrogante

- Eso ya lo veremos – dice el brujo al tiempo que levanta su mano de uñas afiladas y lanza un rayo contra la vampira, ella levanta su mano y lo para sin problemas

- Espero que sepas hacerlo un poco mejor que eso – replica la vampira – si no, esto va a ser muy sencillo.

Zermed alza sus dos brazos recitando un conjuro y una onda de fuerza lanza a Ankara contra la pared, rompiendo parte del muro, la vampira se levanta sonriendo y lamiéndose la sangre del labio, se lleva una mano a la frente para notar un pequeño corte.

- '**Herida por herida, daño por daño'** – alza su brazo y el brujo sale disparado contra la pared de enfrente – esto va a ser entretenido - murmura la vampira dando un paso hacia Zermed que continua en el suelo

El brujo se levanta lentamente, mientras la vampira se acerca despacio y sonriendo con malicia. Zermed levanta su mano y una nueva onda sacude a la vampira, sin embargo esta vez la vampira apenas se inmuta, simplemente se queda parada y luego reanuda su marcha. El brujo se da cuenta de que no puede repetir los ataques puesto que Ankara parece aprender la forma de evitarlos. Terminando de levantarse, el brujo recita un conjuro en voz baja, la vampira en seguida nota que la ha congelado y no puede moverse, sin poder hacer nada, observa como el brujo abre la palma de su mano y una bola de fuego empieza a crecer en ella.

- _Eso no es bueno_ – piensa Ankara recapacitando alguna forma de poder librarse de su actual parálisis, el brujo sonríe observando el fuego y acto seguido lo tira contra ella. Ankara puede notar la fuerza de su demonio, revelándose por la ira y la impotencia. Cuando empieza a pensar que no va a salir de esa, la bola de fuego choca contra una barrera invisible, Ankara la mira tan desconcertado como el brujo. Este ultimo mira detrás de ella.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta Zermed.

Aunque la vampira no puede moverse, lo siente, Hakim está tras ella - _¿ha sido el quien ha creado la barrera? ¿un Cazador que puede crear barreras protectoras? _– medita Ankara frunciendo el ceño.

- Digamos que no soy precisamente un buen amigo tuyo – comenta Hakim acercándose al brujo con precaución – no es que ella lo sea, pero dijo que me ayudaría a matarte, así que…

La vampira no puede evitar sonreír, después en voz baja murmura unas leves palabras y consigue liberarse de su prisión invisible, mientras tanto Hakim lanza una flecha envenenada al brujo, pero eso es demasiado sencillo para Zermed quien lo evita con facilidad.

Sin embargo esta pequeña distracción ha logrado que el brujo no haya notado que Ankara puede moverse y antes de que este pueda hacer nada, ella levanta su mano y como si de una extensión de su brazo se tratara, Zermed queda suspendido en el aire cogido del cuello, a casi dos metros del suelo.

La vampira sonríe ante el gesto de incredulidad de Zermed, por su despiste y de Hakim por el descubrimiento de los poderes de Ankara.

Sin mover su mano, de pronto la vampira empieza a temblar de una manera extraña, ambos la miran como su cabello se suelta formando olas que flotan en el aire alrededor de ella, sus uñas crecen hasta convertirse casi en garras y sus ojos se vuelven negros, cada uno por su parte la mira asustado.

**- ****'Cremare exus drinnen, equempae ossos suis Knochenmehl'** – grita Ankara con una voz cavernosa, el aire empieza a girar por la habitación, después el brujo empieza convulsionar de manera extraña, hasta que Hakim comprende lo que está pasando, se está quemando desde dentro, pasan unos minutos y Zermed se ha convertido en polvo, acto seguido la vampira vuelve a su aspecto normal, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo, completamente extenuada.

Hakim la mira entre temeroso y curioso, se acerca a ella despacio y antes de que pierda el conocimiento la oye susurrar:

- No ha estado mal

_**Continuará...**_


	25. Retazos de una vida, 3ª parte

Hola!

_Esta vez he tardado mucho tiempo en publicar, como compensación os dejo 2 capitulos muy largos, en los que seguimos con la historia de Ankara. En el segundo capitulo, las partes en cursiva son recuerdos de Spike que se mezclan con los de la vampira._

* * *

**Capitulo 44**

(Año 1.234, Córdoba (Reino de Taifa))

Hakim se dirigía con su familia al completo a una fiesta en el castillo que había sido del brujo Zermed, no había vuelto a estar allí desde aquella batalla hacia ya dos años. Después de eso Lilith, Ankara o como se llamase había desaparecido y no habían vuelto a saber de ella, aunque Iacob había quedado muy impresionado por los poderes y conocimientos sobre magia que al parecer tenia la vampira.

Hace poco el castillo había sido reabierto, nadie tenia muy claro quien vivía allí ahora, pero por lo visto, había invitado a casi toda la ciudad – sin distinción de jerarquía social o de religión – a una especie de fiesta de bienvenida. La cuidad entera hervía como un hormiguero de cotilleos y comentarios de todo tipo sobre quien seria el nuevo habitante.

A la entrada del castillo, Hakim se reunió con varios conocidos, entre ellos con Rodrigo y su familia y también la de Iacob, la familia del Cazador era sin duda la más numerosa, su padre Yusef, un afamado medico musulmán, su madre Farah, su hermana mayor Amina con su marido y su hijo de apenas 8 meses y por ultimo su hermano menor Samir, que estaba completamente emocionado con la idea de esa fiesta tan extraña.

Hakim acompañado de Samir, se acercó a Rodrigo, caminando por detrás de sus familias, Iacob, acompañado de Lebia y la pequeña Margo, se acercaron también.

- Alguien me ha dicho, que al parecer quien ha reabierto el castillo ha sido la viuda de Zermed – les comenta Lebia en voz baja

- ¿La viuda? – pregunta Rodrigo extrañado

- No creo que Zermed estuviera casado – dice Hakim

- Dicen que se trata de una joven de buena cuna a la que casaron con él hace unos años, pero que vivía en su tierra. – explica Lebia – los padres de ella han muerto hace poco y ha decidido mudarse aquí, a las posesiones de su marido.

- Demasiado sospechoso – comenta Iacob

- Si, lo más probable es que esa 'joven' sea algún demonio – dice Hakim mientras entran al castillo. Al parecer la nueva dueña ha hecho bastantes cambios. El castillo luce exquisitamente decorado y lleno de lujos.

La sala principal esta atestada de gente, algunos criados reparten copas de vino tinto o de hidromiel. Poco después los cuchicheos se vuelven murmullos y todos se giran hacia un rincón de la estancia, Hakim y los demás están muy alejados y solo consiguen ver una figura vestida de blanco. Luego poco a poco la gente empieza a entrar por una puerta hacia el lugar donde se servirá la cena.

- Es un placer conocerle, doctor Yusef – dice una voz femenina saludando al padre de Hakim, todos se vuelven hacia la conocida voz, para encontrarse son una sonriente y desenvuelta Ankara, ataviada con sus mejores galas y hablando amigablemente con los padres de Hakim. El rostro del Cazador pasa del desconcierto y la sorpresa, a un enfado bastante evidente.

Cuando Hakim llega a su altura, los dos se miran de arriba a bajo, él con el ceño fruncido y ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – murmura el hombre irritado y acercándose a ella

- ¿No te has enterado? Me he mudado – susurra la vampira con una sonrisa, luego pone cara de desconsuelo – tan joven y soy viuda, que desgracia – dice con una voz de fingido pesar.

Hakim se acerca más y la coge por un brazo con fuerza, la sonrisa de la vampira se borra de su cara para mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Será mejor que te vayas – masculla Hakim acercándose a la cara de ella

- Lo mejor será que me sueltes, a no ser que prefieras morir esta noche – susurra la vampira iracunda. Hakim la suelta y la mira durante unos segundos, luego pasa al salón decidido a no quitarle ojo.

El Cazavampiros había pasado toda la noche sin quitar ojo a Ankara que reía y hablaba con todo el mundo, algo que sinceramente le desconcertaba. Estaba acostumbrado a los vampiros que se vestían con atuendos pasados de moda y que 'vivían' en catacumbas, mausoleos o en las cloacas. Sin embargo ella residía en un enorme castillo, lleno de criados humanos, con toda clase de lujos, vestía con las más ricas telas y se adornaba con las más exquisitas joyas. El hecho de que fuera una vampira Primitiva, debería haber significado que su modo de vida se pareciera más al de un demonio que a la de los humanos pero no era así.

De pronto unos gritos y un alboroto le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, al volver la cabeza para ver que pasaba, se levantó de un salto maldiciendo, mientras veía a su hermana gritar y llorar y a su marido dar voces. No sabía que había pasado, pero un hombre con bastante mala pinta había cogido a su sobrino, que no paraba de llorar, y lo amenazaba con un cuchillo si alguien se acercaba a él. Hakim se acercó corriendo a su familia, mientras otros hombres y un par de criados se acercaban para intentar convencer al hombre de que soltara al bebe y el cuchillo. Pero el desconocido parecía bastante nervioso, gritaba y exigía que nadie se acercara a él o mataría al niño, Amina al oír aquello se vino abajo y estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia. Sus padres la sostuvieron intentando tranquilizarla, mientras todo el mundo intentaba calmar al intruso, cosa que parecía imposible.

Hakim intentó hablar con él pero el agresor volvió a amenazar con matar al niño y Hakim desistió sintiéndose impotente. Podía matar demonios y vampiros cada noche y no era capaz de salvar a su sobrino de un cuchillo peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

- Coge al niño – dijo una voz desde la parte de atrás del grupo que negociaba con el hombre. Los criados y algunos hombres se volvieron para mirar, pero Hakim no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, ya que una flecha pasó rozando su cabeza y fue a parar al brazo con el que el hombre sostenía el cuchillo. Este emitió un grito de dolor cuando la flecha lo atravesó y dejo caer al niño, que se hubiese matado si no hubiera sido por los reflejos del Cazador, que cogió al vuelo y lo abrazó contra si.

- La siguiente irá directa al corazón si no sueltas el cuchillo – dijo la voz, de nuevo. Hakim con su sobrino en brazos y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, se giró para ver a Ankara apuntando con una flecha de su arco, el rostro pétreo y los músculos tensos de los brazos sosteniendo el arma. El hombre después de meditar durante dos segundos, dejó el cuchillo caer al suelo y enseguida varios hombres le apresaron.

El Cazador aun tenia la mirada puesta en Ankara, que había soltado su arco y la gente la felicitaba, cuando notó que su hermana se abrazaba a él y a su hijo y bajó la vista hacia los dos, entregándole al niño, que Amina no dejó de besar y acunar.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta Ankara poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Amina. Hakim y los demás la miran sin parpadear.

- Creo...creo que si – murmura la joven madre apretando a su hijo contra si, mientras su marido le pasa un brazo por los hombros

- ¿Y vos? – Vuelve a preguntar la vampira a la joven, la chica asiente – Vamos, venid conmigo, será mejor que descanséis hasta que se os pase el susto – dice la vampira empujándola delicadamente hacia un pasillo. La familia entera la sigue, Ankara los lleva a una habitación espaciosa y silenciosa y hace sentarse a Amina con el niño en brazos. Cuando va a salir de la estancia, Ankara nota una mano agarrándola por el codo, al girarse ve a Yusef.

- Gracias, muchas gracias – dice el hombre abrazando a su esposa

- No se preocupe, si les sirve de alivio, me comeré a ese hombre de postre – contesta la vampira sonriendo, los padres de Hakim asienten sonriendo, sin saber que la mujer no habla precisamente en sentido figurado – haré que les traigan un té – dice Ankara retirándose de la habitación.

No ha dado ni dos pasos cuando nota una mano cogiéndola del hombro y empujándola de espaldas contra la pared, Ankara mira a su agresor para encontrarse con un encolerizado Cazador.

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso? Podías haberlo matado – dice Hakim sin intentar disimular su cólera

- Estabas al lado de él – responde la vampira con una mirada fría – se supone que eres un Cazavampiros y que tienes reflejos, supuse que serias capaz de cogerlo antes de que se partiera el cuello contra el suelo.

Hakim la coge de los hombros y la empuja con más fuerza contra la pared, tras oír la respuesta carente de emoción por parte de Ankara.

- Yo que tu no volvería a hacer eso – masculla la vampira mientras sus ojos danzan entre el verde y el dorado. Hakim la suelta y se parta de ella, volviendo a la habitación donde se encuentra su familia, sin mirar atrás.

**---O---**

(Un par de noches más tarde)

Hakim patrullaba por el cementerio como casi todas las noches, aunque esa en concreto no parecía que hubiera mucho que hacer, un simple vampiro recién salido de la tumba hacia un rato y nada más. Una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento, de hecho más bien dos. El Cazador se acercó a la zona de donde provenían las voces, resopló al ver a Ankara con aquella vestimenta demoníaca discutiendo con Thaex, un demonio bastante poca cosa, que alguna vez le había proporcionado información. Llegó a tiempo para ver a la vampira retorcer uno de los varios brazos del demonio y amenazarle antes de que este saliera corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas. Después Ankara se giró hacia él, obviamente había detectado su presencia.

- ¿Patrullando? – pregunto la vampira acercándose a él, Hakim esbozó una media sonrisa molesta

- ¿Tu que crees? – contestó el joven

- Pues hoy no habrá mucha diversión – respondió Ankara sonriendo levemente – hay una reunión de un par de clanes a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

- ¿De demonios? – preguntó él, la vampira asintió mientras tomaba asiento en lo alto de la tapia del cementerio - ¿Y el resto de vampiros?

- ¿El resto? – preguntó ella

- Además de ti, quiero decir.

- No suelo codearme con 'el resto' – explicó la vampira con un gesto de aborrecimiento

- ¿No te llevas bien con tus congéneres? – preguntó Hakim sarcástico, encaramándose a la tapia y sentándose cerca de ella

- No son como yo, no tienen ninguna finalidad y desaprovechan su poder con tonterías – se explicó la vampira provocando que el Cazador la mirara estupefacto – no me mires así, tampoco es que tú te parezcas mucho a las Cazadoras

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el curioso

- ¡Oh! vamos – exclamó Ankara levantando la cabeza y luego mirándole – una familia numerosa, amigos que saben de tu misión, no es muy corriente ¿sabes?

- Supongo - contestó el joven encogiéndose de hombros

- Sin contar el hecho de que puedas crear barreras protectoras – comentó ella, Hakim la escrutó y luego soltó una pequeña sonrisa

- Yo tampoco conozco vampiros que sepan tanto de magia como tú – ella sonrió misteriosa en respuesta – dime una cosa – dijo esperando a que ella le mirara - ¿Por qué has vuelto?

- Mmmmh… - empezó la vampira meditando su respuesta – un asuntillo personal y también algo de 'trabajo'

- Ya… - contestó el Cazador pensando su respuesta - ¿Sabes? mi Vigilante quedó bastante impresionado por tus conocimientos de magia, dice que no hay nada sobre ello en los libros que tiene sobre ti – Ankara soltó una carcajada satisfecha y Hakim le sonrió

- El consejo de Vigilantes tiene muchas cosas sobre mi, pero la mayoría ni si quiera son ciertas, y las que si lo son las desconocen

- ¿Te refieres a lo de la magia? – preguntó el Cazador, ella asintió levemente luego saltó de la tapia al suelo

- Bueno, ya me contarás como puedes crear esas barreras mágicas, ahora tengo que irme – Hakim asintió viéndola desaparecer de su vista en apenas unos segundos. Poco después oyó como otro vampiro despertaba y saltó de la tapia para salir a su caza.

(Algunos días después)

- Rodrigo, Hakim, creemos que hay alguien en la ciudad potencialmente peligroso – explica el Vigilante a los jóvenes

- Demonio, Vampiro... ¿que es? – pregunta Hakim

- No lo sabemos – contesta Iacob – lo único que Lebia ha podido averiguar es que se trata de alguien con un gran potencial mágico, incluso puede que sea más de uno.

- ¿Y no sabes quien es el que produce esa señal mágica tan poderosa? – pregunta el Cazador a la mujer, ella mueve la cabeza negando – Podría… ¿Podría ser Ankara? Lo que yo la vi hacer esa noche era muy poderoso y…como ha vuelto

- Tal vez, pero no lo sabemos – contesta Iacob pensativo – puede que debamos ir a verla

- ¿A que esperamos? – pregunta Rodrigo levantándose de la silla y yendo hacia la puerta, los demás le siguen algo más calmados.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los cuatro se encuentran frente a la puerta trasera del castillo, ahora propiedad de la vampira. Hakim llama a la puerta y un joven sirviente sale a mirar, les pide que esperen allí mientras va a preguntar a su ama, un rato después les hace pasar hasta una especie de biblioteca. Mientras esperan a que la vampira aparezca Iacob y Lebia miran las estanterías con curiosidad, Ankara posee una espléndida colección de libros, pergaminos, papiros, casi de todo y de casi todas las materias, filosofía, literatura, magia, matemáticas, historia, ciencia, demonios…

Poco después Ankara abre la puerta y entra en la sala, mira a los cuatro con curiosidad, los dos chicos sentados en sendos sillones junto a la chimenea y el matrimonio adulto curioseando las estanterías.

- ¿En que puedo ayudaros? – dice con un tono desconfiado pero exhibiendo una sonrisa.

- Lebia ha estado detectando una gran acumulación de poder mágico en la zona últimamente – se explica el Cazador – queríamos saber si eras tu o hay algo potencialmente peligroso ahí fuera

- No, no soy yo - contesta la vampira, con un gesto molesto que Hakim no es capaz de interpretar

- Entonces tendremos que investigar más o quizás una batida ¿no? – comenta Rodrigo mirando a su amigo

- Eso parece – dice el Cazador

- No es necesario que lo hagáis – interviene la vampira

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Rodrigo con un tono de fastidio

- Porque quien está produciendo esa señal no es peligrosa – contesta Ankara disgustada

- ¿Sabes quien es? - pregunta Hakim levantándose y acercándose a ella inquisitivamente

- Si, y no hay ningún peligro

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – interviene el Vigilante

- Porque la conozco

- Entonces deberías decirnos quien es para que el Consej - pero antes de que Iacob pueda acabar la frase, Ankara se ha quedado a dos centímetros de él y gruñe de forma bastante intimidatoria. Tanto Hakim como Rodrigo se acercan a ambos, pero inesperadamente reciben una onda de energía que Ankara les lanza haciéndoles caer al suelo, segundos después coge al Vigilante por las ropas y lo eleva unos centímetros del suelo

- Si, realmente piensa que voy a dejar que el maldito Consejo de Vigilantes, meta sus narices en mis asuntos, tal vez debería recordarle quien soy yo – dice la vampira, convirtiéndose, produciendo una reacción de miedo casi instantánea, tanto en el hombre como en el resto de los presentes en la habitación.

Iacob está muy acostumbrado a ver vampiros, tal vez no tan cerca, pero no les tiene especial miedo, sin embargo el rostro vampírico de Ankara no es para nada normal, en cuanto sus grandes colmillos y sus ojos de reptil han aparecido, todos los músculos del Vigilante se han atenazado por el pánico. Hakim vuelve a levantarse, y Ankara sonriendo malévolamente al Observador, lo suelta dejándole caer al suelo, regresando a su aspecto humano.

Hakim se acerca a ella bastante enfadado, hasta quedar frente a frente.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? – grita el Cazador

- Advertir a tu Observador – responde ella con mucha calma – nadie se mete en mis asuntos

- ¿Asuntos? ¿Se puede saber que demonios tiene que ver contigo, quien quiera que sea esa mujer tan poderosamente mágica? – Espeta Hakim iracundo, por respuesta Ankara vuelve a gruñir, o más bien su demonio, el Cazador se acerca a ella y le coge por un brazo zarandeándola – ¡contéstame! – grita

El demonio de Ankara harto de semejante trato, se rebeló, el primer puñetazo dirigido hacia el Cazador, solo encontró aire, pero el siguiente dio de lleno en su cara y por respuesta, este que aun le tenia cogida del brazo le devolvió uno casi con igual fuerza, la vampira volvió a convertirse y liberó su brazo del férreo abrazo del asesino, enviándole de un nuevo puñetazo de golpe contra la pared. Se acercó a él antes de que este pudiera levantarse y cogiéndole del cabello le hizo mirarla, mientras él intentaba omitir un grito por el tirón de pelo.

- Ningún mal nacido del Consejo va a tocar a una de mis hijas ¿comprendes? – escupe la vampira soltándole y dándose la vuelta mientras vuelve de nuevo a su rostro humano.

- ¿Ha dicho hijas? – Pregunta Rodrigo casi en un susurro, la vampira se gira hacia él mientras sus ojos bailaban entre el verde y el dorado – no he dicho nada – murmura el chico mientras menea sus manos intentado negarlo.

- Los vampiros no tienen hijos, Ankara – dice Hakim mientras se levanta del suelo

- Muy listo el niñito – contesta ella cínicamente, el Cazador se crispa aun más ante el apelativo, sobre todo después de la tunda que la vampira le ha dado en un par de segundos.

- ¡Tengo más de 18 años monstruo endemoniado! – grita él encolerizado, sin embargo lo único que consigue es una sonora carcajada de la vampira que dura varios minutos y que altera aun más si cabe al joven cazavampiros

- ¡Oh! – comienza la vampira intentando ahogar la risa, se da la vuelta y se acerca lentamente, balanceando el cuerpo pero con paso decidido – más de 18 años…que bonito…y dime ¿Qué has hecho en tus _más_ de 18 años – Ankara hace una breve pasusa en la que Hakim intenta responder pero esta vuelve a interrumpirle – déjame adivinar…tener una bonita infancia, la cual echas de menos porque no tenias ninguna responsabilidad, después supiste que eras el elegido y ahora vives con es _gran_ carga…has matado unos cuantos vampiros un par de demonios y crees haber detenido algún que otro Apocalipsis, supongo también que habrás pasado la prueba de la mayoría de edad y te habrás sentido furioso y traicionado por quien creías que era tu maestro y tu apoyo – dice dándole un vistazo a Iacob y volviendo luego hacia el Cazador.

Hakim la mira con ira y confusión, _¿Cómo puede saber tanto de mi? pero eso no es lo peor, ¿Cómo esa maldita…cómo ha descrito mi vida y todos los sacrificios y dificultades por los que he pasado desde que apenas era un adolescente…? ¿Cómo ha podido hacer que parezcan ínfimas, insignificantes, casi infantiles…? _

- Te diré algo, sobre tu raza, _cielo_ – dice la vampiresa en voz baja, acercándose al joven, hasta quedar a apenas un par de milímetros de su rostro – Hace 3.442 años que camino por este mundo, un mundo patético, irrisorio y carente de finalidad, lleno de repugnantes humanos, movidos únicamente por sus mas bajos instintos. Acompañados de medio demonios, o la casta más baja de estos, que igualmente se mueven por instinto, sin otro motivo que satisfacer sus deseos más inmediatos: comida, violencia, sexo, procreación y otros lujos triviales y sin sentido… He conocido a suficientes Cazadoras, como para entender que no se diferencian mucho de los demás. Igual que todos, solo buscan la satisfacción de sus deseos: violencia, algunas veces lujuria, otras venganza, pero todas, todas ellas y ellos, sin importar si son mujeres u hombres… todos buscan satisfacer su mayor deseo: ansían la muerte, aquello que les traerá la calma y el sosiego, el descanso, la paz… unos duran algunos años, la mayoría ni siquiera un par de meses, y otros los más puros, los menos aferrados a sus deseos, los que han aceptado que ese es su único destino, esos son los que más viven…así que… dime ¿de cual grupo eres tu?

Hakim mantuvo su mirada durante unos minutos en los que solo se escuchaba la respiración de los cuatro mortales que había en la habitación, sin embargo no fue capaz de contestar a la vampira _¿tenia él la fuerza que ella decía? ¿Aquella que le haría escapar de sus deseos? ¿Aferrarse a su misión como único camino? ¿Matar y matar hasta que un día él fuera el que muriera?... _En lugar de defenderse, Hakim optó por el ataque.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? – Pregunta él intentando formar una coraza sobre sus dudas - no hemos venido a averiguar si viviré hasta dentro de tres meses o de tres años, ¿Quién es esa mujer con ese gran poder?…y ¿Qué tienes tu que ver con ella? – la vampira luce una extraña sonrisa por respuesta, luego se gira y dar un par de pasos alejándose de él hasta sentarse junto al fuego de la chimenea

- De los más de tres milenios que llevo vagando por el mundo, tan solo 21 años fui humana, una gota en el océano del tiempo – dice mirando las llamas tranquilamente – sin embargo fueron lo suficiente para dejar una pequeña huella en la historia humana, latente entre vuestro mundo. – De pronto la vampira se levanta y afronta al Vigilante que lleva un rato escuchando su monologo sin interrupciones – mi sangre es su sangre, Observador, no dejaré que nadie la entrene salvo yo.

- ¿Tienes una childe con semejante poder mágico? – pregunta Iacob confundido, la vampira le mira arqueando las cejas sorprendida, luego sonríe lentamente.

- No tengo apadrinados, al menos ninguno al que no se hayan cargado hace tiempo – responde Ankara

- ¿Entonces que has querido decir con 'mi sangre es su sangre'? – vuelve a preguntar un aturdido Vigilante

- Exactamente lo que he dicho – contesta la vampira, luego añade – esa chica es de mi familia…mi familia humana.

- Enng? – Suelta Rodrigo después de unos minutos de completo silencio - ¿Cómo puedes saber que esa chica es de tu familia si has dicho que tenias tres mil…no se cuantos años? ¿Qué seria la prima de la tataratataratatara-abuela del hermano de vete a saber quien de alguien de tu familia? – pregunta el chico, provocando una leve sonrisa de la vampira

- No, es bastante más simple, Elvira es descendiente directa por vía matrilineal, la numero 191 de las generaciones descendientes de mi única hija – responde Ankara

- ¿Desde cuando las vampiras milenarias y criminales tienen hijas? – pregunta Rodrigo en un susurro, dándole un leve codazo a un pasmado Cazavampiros

- Mi hija tenia 5 años cuando fui convertida, no tenia pensado que un demonio milenario se encaprichara de mi y me convirtiera en lo que soy ahora, pero…tampoco puedo quejarme, ser inmortal tiene sus ventajas – contesta la vampira sonriendo alegre

- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir algo así!? ¡Te separaron de tu hija! – dice Lebia escandalizada, su marido la toma por un brazo intentando calmarla

- No tiene alma, cariño – susurra Iacob, por respuesta la vampira suelta una carcajada

- Vigilantes, todo lo resuelven con la ausencia de almas, – dice Ankara – la vida de mi hija probablemente fue mucho mejor de la que hubiera tenido conmigo, mi vida como humana siempre fue muy complicada. Su padre la crió y no lo hizo nada mal.

- También estuvo casada – volvió a susurrar Rodrigo a su amigo

- No creo haber dicho eso – contestó la vampira, los cuatro la miraron extrañados

- ¿Qué eras? ¿Una ramera? – pregunta Rodrigo sin darse cuenta de lo dicho, hasta que los ojos verdes en los que danzan brillos dorados, se clavan sobre él haciéndole temblar, Ankara se levanta lentamente de su asiento, acercándose al joven humano, que traga saliva ruidosamente.

- Pequeño insecto, como te atreves… – dice Ankara a unos pasos de él, Hakim intenta ponerse entre ambos pero la vampira le ignora – yo era la bruja y la hechicera de mi comunidad, la más poderosa que hubo jamás.

- Claro…entonces la sangre de tu familia debe ser mágica…- comenta Iacob sumido en sus pensamientos, luego se gira hacia la vampira - ¿está es la primera chica con poderes mágicos desde ti?

- No. Ha habido muchas – dice la vampira más calmada y girándose hacia el Vigilante – pero Elvira es la más poderosa, hasta ahora. Si la entreno bien podrá ser tan buena como yo, además es una dotada.

- ¿Una dotada? Vaya…- murmura Iacob

- El problema es que no estoy muy familiarizada con su poder – comenta la vampira olvidándose de sus recelos hacia los cuatro humanos – las anteriores dotadas de mi familia, tenían poderes parecidos al mío, pero no se mucho del de ella…

- ¿Tu también eras una dotada? – pregunta Lebia sorprendida

- Soy, mis poderes no desaparecieron al ser convertida

- ¿Pero…como…como puede ser eso? – pregunta Lebia desconcertada

- Nadie lo sabe…al parecer siempre seré un misterio para todo – contesta la vampira risueña

- Lil-Ankara, obviamente no podemos impedirte que entrenes a esa chica…pero me gustaría tener algún tipo de control sobre ella. Prometo que no implicaré al Consejo – añadió Iacob al ver la cara de la vampira

- De momento, aun vive con su madre en el barrio mozárabe, pero su madre esta muy enferma, probablemente no le queden más de dos lunas – explica la vampira

- Espera un segundo – dice Rodrigo – creo que he oído hablar de esa chica, es más joven que nosotros – dice el chico refiriéndose a él y su amigo – vive en una casa pequeña que hay dos calles más abajo de la plaza, su padre murió hará un par de años y su madre no se ha recuperado del golpe, y la chica dicen que es 'rarita', son bastante pobres y no muy amigables con los vecinos.

- Vigilante… ¿Qué sabe del éxtasis temporal? – pregunta Ankara interrumpiendo la charla de Rodrigo

- mmmh… es un poder difícil de controlar, pero muy poderoso, no es exactamente como parar el tiempo, si no más bien congelar cosas o individuos, aunque para ellos es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido unos segundos, en realidad este ha seguido adelante – Ankara asiente confirmando sus sospechas

- Necesitará mucha disciplina… – medita más para si misma que para los demás – esta bien, permitiré que la vea de vez en cuando para 'vigilar' su evolución, pero solo cuando pase a mi tutela, mientras su madre siga viva, ninguno se acercará a ella ¿de acuerdo? – los cuatro asienten, el Vigilante y su mujer especialmente satisfechos.

**---O---**

(Cuatro meses más tarde)

Iacob y Lebia parecía como si fueran a la feria en lugar de ir a visitar a una de las vampiras más temidas de la historia.

La madre de la joven bruja había muerto hacia más de dos meses y desde entonces, la chica vivía con Ankara, para el común de los mortales eran primas lejanas y por ello la adinerada viuda había aceptado acogerla, para los demonios era alguien a quien no debían tocar si deseaban seguir con la cabeza unida al resto del cuerpo.

El caso, es que después de ruegos y suplicas varias por parte del matrimonio judío, la vampiresa había aceptado que conocieran al fin a su descendiente, una bruja con semejante poder natural y entrenada por alguien tan poderoso como Ankara, era algo que el Vigilante y su mujer ardían en deseos de ver, incluso llevaban a su hija Margo con ellos. Hakim y Rodrigo no estaban tan interesados como el matrimonio, pero ellos también tenían curiosidad por conocer a la chica.

Como las otras veces que habían ido a ver a la vampira les hicieron pasar a la biblioteca, los dos jóvenes se sentaron en dos sillones junto al fuego y entretenían a la pequeña Margo mientras esperaban.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió, Ankara iba delante, y aunque molesto, Hakim no pudo evitar fijarse en su esbelto cuerpo cubierto con un ceñido vestido rojo, de amplias mangas que casi rozaban el suelo y un escote redondo que dejaba ver más de lo que era apropiado. Tanto las mangas como los bajos del vestido estaban adornados por pieles de color blanco, un cinturón dorado a la cadera que caía hasta el suelo, junto con uno de sus intrincados peinados, completaban la sugestiva vestimenta de la vampira. Tras ella una quinceañera menuda, de tez clara, cabellos rubios y temerosos ojos azules, parecía dudar si entrar en la estancia, pero una mirada de la vampira bastó para que la siguiera dócilmente. La joven vestía muy recatada en comparación con su 'prima', llevaba un vestido blanco que la tapaba por entero y de mangas apretadas, por encima de este, vestía un sayo bastante amplio azul cielo, que aunque no tenia mangas le llegaba hasta el suelo, sus trenzas rubias se adivinaban tras un velo blanco que cubría la mayor parte de la cabeza, su cuello y los hombros.

Todos miraban con curiosidad a la asustadiza chica, realmente Ankara y ella no se parecían en lo más mínimo, tal vez en la complexión física, pero era algo difícil de saber, puesto que la chica al contrario que la vampira llevaba unas prendas demasiado amplias para averiguarlo. Ankara hizo un gesto de exasperación y dejo escapar un largo e innecesario suspiro.

- Demonios, Elvira, deja esa cara de miedo – dijo la vampira con tono muy molesto – ninguno va a comerte, la única que podría hacerlo sería yo, y eres tan condenadamente empalagosa que probablemente sufriría un empacho – terminó Ankara haciendo una mueca de desagrado, la chica le dirigió una mirada indignada, y los demás la miraron algo escandalizados, salvo Hakim que no pudo reprimir una sonrisita.

- Esta es Elvira Garcés – dijo la vampira al matrimonio mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones.

Todos se presentaron adecuadamente, ya que la vampira no lo había hecho, luego tanto Iacob como Lebia acribillaron a preguntas a la joven, mientras Rodrigo la miraba como si fuese una aparición. Hakim la observó un rato y luego se acercó a la chimenea y se sentó frente a Ankara, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las llamas.

- Odio esta época – dijo la vampira de pronto, el Cazador volvió su mirada hacia ella inquisitivamente – Me gusta mantenerme activa, pero lo único que pueden hacer las mujeres en esta época es bordar y parir y el único deporte parece ser montar a caballo con una lanza o escribir cancioncillas sobre estúpidas gestas. – Hakim no puede evitar sonreír levemente ante la molestia de la vampira – Y por si fuera poco los únicos que saben pelear medianamente bien están en esas insulsas Cruzadas – resopla molesta, Hakim levanta una ceja mirándola, pero la vampira continua hablando sin prestarle atención – Ahhgg…echaré a perder mis habilidades de combate… con todos los siglos que he pasado aprendiendo…

- ¡Oh! – exclama de pronto el Vigilante haciendo que todos lo miren – ¿Hakim recuerdas que siempre me estas diciendo que no puedo enseñarte nada más para mejorar tus habilidades en la pelea? – El aludido asiente sin entender a que viene todo eso de repente – Podías entrenar con Ankara

- ¡¿Qué!? – exclaman ambos a la vez

- Podríais aprender el uno del otro – argumenta Iacob

- ¿Ha bebido? – Pregunta la vampira - ¿En serio cree que podría aprender algo de un chico recién salido de las faldas de su mamá?

- ¡¡Oye!! – grita Hakim volviéndose a la vampira

- No perdéis nada por intentarlo, - continua el hombre más mayor – además acabas de decir que no encuentras con quien pelear, vamos, Hakim es tu enemigo natural – Iacob pasa por alto una furibunda mirada de ambos y prosigue – entrenar mañana por la noche por ejemplo, si no queréis hacerlo más, no volveré a insistir.

- Solo mañana – contesta la vampira, Iacob asiente satisfecho

- ¿mi opinión no cuenta o qué? – interviene Hakim pero ninguno le hace caso y suspira enfadado volviendo a sentarse.

* * *

Capitulo 45

(Año 1.234, Córdoba (Reino de Taifa))

(Un mes después)

Vampira y Cazador se encontraban en el sótano del castillo mirándose el uno al otro con aspecto cansado. Hakim jadeaba en busca de aire y su frente estaba perlada de sudor debido al esfuerzo, Ankara no sufría estas consecuencias del ejercicio físico debido a su condición de vampira, aunque sus músculos temblaban levemente a causa del agotamiento.

Instantes después la mujer se lleva la mano al brazo izquierdo y sonríe levemente al notar la sangre fresca que mana de un pequeño corte.

- Es la tercera camisa que me desgarras – comenta Ankara sin abandonar su postura de combate

- Eso quiere decir que estoy mejorando – contesta Hakim sonriendo satisfecho

- No creas, sigo dándote una buena paliza – responde la vampira, Hakim levanta una ceja desafiándola - ¿un nuevo asalto o prefieres un descanso? – por respuesta el joven se deja caer al suelo, sentándose cómodamente con las piernas cruzadas y Ankara luciendo una media sonrisa, le imita sentándose a su lado.

Ambos lucen unas pintas semejantes, pantalones de piel desgastados por el uso, los de Ankara firmemente ceñidos hasta los tobillos, marcando todos y cada uno de los músculos de sus atléticas piernas; los de Hakim algo más anchos, le llegan por debajo de la rodilla, dejando ver sus pantorrillas y sus pies desnudos. Los dos llevan amplias camisas blancas de algodón, remangadas hasta los codos, Hakim lleva además unas muñequeras de piel y el moño de Ankara se ha aflojado con el intenso intercambio de golpes, dejando caer unos cuantos mechones sueltos sobre su cara.

- Dime una cosa – dice de repente el chico sacando de su ensimismamiento a Ankara que levanta la vista para mirarle - ¿Por qué nunca te conviertes cuando luchamos?

- Uhmfff – resopla la vampira rumiando su respuesta – porque te mataría

- No seas tan engreída – dice él molesto por la rotundidez de su respuesta

- No lo soy – contesta Ankara manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo – si dejara que el demonio me controlara te mataría…simple y puro instinto, ya lo sabes, tu Vigilante lo dijo.

- ¿Enemigos naturales? – responde Hakim alzando una ceja e inclinándose un poco para mirarla pues mantiene la cabeza gacha y la vista clavada en el suelo

- Exactamente – responde ella alzando la vista esbozando una sonrisa amistosa. Hakim devuelve la sonrisa con la misma camaradería.

- Pues si tu no estas dispuesta a esforzarte al máximo, tendré que hacer alguna incursión en algún clan demoníaco – comenta el Cazador sonriente – tengo que averiguar si entrenar contigo ha mejorado mis habilidades – Ankara no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa, luego mira al joven de nuevo con una sonrisa enigmática dibujada en su cara.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunta la vampira, Hakim asiente manteniendo su mirada, la sonrisa de ella se ensancha lentamente con un brillo pícaro en su mirada - ¿qué sabes de los demonios Imoo?

- Mate a uno una vez… - contesta Hakim después de un corto silencio – son grandes y muy fuertes aunque no demasiado listos ¿por qué?

- Porque… son muy buenos para entrenar y… porque conozco un nido a un par de horas a pie – contesta la vampira con una diabólica sonrisa.

- ¿No se supone, que quién debería saber donde están los nidos demoníacos para exterminar soy yo? – pregunta Hakim enarcando las cejas ante la sonrisa de la vampira

- No lo se por eso – contesta ella

- ¿Entonces?

- Supongo que soy una maniática del control…

- Así que no te dedicas a masacrar demonios en tus ratos libres…

- ¿Pensabas que hacia eso? – pregunta la vampira extrañada

- Bueno… por aquello de la rivalidad entre demonios y vampiros – comenta el Cazador pensativo – y tampoco es que te haya visto estrechar lazos con ningún demonio, más bien al contrario – la vampira resopla algo molesta.

- No me llevo muy bien con ninguno de los dos 'grupos', salvo algunas excepciones

- ¿Tienes amigos vampiros? ¿Un compañero? – pregunta el joven con curiosidad

- ¿¡Qué!? – responde ella algo sorprendida - ¡No! Tengo algunos amigos demonios y respeto a un par de vampiros, es decir, nos respetamos mutuamente.

- Serán de los viejos, seguro – dice Hakim sonriendo, Ankara le devuelve la sonrisa asintiendo.

- ¿Conoces a uno al que llaman 'el Maestro'? – pregunta ella, el joven asiente – siempre intenta convencerme de que me una a su causa. Dice que un día los demonios volverán a reinar sobre la Tierra – la vampira sonríe medio burlona – me recuerda a mi sire. – Ankara sonríe nostálgica con la mirada clavada en la pared de en frente, luego se levanta de un salto – Bueno ¿qué me dices? ¿Te interesan los Imoo? – el Cazavampiros la mira inquisitivo desde su posición en el suelo, luego asiente levantándose.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunta él por respuesta, Ankara sonríe satisfecha

- Dentro de dos noches

- Vendré al anochecer – dice calzándose y recogiendo el resto de su ropa antes de salir por la puerta del sótano.

**---O---**

(Dos noches más tarde)

Cazador y vampira llevaban más de una hora caminando a la luz de la luna sin apenas hablar y sumidos en sus pensamientos. Ankara calculaba que en unos cuantos minutos llegarían a la guarida de los Imoo y sonrió echando un vistazo rápido a su acompañante.

Hakim aun tenia una pequeña herida en su labio inferior y probablemente diversas magulladuras bajo su ropa, productos de su ultima sesión de entrenamiento, ninguno de ellos estaba muy seguro de porque la pelea había sido tan violenta esa vez, superando con creces incluso a las que tenían los primeros días que entrenaron. Lo de anoche había sido una lucha sin cuartel y así lo decían las heridas de ambos, sí, Hakim también le había propinado algunos buenos golpes a ella. Ankara se llevo distraídamente la mano a su ceja izquierda, un pequeño corte, de lo que había sido la herida inicial aun persistía allí, igual que el hematoma de sus costillas.

Hakim y la vampira se detuvieron ante lo que parecía un extraño pozo, Ankara levantó una gran losa que lo cubría, rebelando una bajada con leves rocas salientes, que les servirían como asideros en la bajada. Sin articular palabra, intercambiando solo una mirada, el Cazador comenzó a bajar el claustrofóbico túnel vertical, seguido de cerca por la vampira.

Cuando Hakim divisó el fondo del conducto, se soltó de las agarraderas y se dejó caer al suelo sin hacer ningún ruido, se deslizó hacia un lado y la vampira cayó tras él. Después caminaron en silencio y pegados a las paredes por varias galerías hasta llegar a una sala en la que varios de aquellos demonios se congregaban. Desde su posición, observaron a los demonios, al menos 8, probablemente habría muchos más por otra zona del nido, Ankara señaló silenciosamente una abertura en la roca en el fondo de la estancia, Hakim asintió, esa sería su forma de escape en caso de necesitarlo, poco antes de dejarse caer en la estancia central, el cazador movió la cabeza y Ankara se giró para mirarle.

- Recuérdame porque estamos haciendo esto – susurró Hakim, Ankara frunció el ceño algo confusa

- Porque dijiste que querías probar tus habilidades contra una amenaza real – murmuró la vampira, Hakim asintió

- Por cierto ¿Tienen algún habito…mmmhh…especialmente demoníaco? – volvió a preguntar él

- Si te sirve de ayuda, su comida preferida son los bebes – respondió Ankara mirando hacia los demonios

- Suficiente – contestó el Cazador y acto seguido saltó dejándose caer en el centro de la estancia, la vampira sonrió divertida y acto seguido le siguió.

**---O---**

Ankara observaba entre golpe y golpe como el número de Imoos iba peligrosamente en aumento, habían matado unos cuantos y los demás, sorprendidos y furiosos por el ataque, empezaron a llegar de todas partes. El Cazavampiros estaba detrás de ella peleando con 2 demonios, lo hacia realmente bien, pensó la vampira mientras esquivaba con facilidad un golpe de un demonio.

Ankara había conocido a muchas Cazadoras y no todas tenía madera para afrontar lo que se les venia encima, para llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero ese joven que peleaba a su espalda no era una de ellas, era fuerte, tenaz, obstinado, inteligente, rápido…, aquel chico soportaría la carga de ser el Elegido, la vampira sonrió mientras tumbaba al demonio, luego echó un vistazo en derredor y decidió que la incursión debía llegar a su fin, antes de que empezara a ser realmente peligroso. Corriendo cruzó la sala hacia el Cazavampiros, saltando sobre uno de los demonios, rompió su cuello de un rápido y fuerte movimiento y acto seguido agarró a Hakim de una muñeca y volvió a salir corriendo hacia la salida.

- ¿Por qué corremos? – preguntó el Cazador enfadado, mientras seguía a la vampira por las galerías

- Solo íbamos a ver si habías mejorado tus habilidades, y ya lo hemos hecho – respondió ella sin dejar de correr, casi chocando con las paredes al girar por los pasillos de piedra, los demonios les seguían de cerca

- Deberíamos seguir luchando – contestó él echando un vistazo hacia atrás mientras corría – podemos vencerlos, yo no huyo ¿sabes?

- Lo sé – gritó ella, también mirando hacia atrás, deseando llegar pronto a la salida – pero odio que tu Vigilante me eche la bronca, como si él fuera mi padre o algo así – Ankara oyó a Hakim resoplar y seguir corriendo.

_- ¿Qué haces, Spike? – grita Buffy a la vez que corre siguiendo al vampiro que la lleva agarrada, mientras aprieta el otro brazo contra su cuerpo_

_- Pensé que era obvio que estábamos corriendo_

_- Lo que estamos es huyendo – replica ella molesta_

_- Es otra forma de verlo – dice Spike mientras sortea los árboles internándose en lo más profundo del bosque_

_- ¡Suéltame! – grita Buffy retirando su mano de la del vampiro y haciendo que paren de correr de golpe - ¡yo no huyo! ¿Te enteras? Yo soy la Cazadora_

Al fin, vampira y Cazador lograron salir al aire libre, pero los demonios los seguían de cerca y sin saber como, Ankara y Hakim se vieron acorralados por una lluvia de flechas, la vampira maldijo por lo bajo hasta que encontró su modo de escape, un caballo bayo pastaba tranquilamente a unos cuantos metros de donde se intentaban refugiar de las flechas.

- En la pausa que hagan para recargar las ballestas y los arcos, saldremos corriendo – dijo Ankara girándose hacia el Cazavampiros, él le miró extrañado hasta que vio el cuadrúpedo cobrizo cerca de unos árboles y asintió.

Segundos después ambos salieron corriendo hacia el animal, mientras una nueva lluvia de flechas empezaba a caer sobre ellos. La vampira saltó sobre el caballo que aunque tenia las riendas colgando, no llevaba ninguna clase de montura, Hakim dudó un segundo, echo un vistazo hacia atrás para observar varias decenas de demonios que les perseguían y sin pensárselo más saltó sobre el caballo y Ankara se encargó de espolear al animal que salió a la carrera.

Galoparon por un pequeño bosque de ribera y después campo a través hasta que el caballo extenuado, no tuvo más remedio que aminorar su carrera, para entonces ya habían dejado a los Imoo bastante lejos. Hakim estaba desorientado, apenas quedaba una hora para el amanecer y cabalgaban en dirección opuesta a la ciudad - _¿A dónde diablos le guiaba la vampira?_- se preguntó el Cazador sin cesar hasta que no tuvo más remedio que preguntarlo en voz alta.

- Hay…unas…cuevas cerca de… aquí, al norte,...con suerte llegaremos antes… del alba – contestó la vampira con voz cansada.

Hakim le puso la mano en el hombro para preguntar si le pasaba algo, cuando notó algo húmedo y templado en su mano, apartándola, pudo observar su palma llena de sangre. El Cazador puso su mano en el otro hombro y giró a la vampira hacia atrás. Tenia la cara aun más pálida de lo normal y con evidentes síntomas de cansancio, de una herida igual a la de espalda brotaba sangre que manchaba su ropa, la herida no era mortal, teniendo en cuenta que era una vampiresa, pero cualquier otro vampiro, haría rato que se habría desmayado por la abundante perdida de sangre. Sin embargo, Ankara siguió consciente hasta que llegaron a la entrada de lo que, desde fuera parecía una pequeña gruta, Hakim bajó de un saltó y justo entonces la vampira se desmayó. El Cazavampiros fue lo suficientemente rápido para cogerla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, tomándola entre sus brazos, maldijo a la vampira por no haberse puesto ese traje de demonio que siempre llevaba. Una leve claridad le indicó que era mejor que se metiera pronto en la cueva antes de que Ankara se transformara en una antorcha entre sus brazos.

Hakim descubrió, que la supuesta gruta era una cueva enorme que la vampira debía conocer a fondo porque estaba llena de baúles con todo tipo de cosas, sacó una manta de uno

de ellos y la extendió en el suelo dejando a la vampira sobre ella. Le quito el corpiño de cuero y las muñequeras, desató los cordones de su camisa y la abrió hasta que pudo ver la herida de su espalda a la altura del omoplato y la delantera un poco por encima del pecho, ambas seguían sangrando abundantemente, ya que la flecha le había perforado de parte a parte.

Revolviendo un poco en los baúles, encontró uno que contenía bolsitas de cuero con diferentes hierbas, la mayoría eran de uso estrictamente mágico, pero encontró unas cuantas que le servirían para su propósito. Rebuscando halló un recipiente de bronce, cogió la cantimplora que solía llevar encima y calentó agua en la que después coció hojas de llantén, milenrama y salvia. Mientras preparaba la infusión volvió de nuevo a las arcas, rasgó una camisa de algodón que encontró, pensando que cuando la vampira volviera en sí, tal vez lo machacaría por romper sus ropas. Bañó las tiras de la camisa en la infusión y volvió junto a Ankara, había hecho este tipo de cosas cientos de veces con su padre, pero por alguna razón la vampira le ponía especialmente nervioso, se obligó a apartar la vista de su rostro y volver a sus heridas, las limpió con los paños, luego volvió a empapar estos en la infusión y finalmente los dejó sobre sus heridas.

Tal y como esperaba, la solución de las plantas detuvo la hemorragia y seguramente ayudaría a aumentar la cicatrización, ya de por si rápida, contento consigo mismo, sacó otra manta y extendiéndola en el suelo se sentó apoyado contra el muro, quedándose dormido al poco tiempo.

La vampira se despertó inquieta apenas 6 horas después, lo cual era raro, porque cuando se acostaba no acostumbraba despertarse hasta que estaba anocheciendo, sin embargo ahora el sol estaba en lo más alto, y aunque bien oculta del astro, sus instintos lo sentían con claridad.

Abrió los ojos confusa, no recordaba donde estaba y notaba un leve dolor en el hombro, llevó su mano al hombro apara averiguar de donde procedía el dolor, descubriendo dos paños húmedos sobre su piel, retirándolos con cuidado, descubrió su herida ya casi cerrada, salvo por unas feas marcas rojas en lo más superficial de la carne. Ankara se incorporó reconociendo la cueva, solía ir allí a veces, era un buen escondite y la parte más demoníaca de ella se sentía muy a gusto en aquel lugar. Lo que no sabía es porque estaba en el suelo sobre una manta, cuando al fondo de la cueva había un lecho de lana que se ocupaba de airear y mantener en buen estado. La respuesta llegó cuando al incorporarse, giró alrededor descubriendo al Cazavampiros sentado sobre otra manta, apoyado en la roca completamente dormido. Ankara sonrió – _entonces… ¿él le había lavado la herida? ¿Por qué habría hecho eso?_ – se preguntó la vampira confusa. Se puso en pie y se ató los cordeles de la camisa, mientras se acercaba al joven, se arrodilló delante de él y lo llamó para despertarle, invirtiendo gran parte de sus fuerzas en no fijarse en la tentadora vena que latía pausadamente en su cuello.

Hakim abrió los ojos lentamente al oír que le llamaban por su nombre, pero en lugar de la esperada cara de su madre o de su hermano despertándole bruscamente, fue el bello y delicado rostro de Ankara el que encontró a apenas un palmo del suyo. La vampira lo miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna y Hakim aprovechó el tiempo para observarla a su vez, si no fuera porque lo sabia, hubiera jurado que ante él se encontraba una estatua, como las de aquellos dibujos de los romanos que Iacob tenia. Ankara ni si quiera pestañeaba, su impasible mirada verdosa estaba clavada en los ojos de él.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Durante unos segundos, Hakim pensó que la voz era producto de su imaginación, hasta que vio los labios de la vampira moverse frente a él.

- ¿El que? – preguntó el joven en un susurro. Hakim no detectó el movimiento hasta que notó la frialdad de la mano de ella sobre la suya y más tarde, la de la piel de su hombro.

- Esto – susurró ella, Hakim pensó en la cura que había realizado a penas unas horas antes.

- No lo sé

La vampira no hizo ninguna muestra de haberle oído, le miró impasible durante otro largo rato, luego, se acercó un poco más a él. Hakim permitió el acercamiento sin moverse, demasiado perdido en la mirada de ella como para prestar atención a algo más, aunque parte de él si estaba prestando especial atención a ese acercamiento. Las rodillas de Ankara rozaban ahora la parte interna de sus muslos, la mano de él seguía en su hombro y la de ella sobre su muñeca asegurándose de que no apartaba la mano del hombro, aunque ninguno de los dos hubiera dicho que aquello era lo que hacia.

Si ella respirara, él hubiera sentido su respiración en su rostro y aunque no fue él caso, Ankara abrió los labios dejando escapar un leve aliento que golpeó todos los sentidos del Cazador, abrió los ojos sorprendido e instantes después, los labios gélidos de Ankara se posaron sobre los suyos.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, manteniendo el leve contacto durante segundos interminables.

Después Hakim entreabrió los labios para buscar aire, pero en su lugar se descubrió besando a la vampira, despacio, inseguro, moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella, temiendo tanto la aceptación como el rechazo. Pero ella no le rechazó, entreabrió sus labios en respuesta y el beso se volvió más entregado, con mayor seguridad, juntos, abrieron sus bocas buscando la lengua del otro y cuando Hakim encontró la de ella, un gemido en común se escapó de sus gargantas.

El Cazador bajó la mano de su hombro por el costado de Ankara, mientras llevaba la otra a su nuca acercándola con fuerza contra él. Ella no se quedó atrás, llevó su mano a su cuello cogiéndole con ímpetu, se incorporó levemente y se sentó sobre uno de los muslos de él, Hakim gruñó y el beso subió en intensidad, desatando una pasión tan antigua como el mundo, los gemidos de uno alentaban al otro y al revés. Ankara intentaba abrir la camisa de Hakim y él llevaba sus manos al trasero de ella pegándola contra él, la vampira no se hizo de rogar abrió sus piernas, pasando una de ellas al otro costado de él, quedando a horcajadas sobre el hombre. Las manos de ella se aferraban a sus hombros o bajaban por su pecho, las de él subían por su espalda. Entre jadeos ambos se separaron unos segundos y mirándose fijamente, la conciencia de lo que hacían en ese preciso momento, les golpeó con fuerza.

Hakim abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y Ankara no tardó en imitarle, sin embargo sus cuerpos quedaron congelados.

- Eeee…esto

- Yo…

Los dos dejaron de hablar al oír sus propias voces y siguieron mirándose durante largo rato, luego Hakim intentó volver a hablar.

- Esto…no puede…no…no puede ser…es…es, no es bueno – tartamudeó tan bajo que incluso le costo oírse a si mismo

- Lo sé – murmuró ella manteniendo su mirada

- No debemos… - susurró Hakim intentando reafirmarse

- Pero…

- ¿Pero? – preguntó él sin saber porque lo hacia. Pero la respuesta de Ankara no llego por su voz si no a través de su cuerpo. Hábilmente, la vampira movió su pelvis sobre él, rozando levemente el sexo de él, que vibró endureciéndose más, mientras un gruñido excitado se escapó de su garganta.

Hakim volvió a enfocar su vista en la mujer, hacia semanas que soñaba con ella de este modo, probablemente desde que empezaron a entrenar, no se lo había contado a nadie y ni si quiera lo admitía ante si mismo, pero el deseo estaba allí, latente, ávido por salir y apoderarse de ella, poseerla por completo.

- Te deseo – susurro la vampira en su oído, y la ultima barrera de sus prejuicios, de lo que era inconcebible entre dos seres como ellos, cayó.

- Que Alá me perdone – masculló antes de lanzarse sobre ella, haciéndola caer al suelo con violencia, un gemido excitado fue la respuesta de ella, que se siguió de otro cuando él cayó sobre ella y buscó su boca con desesperación, pasión que le fue devuelta con la misma intensidad. Rodando por el frío suelo de la cueva, comenzaron una lucha sin cuartel, a cada cual más salvaje, más desesperado, más violento, se besaban, mordían y arañaban por igual mientras buscaban la manera de deshacerse de las ropas que los separaban.

Ninguno de los dos había sentido nunca algo parecido, pero era especialmente sensible para Ankara, más de de 3000 años de existencia y nunca había sentido un deseo que se pudiera comparar a este, uno que nublaba su razón y sus sentidos, abandonándola completamente al placer y a la lujuria, logrando que cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso, cada golpe o mordisco solo aumentaran la locura.

Locura que alcanzó niveles indescriptibles cuando él la apresó de las muñecas penetrándola de forma lenta y dolorosamente placentera. Ankara se arqueó contra él echando la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeándose con la roca del suelo, el grito de placer de ambos murió antes de nacer, sustituido por un jadeo excitado. Él llevaba las riendas y Ankara disfrutaba de la nueva sensación de ser la dominada por primera vez, su cuerpo, su demonio, su sangre, su voluntad, sometidos a los de él.

Hakim la sujetaba por las muñecas embistiendo con fuerza entre gritos y jadeos de ambos, el Cazavampiros bajo la cabeza al cuello de ella lamiendo y mordisqueando desde la clavícula hasta la oreja, Ankara se arqueó contra él con un rugido, convirtiéndose.

El simple hecho de oírla convertirse, saber que había logrado hacerla perder el control, no asustaron al hombre como debieron haberlo hecho, al contrario, le inspiraron una sensación de orgullo y excitación que rebasaba los limites de lo razonable. Dos fuerzas opuestas que chocaban con violencia y se complacían mutuamente con ferocidad, más allá de lo humano y lo demoníaco eso es lo que eran en aquel instante.

Y el frenesí llegó a su punto más alto, abrazados como si quisieran formar un solo cuerpo, la pasión se desbordó y Ankara presa de su necesidad clavó sus colmillos en la carne tierna del cuello de Hakim, quién con un ultimo gemido se dejo ir por completo, seguido de la vampira que saboreaba el manjar que suponía la sangre del Cazador bajando por su garganta y la explosión de placer en el centro de su ser. Soltó el cuello de Hakim y se arqueó por última vez, disfrutando del inmenso placer entre gritos propios y ajenos.

Y después todo fue sustituido por la calma y la respiración agitada de Hakim, Ankara lamió el cuello del Cazador ayudando a la herida a cicatrizar y ambos se durmieron en brazos del otro, sobre la manta que estaba en el suelo.

**---O---**

(Tres noches más tarde, biblioteca del castillo)

- ¿Sabéis alguno si le sucede algo a mi prima? – preguntó Elvira levantando la vista de su libro de magia y mirando a las cinco personas que se encontraban presentes. Aunque ninguno lo notó, Hakim que estaba apoyado en la chimenea mirando el fuego, se puso rígido automáticamente.

- ¿Por qué la llamas 'prima'? Cuando en realidad…en realidad no tengo muy claro que es lo que es – preguntó Rodrigo a la muchacha

- Porque cuando la conocí ella me dijo que era mi prima y ahora se me hace raro llamarla tataratataratatara-etc-abuela, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aparentemente solo tiene un par de años más que yo – explicó la rubia – pero yo preguntaba si sabíais si le ha pasado algo últimamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Elvira? – preguntó Iacob apartando sus anteojos para mirar a la chica

- Pues no se… es que últimamente está más rara de lo normal….mmmhhh y pasa mucho tiempo en ese sótano – comentó la joven intentando explicarse

- Es una vampira milenaria, creo que ese tipo de cosas no deberían extrañarte – contestó Rodrigo mientras se reclinaba en el sillón junto a la chimenea

- Ya, pero…yo vivo con ella y…sé que le pasa algo – explicó de nuevo la joven – pero a mi nunca me lo contaría… - bufó enfadada

- ¿A dónde vas, Hakim? – preguntó Iacob al verle acercarse a la puerta

- ¿Ehh? – preguntó el joven abstraído mientras se giraba hacia su Vigilante

- ¿Qué a dónde vas?

- Amhhh…esto…solo…solo voy a tomar el aire – farfulló abriendo la puerta y saliendo antes de que alguien pudiera contestarle.

Sin embargo Hakim se dirigió directamente al sótano sin vacilar hasta que llegó a la puerta de las sala de entrenamiento, desde el pasillo se podían oír con claridad los golpes que procedían del interior. El Cazavampiros tomo aire, intentando infundirse valor y después giró la manilla de la puerta.

Ankara estaba completamente concentrada en dar una paliza a un pilar de piedra revestido de de lana y tela, pero aun así, debía estar haciéndose daño. Hakim la observó durante unos segundos desde la puerta, el cuerpo en pura tensión, el rostro reflejaba concentración y sus ojos un fulgor de ira mientras descargaba una lluvia de puñetazos contra la roca. Poco después la vampira cesó su lucha y se giró lentamente hacia la puerta, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y se mantuvieron fijas en el otro durante varios minutos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la vampira

- Tenemos que hablar – respondió el Cazador cerrando la puerta tras de sí y volviendo a enfrentar a Ankara

- No veo de que – contestó ella sin quitarle ojo

- Tal vez de lo que paso en la cueva – explicó él viendo como tras sus palabras, el cuerpo de la vampira recuperaba la tensión en todos sus músculos

- Habla – fue lo único que dijo ella desconcertando un poco al Cazador, que en realidad, no sabia muy bien lo que esperaba que ella dijese o hiciese.

- Lo de…bueno, lo que paso….- Hakim inspiró ante la mirada inquisidora de la vampira – Fue un error y no puede volver a pasar

El joven levantó la vista y escrutó a la inmóvil vampira, segundos después ella empezó a sonreír, ante el desconcierto del Cazador y poco después a reír a carcajada limpia. Después de unos minutos la vampira volvió a mirarle

- ¿Has estado ensayando eso? – preguntó ella

- ¿De que hablas, Ankara?

- Te pregunto cuanto tiempo te ha llevado llegar hasta esa conclusión

- Ninguno, simplemente es un gran error y nadie debe enterarse de ello

- Ya…ahora lo entiendo – la vampira se acercó al joven y empezó a caminar haciendo círculos en torno a él – nadie debe enterarse ¿no?

- Eso he dicho

_ - Spike, espera – dice la Cazadora agarrando al rubio por el brazo, él se gira y la mira con dureza_

_- ¿Querías algo? – pregunta el vampiro con desden, Buffy intenta calmar sus ganas de darle un puñetazo_

_- Quiero hablar contigo – dice ella mirando al suelo y luego a él._

_- No tenemos nada de que hablar – contesta Spike reanudando su paseo, estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado al cementerio. El vampiro abre la verja y se adentra encaminándose hacia su cripta. _

_- ¡Spike! – grita Buffy desde la puerta, pero el vampiro ni se inmuta, al final echa a correr hacia Spike sorteando las tumbas, al llegar a su altura, harta de sus desplantes intenta golpearlo, Spike se gira con rapidez agarrándola del brazo con el que ha intentado atizarle. Buffy mueve el brazo con rapidez logrando zafarse – tenemos que hablar – dice la chica cogiendo aire pero tomando posición de pelea._

_-No tenemos nada de que hablar…Cazadora – contesta él con tono insolente y adoptando la misma postura_

_- Por supuesto que si, si sigues comportándote así, los chicos empezaran a sospechar algo – dice la Cazadora _

- Parece que tengas miedo – replica Ankara

- Yo no tengo miedo de nada

- Si lo tienes, tienes miedo de tu Observador, de tus amigos y de lo que pensaran cuando te miren a la cara sabiendo que te has acostado conmigo - susurró la vampira acercándose a él por la espalda, mientras Hakim se tensaba y fruncía el gesto

- Es un estúpido error, no me importa que se enteren, lo entenderán – masculló el Cazador sin moverse

- Ellos no lo verán así, lo sabes y tienes miedo ¿no es así? – Susurró ella en su oído – nunca lo entenderán, porque ninguno de ellos son como tú. Solo yo puedo entenderte y ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo sí soy como tú.

- ¡Tú no eres como yo! – gritó el Cazador girándose hacia ella, dispuesto a pegarla, pero Ankara se apartó a tiempo con una sonrisa maliciosa en tus labios

- La verdad asusta ¿cierto? – dijo ella mirando sonriente a un enfurecido Cazador

- Esa no es la verdad – masculló el entre dientes – Yo soy un Cazavampiros, El Cazavampiros, el Elegido, tu simplemente eres un monstruo, una asesina.

_ - Si fuera verdad, suponiendo que lo deseara – dijo Buffy empujando a Spike y haciéndole caer al suelo, mientras le miraba con desprecio – no sería contigo, Spike. Jamás bailaría contigo – le miró mientras le tiraba el dinero y tomó aire – Eres inferior a mi _

- ¿Esas palabras te lo hacen más fácil? Adelante, engáñate. Pero yo soy tan asesina como tú

- Yo no soy un asesino, soy un Cazador, yo mato demonios – dijo Hakim intentando contener su creciente ira

- Y yo mato humanos ¿y qué? ¿Qué te hace diferente de mí? ¿Acaso no disfrutas con la caza, con la espera, con el momento cumbre en que tus manos arrebatan la vida? – siguió hablando la vampira mientras paseaba sin apartar la vista del hombre

- Vosotros estáis muertos, Ankara, sois monstruos, engendros que arrebatáis la vida para satisfacer vuestros deseos.

- No es cierto, no somos monstruos, solo matamos para alimentarnos, nadie llamaría asesino a un lobo que mata a una oveja para comérsela.

- Pero el lobo no disfruta con la carnicería, el lobo no tortura, viola y mutila a su victima por el placer de ver el dolor en su mirada

- ¿Sabes Hakim? A pesar de ser un Cazavampiros no sabes mucho de nosotros – explicó la vampira manteniendo su mirada – En el fondo somos iguales que vosotros, simples seres que buscan su alimento, como tú, como el resto.

- Ya te he dicho que tú no eres como yo, yo tengo alma y tu un demonio, ¿ves la diferencia? – contestó el Cazador con un palpable desprecio y asco en su voz

- Eso es solo una diferencia natural, los peces respiran bajo el agua y las aves vuelan ¿y que? No es eso lo que los hace diferentes ¿sabes lo que es? Su educación, si el pájaro no enseña al pollito a volar, de poco le servirán sus alas – explicó la vampira con convencimiento - ¿Por qué los Cazadores tenéis un observador, un maestro? La primera Cazadora y el primer vampiro fueron iguales, lo que nos diferencia ahora, son nuestras enseñanzas, tu Vigilante y mi Sire. Un vampiro es solo un ser con la esencia de un demonio y carente de alma cuyo alimento es la sangre, no es el que nos vampiriza el que nos convierte en asesino, si no el que nos enseña.

- _Ángelus… ¿Quién diablos es Ángelus? – preguntó un desaliñado William a la vez que se volvía notando una presencia acercándose, un hombre, otro vampiro al parecer, otro como Drusilla y como él ahora, alto, desgarbado y desaliñado un hombre moreno y con el pelo largo apareció en el umbral. William le observó mientras Drusilla y él hablaban de una mujer, una tal Darla._

_- Mira lo que he hecho – dijo Drusilla señalando al neófito – se llama Willy_

_- William – se apresuró a corregir él_

_- Así que en vez de comerte a…William – comentó Ángelus volviendo su vista hacia el nuevo, después de hablar con Drusilla – decidiste convertirlo en uno de nosotros. Otro gallo en el gallinero… – dijo el vampiro más viejo acercándose a William_

_- ¿No estás enfadado conmigo, verdad? - preguntó Drusilla a su sire_

_- ¿Enfadado? – Respondió Ángelus tomando con fuerza la muñeca de William y exponiéndola a la tenue luz del sol que se colaba por una de las ventanas - ¿Tienes idea de lo que es estar rodeado siempre de mujeres, noche y día? – preguntó Ángelus sujetando la mano del neófito mientras su piel comenzaba a humear. Al final William se soltó del agarre apartando su mano del sol_

_- Si vuelves a tocarme…- amenazó el vampiro más joven sosteniendo su mano contra el pecho_

_- No me entiendas mal, me encantan las mujeres - continuó Ángelus - pero es que últimamente, he estado pensando en como seria compartir la matanza de inocentes con otro hombre – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la luz del sol, mientras el joven vampiro le observaba confundido. Poco después apartó su mano de la luz sin quitar ojo de William – No creo que eso me convierta en un pervertido, ¿verdad?_

_William extendió su brazo hacia la luz del sol y la sostuvo firmemente mientras dejaba que empezara a humear mirando a Ángelus con decisión, el vampiro más viejo comenzó a carcajear satisfecho._

_- Eso me gusta – dijo Ángelus poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de William – tu y yo vamos a convertirnos en buenos amigos._

_-----o----o-----o----_

_- …Se salían los ojos – comentaba William mientras Ángelus se reía y abrazaba a una moribunda mujer vestida de novia en el asiento de enfrente del carruaje – Y tú le dijiste, 'francamente padre, sus ojos me ofenden' – William carcajeó rememorando los actos cometidos por el vampiro que le acompañaba – Estuviste genial. Y matar al novio a golpes con su propio brazo, la verdad es que eres un fenómeno en esto de matar._

_- Si – dijo Ángelus_

_-----o-----o----o-----_

_- ¿No entiendes lo que pasa, verdad? – Preguntó Ángelus arrastrando a William hasta un sofá, lo empujó y se sentó a su lado – Bueno, eres nuevo y un poco tonto, así que deja que te explique como es la cosa. – dijo dándole una palmado en la pierna al joven vampiro – Ya no hay posesión, ni meritos, puedes coger lo que quieras y tener lo que quieras, pero nada es tuyo. Ni si quiera ella – explicó señalando a Drusilla que estaba de pie en ropa interior, en la puerta de la habitación_

_- Te equivocas – le contradijo William – estaremos siempre juntos_

_- ¿Tu crees? – intervino la vampiresa, mientras William la miraba como la revelación que ella había supuesto para él_

_- Ohh, sigues siendo un poeta Willy – dijo Ángelus con sorna_

_- William – le corrigió el aludido_

_- Si. William – afirmó el vampiro más viejo – creo que deberías buscarte un nuevo nombre, ese no le da ningún miedo a nadie. _

_-----o-----o----o------_

_- Me llamo Spike ahora, harás bien en recordarlo, amigo – dijo el joven vampiro con la mano en el cuello mientras caminaba por la oscura gruta_

_- Yo no soy tu amigo – contestó Ángelus - ¿Y desde cuando hablas así?_

_- Salimos vivos de Londres de milagro, gracias a ti – intervino Darla – a todos los sitios a donde vamos ocurre lo mismo, y ahora…_

_- Nos tienes a mi mujer y a mi, - continuó Ángelus, paseando por la cueva – escondidos en un pozo de mina. Y todo porque a William el Sanguinario le gusta llamar la atención. Esta no es la reputación que buscamos._

_- Ah, perdón – respondió Spike con insolencia - ¿he manchado nuestro buen nombre? Somos vampiros._

_- Mayor motivo para ser más refinados – argumentó Ángelus_

_- Eso, es para los que les gusta las esposas y los collares – contestó Spike – yo prefiero una buena pelea._

_- Cada vez que te peleas, nos atormentan – discutió Ángelus, acercándose al vampiro más joven_

_- Parece que los gallitos van a pelearse – comentó Darla a Drusilla_

_- Si – dijo Spike a Ángelus - ¿Sabes lo que prefiero antes de que me atormentes? Que me atrapen_

_- Ya – respondió el vampiro moreno, poniendo las manos en las solapas de la ropa de Spike – tu estrategia es brillante, muy astuta._

_- Suelta – contestó el otro vampiro, apartando las manos de Ángelus, luego se rió - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que disfrutaste? – le preguntó - ¿No estás harto de peleas que sabes que vas a ganar?_

_- No – respondió Ángelus con calma – un asesinato de verdad, es un acto artístico. Sin eso somos solo animales._

_- Maricón – le espetó Spike. Ángelus le empujó y él respondió igual, el vampiro moreno tomó una vara de madera y la partió en dos arrastrando a Spike consigo y poniendo la improvisada estaca en su pecho, Spike la sujetó con fuerza por el otro extremo, luego rió – No puedes conmigo._

_- No puedes seguir así toda la vida – dijo Ángelus incorporándose y soltando la madera – Si yo no puedo enseñarte, una multitud furiosa lo conseguirá un día – dijo mientras Spike se levantaba – y si no, una Cazadora._

_- ¿Qué es una Cazadora? – preguntó el joven vampiro con interés_

_-------o------o------o------_

_- ¿Dónde habéis estado? – preguntó Darla cuando Spike y Drusilla aparecieron abrazados y riendo._

_- Mi pequeño Spike, acaba de matar a una Cazadora – dijo Drusilla soltando una pequeña risa mientras acariciaba a Spike que llevaba la cara llena de sangre, Darla sonrió contenta y se volvió hacia el vampiro moreno._

_- Enhorabuena – dijo el que antes solía ser Ángelus, después de unos segundos de silencio, que confundieron a Darla. – Ya eres uno de los nuestros._

_- No te pongas triste amigo – contestó Spike dándole una palmada en el pecho – dicen que si matas a una Cazadora nace otra. Supongo que estará siendo elegida en este momento. Voy a decirte una cosa, cuando el nuevo pajarito aparezca te daré la primera oportunidad. _

- No me interesan tus teorías, Ankara – dijo Hakim cortando su charla

- Siempre seremos complementarios, opuestos y necesarios, la noche y el día, no pueden existir el uno sin el otro – explicó la vampira señalándolos a ambos mientras hablaba – siempre serás como yo, tu lugar son las sombras…conmigo.

Hakim no pudo soportar la ira creciente en su interior, contra aquella vampira que representaba todo lo que odiaba o debía odiar, todo lo malo que existía en el mundo estaba encarnado en ella, y sin embargo en el fondo, no era ella a quien quería golpear cuando alzo su puño cerrado buscando el frío cuerpo de ella, en el fondo, esa ira era consigo mismo, por sus dudas, sus errores y la confusión que sentía dentro de sí.

Ankara esquivó el primer puñetazo pero el segundo le dio de lleno en la boca, escupiendo su propia sangre sonrió y respondió al ataque, Hakim la sorteó pasando por su lateral, la vampira se giró con rapidez y le encajó dos golpes en la cara, el Cazador logró parar el siguiente con su antebrazo, y volvió a pasar por su lado logrando poner distancia entre ellos, Ankara se giró con una sonrisa y al igual que él flexionó las rodillas y levantó los brazos preparándose para el siguiente asalto.

- ¿Sabes? es divertido pelear contigo, te entregas igual que si te fuera la vida en ello – comentó Ankara sin apartar los ojos de su oponente

- Bueno, quizás algún día me canse de estas peleas estúpidas y te atraviese el corazón con una estaca – respondió él de igual modo

- Tendrás que hacer algo más que eso, cariño – contestó la vampira, acto seguido Hakim pasó al ataque.

De nuevo un intercambio de puñetazos, hasta que ella evitó uno de ellos y cogiéndole de la ropa le lanzó por el aire hasta que chocó con fuerza contra una de las paredes de piedra, la vampira se acercó lentamente a él, mientras el joven recuperaba la respiración e intentaba ponerse en pie. Pero ella llegó antes, agarrándole por la ropa con una mano, logró sentarle en el suelo y con el otro brazo le propinó dos puñetazos en la cara. El Cazador paró el siguiente con el brazo y la hizo caer con una patada a ras de suelo, con un movimiento rápido se puso encima de ella, e imitándola la tomó por la ropa y la lanzó hasta que se estrelló con una columna, tiempo suficiente para que Hakim pudiera recuperar su aliento mientras se llevaba la mano al costado que se había magullado al darse contra la pared. Ankara logró ponerse a cuatro patas mientras tosía sangre que caía al suelo, se levantó por completo mientras se lamía la sangre que le manaba del labio inferior. El hombre se acercó despacio hacia ella, cuando llegó a su altura, la vampira intentó un nuevo puñetazo, pero Hakim la paró tomándola del brazo y la empujó con fuerza contra la columna que estaba a su espalda, el se acercó unos pasos teniéndola sujeta por el brazo, la miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

- Yo no soy como tú – murmuró Hakim con convicción

- Eso es lo que tú crees, pero no es la reali— antes de que la vampira pudiera acabar la frase la boca de Hakim sobre la suya la asaltó, con un gemido sorprendido le correspondió, aferrándose a sus hombros e intentando seguir el frenético ritmo del beso, sus dientes chocaron, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y la pasión, igual que la ultima vez, volvió a tomar el control.

**_Continuará...._**


End file.
